


Take A Chance On A Happy Ending

by DreamingInWonderland



Series: Sweeter Than Fiction [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, canon divergence-ish post season 3, most characters will make an appearance, shameless Outlaw Queen wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 164,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInWonderland/pseuds/DreamingInWonderland
Summary: First story in a minor-ish rewrite of Once Upon A Time, one season at a time. Starting with season 4.This will follow the canon of season 4, with an Outlaw Queen relationship. None of that business with Zelena. Other canon ships will appear, but they're mostly background in this story.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially a couple of missing moments/change of one particular aspect of Snow Drifts/There's No Place Like Home. With a bit more Snowing. Minor Outlaw Queen in this chapter. The next chapter however, practically all Outlaw Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the tags, this is basically shameless Outlaw Queen wish fulfillment and how I pictured season 4 going if Outlaw Queen had remained together.
> 
> It's been a while since I last wrote anything, so I hope that this is okay. I don't think I've quite got the character voices just right yet, but I'm working on that. It goes without saying, I don't own the characters, or the occasional bits of dialogue that have come from the episodes.

Mary Margaret smiled as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. The past couple of days had tested even her faith that things would always work out for the best, especially when Zelena had been attempting to rewrite time, but thanks to Regina things were as they should be. She had her family around her, a second chance at raising a child, the chance to properly bond with her daughter in a way that they hadn't been able to before now. She looked into the corner and saw Henry poring over the story book, he'd been doing that a lot recently, it was almost as if he was trying to reacquaint himself with his family. One that he'd been unaware of for the past year of his life. She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled up at David.

“Did you ever think we'd get this?” he asked as he took his son off of her so that she could finish getting ready for the naming ceremony.

“Honestly, there were moments when I thought we wouldn't,” she replied. “But now, I know our faith paid off,” she added leaning in and kissing him.

“Come on guys, I don't need see that,” Emma sighed as she walked down the stairs. “Especially as my baby brother, and your grandson are both here.”

“Well, we have a year of not traumatising you to make up for,” David said sending a smile in his daughter's direction. Emma merely rolled her eyes at him, before walking towards Henry.  

“I thought you'd be with Regina.” Emma commented sitting down beside Henry. “I know she's missed you.” 

“I've missed her too,” Henry replied. “Even though I didn't remember her. But she had a date with Robin and was all flustered so I just figured I'd catch up with her at Granny's,” he added not missing Emma's amused smile at Regina being flustered. “Besides, now that we're back home. I've got nothing but time.” 

Emma felt a brief stab of guilt at Henry's words. She'd have to tell him soon, especially as he'd been looking at apartments for them earlier. She couldn't keep the fact that she was intending for them to go back to New York next week from him. There was currently no need for a saviour in Storybrooke. Life had been simpler back there, she didn't need to wrap her head around her twisted family tree, she didn't need to defeat witches or lost boys or evil queens. She was just Emma Swan, mother to a precocious 13 year old. 

“So what do you think of her dating Robin Hood?” Emma asked, she had to admit the pairing of a queen and a thief was fairly amusing. She'd noticed that Regina had been less spiky the past few days and the size of her smile couldn't be denied. But it hadn't been until they were leaving the boathouse after the curse had been broken that she'd learnt Robin was the reason. 

“Its awesome,” Henry replied. “They were supposed to meet years ago actually.” 

“They were?” 

“It's right here,” Henry said flicking to a page near the front, and showing Emma the illustration of a young Regina walking away from the tavern. “But its not my story to tell,” he added as he watched Emma's hand move towards the page. “And I doubt mom would be too impressed if you knew about that,” he finished moving her hand away and closing the book so she couldn't look further. At the same time, three sharp knocks sounded upon the door. 

“How about I go and get the door,” Emma said standing up, “and you can tell your grandparents we're ready to leave.” 

Emma pulled open the door to see Killian leant against the wall opposite.

“Hook.”

“Swan.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well I thought I might accompany you and your family to Granny's.” 

“I don't think that's such a good idea, David is still a little pissed at you.” 

“What about you?” 

“It doesn't matter,” Emma shrugged. “This time next week, Henry and I will be back in New York.” 

In that moment, he could see just how high her walls had gone back up. He knew he was part of the reason for that, and all because of his guilt over choosing The Jolly Roger over helping Ariel. Now he didn't have his ship, and the woman he loved was leaving again. As much as it pained him to admit it, he'd rather her be happy in New York than sad and in Storybrooke.  

“What are you doing here?” David asked as he noticed the pirate stood in the doorway. 

“I wanted to speak with your daughter.” 

“Well you can do that on the way to Granny's,” Mary Margaret said before her husband could say anything. “Come on, we don't want to be late.”

 

* * *

 

Mary Margaret looked around Granny's smiling at the fact that all their friends (both old and new) were surrounding them. This was how it should have been all those years ago, introducing Emma to their subjects, and the other royals. But somehow this was better, there was none of the stuffiness that came with the usual royal events she'd had to endure over her life. She looked around the room and smiled as she caught sight of Regina sat at the bar talking to Henry, Robin and Tinkerbell. A year ago, she'd have never imagined that she and her step-mother would be on friendly terms, but now she was a part of the family. In a way that she'd never been before.

“What is so interesting?” David asked as he noticed his wife staring at the bar. 

“Just reflecting,” she replied. “Its still strange to think that she's now on our side.” 

“No stranger than Captain Hook,” David commented indicating the pirate who was talking to Emma in a corner. “Or Rumplestiltskin, who has yet to arrive.” 

“Well he hasn't seen Belle in over a year, can you blame him?” Ruby asked as she sat down opposite them in the booth. She laughed at the horrified look on David's face before leaning across the table and stroking the baby's cheek. 

“I see Granny's given you the night off,” Mary Margaret said taking in her dressed down state. 

“Well, it is the naming ceremony of my Godson.” 

“When was this decided?” David asked. 

“Years ago,” Ruby shrugged, smiling as Henry sat down beside his grandmother placing the story book down on the table. 

“Why did you bring that with you?” 

“Its only right that he knows that the story of his parents.” Henry replied as he opened the book to the right page.

 

* * *

 

“She must've had just enough residual magic to do herself in,” Regina said watching the grainy footage of the empty cell, trying to process her sister's final act. She was aware of Robin's eyes on her, and was relieved that he was near, but she wouldn't fall apart. Not yet. “And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free, her last wish fulfilled.” 

“So how do we unfulfill it?” Robin asked. 

“That is an excellent question,” Mr Gold replied. “But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip into the past could have catastrophic repercussions.” 

Regina watched as Belle, David and Mr Gold all left the room leaving her and Robin alone. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“No,” Regina replied looking up at him. “I thought she'd take my offer of a second chance,” she added. “Even though she did try to erase my existence. I think it might have been nice to have her around.” 

“Maybe she found that idea too hard,” he replied. “Not everyone wants a second chance, regardless of it being offered.” 

“Perhaps,” Regina said as she stood up and entwining her hand with his. “But let's not talk about my sister,” she added. “I do believe you promised Roland we'd take him to the park.” 

Though he could tell that there was actually a part of her that wanted to talk about Zelena, Robin knew it would do no good to try and force her into it. He'd learnt that this past year. Instead, he removed his hand from hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her out of the Sheriff's station.

* * *

Emma looked around the dungeon she now found herself in. She hadn't been a fan of the Medieval chic look the Enchanted Forest had had going on during her brief sojourn there with Mary Margaret the previous year and she certainly wasn't a fan of it now. Especially as this was what Henry would call 'Peak Enchanted Forest' and not the curse ravaged land she'd discovered. She'd thought history books had made up the dankness of dungeons but now she knew that they had gotten it right. Even down to the smell of human waste. She guessed that Regina had been too busy executing those she deemed to be traitors to ask her guards to clean up down here. Though Emma doubted that the Queen ever set foot down there. Having met the Evil Queen, she was thankful that Regina had calmed down since their stint in Neverland. So much so, she was actually having a hard time reconciling the two versions of Regina.  

She leaned her head against the bars dividing the two cells and sighed. It had been one hell of a day, she'd inadvertently stopped her parents first meeting, nearly gotten her mother captured by the very woman trying to kill her and she'd snogged a rum soaked pirate with none of Killian's charm. Even if it was the same man, just 30 years earlier.

“Are you alright?” 

Emma turned her head at the sound of the voice, and noticed that there was a woman in the cell next to her. 

“Yeah I think so, thanks.” Emma replied. “I'm Leia,” she added introducing herself, even in a dungeon there was nothing to say you couldn't be polite. 

“I wish I could say its nice to meet you” the woman replied.

 “Yeah, but under the circumstances, I get it,” she smiled. “What's your name?”

 “I dare not speak it here,” she said quietly. “The Queen doesn't know who I am and my silence is the only thing keeping my family safe.”

 “She's pretty ruthless huh?” Emma asked rhetorically. This sounded a fair bit like the Regina she'd met when she'd first arrived in Storybrooke. “Are you hungry?” she asked pulling out a roll from her pocket. “I swiped this off a food tray on my way down.” 

The woman smiled, accepting the roll. "Thank you." 

Emma waved off the comment, before readjusting into a more comfortable position. “So, what did she put you in here for?” 

“I knew where Snow White was hiding, but I refused to tell the Queen.” 

“You gave up your freedom to ensure Snow White's?” 

“Yes,” she replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “She's innocent.” 

“So how long are you in here for?” 

“Same as you, just one more night.” 

“Really?” Emma asked, that sounded wrong. “Why? Is Regina going soft?” 

“No, one more night, because tomorrow, everyone here is to be executed,” she replied sadly. “I just wish I could see my son and husband one last time. This is exactly what he said would happen.” 

“He didn't approve of you lying to protect Snow White?” 

“No, he doesn't mind that. He's all for people standing up for the oppressed. The only thing he minds when people call the Queen evil,” the woman replied. “I've never been entirely sure why. He's seen the things she's done, yet he thinks there must be more to it than just being evil.” 

“Maybe he's right,” Emma murmured hoping the other woman wouldn't hear her. 

She'd been almost friends with Regina long enough to know that it was Regina's experiences that had made her who she was. Well them, a little bit of misplaced anger and a need for vengeance. She pulled off the string from a spoon that lay discarded on the floor. She smiled as she remembered the trick that Neal had taught her all those years ago, she picked the lock and watched with a triumphant smirk as the cage swung open so that she could leave. She hurried out of the cell, and moved over to the other cell. Regardless of Killian's earlier warnings not to interfere, she couldn't not help the woman, she'd done nothing wrong. And it wouldn't do to deprive this woman's son of a mother. She swiftly picked the lock and let the door swing open. 

“Go,” Emma smiled, praying that nothing would be changed by this one small action. 

“Thank you,” she said, grabbing hold of Emma's hand. “I hope you find your family.” 

Emma was about to reply when she saw shadows on the wall coming nearer. She pushed the woman back into the shadows, if it was one of the guards, they'd have to think fast otherwise her actions would just mean the execution was brought forward. 

“Little John?” 

Emma snapped her head around to the woman. She knew that name, he was currently in Storybrooke along with the rest of the Merry Men. All of whom Emma had spoken to in recent days. Suddenly, the words the woman had spoke earlier made sense, there was only one person in the Merry Men that had never seen Regina as wholly evil, despite being aware of all of her past transgressions. _Oh crap_ , Emma thought, _I've just saved Robin's wife._

“Marian? Is that you?” 

“It is,” she replied. “You came to rescue me?” 

“Of course we did,” Little John shrugged. “Come on, Robin and Friar Tuck can only distract the guards for so long.” 

“Then we've no time to waste,” Marian smiled. “Do you want to come with us Leia?” 

“Uh, no,” she replied. “I should go find my...friend and parents. But good luck.” 

“Good luck to you too,” Marian replied hugging Emma briefly before hurrying off in Little John's wake. 

As Emma watched the two leave, she only hoped that when she got home that Marian wouldn't be in Storybrooke. Even though it would mean Regina wouldn't be with Robin, she didn't think she'd be able to look at the formerly evil queen and not feel guilty for this small act. However, she knew that time was of the essence and she couldn't stay here any longer. Not when she needed to get the ring to her parents. She picked up her skirts and ran towards the exit, only to be confronted with a rescue party of Killian, David and, to her surprise, Ruby. 

“Dammit Swan, you're depriving me of a dashing rescue.” Killian pouted good naturedly. If he was honest, he'd have been surprised if Emma had still been in her cell when he'd arrived. 

“Sorry, the only one who saves me, is me.” Emma smiled. She wouldn't be telling him about her act of liberating one of the Queen's prisoners, she didn't want to hear his reproaches.

* * *

Emma looked around Granny's hoping to see some sign of Regina, or Robin. She hadn't seen either of them since she'd come back, neither had they been in there when the name of her baby brother had been announced. She could see Henry sat with her parents looking at the new addition to the story book, Killian was in the corner talking to Leroy and she could see the Merry Men laughing heartily at whatever joke that Alan-a-Dale had just told. She could see no sign of Marian with them, which she wasn't sure relieved her fears or not. She looked over at the door, hearing the tinkling of the bell and she let out a sigh of relief as she saw Roland run towards Henry, followed by Regina and Robin, who she could see were holding hands.

“Thank God,” she murmured under her breath. Her act of freeing Marian hadn't caused any problems in the future. She was also glad as it meant that Regina hadn't been the reason Robin's wife died. God only knew what that knowledge could have done to any future that they might have. 

“I can't believe you missed the naming ceremony,” Henry said looking over at his other mom, smiling up at Emma as she moved to stand behind him. 

“I'm sorry,” Regina replied. “But someone wanted to get ice cream,” she added smiling down at the little boy sat beside her, Roland grinned back, the evidence still around his mouth. “Have you tried saying no to him?” she asked using a napkin to wipe the ice cream off of Roland's face. 

“So what is the name of our new Prince?” Robin asked as he placed an arm around Regina's shoulders, smiling as he watched Roland clamber onto her lap so he could see Henry's story book better. 

“They named him Neal, after my dad.” 

Emma didn't miss the look that Regina threw her way, as if trying to gauge how Emma felt about having her brother named for her dead ex. Emma smiled inwardly at that, despite her comments to the contrary, it was nice to know that Regina did care a little about her. Emma turned her head to look at Mary Margaret whose attention had shifted from the newborn to the couple opposite. Emma could tell by the smile she was wearing that she was happy for her step-mother. Emma had to admit she was happy for Regina too. It was about time she had some happiness of her own. 

“Alright love?” 

“I am,” Emma smiled turning to look at Killian. She felt him place his hand on the small of her back and leant back a little into it. For once there was peace in Storybrooke, she just hoped it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got this whole story written, but it's still being edited and checked over. I'm hoping to update weekly, but that might change depending on how far ahead I can get with future pieces. This story is essentially a minor rewrite of the show from the end of season 3 onwards, that I've been working on in increments since last summer. It will hopefully come together with each new piece in the series
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you will come back for more.


	2. A Tale of Two Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here we have chapter 1 which focuses on the first episode of season 4, as much of the rewrite of this season follows canon, I'm not going to traipse over what happened in the show, just focus too much on the small changes and new additions. This chapter is fairly short, but as it goes on more and more will be added as I change what went on in canon. Mostly because I'm laying the groundwork for the future. Anyway, this chapter is mostly Outlaw Queen with a few glimpses towards Elsa and Gold.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and once again, there are some lines of dialogue taken from the show itself.

The party was starting to wind down, now that the new Prince had been named, people were beginning to head home. The only time things had picked up had been when Archie had shown up revealing that he had just officiated the wedding of Belle and Mr Gold by the well. But even after that revelation there hadn't been much left in the way of celebration. Mary Margaret and David had long since taken Neal home, Emma was sat in a corner with Killian and Henry while a few others sat in small groups.

Regina took another sip of her tea, relishing the content feeling that currently coursed through her veins. For the first time since she'd been back in Storybrooke, she'd felt an odd sense of peace. There was no curse threatening them, no wicked half sister wanting to turn back time, and on top of all that she had her son back. For a year she'd missed him every minute of the day – even when she had been growing closer to the very person she was now sat next to – and now Henry was only across the diner, and knew exactly who she was. She smiled softly as she felt Robin's arm shift slightly so it was resting against the back of the booth, his fingers alternately toying with the ends of her hair, or stroking the back of her neck.

Feeling a warm weight in her lap, Regina looked down and her smile widened at the sight. She nudged Robin and indicated he too should look down. He smiled as he saw that Roland had curled up in between the pair of them and had fallen asleep, with his head resting in Regina's lap.

“I think its time we were heading home,” Regina whispered careful not to wake the slumbering boy.

“We?” he asked with a smirk.

“Well, I thought that you might like to stay the night,” she replied shyly. “There's room for Roland there, but if...”

“I'm just teasing,” Robin laughed cutting her off. “Though I do hope you will spend the night in my camp at some point,” he added as he gently picked Roland up from the seat.

As they got up from the booth, Henry came running over his bag slung over his arm.

“Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?” he asked “Mom says its okay.”

“You never have to ask Henry,” Regina smiled. “You don't mind if some other people stay over do you?” she asked tentatively.

“Of course I don't,” Henry replied looking over at Robin. “It will be good to get to know them. Can you teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow?”

“I think that's a decision your mother should make,” Robin replied. He was more than willing to teach Henry. But he wouldn't cross Regina to do it.

“We'll talk about it tomorrow.”

They said a quiet goodnight to a few people before they left the diner. Regina heard Leroy make some comment but chose to ignore it. She really didn't want to know what the dwarf had to say about her new found happiness. As they reached the street, they heard the door of the diner shut and footsteps chasing after them.

“Regina, Robin can I speak to you for a minute,” Emma said catching up to them.

“Make it quick Miss Swan,” Regina replied. “We've got to put someone to bed,” she added indicating Roland who had moved his head from Robin's shoulder and was looking around sleepily.

“I will be,” Emma replied. “Its just David wants to spend a bit more time at home now that the baby's arrived. So I need a bit of help around the station and I was wondering if Robin might want the job.”

“Can I think about it?” Robin asked, throwing a glance at Regina and Henry who had just barely repressed snorts of laughter.

“Sure, let me know tomorrow or whenever,” Emma replied smiling at them, before turning to head back inside. She couldn't help but think what a nice family they made. She saw the outline of Killian in the doorway and turned around back to chase after them. “Hey Regina!”

“What now?” she asked, indicating that Robin should go on ahead of her.

“I was wondering, now that my magic's back, if you would want to start teaching me again?” she asked, a little uncertainly. “I think I was starting to get pretty good.”

“For a novice. You've a long way to go before you're in my league.” Regina commented causing Emma to roll her eyes. “Alright,” she added after a few moments reflection. “I'll let you know when. Goodnight Emma.” Regina finished before she turned and headed to catch up with her boys.

Emma watched her go and smiled, pleased that she was finally in a good place with Henry's adopted mother. They may not be each other's best friend but they were on friendly terms and that was at least half of the battle.

“Swan?”

Emma turned around and smiled tightly at Killian who was stood a few feet away. She knew that they needed to speak about the events of earlier this evening, mostly about the kiss and where exactly they went from there. However, her mind was currently a jumble and she really didn't feel like talking.

“Sorry, I needed to speak to Regina,” Emma explained. “And I'm beat,” she added. “Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Sure,” he replied with a slight frown. He knew that she found it hard to let people in, but he thought they were past this now. Especially after their little trip earlier. Still, if this was what she wanted. “I'll see you tomorrow,” he added as he turned and headed back towards Granny's.

Emma watched him go before she walked in the direction of her parents apartment. She prayed she'd be able to get a good night's sleep at least that way she could speak to him tomorrow with a clear head. She also hoped that another crisis wasn't lurking around the corner, she needed a break.

* * *

Regina looked around the office as she placed another photo into the box. The photocopied page of the town charter sat next to her phone. A new clause had been added to it when the curse had been cast once again. Regina hadn't planned on using it, but a brief encounter with a former member of the town council had reminded her that technically she'd been removed as mayor following the first curse breaking. Plus she figured that the majority of the population would prefer it if after 29 years she stepped down as mayor. And if it all went wrong, well she'd accept the post back with open arms. She looked up at a knock on the door and smiled as she saw Robin walk in

“Did you take Emma up on her offer?”

“I did,” he replied. “It'll feel strange, working with a Sheriff instead of against one.”

“Well whoever thought there would come a day when the famous Robin Hood would join law enforcement.”

“You're going to enjoy this aren't you?” Robin sighed, before smiling at her.

“Of course.” Regina replied with a smirk before turning back to what she had been doing before he arrived.

“What's this?” he asked as he picked up the town charter.

“Well, after 30 years, I think its time Storybrooke had a change of ownership.” she replied pointing out the highlighted part of the text. “It says here that whoever casts the curse is instilled as Mayor. And since Mary Margaret cast this one...” she tailed off.

“She's the Mayor.”

“Indeed,” she smiled. “I imagine there will be quite the celebration when I tell them.”

“I'm sure they won't do that.”

“Maybe they won't. But despite everything, some still don't trust me,” Regina shrugged. “I can't say I blame them. I wasn't always the best Mayor.”

Robin frowned as he saw the brief flash of sadness that crossed her face as she turned away from him. He knew that despite all comments to the contrary, Regina wanted to be accepted by the people of Storybrooke. Wanted to feel at home in the town, not just be there as someone who was merely tolerated because of her son. He turned her back around to face him and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her briefly.

“Come on, you look like you could use a break."

* * *

Gold parked the car and got out, before he walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Belle. He held out a hand and watched as she smiled before placing her hand in his, allowing him to help her out. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Gold frowned slightly when Belle pulled back. She smiled back and pulled him towards the front door of the mansion. She pulled the key out her handbag – Regina had given it to her a couple of days ago when she'd first come across the building. She opened the door before pulling him inside with her.

“I can't help but wonder who this belonged to, even Regina didn't know. Come on,” she said as pushed open a door revealing a wood paneled living room. “You should take a look around this place, it's amazing. I've noticed that from every window you can see a part of the ocean.”

Gold raised a hand and froze Belle as she turned around to face him. He reached into her bag and pulled out the fake dagger. He smiled as he remembered her saying she'd never leave it unattended lest someone try to control him again. He remembered what he'd pledge by his son's grave. He took a look at the dagger, before, he swapped the blade with the original. he said as he put the real dagger back into her bag, before sliding the fake into his pocket. He quickly unfroze her and watched as she smiled up at him.

“You haven't even seen the best part yet,” Belle said. He could tell from the look on her face that it was something she found inherently exciting, she was so easy for him to read. Gold turned his attention to the trinkets on the desk and froze as he caught sight of a familiar golden object. “Is everything okay?” Belle asked as she noticed the look on his face.

“Yeah,” he lied. “Just an interesting selection of trinkets,” he added, more than a little unnerved by the box. It had been years since he'd last seen it. He thought it was still in Arendelle after his failed deal with the Snow Queen.

Belle shrugged accepting his explanation. She could sense there was something he wasn't telling her. If it was something important, he'd tell her in time. She trusted him, he trusted her, they were now married and that was all that mattered.

She walked over to the double doors and slid them apart to reveal a library with the same interior as the room they had just left. The books lined the walls of the room, save for the very large windows. There was an empty space in the middle of the room, where only a small table, holding a gramophone stood.

“Well?” she asked, her eyes bright at being surrounded by so many books.

“I think,” Gold began, “that it's high time we had our first dance.” he finished with a smile, before snapping his fingers starting the gramophone. He snapped them again and changing their outfits. A long, yellow dress with golden accents for her, and a royal blue suit for him. “Care to dance Mrs Gold?” he asked holding out a hand for her.

“I would love to,” she replied taking his hand and allowing him to pull her close. This was a side of him that she hadn't seen in so long and Belle was going to treasure every moment of it. This was their happy ending.

* * *

“Evil Snowman! Run!” Leroy yelled, causing screams to erupt all around.

Elsa curled further into the corner, as the screams reached her ears. This was always the way, she'd get scared, her magic would create something and then people would get hurt. She needed her sister. She needed to control it. But she had no idea as to where Anna was. Or if she was even in this realm at all. A piece of paper fluttered past her, and she grasped it in her hands. Something about it had caught her attention.

She paid no attention to the headline of the newspaper, instead she focused on the picture of the man and woman in a shop. Everything around it seemed an odd assortment, but the thing that caught her attention the most was the necklace that was just in front of the woman. A necklace in the shape of a star with a small stone set in the centre. She recognised it as belonging to her sister. Elsa smiled slightly, her sister had been wearing that necklace the last time she'd seen her. Which meant that she was here. She just needed to get the necklace.

She scanned the words around the photo. The shop belonged to someone called Mr Gold, now she just needed to find his shop. She was about to set off when she heard even more screams. For the moment, Elsa thought it was best to stay hidden until the screaming stopped.

“I think the noise is scaring it,” Emma commented as they watched the snowman react to the screaming people running around. “Its heading towards the forest,” she added as they watched it turn and head in the opposite direction.

“Emma, what's going on?” David asked as he ran around the corner. “We heard Leroy yelling about an evil snowman.”

“Aye,” Killian replied. “That's it there,” he added nodding at the monster.

“Is mom okay?” she asked noticing that David was alone.

“She, Henry and Neal are headed towards the apartment. They'll be safe.” David replied. “Shouldn't we be following it? Its not just animals in the forest these days.”

Emma nodded, before she, David and Killian ran after the monster. She may be in a good place with Regina at the moment, but if the giant snowman did anything to the Merry Men or their leader, then Emma was fairly sure she'd be burned to a crisp.

* * *

When he'd suggested that she take a break, she had assumed that he intended for them to get lunch at Granny's. However, they'd ended up back at his camp, where Friar Tuck had been cooking. It had been a little awkward at first, none of them really knew how to deal with this new development. With a few exceptions, Regina had never really interacted with them outside of Robin and Roland. But soon, that had melted away and they were getting along just fine. Even if there had been a few good natured jokes about dining with the enemy. After, Robin had talked her into taking the scenic route back to her office. Of course, taking the scenic route meant passing through the same clearing that she'd found him in several days ago after she'd done battle with her mother's spirit. That in turn had led to a re-enactment of their first kiss in Storybrooke.

They were currently sat on the ground, Robin's back was against the tree, while Regina was sat between his legs. Normally, she wouldn't be found dead like this, but Robin had been very convincing. Not to mention that it had been an extremely long time since she'd just sat in the woods, with no thought to anything else. Regina smiled, as she leant back against Robin's chest. It was a rare moment of quiet, she was hoping for more moments like this in the days to come. “This is nice," she murmured as she watched the sun's rays break through the thick leaf canopy and cast shadows and light across the forest floor. "I can see why you're so at home here,” 

“The woods have been home for the longest time,” he replied. “Its nice to see them through your eyes. What is it?” he asked, noticing that a strange look had come across her face.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt,” Emma said as they entered the clearing and caught sight of them.

“What now?” Regina sighed, as they stood up and noticed the looks on their faces.

“Some kind of snow...monster,” David replied unsure of how to actually explain the current trouble.

“Let's get back to the camp,” Robin suggested, nodding at Regina who magicked them back to the camp. “No monster shall cross our path here. We can provide assist...”

“It's getting closer,” Killian said cutting him off as they heard a roar. “Its coming from the North.”

As Robin and his men grabbed their weapons, Regina hurried over to Robin's tent and ushered Roland inside, none of them would be able to focus on the task at hand, if they were worried about the four year old. She turned to head back outside, but Roland clung to her skirt, fear written across his face.

“Don't worry,” she said looking down at him. “Everything will be fine,” Regina added. She hoped she sounded more confident than she actually felt.

“There!” Little John called as the snowman came into the clearing.

“No, no, no!” Emma yelled as she watched them aim their bows. “Don't shoot.”

“It only attacks when it feels threatened,” Killian explained. “Pistol, sword, hook, my cunning wit. I don't think we've got what it takes.”

“Emma does,” David said turning to look at his daughter.

“What?” she asked.

“Your magic love,” Killian replied as though it was obvious.

“Right,” Emma said as she readied her stance.

“You can do this,” Killian said encouragingly.

Emma nodded at him before unleashing her magic with a _'take that Frosty'_ at the snowman. Nothing had come of it though, and the most that it seemed to do was anger the beast.

“Really?” Emma asked with a whine, that caused Regina to roll her eyes.

Regina watched in horror as the beast sent Emma, Killian, David, Robin and the others backwards, knocking them out.

“Stay there,” she said to Roland, watching as he nodded, eyes wide with terror. She stepped out of the tent and made her way towards the beast. It was then that she noticed Little John had fallen right into the path of the snowman's feet. She magicked herself away so that she was behind it, before she summoned all of her magic sending it in the snowman's direction.

As it disintegrated into nothing more than flecks of ice and snow, Regina allowed herself a small smile. It seemed that both her light and dark magic were working together, and it felt a little stronger. Part of her felt as though she wanted to take Gold on, to see if it had made her more powerful.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Little John said as he and the others sat up.

“I've told you its Regina,” she smiled. “And you're welcome,” she added as Robin came to stand beside her, Roland following close behind.

Emma looked over at Regina and gave her a thankful smile. “Thanks.”

“Magic lessons start tomorrow Miss Swan.” Regina said, her lips curling up into a smile as Roland hugged her legs. “Make sure you're prepared,” she added giving Emma a smile reminiscent of her Evil Queen days. Though this time it was mostly meant in a teasing gesture.

“Right.” she said walking off towards the clearing. Killian waited a grand total of three seconds before following her.

Emma walked the well traversed path picking up small bits of snow and building herself a snowball before flinging it in the direction of the tree. She looked up as she saw Killian catching up to her.

“So, crisis averted,” he said as he drew near to her

“Killian, someone created that snowman, this isn't over.”

“It never is,” he sighed. “All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments, and right now,” he added indicating the fact that it was just the two of them in the middle of the woods. “We have a quiet moment.”

“I know, I just got to do something.”

“Right, of course. Go ahead.” Killian replied more than a little sarcastically. “Don't tell me you're not avoiding me anymore. Because actually I'm quite perceptive and this. This is avoiding me.”

“I know,” Emma sighed. “Just be patient.” she added leaning in and kissing him quickly, before walking away.

Killian sighed before he turned around and walked back towards the camp.

* * *

Regina walked through the door of Granny's and scanned the room for Mary Margaret. She smiled as she saw her sat in a booth with David, Emma and Henry. Roland was already there and was enthralled by whatever story Henry was currently telling him. She took a deep breath before she walked over to them, Robin following close behind. As she reached the booth, Regina placed the photocopied page in front of them.

“What's this?”

“I'm stepping down as Mayor.” Regina said loud enough for the rest of the diner to hear her. The fact that it had gone deathly quiet, meant that every word would be amplified.

“Why?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Well, it has been 30 years, so I figured it was time for a change in leadership,” Regina smiled. “And since it was you who cast the curse bringing us back to Storybrooke. You are now Mayor.” She pointed at the highlighted sentence, to illustrate her point.

“Me?” she asked, more than a little sceptically. She and Regina may have made strides recently but this was something she hadn't seen coming. She couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of trap she was being lured into.

“Yes.”

“Well you won't do a worse job than her.”

“Leroy!” David admonished.

“Everyone's thinking it,” he protested, earning a glare from Regina. She calmed a little at Robin's reassuring hand on the small of her back.

“It doesn't mean you have to say it,” Granny commented from behind the counter.

“Yes, well if that's all,” Regina said turning back to look at the Charming's. Though she wouldn't show it, Leroy's words had struck a nerve. “You start immediately. Enjoy your evening.” she smiled as she and Robin sat down in the next booth.

“That almost sounded sincere your majesty.” Leroy muttered as he walked past her.

“It was,” she replied.

After finishing his talk with his grandparents, Henry moved over to where Regina was sat and slid into the booth next to Robin, opposite his mom. Regina noticed her son looking at her with wide eyes.

“Did you really disintegrate a giant snowman?”

“I did,” Regina smiled.

“Awesome!” he exclaimed. “Can we get grilled cheeses for dinner?”

“Didn't you just eat?”

“I'm a growing boy,” Henry replied with a cheeky smile. “Help me out here,” he added turning to face Robin.

“Oh no,” Robin replied with a laugh. “I'm not foolish enough to go against her.”

“Finally you're learning,” Regina smiled, earning an eye roll from Robin. Both were remembering their many arguments back in the Enchanted Forest.

“What's papa learning?” Roland asked as he clambered up onto the seat next to Regina.

“Something he should have learned a long time ago,” she replied tapping the boy on the nose, before smiling over at the man she was currently falling in love with.

Both smiled as they watched Henry draw Roland into a conversation about comic books and superheroes. If their sons were getting along, that would make things a lot easier down the line.

* * *

Gold sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Belle's steady breathing. He knew he should be happy. He'd finally achieved what he'd previously thought impossible. He, the Dark One, had got his happy ending. Sure he didn't have Baelfire, but Belle was his second chance and he had no plans on screwing it up. However, that same box from earlier kept niggling away in the corner of his mind. Knowing sleep would be impossible for the moment, he got up and pulled the dagger out of Belle's bag. Checking she was still asleep, Gold left the bedroom and walked down to the room, they'd walked through earlier. He walked over to the sideboard and looked down at the circular box. After a few moments sombre reflection, he knew if he did this there was no going back, he unwrapped the dagger from the cloth, and waved it over the box.

Gold watched as smoke covered the box and wrapped its tendrils around it. Soon in its place was a purple hat, with an image of stars and galaxies swirling around. It told him exactly who this mansion belonged to. The question was, where the man was and just what he was doing in Storybrooke, he definitely hadn't been there for the first curse. He felt his lips curl up into a smile as he continued to study the hat. He wasn't going to let his second chance at a happy ending slip through his fingers, and this would be just the way to ensure that didn't happen. It would mean that he'd have to switch the daggers again, but he knew that the end would justify the means, and what Belle didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Elsa kept to the shadows as she walked down the street towards the shop. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, as she'd found the right shop. She checked no one was watching and froze the lock before she pushed the door open and looked around, relieved to find that she was alone. She moved over to the counter and picked up the necklace. She closed her eyes and recalled a conversation she'd had with Kristoff many years ago. Opening her eyes, she breathed out slowly and focused her attention on the necklace she was holding aloft. If her sister was somewhere in this town, she'd find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you'll come back for more.


	3. White Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's read so far. Again some dialogue from the episode is used in this chapter

“Don't worry Anna, I will find you.” Elsa said as she stared at the necklace. She didn't know how exactly, she just knew that now that she had the necklace she could easily find Anna. At least she really hoped she could. She swept the train of her dress behind her and walked out of the shop, intent on finding her before the night was over.

As she stood on the street looking around, wondering the best place to start her search, she noticed the various carriages that the people were using as a means of travel. If they could travel, they could leave. And if someone here was holding Anna prisoner, the minute they knew she was looking for them, they would leave taking her sister with her. Elsa knew she needed to rectify that. She summoned all of her energy and pictured a wall that went all around the town cutting off any escape.

* * *

Henry looked around the campfire and smiled as he took it all in. He'd known fairy tales and other stories were real for a couple of years now, but even so, he'd never have dreamed he'd be hanging out with Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Or that his mom, would actually be dating said Prince of Thieves. He looked over the opposite side of the fire and his smile widened at the sight. His mom wasn't usually one to be openly affectionate, but that had apparently changed. She was leant against Robin's side, his arms wrapped around her, lips in her hair. Henry was fairly sure he'd never seen her look so happy or content. Whether or not she'd actually admit it if he were to ask her was another matter entirely. He pulled out his phone, grateful that Emma had brought him one that let him take decent photos at night, and discreetly snapped one of the pair.

“Henry! You're not paying attention!” Roland pouted pulling Henry's focus away from his mom and down to the four year old who was pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “Why don't you start again?” he asked, watching as Roland rolled his eyes – something Henry realised he had obviously learnt from Regina – before starting his story about hunting with Friar Tuck.

“Roland's really taken to Henry,” Robin said as he nodded across the campfire to where the two boys were talking.

“The feelings mutual,” Regina replied, moving a fraction closer. “For a brief time when he was younger, Henry did want a sibling. I'm glad he's finally got one,” she added, feeling a flicker of sadness as she recalled the decision she'd made all those years ago.

Robin frowned slightly, as he noticed the sadness that had momentarily took hold of Regina. He wondered what it was in her past that she had just recalled. However, before he could question it, a loud crack reverberated around the clearing.

“What was that?” Friar Tuck asked.

“It sounded rather close. Should we break camp?” Little John pointed out.

“That won't be necessary,” Regina replied, “but, whatever is happening, we should go and investigate.”

“Awesome!” Henry exclaimed.

“No, you are going to your grandparents until we know what's happening. It won't be safe for you out here,” she said, before turning to share a look with Robin. He nodded in response to her silent question before they walked around the fire to where their sons were stood. “You like spending time with Henry don't you?” she asked kneeling down so she was face to face with Roland.

“Yes.”

“Well,” Robin said picking up where Regina had left off. “How would you like to go to visit Mary Margaret and David with him? Remember how much fun you had there the other day?”

“Yes,” Roland replied before hugging his father and then doing the same to Regina.

“Look after him,” Regina said as she watched Henry take hold of Roland's hand.

“I will.” Henry promised before he and Roland were swirled in a haze of lilac smoke.

“So, where do we start?” Robin asked as he and his men turned to face Regina.

* * *

Emma walked towards the stairs intent on getting a few hours sleep. It had been a long day, and she wanted to be rested before she started her lessons the following day. She wouldn't put it past Regina to send her off a cliff again if she fell asleep. But with a newborn in the apartment it was tricky to get any length of rest. So she'd taken to getting sleep whenever she could. Emma hadn't been surprised when Henry had asked to stay with Regina again. If she could get away with it, she'd stay there too.

Emma had just sat down to remove her boots, when she heard her mother's startled cry, and the unmistakable sound of Henry. She got up from her bed and hurried down the stairs to see Henry and Roland stood in the middle of the room. She hadn't heard a knock at the door, so knew automatically that Regina must have sent them there with a wave of her hand. Something she wouldn't do if it wasn't a serious matter.

“What is it?” David asked as Emma joined the group.

“We were at the campsite,” Henry said as Roland made himself comfortable on the sofa next to Mary Margaret. “And there was this loud crack that echoed around the woods. Whatever it was mom, Robin and the rest went off to check it out. That's why she sent us here.”

Emma smirked at the frown on Henry's face. She knew from experience that her son wanted to do all the investigating alongside his family. But some things were just to dangerous, and Emma knew Regina well enough to know that Henry's safety was the first thing she always considered.

“We should go check it out,” Emma said as she pulled on her leather jacket. “They might need our help.”

David nodded in agreement as he pulled on his own jacket. He may have reduced his Sheriff hours, but that wouldn't start until tomorrow. He holstered his gun, and waited for Emma to put her boots on.

“Call me when you know what's happening.” Mary Margaret said as they left the apartment. “So,” she added turning to look at the two boys. “Who wants to help me make cookies?” she asked. “Or not,” she finished as the lights flickered out plunging the loft into darkness.

-x-x-

“Okay, I'm getting calls from all over,” David said as he and Emma got into her car. “Its a town wide blackout. We should go and check it out.”

Emma nodded in reply as they drove off. Whatever had caused the blackout was linked to the crack that Regina and the Merry Men had heard. She only hoped it was something that could be easily remedied and not something as town destroying as the evil snowman had been earlier.

“What the hell?” David asked as they approached the town line to see an ice wall had sprung up in its place.

“Well, there you go,” Emma replied as they got of the car and she noticed the power lines that lay around the base of the wall. “Whatever happened to these power lines happened after the snow monster. Let's go find whoever did this.” she added as they headed off. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she caught a flash of blue but by the time she had checked fully it had gone. She shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination.

As they drew nearer, they heard rustling from the trees that lined the road. Both turned to see Regina and Robin emerging from the shadows.

“Find anything?” Emma asked. “The towns in darkness, and I'd wager this ice wall has something to do with it.”

“Nothing of note,” Regina replied. “But this is fairly strong magic,” she added. “I've never experienced anything on this scale.”

“That's not reassuring.”

“It wasn't supposed to be.”

“It runs right through the edge of the woods,” Robin interrupted sensing that an argument between the Saviour and Queen could potentially erupt. “My men are looking in the other direction to see if they can find anything.”

Emma nodded at him, before she turned her attention back to the wall. Despite being worried about what it meant, Emma couldn't help but be a little impressed by the structure.

* * *

Mary Margaret smiled as she listened to Henry tell Roland tales about the adventures he'd had in Storybrooke. She could sense a little bit of embellishment in some of them, especially as she was certain she hadn't fired any arrows at Tiny when he'd been on a rampage. At the sound of pounding on the door, she hurried over and opened it. As she pulled it open she was surprised to see Leroy and Granny stood there. She barely got a hello out before they walked in.

“Well just come in I guess,” she said with a frown, hoping that they wouldn't wake Neal up.

“Oh, look at the baby,” Leroy smiled, looking down into the crib.

“Thanks.”

“Is what I would say if I could look at the baby,” he continued, as if he couldn't hear her. “But I can't? Why? Because its dark. So what are you going to do about it sister?”

“Me?”

“Well, Regina made you mayor earlier,” Granny pointed out. “So this your problem now.”

“Just tell us what to do,” Leroy said, his tone softening a little. “We helped you take back your kingdom so you could rule. This is your kingdom now, so rule it.”

“I can't just leave,” Mary Margaret protested. “I've got a newborn who'll be waking up for his feeding soon, plus I've got Henry and Roland here.”

“I'll look after Roland,” Henry said coming up behind her. “I kinda promised mom I would. You might want to take Neal with you though. I don't know how to look after him.”

“See, the kid gets it.” Leroy commented. “The people need you sister.”

“Give me five minutes,” she sighed. “I suggest we go to the power station first.”

-x-x-

Belle stood on the steps and looked in the direction of the town. She and Gold had been in the middle of cooking dinner, when all the power had gone off. Even his magic hadn't been enough to get the lights in the house to switch on, so they'd abandoned that plan. As far as Belle could see it covered the blackout was being experienced by the whole town.

“We should go back into town,” Belle suggested as Gold came to stand beside her. “People might need our help.”

“I'm sure the Saviour and her Majesty have it well covered.” Gold shrugged. “Besides, its only a blackout, it'll be fixed before too long.”

“What if its more than that?” Belle asked. “We can't just abandon them,”

“Why not?”

Belle fought an eye roll, and decided to try another route. “What if people break into your shop and take back what rightfully belongs to them?”

“I'm pretty sure Regina's got her thief and his friends on a leash.” he replied with a sneer. “Besides who would dare steal from me?”

At his question, Belle merely raised an eyebrow in response, watching as he acknowledged to himself the dangers of leaving his shop unattended. With a sigh, he waved his hand sending them back to his shop.

“Looks like you were right Belle,” he said grimly as he looked around the shop, noticing that things were out of place, and the trace of ice around the door. “Someone did break into my shop.”

* * *

Regina frowned as she looked down at her hands. She'd been trying for five minutes now to see if she could make it shrink enough so that they could at least put the power lines back up. However, that hadn't worked and she couldn't think why.

“And you're definitely sure you haven't encountered something like this before?” David asked.

“Of course I am,” Regina snapped. “I think I'd remember if I'd dealt with someone that can conjure ice walls and snow monsters,” she added glaring at the Prince. Sometimes he could test her patience more than his wife. “What did Little John want?” she asked turning to face Robin and Emma who had just been speaking with the rotund man.

“It goes right through the forest,” Robin replied. “They followed it down to the path that leads to the beach. Its all along there.”

“And in case you were wondering,” another voice said, causing them all to turn and look at the newcomer. “It goes the whole way round.”

“Hook, I didn't know you were joining us,” David commented glaring at the pirate before glancing at his daughter.

“I got a distress call from a fair maiden and I'm on the spot.”

“I wasn't distressed,” Emma commented. “And you're saying that this goes all the way round what, the whole town?”

“Aye,” Killian nodded.

“So, once again we can't leave Storybrooke.”

“Let's hope they don't come after me with torches and pitchforks.” Regina said, despite her denials that she had nothing to do with this, there would probably be one or two who would say she did it.

“No one's going to come after you,” Emma replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Its doing more than keeping us in,” Killian said bringing the conversation back to the ice wall. “By the looks of things, I'm guessing that's what caused the loss of power.”

“Well look at you becoming a 21st Century man,” Emma smiled, earning an eye roll from Regina. “But you're right. It looks to me, that whoever put the wall up, wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting the wall up.”

“Why would they want to do that though?” Robin asked with a frown.

“To kill us all one by one,” Killian replied causing them to look at him. “It's what I would do."

Regina shook her head and went to investigate the other half of the wall, followed by Robin. David turned and walked back over to the car where someone was trying to get in touch with him. Emma frowned as she leaned forward slightly as she noticed a flash of blue, behind one of the stalagmites.

David watched as Emma walked towards the wall and decided to take advantage of getting the pirate alone. “I think its time you and I have a little talk about your intentions with my daughter."

“That's a little old fashioned, even by my standards.” Killian smirked, “and I still pay with doubloons.”

“Are you forgetting that I know your reputation?” David commented. “I don't want Emma to become another conquest.”

“She won't.” Killian replied honestly. “Whatever we become, its up to her as much as me.”

Regina stood up from her crouched position, small fractals of ice in the palm of her hand and looked over at the Prince and the Pirate.

“Aren't you glad my father's not in town?” she asked studying the ice she was now holding. “You won't get that type of speech,” she added indicating the two men.

“Oh I imagine I will, in time,” Robin replied, causing Regina to look up at him. “From what I hear, your son can be quite protective of you.”

Regina conceded his point before waving a hand over the ice. It glowed blue briefly before it melted away, leaving a small puddle in her hand.

“So much for studying it,” she muttered, wiping her hand on her coat as she watched Emma step onto the wall, her eyes narrowed. She hoped that Emma wasn't about to do something stupid.

As Emma approached the wall, she noticed a young woman, in a pale blue dress, attempting to look fierce while hiding behind an icicle. It didn't take Emma long to realise that she was scared, she only hoped that she could help her before she did something worse than create an ice wall.

“Hey,” she said calling out to her. “Who are you?”

“My name is Elsa.”

“Okay, Elsa,” Emma said moving forward a little bit. “Its okay, I'm Emma. You want to tell me what you're doing out here?” she asked holding her hands out in surrender. “You have something to do with this wall?”

“I'm looking for someone,” Elsa replied. “My sister, I can't find her,” she added holding out the necklace so that Emma could see it. “I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?”

“I have no idea,” Emma replied. “But if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What's her name?”

“Anna.”

Emma smiled at the woman and took a tentative step towards the woman. She only hoped that nothing happened that would spook her.

“Emma!”

The two women turned to see Killian, David, Regina and Robin approaching. Regina had a fireball in her palm, whereas Robin and David and their bow and gun ready for the first sign of trouble.

“Stay back.” Emma said, she knew Elsa was scared, and there was no need to scare her even more.

“Hey!” David yelled as he watched Elsa raise her hands fractals of snow and ice swirling around them.

“No, no,” Emma cried hurriedly. “Stay back, its okay, she's just trying to find...”

But whatever Emma was going to say died on her lips as Elsa's magic came out of her palms causing the ice wall to grow even more, trapping the two of them inside of it.

“Emma!” Killian yelled as he rushed forward. “The device, call her.” he said turning to face David.

“Emma are you there?” David asked, but all he got in response was static from the walkie talkie. The ice wall was clearly acting as a barrier to the signal.

“I'm getting her out of there,” Killian said before he started to attack the wall with his hook, but all he managed to do was scrape lines into it with no visible dent being made.

“What if we lift it?”

“Don't be stupid, its too heavy.” Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

“Then what do you suggest your majesty?” Killian spat whirling to face her. “You've got fireballs, use them.”

“If I could don't you think I'd be doing that right now,” Regina snapped. “They're useless against the wall.”

“Well isn't that convenient.” Killian muttered, glaring at her mutinously.

“You want to say that louder pirate?” she asked conjuring a fireball and aiming it in his direction.

“Regina,” Robin said, his tone one of warning, placing a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down.

“This isn't getting us anywhere,” David said stopping the fight that was about to erupt.

“I'm open to suggestions,” Killian said turning to face him.

“Look, magic made this thing,” David replied. “I think we're going to need magic to unmake it,” he added. “And I won't stop fighting until we do,” he finished, looking directly at Killian.

Oblivious to the argument that had been about to erupt outside, Emma looked around the ice wall that she now found herself trapped inside. If it weren't for the fact that she could feel the temperature dropping, Emma knew she'd be loving this chance to experience a new form of magic up close.

“Wow,” she said turning to look at Elsa who was stood awkwardly a brief distance away from her. “I got to give it to you, you put on quite a show,” she added with a small smile. “You want to tell me what its all about?”

“No,” Elsa replied, putting on her queen face it had proved to be most effective back in Arendelle. “Just that I'm very powerful and you and your people, should be more careful,” she added, hoping that Emma wouldn't see her nerves about the small lie, no one else needed to get hurt. “Keep your distance.”

“I think I can guarantee that,” Emma replied, it wouldn't take much convincing for some of the residents. “So, if you want to hit take that wall down,” she added indicating the ice wall. “We'll get right on it.”

“I…” Elsa paused, her mask faltering for a moment before she put it back up. “Not right away. Bring me what I want, and then I'll consider freeing you.”

“Your sister?” Emma asked, watching as Elsa nodded. “Well I can't look for her in here.”

Elsa was about to comment when static from the walkie talkie echoed around the small enclosure, the sound ricocheting off of the ice walls.

“Emma!” they heard David yell. “Can you hear me!”

“What is that?”

“Uh...” Emma replied wondering how to explain a walkie talkie. “Its a...”

“Emma, are you okay?” David asked. “Say something!”

“It allows me to talk to my father, and friends who are on the other side of that wall,” Emma said facing Elsa, “but if you want to melt that, then we can talk.”

“Tell him to go get Anna.”

“Dad, can you hear me?”

“Emma!” Killian replied. “Say again?”

“I'm in here with this woman,” Emma replied, praying that her message would get through. “She's looking for her sister Anna,” she added. “She thinks that she's somewhere in Storybrooke. She found her necklace in Gold's shop. She wants us to try and find us before…”

“Before I freeze this town and everyone in it.” Elsa said taking the device off of Emma and speaking into it herself.

“Well that's good to know,” Regina commented, drawing a glare from Killian.

“Right,” David said before the pirate could respond. “Hook, you and Regina stay here, try to reason with the woman, Regina see if you can talk to her about her magic. Understanding it could be the key to helping us bring down the wall,” he added, watching as Regina nodded. “Robin and I will go see Gold.”

“Do you really think he'll know where she is?”

“He knows most things,” Regina replied grimly. “Even if he won't admit it. And if Anna's necklace was in his shop.”

“He's encountered her before.” Killian said picking up Regina's train of thought.

* * *

“So, you and Regina huh?” David asked as he and Robin walked down Main Street. “I didn't see that one coming.”

Robin couldn't help but give a small chuckle. “You want to talk about me while your daughter is trapped in an ice wall?”

“Its either that or I work myself up by worrying too much,” David replied with a small smile. “So how exactly did it happen? As I recall, the two of you weren't exactly close in the Enchanted Forest.”

“That is true, though we did get closer nearer the end of our time there,” Robin smiled as he recalled the moment they'd gotten closer on a trip into Sherwood Forest. He could also see the smirk on David's face and knew he was recalling what he'd seen before the curse was cast. “But here, it was easier somehow, easier to form a friendship that became more.”

“Not to mention she entrusted her heart to you,” David commented.

“There is that,” Robin replied as they reached Gold's shop. They could see that lights were on, even though the sign was switched to closed. Through the windows, they could see Gold and Belle stood behind the counter, looking at several items.

“It appears our honeymoon is over,” Gold commented as he heard the tinkling of the bell above his door. He noticed the look Belle had given him but chose to ignore it. Choosing instead, to focus on the Prince and the Thief.

“Yeah, there's an emergency,” David said as they reached the counter. “Emma is trapped in an ice wall, by a woman with ice powers.”

“And this involves me because?” Gold asked, avoiding the nudge that Belle had aimed for his side.

“Because you know more about magic than anyone else in town,” Robin replied.

“Well, I could melt the ice wall, and destroy it without a thought,” Gold suggested. “But that would also destroy the saviour herself, and I'm guessing you don't want that.”

“No one is destroying anything,” David replied. “Now, the woman who has Emma trapped is in there with her, and she's looking for her sister. She goes by the name of Anna,” he added. “She said she found something of hers in this shop. A necklace.”

“Wait,” Belle said as she flicked through the draw she and Gold had been looking in, “Is that it?” she asked holding out a card for them to look at. They noticed the star shape of the necklace with a small stone at the centre. As he looked at it, David felt a rush of familiarity.

“I recognise this,” David said with a small smile, as he recalled a visitor to his family's farm a long time ago. “And I know a way that we can find Anna.”

* * *

 

Henry smiled as he watched Roland study the pictures as best he could in the low light. He could recall wearing the same face when he had first looked through the book. He could still recall the awe he'd felt when he realised that his teacher was none other than Snow White herself. Henry knew most of these stories by heart, so he knew he could have told them to Roland without needing the book, but sometimes the pictures just added to the stories. Even if they were using an old and slightly battered flashlight to do so. Though he had wanted to read his family's story, Henry thought it best to avoid the whole 'evil queen' business until his mom and Robin were there and they could manage it better. He didn't want to be responsible for Roland learning that Regina used to be one of the villains until recently.

“If both your mama's are in there,” Roland began turning to look at Henry. “Is papa in there too?”

“He is,” Henry replied. He vaguely recalled reading the story when he'd first gotten the book, but he had gone back and reread it once he had learned who his mom's new boyfriend was. “But instead of reading that one,” Henry added. “What if I tell you about the time when both my mom's stopped Storybrooke from being destroyed?”

“Okay,” Roland nodded sitting back on the couch, his legs swinging as he did so.

“So, it all began when these two people named Greg and Tamara came to town...”

-x-x-

Regina paced the road, while she watched Killian speak a steady stream of words into the walkie talkie, hoping for some form of communication from Emma. The last they had heard from either woman had been about five minutes ago. Regina knew enough about hypothermia to know that it wasn't a good thing that they hadn't been able to speak to Emma. However, she didn't voice this to the pirate, she could see how worried he was about Emma.

“Hello,” she said picking up her phone.

“Oh Regina, thank God,” came Mary Margaret's voice on the other end. “I need your help.”

“I'm kinda busy at the town line, we've got an ice wall walling off the town,” she replied. “It's what caused the blackout.”

“That's what I need help with,” Mary Margaret commented. “I'm at the power station, what do I need to do?”

“If you're there,” Regina said, a thought occurring to her. “Who's watching Henry and Roland?”

“Henry,” she replied, hoping that she wasn't about to get yelled at. She really didn't need that right now. “Now can you help?”

“I don't know what I can do,” Regina replied. “The last time we had a blackout, there was an electrician who helped me get it sorted. I haven't seen him since we came back to Storybrooke.”

-x-x-

“Aren't you cold?” Emma asked as she looked over at Elsa, she could feel herself getting warmer and more tired. She knew that this wasn't good. “I'm freezing.”

“Its never bothered me,” Elsa replied shrugged.

“Earlier, there was something here,” Emma said, fighting to keep her eyes open. “We called it a snow monster. I assume that's something that you made?”

“I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back.”

“I can tell you care about her a lot,” Emma commented. “I'm sorry about her necklace.”

“Where is it?”

“It fell into the ice here,” Emma replied. “You can melt this down to get to it, keep going and we could take this whole conversation some place warm,” she added with a tight smile, before a realisation crept up on her. “You can't control it can you?” she asked. “What you said to David on the walkie...it wasn't a threat was it?” she added. “It was a warning, because you can't control what you're doing?”

“What makes you think you know me?” Elsa challenged.

“Because I know me,” she replied simply. “And I have powers too, and I'm not great at controlling them. And it looks to me like you're the same way.”

“You, you have magic?”

“Yeah,” Emma replied. “I only recently learnt I even had magic.”

“Anna, she helps me control it,” Elsa replied. “So if I can find her, she can help me undo this,” she added indicating the wall. “We can get rid of this, the whole wall. When she's here.”

“Well right now she isn't,” Emma said.

“Could we use your magic?”

“I've been trying,” Emma replied. “Right now I can't even use it to keep myself warm,” she added. “I just feel too tired.”

“Oh no,” Elsa murmured, realising what was going on.

“If I could just...lay down for a minute,” Emma replied feeling her head droop and eyes start to close.

“No, Emma, talk to me,” Elsa pleaded as Emma lay down on the ground. “Emma? Emma?” Elsa yelled shaking the blonde trying to wake her. When nothing worked, she reached out and grabbed the walkie talkie. she was apprehensive of the object, but Emma needed help and this was the only way she could get it to her.

* * *

 

“So, how exactly do you know this woman?” Robin asked as they walked across the street towards the butcher's.

“Back in your thieving days, did you ever encounter people under the thumb of Bo Peep?”

Robin nodded grimly. "All the time, once she tried to brand Friar Tuck. Why do you ask?"

“Before I became the Prince, my mom and I owned a farm, we paid protection to Bo Peep.” David replied. “One day we couldn't pay so she branded us. At the same time, we had a visitor from Arendelle."

“Anna,” Robin realised, watching as David nodded the affirmative. “So what's the plan?”

“I'll go in the front,” David replied. “You go round the back in case she tries to escapes.”

He watched as Robin hurried round the back of the building, and pulled open the back door. David nodded to himself before he pushed the door to the butcher's open and found himself face to face with the woman who had made his life on the farm hell.

“Sorry lambkins, we're closed.”

“I need your help.”

“I'm not interested. Get out.”

“You don't have your helpers here with you anymore Peep,” David replied placing his hands on the counter and glaring at the woman.

“True. I have this one though,” Bo Peep said holding up her butcher's knife and brandishing it threateningly.

“I don't think so.” Robin said coming up behind her and grabbing the hand she held the knife in.

“Now,” David began once he was certain she wouldn't make a move. “My daughter is in trouble, and the person that can help her is someone you branded.”

“I branded a lot of people."

“Her name was Anna,” David replied. “She went by 'Joan' back then.”

“Do I look like I keep a record book?” Bo Peep asked petulantly. “Cause I don't.”

“Then you know what we need,” David commented, looking at Robin. “Check the back room, she won't keep it far from her. You're looking for a shepherd's crook.”

They watched as Robin went back into the room he'd just came from and came back several moments later carrying a crook with pink ribbons attached to it.

“Hey, hey, hey, that's my personal property.” Bo Peep snarled. “Give it back.”

“Sorry,” David replied, not sounding sorry at all taking the crook off of Robin as they started to walk towards the door.

“So in this world you're a hero?”

“In this world, I don't have to answer to you,” David replied with a glare, before turning to face to Robin who was looking at the phone that Regina had given him earlier. “What is it?”

"We need to get back to the wall, fast."

-x-x-

The Sheriff car came to a skidding halt, a few feet away from the wall. David and Robin hurried out of the car, and watched the scene in front of them. Killian was pacing back and forth his face tight with anxiety and agitation. Regina was huddled close to the wall, the walkie talkie in her hand. From what they could hear, she was speaking to Elsa, trying to get her to control her powers enough to help Emma.

“How is she?” David asked as they walked up to them.

“It's not good,” Killian replied. “Emma's turning blue. Regina's trying to help Elsa control her powers but its only melted a tiny bit. I guess you didn't find her sister.”

“No, but we have a way too,” Robin replied as David walked over to Regina and took the device from her.

“Elsa, listen to me,” David said “I need you to find a way out.”

“I need Anna,” Elsa insisted.

“Well we don't have her right now,” David replied. “But we have a way to find her. And we will find her,” he added. “But right now you're going to have to do this on your own.”

“I can't control this,” Elsa replied.

“Yes you can,” Regina commented softly, “you are stronger than you believe yourself to be.”

“Elsa, I know this seems like an impossible battle for you,” David commented. “But that's why you need to fight it.”

“No, I won't, I'll survive” Elsa replied sadly. “But Emma...”

“Surviving isn't enough,” David interrupted. “You have to live.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“You know where,” David replied with a smile, drawing confused looks from Regina and Hook.

“Anna? You knew my sister?”

"Yes. It was a long time ago but she helped me become who I am. She saved my life and yours. Now I need you to save Emma.” he added. “I don't know much about Anna, but she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave. Which is what will happen if you can't melt the ice.”

“Okay,” Elsa said. She balled her fists up, and remembered what Regina had said about focusing on her memories of Anna and how it will feel once they're reunited. She closed her eyes and visualised the ice melting. Slowly the steady drip, drip of water caused her to open her eyes, and she saw a widening crevasse in front of her. Wide enough for her and Emma to get out.

“Its working.” Killian yelled. “I can see Emma.”

Elsa helped Emma stand up, and led her out of the cave, where Emma stumbled into Killian's waiting arms. David nodded his thanks at Elsa, before he hurried forward to help Killian with Emma.

“Lets get her home and warmed up,” David said.

“Are you okay?” Killian asked as he hugged Emma close, he felt her nod slowly against his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief before he swept her up into his arms and carried her towards the Sheriff car.

Regina smiled as she watched the scene, her head resting against Robin's shoulder as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm. She turned her head slightly, and focused her attention on Elsa, who looked a little lost. Catching the young woman's eye, she held out a hand and squeezed it lightly when Elsa grasped it.

“I told you, you could control it.” Regina smiled, watching as Elsa gave her a tentative smile in response.

“You did it,” David said as he walked over to them. “You saved her.”

“Yes, I did,” Elsa replied. “But I also endangered her. You owe me nothing.”

“I owe your sister everything.” David insisted. “And what I said was true. She helped me and now I'm going to help you,” he added. “This isn't over. We're going to find Anna.”

* * *

 

Mary Margaret sighed as she closed the manual with a slam. She had been trying to figure out what she was reading, and she just hoped that she had understood enough to get the electrics working.

“Ok, still can't read Japanese,” she muttered to herself “but I can do this,” she added as she pulled a lever. Her face fell when she realised that nothing had happened. “It should start.”

She rubbed a hand over her face, and once again cursed Regina for giving her the position of mayor, this settled it. Tomorrow she was going to go to her and beg her to take her old position back. At that moment, Neal started crying.

“I know, honey,” she soothed picking him up. “I know you're hungry. I will feed you in just one second,” she added as a thought occurred to her. “Hungry. It's hungry too,” she said as she looked at the various buttons and levers around her. “Fuel, fuel!” she exclaimed as she caught sight of the fuel lever and pulled it watching as the liquid travelled along the pipes to the same breaker box she'd been focused on earlier. “That's right, its feeding time.” she smiled. “Yes!” she yelled as she watched the lights come on and the tell tale signs of the power coming back on. “Baby high five,” she smiled looking down at her son and pressing her palm against the one he held out. “Who wants some milk from Mama Mayor?”

-x-x-x-x-

Elsa trailed behind the group as they walked up towards the loft, feeling oddly out of place. David was leading them, while Killian was carrying Emma in his arms. They were followed by Regina and Robin who were talking softly between themselves. Elsa knew that they were going to Emma's home, where her son was waiting. Elsa only hoped that Henry didn't hold what happened against her.

“Mom! Mom!” Henry exclaimed as David opened the door and he caught sight of both his moms. He wanted to hug Emma, but decided to wait a moment, he hurried over to Regina and hugged her tightly. As they broke apart, he looked at the woman who had followed them in and wondered who she was.

“Papa!” Roland cried as he launched himself at Robin who picked him up.

“Good to see the power's back on,” David said as Killian lowered Emma into the chair and Regina conjured up a small fire pit. One that wouldn't start any fires if left unattended.

“Oh that's good,” Emma sighed as she felt the heat reach her. It was nice to feel warm again. She smiled as she felt the blankets wrapped around her, all giving her warmth she'd not felt in hours. She reached out and grabbed Henry's arm as he headed towards the kitchen. Before he could ask what she wanted, she pulled him into a hug.

“Elsa,” Regina said placing a hand on the woman's arm. “Are you okay?”

“Not only have I lost my sister, but I've also lost her necklace,” she replied sadly. “Now I have nothing of hers.” she added.

Emma looked over at and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe when we take the wall down, we can find it."

“In the mean time we can use this to find her.” David said walking over to them, carrying the staff. "You just focus on who you're looking for, and an image of where they are should appear there," he explained pointing to the hooked portion of the crook.

“I don't see anything,” Elsa sighed, after several moments of staring at the crook, hoping for some sign of her sister.

“It should work,” David commented.

“Is it broken?” Killian suggested.

“Or does it mean something's happened to her?” Elsa asked despondently. With every passing moment, she could feel her hope slipping away.

“Wait,” Emma said breaking the silence. “What's that sound?” she asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened as they heard a low thumping sound. Regina recognised the sound instantly, years of living with her mother had taught her that sound long ago.

“Is that a heartbeat?” Elsa asked.

“It is,” Regina confirmed.

“We might not know where your sister is,” Emma commented. “But at least we know she's alive."

Elsa felt a smile form on her face. It was the first smile she'd had in a while and it felt good.

“Who's alive?” Mary Margaret asked as she walked into the loft and caught sight of everyone stood around, and Emma who was wrapped up in many blankets. As well as someone she didn't know. “Oh, who are you?”

“This is Elsa,” David replied, as he took Neal out of his pram and held his son close. “We're going to help her find her sister. That's what this family does. We find each other,” he added watching as Emma slipped her hand into Killian's.

“I think I should be heading back to the camp,” Robin said as he noticed Roland was starting to fall asleep. “Its past someone's bedtime.”

“Hey mom,” Henry said causing both Emma and Regina to look at him. “Adopted mom,” he clarified, watching as Emma turned back towards Killian. “Though I suppose, I should actually be asking Robin,” he added, causing them both to look at him. “I was wondering if Roland might stay here tonight?” he asked.

“Can I papa?” Roland asked lifting his head up, looking more awake than he had done several minutes previously.

“If Mary Margaret and David say its alright,” Robin replied looking over at Mary Margaret who was rubbing Emma's shoulders trying to stimulate some warmth.

“We'd be more than happy to have him stay here,” she smiled as David nodded his agreement.

* * *

 

Despite a low chill in the air that was the remnants of the ice wall, it was still a pleasant evening to take a stroll through the woods. Since Roland was still with the Charming's it meant they didn't have to hurry and could simply take their time. Which, naturally, meant several stops for deep kisses in the moonlight along the way.

“Shouldn't I have been the one walking you back home?” Robin asked as they reached the campsite.

“Ah, but I can just magic myself into my room, you can't.” Regina replied, smiling up at him. “Though if it's my safety you're worried about, maybe I should stay here,” she added with a shrug, a smirk playing on the corners of her mouth.

“Now that is a suggestion,” Robin smiled, as he led her towards his tent, and held open a flap. “Milady,” he added with a slight bow.

Regina rolled her eyes at him, before walking inside, removing her coat in the process.

-x-x-

As morning broke over Storybrooke, Emma and Elsa made their way back towards the town line. Now that they had a way to find Anna, there was no need for the wall to stay up. They got out of Emma's car and stood looking up at the wall.

“You did this,” Emma said looking over at Elsa in awe. “You might not totally control it, but this is amazing, and unique,” she added. “You said you're the only one with this power?”

“That's probably a good thing,” Elsa remarked with a smile. “For everyone.”

“And you. I mean this is kind of cool,” she replied, causing Elsa to laugh a little. “Pun intended.”

“Well, regardless, there's no need for a barrier anymore,” Elsa said. “Let me take it down,” she added, holding out her palms and willing her magic to melt the wall. “Why can't I bring it down?” she asked when nothing changed. “There's no reason that this thing should be staying frozen, I'm the only one with this power,” she added. “Why can't I bring it down?”

“So, what's keeping this thing up?” Emma asked with a frown.

“Maybe Regina knows,” Elsa suggested. “She helped me gain a little control last night, maybe she could help again.”

-x-x-x-x-

As Leroy walked down Main Street towards Granny's for his usual breakfast, he smiled as he caught sight of Ingrid who owned _'Any Given Sundae'_ opening up.

“Morning Leroy,” she smiled as he walked past.

“Morning,” he replied. “Power outage, must be your worst nightmare. Did you lose any merchandise?”

“No,” Ingrid replied. “I checked last night, I'm just lucky I guess,” she added with a shrug as she pushed the door open and headed inside.

She closed the door behind her and headed straight towards the counter. She lifted the lid off of one of the tubs and noted the liquid that had been ice cream just yesterday. She waved a hand over it and watched as it froze automatically, ready to be served to the customers. Ingrid leant back against the small fridge and allowed a small smile to form. Her plan was working so far, now she just needed to create a small bit of chaos. Then everyone would go after Elsa, leaving Ingrid free to carry on with her own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll start to see things change a little more. Especially with the Snow Queen starting to make her intentions known.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you've liked what you've read so far. I'm going to try and start updating this story twice a week. Maybe even three times, not entirely sure just yet.


	4. Rocky Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Snow Queen moves out into the open and some people get frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some aspects of the episode are the same, but others have been changed or tweaked. I've also added a couple of extra scenes here and there.

Emma strode through the woods, trying to remember the way to the campsite. She'd been there briefly once before, but that had been not long after she'd first returned to Storybrooke following the year in New York. She only hoped she was going the right way, she had never been all that good at tracking without following clues, that was always Ruby or her mother's special skill. If Robin and his men had items with GPS on them, then she could track them, but for now she was going in blind. She turned her head sideways at the sound of a stumble, and smiled slightly as she caught sight of Elsa trying to navigate the forest grounds.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Elsa replied. “Just not used to walking through woods, at least not these ones. The ones in Arendelle are a lot smoother,” she added. “So, why are we looking for Regina in the woods?”

“Well,” Emma said turning to face the ice queen. “She wasn't at her home, or in her vault, so this was the next option on the list.”

“Why?”

“Her boyfriend lives here,” Emma replied. “And I really don't want to know how he managed to get her to spend the night out here.”

“So you have houses in the woods here?”

“Well, not houses as such, more like tents." Emma shrugged as she watched Elsa pick up the train of her dress. “You know, I'm sure I've got some clothes you could borrow if you felt like changing."

“No, I feel more comfortable like this.”

-x-x-x-x-

For the first time in a long time, certainly as long as she had been in Storybrooke, Regina awoke without the assistance of an alarm. Instead it was the gentle breeze rustling around the camp and through the tent, punctured with the sweet morning song of birds that awoke her. As she came to, and remembered where she actually was, her first thought was that maybe sleeping on the floor in the forest wasn't as uncomfortable as she'd previously assumed. Though Regina would be the first to admit it was more than likely because she was almost using Robin as her own personal pillow, as half of her body was laid on top of him, head pillowed securely on his chest. It also wasn't as cold as she had been expecting.

“See, that wasn't too bad was it?” a voice whispered in her ear.

“I think that was more to do with the company.” Regina smiled, stretching out and tilting her head to look up at him. “Not to mention, you are a very nice and extremely comfortable pillow.” she added moving herself so that she lay on top of him and could look directly at him.

“So,” Robin began as one of his hands lazily travelled across her spine, “will you be making more visits here? I can throw in breakfast if it helps?”

“Hmm, breakfast does sound good,” she smiled before leaning down and kissing him.

They exchanged sleepy kisses while they let themselves wake up properly, it had been quite late when they'd actually gone to sleep. Soon though, passion overtook them and they found themselves getting lost in the moment.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Regina sighed as she heard another voice outside, dropping her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

“What's wrong?”

“The bloody saviour has shown up, that's what.” she replied extracting herself from his embrace, pulling one of the blankets with her. She wrapped it around her, before opening the flap and poking her head out of the tent. “What is it Swan?”

“The ice wall,” she replied, a little taken aback by the woman's dishevelled appearance. She really didn't want to know what she'd interrupted. “Elsa can't take it down, nor can I, I thought you could help. Especially if it turns out to be something else.”

“Alright, give me five minutes.” Regina sighed.

* * *

Breakfast at Granny's was always a frantic time. Mostly because of the dwarves getting in early before they headed down to the mines, or to help Tiny out in the fields. However, if you timed it right, you would hit a lull in business and not only would you get a coveted booth, you would also get served relatively quickly. This knowledge was what allowed Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Roland to have breakfast at a relatively normal hour. As she looked over at the boys, Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile at the way that Henry interacted with Roland. Almost as though he was his little brother – which she surmised he almost was – and she could tell that Roland already looked up to Henry.

“How do you like the pancakes Roland?” David asked as he watched the boy eat them with gusto.

“They're nice,” he replied. “But not as nice Regina's.”

At that statement from the four year old, Mary Margaret couldn't help the amused glance she shared with David. They could also tell by Henry's non-reaction to the comment, that he had more than likely shared breakfast with them at some point.

“That's true,” Henry added. “Mom makes amazing apple pancakes. Her blueberry ones are nice too.”

They looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Robin enter and look around for them. He smiled as he caught sight of them and made their way over to them. He sat down opposite them and accepted the cup of coffee that Mary Margaret held out to him.

“Thank you,” he said as he took a sip of the drink. “How was he last night?”

“He was good,” David smiled. “Clearly you've raised him well.”

“I can't take all the credit,” Robin replied. “My men helped a lot,” he added.

“Are you going to the meeting later today?” Mary Margaret asked.

“I think Regina wants to,” Robin replied after a few moments thought. “So I imagine we'll be there.”

“When its finished,” David began taking a bite of his toast. “if you want I can show you the ropes at the station. Ready for you to start later this week.”

“Okay,” Robin nodded. “You and your mother have the same reaction,” he added as he noticed Henry stifling a laugh.

“I'm sorry, its just the image of famous Outlaw Robin Hood, working as a Sheriff,” Henry smiled.

“I have to agree,” Robin commented, “but unlike the Sheriff's I've dealt with in the past, Emma and you are actually good at what you do.” he added looking over at David.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina stared up at the wall, and frowned. When she hadn't been able to dismantle it last night, she'd assumed that it was due to Elsa having no control over her powers, now though, she wasn't entirely sure what was going on. She'd sent the full force of her power at the wall and it hadn't even shifted an inch.

“There is definitely something other than Elsa's magic at work here,” she said turning to face the others. “I'm not sure why this isn't coming down.”

“What if the three of you all used your magic at the same time?” Killian suggested, causing the three women to look at him. “Well, the queen over here,” he added indicating Regina, “was once considered second only to the crocodile in terms of power, you're the saviour,” he paused looking over at Emma. “And considering the snow monster and this wall, I'd wager you're quite powerful too.” he finished looking at Elsa.

“Its not the worst idea you've ever had,” Regina mused reflecting on his words.

“I'm willing to give it a go.” Emma shrugged. “What about you Elsa?”

“It is worth a try,” Elsa replied with a nod. Regina nodded back, as she moved to stand beside Emma, indicating that Elsa should stand on her other side. On the count of three, all stood with their palms raised and sent a blast straight at the wall. However, not one dent was made in the wall.

“That should have worked,” Emma commented. “Right?” she asked looking over at Regina who nodded in reply.

“Nothing could withstand a blast that strong,” Regina replied. “It should have turned it to dust. Though I suppose water, might be more accurate.”

“So what do we do now?” Elsa asked.

“I imagine Gold may have some answers, the urn she came in was in his vault after all.” Regina commented. “I guess that's where you three will be headed next?”

“You're not coming?”

“No, you're the saviour,” Regina shrugged. “So go save us. Or find a way to.”

* * *

“Do you think many will show up?” David asked as they walked across the road City Hall for Mary Margaret's first day as mayor.

“I hope so,” she replied. “It'll be good for them to see that I intend to be nothing like the previous one,” she added as she adjusted Neal's baby blanket.

“And for that I am thankful,” David commented. “Regina always seemed scary.”

“She wasn't that bad,” Mary Margaret said with a smile. “Apart from when she tried to frame me for murder.”

“Its good we can joke about it,” he said as they entered the building, holding the door open so that they could push the pram through the doors. Both were thankful that the building had lift usage so that they didn't have to carry it up to the second floor where the Mayor's office was. “When did you bring these in?” David asked as they entered the office to see several boxes and a large frame sitting on the table.

“I didn't,” Mary Margaret replied. “The dwarves brought them in for me,” she added. “I want to put a slightly more personal touch on the room. Make it less formidable.”

-x-x-

Regina smiled as she listened to Roland tell a story about a hunting trip he had gone on with Friar Tuck back in the Enchanted Forest. Little by little – starting from when she'd save him from the flying monkey – he was carving out a little Roland sized spot in her heart.

“...And then papa fell into the lake.”

“Did he?” Regina asked looking down at Roland who nodded earnestly, before she glanced back up at Robin who seemed to have a bit of colour creeping into his cheeks.

“I don't think Regina needs to hear about that.”

“Oh I think she does,” Regina smiled. However, Roland's attention was no longer on the adults, but on the shop that they were approaching.

“Can we get ice cream?” Roland asked as they reached the shop. “Please?” he asked looking up at Regina with wide eyes. She shared an amused look with Robin as she contemplated an answer.

“You can if your papa says its okay.”

“Please papa?” he asked turning back to look at Robin.

He gave an amused sigh, before nodding and started towards the door. As they pushed it open, Ingrid looked up from what she was doing and smiled at them.

“Well, if it isn't my favourite customer,” she smiled looking down at Roland who gave her a big smile. “I'm assuming its chocolate for you?” she asked watching as Roland nodded enthusiastically.

“Here you go,” she said handing him the cone with two scoops of chocolate. “And the same for you,” she added looking at Robin who nodded at her. She smiled as she handed him the same, before turning to look at Regina. “I'm glad you came in Ms Mills,” Ingrid said, “I've been experimenting with some new flavours.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Regina asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Well, I thought you might like to have the first taste of the apple flavour,” she added, indicating the tub nearest the till.

“Alright,” Regina said after a few moments reflection. “Just the one scoop though.” she added.

“Of course,” Ingrid smiled as she turned to get a small container. She put one scoop into the container and when they weren't looking, she put a spell on the ice cream. Regina smiled as she took the small container off of her. She tasted a small amount of it, and had to hand it to Ingrid, it did taste good. Much like she'd actually taken a bite of an apple. “So, how is it?”

“It's good.” Regina replied.

She watched as the small family left, and felt a smirk grace her face. Soon, the town would have a reason to go after Elsa. Her plan was starting to come together. Soon, the townspeople would turn on Elsa, and she'd be isolated, ready for her to swoop in and give her the acceptance Elsa had always wanted.

* * *

Elsa looked up as she followed Emma and Killian into the shop. It was the first time that she'd been in there since she'd found – and then lost – Anna's necklace. It was also the first time that she'd met the shop's owner Mr Gold. She'd seen his photo in the paper she'd found, but now she was actually meeting him. She didn't need the hushed whispers of Emma and Killian telling her to be on her guard. Something about him sent a slight shiver down her spine.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked as the three reached the counter. Belle looked up from the card holder and studied the three people stood in front of her. She wondered what had brought them here at this time of day.

“Have you seen her before?” Emma asked indicating Elsa. “Or at least heard of Elsa?”

“Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life.” he replied smoothly.

Emma frowned a little at his response, her built in lie detector may have been on the blink recently, but she still knew if something didn't ring true. And Gold was sending her signals all over the place.

“So how'd she end up in an urn, inside your vault of terror?” Emma asked folding her arms and glaring at him.

“Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there,” Gold replied. “She's standing right beside you, Miss Swan, don't you simply ask her?”

“She did,” Elsa commented. “But I can't remember. Something happened to my memories.”

“Well, an all too common affliction 'round these parts. Pity” Gold replied with a shrug. “But as you can see,” he added indicating the shop around him. “Many objects fall into my possession, urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I can't know the history behind everything.”

“Only if there's something in it for you. Right mate?” Killian snapped, his eyes narrowed in the direction of the Dark One. He'd never trusted the man and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

“Once that may have been true,” Gold replied turning to glare at his nemesis. “But recently my life has been, turned upside down,” he continued turning to look at Belle who was watching the conversation intently. “I've gained a wife, lost a son. So you might say that I've decided to turn over a new leaf.”

“Don't forget about my super power,” Emma interjected. “I'll be able to tell if you're lying.”

“How about I do you one better?” he asked. “Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me.”

“No!” Belle said, horrified at the suggestion. She moved forward and placed her hand over his. “Rumple you don't have to do that.”

“No, Miss Swan wants proof,” he smiled. “And I'm happy to provide it,” he added. He'd gotten skilled at lying over the years, it didn't matter that Belle had a fake dagger, he could do enough to make sure no one questioned him. At least long enough for him to put his plan into motion.

“Fine,” Belle sighed, picking up her bag and pulling out the cloth covered dagger. Emma, Elsa and Killian turned to look at the couple. “I command you Dark One, tell them the truth.”

“The truth is,” Gold paused, looking at those in front of him. He smirked imperceptibly before continuing. “Just as I said. I had no idea that someone was inside there. I know nothing about Elsa or her sister. But I wish you the best of luck finding her.”

Elsa sighed as she turned back towards the entrance of the shop. From what Regina had said earlier, Elsa had guessed that Mr Gold was someone who would have the answers they were looking for. Or at least know where to start looking, but now that didn't seem like it was going to work. She looked up as she felt Emma place a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at her.

“We'll find her,” she said. “Don't lose hope,” she added as they walked towards the door. “God I sound like my mother.” Emma muttered as they walked out of the shop. Over his shoulder, Killian gave Gold a searching look, he knew that he was hiding something, he just had to figure out what it was.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina took a deep breath as she walked into the office. It felt strange to be in here as a resident of Storybrooke rather than as the mayor. That said it was nice to not have her every move questioned as though she was planning some Machiavellian plot. She walked through the foyer and into her former office, glancing around to see how much Mary Margaret had changed it. She sighed as she saw that everything still looked the same. All except for one thing.

“Regina I'm gla...”

“Who's idea was that?” Regina asked, cutting Mary Margaret off as she noticed the picture of two birds that hung in the same place that her mirror used to.

“Oh I thought I would put my own personal touch on the office.”

“Well you've succeeded,” Regina said with a hard swallow. “Hideously,” she added turning away from the picture. She shivered slightly, there was a chill in the air and she wasn't entirely sure where it came from. Especially as she could see that Mary Margaret had a fire going in the grate.

“You alright?” Robin murmured as they stood beside one of the pillars. He had noticed that she felt a fraction colder than she had been earlier.

“Fine,” she replied, pulling her jacket around her.

Mary Margaret looked around the room at those that had arrived so far, before she headed back out into the foyer. Several other townspeople had said they would attend, but they hadn't got here yet. She checked how many sheets of paper she had. She'd printed up an agenda of things that she wished to discuss. A lot had happened since they'd returned from the Enchanted Forest last week. There was still a fair bit of clean up in regards to Zelena – the clock tower still needed to be fixed after all. Not to mention the ice wall and Elsa's missing sister. After a few more minutes of waiting, she turned and walked back into the office. Noticing that several more people had arrived, she decided that it was best if they started the meeting. She moved so that she was stood in front of the desk and looked around. She could see Leroy, Doc and Happy stood beside Granny and Archie.

“Hi everyone,” she began looking at her friends. “And welcome to the very first mayor's fireside chat,” she added pointedly ignoring the eye roll that Regina had just sent her way. “For too long this office was a place to be feared,” Mary Margaret paused momentarily as she saw everyone's eyes swivel towards Regina who stared them all down. “Anyway, I want every citizen to feel welcome and included here. So if you could just refer to the meeting agenda I've printed, there are...”

“Uh, what's this about an ice wall?” Archie asked interrupting her and pointing at one of the items on the agenda.

“Oh, that's item four,” Mary Margaret replied surprised. “We'll get to that in a minute.”

“I vote we skip items one to three. Show of hands.” Leroy commented glancing around the room at the murmuring crowd as they all raised their hands.

Regina watched the scene amused, if she'd have know this would happen, she'd have given Mary Margaret the mayor's position years ago. She rubbed her temples slightly, feeling a headache start. She shook her head almost imperceptibly and prayed no one noticed. Though out of the corner of her eye, she could see Robin looking at her with a worried frown.

“Yeah, that's...fine,” Mary Margaret commented. “I can be flexible. Okay, the ice wall is nothing to worry about. I mean neither Emma or Regina have been able to take it down, and it does currently surround the whole town but...”

“What?”

“The entire town?” Archie asked with a frown.

“Are you serious?” Leroy yelled, causing them to jump and Neal to start fussing.

Mary Margaret glanced down and bounced slightly trying to get him to go back to sleep, while trying not to show how flustered she was by the change of plan. “Okay, if everyone could calm down. The wall isn't hurting anyone.”

“We've been through this before,” Leroy huffed. “I ain't worried about the wall. I'm worried about who made it.”

“Okay, that's item five,” she replied looking down at her list. “Her name is Elsa, and she's a friend.”

“Is she the one that froze my truck?” Leroy asked.

“And nearly killed one of the Merry Men?” Granny interjected.

“Little John is fine, thanks to Regina,” Robin replied.

“Look, we've spoken to Elsa,” David said picking up the conversation. “And I promise you, we'll have this all under control very soon.”

Regina frowned, as David's voice took on a distorted quality and she felt the temperature drop drastically. She glanced around noticing that no one else seemed to have noticed the cold. If the mirror had still hung on the wall, Regina would have noticed that there was a white streak forming on her hair. She reached out a hand attempting to find Robin's arm as her vision began to blur and dim.

“So,” Mary Margaret said interrupting the chatter that had arisen. “If we could just circle back to...”

“Regina?” Robin asked quietly noticing she was reaching for him. His slight confusion turned to panic as he took in her appearance, the white streak in her hair, the way her eyes had took on a glassy quality. “Regina!” he exclaimed as her eyes fluttered shut and she started to fall backwards. He quickly stepped back and caught her before she hit the ground.

-x-x-x-x-

“What happened?” Emma asked walking into the office, followed by Killian and Elsa. Snow indicated the sofa where Regina lay, ice crystals covering her. Henry was looking worried, while Robin was pacing in front of the sofa and David stoked the fire.

“This wasn't my magic,” Elsa replied hurriedly before the accusations could start. “Someone else did this.”

“The same person who put up the ice wall?” Robin asked as he stopped pacing and to face the three newcomers.

“Its possible,” Elsa replied.

“So how do we break the spell?” Henry asked.

“The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love.” Elsa replied, as she recalled the time that her sister had been turned to ice. Thankfully, they'd been able to reverse that little mishap.

“I believe that's your cue Robin,” Henry said turning to face him.

“Me?” he asked. “We've been together a week, a little too soon to decide that right?” he added subconsciously rubbing his right forearm. He knew the truth of Henry's words, but he also knew that this was not the kind of attention Regina wanted drawn to them.

“No,” Henry insisted. “It has to be you. You're her soulmate after all.”

“Soulmates?” Emma asked. “They're a real thing? How do you even know that?”

“Look we don't really have time, but here's the short version,” Henry replied, hoping his mom would forgive him for telling them. “When mom was married to the king, Tinkerbell saved her life, and promised to find her, her soul mate, a second chance at true love. The pixie dust led her to a tavern, a few miles from the palace. To the man with a lion tattoo.”

“She was just too scared to go in and meet me,” Robin said as he rolled his sleeve up showing them the mark on his arm.

“She found you,” Mary Margaret smiled. “Like she was always meant to.”

“So you see why it has to be him.” Henry commented. “I'll even turn away,” he added turning around to give him some privacy indicating that the others should do that too.

Robin let out a shaky breath as he knelt down beside the couch. This would be a big test for them. He knew there were deep feelings between them, ones that had been growing since their first meeting back in the Enchanted Forest. Just before the curse had hit, they had shared that brief moment, where they could sense the other's feelings. But they'd never actually spoken them aloud. This would undoubtedly change things for them whether he broke the curse or not. He nodded to himself, checked the others weren't paying attention to them and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against hers. Almost as soon as he did, he felt a jolt of electricity and a rush of energy pulsing through him as it sent a wave of light throughout the town.

Robin pulled back slightly and let out a sigh of relief as he watched the ice crystals vanish as Regina's eyes fluttered open.

“What happened?” she asked, a frown forming on her face as she took in Robin's relieved yet sheepish face, Snow's watery smile, and Henry's bright smile.

“You were under the effects of an ice curse,” Robin replied as he helped her sit up, before moving to sit beside her. “And well, there's only one way to break it.”

“True Love's Kiss.” Regina noted. “And you...”

“Yes.”

Regina groaned in realisation. “So now the whole of Storybrooke will know that we're…”

“It would appear so.” Robin said with a nod.

-x-x-

Ingrid groaned as she felt the wave of energy go through her. She hadn't banked on the former evil queen having a true love. Or at least, she didn't think that either half of the couple would be so sure of their feelings after only dating for a short time. No one would fear Elsa, if the spell could easily be broken. She'd have to find someone else. Someone without a true love to wake them up. She hurried out of the shop locking it behind her. She didn't have much time to find someone else. It wouldn't be too long before they realised that Elsa wasn't behind it. Especially if Regina put two and two together, and realised it was connected to the ice cream shop.

* * *

Despite wanting to investigate alone, Emma had found herself accompanied by both David and Robin. Which had made sense to her, David knew the woods well, and since she needed to investigate the Merry Men's camp, Robin would be useful in that regard.

“My tent is just there,” Robin said indicating a tent at the far end of the clearing.

“I remember,” Emma replied.

“So, what are we looking for?” David asked, he had understood the reasoning for looking in the camp, especially once he'd learned who had stayed there the previous night.

“Well, if whoever cursed Regina had the same powers as Elsa, they might have left a trail,” Emma replied.

“Right, so we'll split up and look for anything cold,” David nodded, Emma rolled her eyes in response and turned away. “Anything look different to you?” he asked as he and Robin headed towards the opposite end of the clearing.

Emma walked over towards the tent, she'd heard a slight rustle from it, and could see it moving as though someone was in there. She knew it wasn't Robin and it definitely wasn't Regina as she was back at her house with Henry.

“Whoever is in there come out!” she said drawing her gun, and pointing it at the entrance. Emma watched as the flap opened and a young man stepped out, his hands raised in a 'surrender' motion. “Who the hell are you?” she asked. “And what are you doing in that tent?”

“Depends who's asking.”

“The Sheriff's asking,” Emma replied glaring at him.

“I never did like Sheriff's much,” the man smirked. “But you seem like the decent sort, so I'm guessing that you won't shoot a man in the back.” he added, before taking off at a run.

“Hey! Stop!” Emma yelled chasing after him. She was so intent on catching him and she nearly had him aswell, that she missed the log in front of her and ended up tripping.

He laughed as he caught sight of the Sheriff flat on her face and changed direction only to be tackled to the floor by another person.

“Where were you going?” David asked holding the man tight to stop him from running off again.

“I almost had him, but I...fell.” Emma finished lamely. Between not being able to get rid of the snow monster, not being able to take down the wall, and now this, she was beginning to feel distinctly like she wasn't the 'saviour'.

“Don't worry about it,” David replied. “That's why we have two, soon to be three, Sheriff's.”

“Three Sheriff's?” the man commented. “Bloody hell, that's not really fair. Or necessary.”

“So, who are you?”

“Will Scarlet.”

“You know him?” Emma asked turning to look at Robin who was glowering at Will. Will stared down at the ground and tried to look anywhere but Robin.

“He used to be part of the Merry Men,” Robin explained. “Until he left us to our fates in Maleficent's castle. Nearly got us all killed.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that.” Will replied, not really sounding that sorry. At least not Emma's ears at any rate. “Never pegged you for the sort to consort with Sheriff's.”

“Times change,” Robin commented, wondering where he had come from. It had been many years since he'd last seen him.

“So they do,” Will nodded. “Hear you've bagged yourself a queen.”

“As much as I'm loving catch up time,” Emma said interrupting the pair, and before Robin could punch Will, not that she'd blame him. “What were you doing in Robin's tent?”

“Well, I heard what happened to her majesty,” Will replied. “Right shame, and I had some information that I thought Robin might like to hear. So I came looking for him. But he wasn't here, so I thought I'd wait for him.”

“Well he's here now, so you can tell us what you know.” Emma said, not really buying the whole story. She could tell from the looks on David and Robin's faces that they weren't entirely buying it either.

“Look, I'm a thief, always have been one, and I'm always gonna be a thief,” Will began. “And when there's a black out like last night, do you know what a thief does?” he asked.

“He gets to work,” Robin replied. “Former thief,” he added at the looks from Emma and David.

“What he said,” Will nodded. “So, I break into the ice cream shop and its the strangest thing. There's been no power for hours, yet all the ice cream was still frozen solid. Now I'm not from this world, but something like that don't just happen.”

-x-x-

Henry walked into the living room to see Regina sat close to the fire, warming her hands on the fire. He couldn't help the smile that formed as he took in her slightly relaxed position and the soft look on her face. She may try to attribute it to the warmth from the fire and not being encased in ice, but Henry knew better. She was quite clearly smitten with Robin, and now that she was confident in his feelings for her, she was willing to let it show a bit more.

“Here you go mom,” Henry said as he handed her a mug of steaming coffee. “Might warm you up a bit more.”

“Thank you,” she smiled as she watched him sit next to her on the blanket. “What is it?” she asked noticing the look on his face.

“So now that you and Robin are true love,” he replied, and Regina frowned a little, wondering where he was going with his line of thought. “Will the two of you be getting married at some point?”

“We've been together a week,” Regina replied with a slight huff. “Its far too soon to be discussing wedding plans.”

“But you'd consider it right?” Henry asked.

“Don't you have homework you need to be doing?” Regina replied, with less bite than she'd intended.

Henry looked down at his own hot cocoa and tried not to smirk. While his mom had been evasive, she hadn't actually said no outright to his questions. Which he took to mean that there was a minor possibility that it could happen. He'd just wait a few more months bringing it up again.

* * *

Gold stood looking down at the box on the table. Contrary to what people believed, he wasn't always studying the objects in his shop to see how they could benefit him. Sometimes, he just tinkered with them to help him centre his thoughts, when he couldn't get to his spinning wheel, especially as he had no need for gold anymore. Well, not much use anyway. He glanced up at the sound of the bell above his door tinkling, and rolled his eyes at the sight of Hook and Elsa.

“I must apologise, but I am rather busy.” he said dismissively. He had no time for the pirate, their uneasy truce from Neverland had never quite extended to Storybrooke and he preferred to keep well away from him.

“And here I was hoping for a warm hello from the newly reformed Dark One,” Killian replied, his tone implying the greeting was anything but warm.

“This is still a place of business,” Gold said, his eyes narrowing. “So unless you have something for me, get out.”

Elsa frowned as she watched the interaction between the two. Earlier she'd figured there was some animosity between the pair, but they'd kept it in check due to Emma being there. But now the air around the pair seemed to be downright hostile. Both were talking in hushed, clipped tones and though Elsa wished to know what they were discussing, Killian had told her to stay back until he had agreed to help them.

“Good news." Killian turned and looked at Elsa. “He's willing to help us.”

Elsa walked over to join Killian at the counter, holding out her hand. In her palm lay a single dark hair, with the odd dash of white.

“This is one of Regina's hairs. We need you to help us figure out who cast the freezing curse on her.”

“Which she's now recovered from,” Gold pointed out, but took the hair all the same. He placed it in his palm, and waved his right hand over it several times. “Well, it looks like you're in luck. Magic can change forms, but never destroyed. We just return this to its natural state,” he added with a final wave, transforming the hair into several floating snowflakes.

“Snowflakes?” Elsa scoffed.

“Magic similar to yours dearie,” Gold replied. “Though not exactly the same. Magic, much like snowflakes, is unique to each person that wields it.”

“Poetic,” Killian noted with disdain. “But how does that help us?”

“Magic seeks out like magic,” Gold explained. “So if I set this free,” he added sending the flakes towards the door. “It should find its way back to the person who cast it."

* * *

Will shifted from foot to foot as he watched them study 'Any Given Sundae'. Emma looked through the window in the door, while David and Robin looked through a the crooked blinds in the window. Everything looked exactly as a shop that was shut should.

“I don't know. Looks pretty normal to me.” Emma said folding her arms and turning to look at Will, her eyes narrowed.

“Actually,” Robin said moving over to Emma keeping his voice low so as to avoid Will overhearing them, “he may have a point. Regina and I came in here with Roland earlier. Regina doesn't normally eat ice cream, and the owner seemed rather insistent on Regina trying a new flavour.”

“And you didn't think to mention this?” Emma hissed drawing attention from David.

“I didn't think they were connected until he mentioned the ice cream shop. Is it common in this land for ice cream to turn people to ice?”

“Really?” David asked causing both Robin and Emma to turn and see Will knelt in front of the door. “You think breaking in again is going to help your case?”

“Can you be quiet a second, mate?” Will asked looking up at the prince. “I'm trying to do this, takes a lot of concentration.” he added.

With a roll of her eyes Emma stepped forward and took the paper clip out of his hands, before she knelt down to look at the lock.

“It's all about the tumblers,” she sighed as she inserted one end of the clip into the lock. “I got it.”

“You do?” David asked, confused about this aspect of his daughter's life.

“Yeah, Neal taught me a few things,” Emma replied as she heard a click. “I wasn't always law abiding,” she added as the door swung open.

The four of them stepped inside and the door closed behind them. Will stood a little apart from them trying to figure out how – and if – he could get away from them without being spotted. Emma frowned a little as she took in her surroundings, something was off.

“Emma, it doesn't look li...”

“Shh,” she hissed cutting her father off. “Listen.”

“I can't hear anything,” Robin said with a frown. He'd been in quiet shops before, there was always some kind of noise.

“Exactly,” Emma commented, though David still wasn't convinced. “There's no hum, no sound of electricity being generated,” she added. “Smart ass here was telling the truth.”

“Told you,” Will commented with a smug grin. “No need to apologise for doubting me. You might want to look out back.”

Emma pulled open the door to the back room, followed by Robin and David. They looked around and saw that the room was empty. There were no extra freezers, no fridges, no boxes, nothing that was need to run an ice cream shop.

“Well,” Emma said. “Looks like we owe Will an apology.”

“First time I've gotten one of them from a Sheriff,” Will said, leaning against the door. “And it does make me feel a mite guilty about doing this,” he added smirking at them, before he pulled the door shut, locking them in the back room.

“I wish I'd never taught him that,” Robin muttered as Emma tried to get the door open.

“We can always go out the back,” David suggested pointing to the door at the opposite end of the room.

“By then he'll be halfway down Main Street,” Emma replied. "No doubt with the shop's money lining his pockets.”

“Then we'll just have to find him again,” Robin shrugged as he got the back door open. “But right now, I believe there's something else we need to attend to.”

-x-x-

Killian sighed as he chanced another look around the side of the log. Gold's spell had led them to the west edge of the woods, when they'd spotted the blonde woman in the middle of the clearing, his first instinct had been to call Emma and tell her what they'd found. However, she still hadn't shown up, and he didn't know how long he and Elsa had been hidden there waiting for Emma to arrive but he knew it had been too long, and now they needed a new plan.

“Well, we've waited long enough,” he said as she stood up. “We have to go find Emma ourselves,” he added as he walked around the log. However when he tried to walk in the direction they had come from, he found he couldn't move his feet. He looked down to find that his feet were encased in ice.

“I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave.”

“What?” he yelled angrily looking up to find himself practically face to face with the Snow Queen.

“Let him go,” Elsa said hurrying over to them.

“Not when you and I have some catching up to do, my dear Elsa.”

“Catching up?” Killian asked turning to glare at Elsa. “You know her?”

“I've never seen her before in my life.” Elsa replied.

“You've simply forgotten me,” the Snow Queen smiled. “It was to be expected.”

“Why would I forget you?” Elsa asked. “You're like me.”

“That's the magic of the Rock Trolls, as you well know,” she replied. “They pull out your memories.”

“But why would they do that?”

“For the same reason they did it to your precious Anna,” the Snow Queen replied. “Some memories are just too painful.”

“You know Anna?” Elsa asked hopefully. “What happened to her?”

“The same thing that happens to all ordinary people, they grow to fear us,” the Snow Queen replied sadly. “You wonder how you ended up imprisoned in the urn. It was your sister Anna that put you there.”

“You're lying. Anna would never do that to me.”

“And yet she did,” she replied. “And now, look at the people of this town, they're ready to burn you at the stake.”

“Because you hurt one of them.”

“Did I?” she asked, with a smile. “Last I heard the Queen was just fine. Woken by true loves kiss.”

“But I bet you didn't want her to be,” Elsa commented. “You wanted them to blame me. To fear me.”

“I needed to teach you a lesson,” she replied. “Eventually, everyone turns on us. Friends, family. They're just waiting for a reason.” she added, gently moving her wrist so that icicles began to form over Killian's head. Almost immediately the icicles began to shake, threatening to drop on his head.

“What are you doing?” Elsa asked, looking at the woman in shock. She raised her own wrists and tried to destroy the icicles before they could fall. She frowned when nothing happened. She couldn't even feel her magic.

“I wouldn't bother trying that,” the Snow Queen shrugged. “I've neutralised your magic.”

Killian, remembering his lengthy experiences with Rumplestiltskin, Cora and Regina, knew that neutralising someone's magic never ended well. For anyone involved. He bent over at the waist, and attempted to hack the ice away with his hook. However, he gave it up as a lost cause when nothing happened. In fact all it seemed to do was loosen the icicles that little bit more.

“When your pirate friend here is found, in addition to my other surprise” the Snow Queen continued. “You'll look like the one responsible. Then they will turn on you, and treat you as the monster they believe you to be,” she added. “Then you shall come to see that everything I have told you is true.”

“No!” Elsa yelled as an icicle fell, missing Killian by inches. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of a tan jacket and turned to see that both Emma and Robin had just arrived in the clearing. Both were staring at Killian with looks of horror on their faces. Though, Elsa noted, Emma's face carried more than a little hint of fear as well.

“Hey! Dairy Queen!” Emma yelled, drawing her gun from her holster and pointing it at the woman.

“Emma?”

Despite the current situation, no one in the clearing could mask the shock that the Snow Queen knew exactly who Emma was. Sure she was the Sheriff, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but not many people were familiar enough with her to call her by her first name. And certainly not with the tone that she had just used. They mostly stuck to 'Sheriff Swan'.

“You know me?” Emma asked, lowering her gun slightly.

“Of course not,” the Snow Queen lied. “Your reputation proceeds you. Do you really think your magic is a match for mine?”

“I don't know,” Emma shrugged as she holstered her gun. “But there's only one way to find out,” she added raising her hands, drawing on what Regina said about magic coming from emotions, she focused on how she needed to save Killian from the ice. With a blast of white, she began to push the Snow Queen back from the centre of the clearing, until she fell backwards looking up at Emma curiously.

Taking advantage of the situation, Robin hurried over to Killian, and attempted to help him free himself from the ice, before anymore icicles could fall.

“This isn't working,” Killian said as they looked up to see that within a few moments all the icicles would drop, and there would be no hope for either of them.

Emma watched as the Snow Queen, twisted her wrist and commanded the icicles to fall. Without thinking, Emma threw her hands out in the direction of Robin and Killian, causing the ice to shatter, and the two men to land several feet away.

“You guys okay?” she called.

“We're fine,” Robin replied as he helped Killian stand up.

“Where has she gone?” Killian asked indicating the spot where the Snow Queen had stood.

“I don't know,” Emma replied looking around the clearing.

-x-x-x-x-

Elsa stood looking at the formation of ice that the Snow Queen had created. It was so similar to what she could do, but at the same time, it was completely different as well. Under other circumstances, Elsa might even look upon this woman as someone that she could learn from. She turned her head and noticed that Emma seemed a little agitated and was pacing the clearing.

“What is it love?” Killian asked.

“This Snow Queen, its like, she didn't just know Elsa, she knew me too.”

“Well, you're not exactly unknown in Storybrooke love,” Killian commented. “Everyone knows who you are, even if they don't know you personally.”

“There's more to it than that,” Emma replied. “When she said my name, it was familiar. Like she _knew_ me.”

“So what now?” Killian asked. “We go and find the villain's lair as it were?”

“So you can get yourself almost killed again?” Emma asked with a frown. “This is exactly the reason I told you to go the Sheriff's station,” she added before turning and walking over to Elsa. “Are you alright?”

“That woman was lying about my sister,” she replied, turning to look at Emma, tears in the corner of her eyes. “She would never trap me in that urn. She was lying about the past. I just wish I knew the truth.”

“I've learned that the past has a way of revealing itself,” Emma replied placing a hand on Elsa's arm. “We'll find Anna, and the Snow Queen and then we'll learn the truth. But something tells me we're just pawns in whatever game she's playing.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I brought you to this world, but it was an accident.” Emma said to her, before she turned to look at Robin and Killian. “The Snow Queen was already here. Maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke,” she added. “We need to talk to Regina.”

* * *

Regina frowned as she listened to Emma explain the conclusion that they had come to. She knew everyone that had come over with the first curse, well almost everyone, and yet she had no recollection of the Snow Queen ever being part of it. Hell, she didn't even recall seeing the woman before. Even when she'd took Henry in there, she'd never really paid attention to the woman behind the counter. She was just another person she'd cursed.

“So you really have no idea when she first arrived?”

“None,” Regina replied. “Which means she must have had some reason to come here in the first place,” she added. “And since I hid this town after Owen and his father visited, no one should have been able to find it, yet she had to have known where it was and a way to enter the town.”

“So its not unreasonable to assume that she's fairly powerful,” Killian said.

“That's certainly a possibility.” Regina replied. “But however powerful she may or may not be we can't underestimate her. Not after today.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, as they let Regina's words sink in. They'd need to regroup and come at it from a different angle. They needed to figure out exactly what the Snow Queen's plan was and just where Storybrooke came into it. They looked up at the sound of the door to the diner being thrown open and quick footsteps across the floor.

“We need you to come to the convent,” Blue said as she came to a stop at their booth. “Something serious has happened. We need your help Regina.”

“Must be serious if you need me and my _dark magic_ ,” Regina muttered as she stood up. The look that Blue gave Regina in response left her in no doubt that she'd heard her comment. She rolled her eyes before following Blue out of Granny's. She didn't need to look up to know that Robin, Elsa, Killian and Emma were following her.

It didn't take them long to reach the convent and as they hurried up the front steps, they wondered what it was that they would find inside. They followed Blue up a staircase and towards a small room at the end of the hallway. As the door opened, Regina couldn't help the shocked gasp that left her as she took in the slowly freezing form of her friend.

“Tinkerbell,” she breathed. “What the hell happened?”

“We imagine it was the same thing that happened to you,” Blue replied. “Nova found her at the edge of the woods,” she added indicating the woods that could be seen from the window at the far end of the room. “We've tried everything and yet we can't seem to reverse it. And as you know, fairies can't fall in love. Can you help her?”

“I'm not sure, I would need to research to even find anything,” Regina replied. “But first, I need to check if she can be saved.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“If the ice has reached her heart,” Regina replied, “there's nothing we can do,” she added feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes. If it hadn't been for Tinkerbell, chances are she'd have never opened herself up to love again. And she probably wouldn't trust Robin as much as she did. “And there is only one way I can check her heart.” she finished giving Blue a significant look. Blue's eyes widened as she realised just what Regina meant.

“Of course,” Blue nodded.

Regina took a deep breath before she plunged her hand into Tinkerbell's chest and after a bit of a struggle, she managed to pull the heart out. She studied the heart, and let out a sigh of relief.

“There's no sign of the ice having reached her heart yet which is good news,” Regina smiled, she passed the heart to Robin so she could conjure a box. She opened the box and placed the heart inside of it, sealing it with a protection spell. “Okay, now I just need to find a way to cure her. I assume you have a way to keep her in stasis until then?”

“Of course,” Blue nodded as she pulled out her wand and waved it over Tinkerbell. It shimmered a light blue, before it sunk into the skin preserving the body as it did so.

Regina gave a last glance at Tinkerbell before she turned and left the convent. She had a lot to prepare. Especially if she wanted to find a way to save her friend before the Snow Queen decided to make ice sculptures out of the rest of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you're still enjoying it.


	5. The Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone that's been reading this. It's nice to know I'm not the only one getting enjoyment from this. As per usual minor changes to the episode. I know at the moment its just traipsing over what's gone before, but here I start laying down an alternate reason for them to look for the author. And that arc will have a few big differences to canon.

Robin walked through the corridor of the station and into the main office. It was still strange to him that he was actually working in the Sheriff's station, especially given his history with one sheriff in particular. Regina had told him that the Sheriff of Nottingham was in Storybrooke, but thankfully for Robin their paths had not crossed yet. However, Robin found that he did enjoy working as a sheriff, if only because in this realm they acted with honour and integrity.

He walked into the main office, expecting to find it empty as Emma had sent him a message, via Regina, to say that she was running a little late. However, as he entered the room he saw David sat at one of the desks tidying up a drawer.

“You know,” Robin said as he sat opposite David. “For someone who wanted to spend more time at home with their son you seem to be here an awful lot.”

“Well the appearance of Elsa and this Snow Queen trampled over that plan,” David replied. “Plus there's not much to do with a baby. Especially when your wife insists on taking him to work with her.”

Robin leaned back in his chair and gave David an amused look. “So, you're bored?”

“Something like that,” David laughed. “So how are you adjusting to life in Storybrooke?”

“Easier than I thought I would,” he replied. “Regina's helped me a lot. She's been helping my men a bit too. They're not quite sure what to do now.”

“I'll mention it to Mary Margaret, see if she has any ideas,” David commented thoughtfully. After all Mary Margaret had said that there was plenty that needed to be done around town. Maybe there was somewhere that they could be put to work.

-x-

Emma pulled up outside Granny's and looked over at Henry who was smirking over at her. It was moments like this, that he could see all the little habits and ticks that he'd picked up from Regina over the years. With a roll of her eyes, Emma got out of the car and she walked round to the passenger side so she could stand next to Henry. They both looked into Granny's and could see the very person Emma was looking for at the back of the diner.

“Sure you're okay with this kid?” Emma asked looking over at Henry.

“Not especially,” Henry replied. It was weird to think of your mom dating anyone. No matter how cool a person they were. Still one of his mom's was happy, now he wanted his other mom to be happy too. “But I want you to be happy,” he added giving her a push in the direction of Granny's.

With a last look at Henry, Emma sighed deeply and walked up the steps, pushing the door to the diner open. She squared her shoulders before she walked across the floor towards the man who was playing darts at the back of the diner. As she drew closer, Killian stopped playing darts and turned around to watch her walk towards him.

“Has the Snow Queen shown up?” he asked. “Did I miss the search party?”

“Oh,” Emma replied. “No, we haven't. We've got nothing on that ice witch yet.”

“Well don't worry Swan, you'll get her eventually.”

“Thanks,” Emma replied, “but that's not why I came here,” she added a little nervously.

“Then why are you here?” Killian asked turning back to the dartboard and resuming his game.

“Well, I've been thinking about what you said last night,” Emma began, fiddling with the cuff of her jacket. “About how you're a survivor. And you were right. So, I've decided that it's time. I'm here to ask you out,” she added, smirking as she noticed that Killian seemed a little flustered and he missed the dartboard by several inches. “To dinner. Or something,” she added hesitantly.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?” Killian asked turning to face her.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. “Oh I just knew you'd be old fashioned about this.”

Killian smiled at her. “I accept. On one condition.” Emma tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. “You let me plan the evening.”

“I know how to plan a date.” Emma insisted

“You know how to chase monsters,” Killian pointed out. “I know how to plan an evening you'll love.”

“I'm hard woman to please.”

Killian smirked. “You know me Swan, I love a challenge. I'll see you tonight love.”

Emma gave him a shy smile, before she turned around and walked back out of the diner. She hurried down the steps, and frowned as she reached the driver's side door and noticed that there was a puddle of water surrounding it.

“What the hell?” she asked, more to herself than anything. Especially as there was no one around to hear her.

-x-x-x-x-

Even though it had only been a few days since she'd given up the title of mayor, Regina found that she hadn't really missed it that much. She had thought that she'd be climbing the walls out of sheer boredom, but she was coping just fine. Though Regina figured that that was more to do with the fact that she had the issue of a frozen Tinkerbell to contend with. The sound of a doorbell made her look up from the book she was looking through. Regina stood up and walked over to the front door pulling it open.

“Oh Regina I'm so glad you're here.” Mary Margaret said as she caught sight of the woman.

“What is it? Has something happened?”

“Oh no, no,” she replied as she pushed the stroller into the house. “I need help. I didn't realise there was so much you had to do as mayor.”

“What did you think I did all day?” Regina asked. “Did you think I just sat around planning ways to make your lives hell?”

“Not _all_ day,” Mary Margaret hedged, causing Regina to roll her eyes. “But seriously I didn't expect the amount of paperwork to do.”

“Well, the town really hasn't had a chance to adjust itself after everything that's happened,” Regina commented. “And I noticed that Marco has started on the clock tower so that's one less thing to worry about,” she added. “You're not here to beg me to take it back are you?”

Mary Margaret shifted from one foot to the other. “I wasn't planning on begging, but if it helps.”

“Oh no, you've been Mayor, four days,” Regina replied. “You don't get to give it up yet. Besides I'm kind of busy,” she added indicating the pile of books on her coffee table. “I've got a fairy to unfreeze.”

“How's that going?”

“Its not,” Regina sighed. “So far I've found nothing.”

“I know you Regina, you'll find something,” Mary Margaret smiled. “You're going to do everything you can to save her,” she added, squeezing Regina's hand. “Actually there was something else I was meaning to ask you, we were thinking more about Elsa's sister and how we could find her. Do we have records of the people in Storybrooke? If she came over with one of the curses, her name would be listed right?”

“There are records,” Regina confirmed. “And Anna's name would be amongst them if she came over. They are in a room on the third floor of City Hall. You might want to get help from your Charming husband, there are rather a lot of them. I was very thorough.”

-x-x-

Gold walked back into his shop, brushing the crumbs from his suit jacket. One of the highlights of his day was when Belle would show up with lunch for the two of them. She'd always set it up in the back of the shop, or call him over to the library. Mostly because many of the town still feared him. He looked up as he reached the counter and glared when he saw Killian sat on the countertop.

“Making yourself at home pirate?”

“I'm here to make another deal.” Killian replied as he hopped down off of the counter.

“Not interested.” Gold commented moving around the counter. “Now leave my shop.”

“Oh you will be interested,” Killian said glaring at the other man. “Especially if you want to keep Belle unaware of the truth about that precious dagger of yours.”

“Be careful of what you say,” Gold replied as he stalked towards Killian, his eyes narrowing with every stop. “Or I'll take your other hand.”

“Exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Gold merely stared at Killian for a few moments before he walked around the counter, and waved his hand. In a swirl of burgundy smoke, a container appeared on the counter, it was sealed tight and situated in the middle of it was one hand.

“You've had my hand all these years?” he asked, more than a little confused.

“If only to remind myself that I should have finished you off years ago.”

“Will you be able to reattach it?”

“Of course,” Gold replied. “But why should I?”

“I've a date with Emma,” Killian explained. “If it should go well, and she wants me to hold her, then I should like to do so with both hands.”

“So blackmail brings out your romantic side.” Gold mused. “But this hand might just bring out your worst.”

“What the devil are you on about?”

“This hand here, belongs to that selfish pirate you used to be,” Gold replied. “If I reunite you with your hand, there's no telling how it might influence you.”

Killian laughed. “Sorry Dark One. I'm not falling for your tricks. Nothing will change me back to how I used to be,” he said decisively. “Now give me my hand back or I'll be across the road and telling Belle exactly who it was she married. Because, you, unlike me, haven't changed at all.”

“Fine,” Gold commented. He waved his hand and Killian found himself with two hands once again. “But don't say I didn't warn you.”

* * *

 

Elsa sat on the chair and looked up as Mary Margaret placed several thick volumes on the table in front of her. When she'd said that there were records they could look through to find out if Anna was in Storybrooke, she hadn't expected them to be this numerous. Or as thick.

“Now, I've looked at them briefly. They cover both curses, if Anna was among those brought to this land, she'll be listed. With both her real name and her cursed name.”

“This is very thorough,” Elsa commented as she mused on the daunting task ahead.

Mary Margaret smiled. “That's Regina for you. And this is just A to E,” Mary Margaret commented as David walked in from the hall.

“That's the rest of them,” he said as he dropped several more volumes on the table. Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at the pile in front of her. This was going to take a while for them to go through, she only hoped that they would be able to find Anna after all of this. She wasn't sure what she would do if this failed, especially as this seemed to be akin to a last resort. Short of knocking on every door in Storybrooke and looking for her, there didn't seem to be much else to do.

The three of them looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and saw Emma coming down the stairs all dressed up, ready for her date with Killian. She was wearing a sleeveless pale pink dress that stopped at the knee and a v-shaped neckline, a belt sat on her waist. She had teamed it with a pair of high heels. She'd also pulled her hair back so it was in a ponytail rather than her usual loose style.

“Well? How do I look?”

“Wow,” Mary Margaret replied as she looked her daughter up and down. It was certainly a change from her usual attire. She couldn't help but feel sad that she never got to see her dressed up for her first ball.

“What your mother said,” David added.

“Where's the rest of the dress?” Elsa frowned. It was shorter than any other dress that she had seen before. It certainly showed more than the dresses she'd seen in Arendelle.

“This is the rest of the dress,” Emma replied with a smile.

Mary Margaret picked up Neal from his crib, noticing that he had started to fuss. She bounced slightly, in an attempt to soothe him so that he would go back to sleep. She turned him around, so he was looking in the direction of Emma and picked up his hand moving it in a waving motion.

“Someone's sister is going out on a big date tonight,” she said.

“I wouldn't say big,” Emma hedged, frowning a little as she watched her mother hand Neal over to David, before picking up a Polaroid camera and snapping a photo of Emma. “Okay, I need to start looking for my own place here.”

“Cut her some slack,” David smiled handing Neal back Mary Margaret. “This is our equivalent of sending you off to your first ball.”

Emma smiled tightly. She knew how much it still hurt her parents to think about how much they missed with her. If she was honest it hurt her a little too, it made her want to spend as much time with them as she could.

“Are you sure you don't want my help?” Emma asked as she looked at the volumes stacked on the table. “I'm sure Killian won't mind staying in for the night.”

“No!” Elsa said quickly. “Anna put her whole wedding on hold for me, I don't want you to stop living your life just to help me.”

Before anyone could respond there was a sharp knock on the door of the apartment. Emma looked towards the door, nerves written all over her face, she should've known that Killian would be on time. David glared a little as though he could intimidate him through the closed door, and Mary Margaret merely beamed, eager to send her daughter off on the date.

“Here we go,” she commented in a sing song voice, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

She walked over to the door, and pulled it open. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words died on her tongue as she took in his appearance. He had updated his wardrobe to fit in with the more modern looks of the town. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a black button up shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black waistcoat and over that he wore a black leather jacket. While Emma would never openly admit to checking him out in his previous outfit, she could tell by the smirk Killian now wore, that she was openly checking him out now.

“You look beautiful Swan,” he breathed as he took a step closer.

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to figure out just what she wanted to say to him. “You...look...”

“I know,” he smirked as he walked into the apartment. Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, but she still smiled. “I figured since I'm staying in this realm, it was time to dress like the others do,” he added as he removed the hand that was behind his back and held it out to Emma, presenting her with the rose that he'd picked up for her.

“You really went all out for tonight huh?” Emma chuckled as she took the rose off of him, raising it slightly and breathing in the scent of the flower, before tapping it against her lips. She was so focused on what he was wearing and how Killian looked that she hadn't noticed the hand that had been holding the rose.

“Uhm, Emma,” Mary Margaret said, breaking through Emma's thoughts. Emma turned her head slightly to look at her mother. It was then that she noticed where her mother was looking. Looking down, Emma noticed that instead of a hook, there was now a hand.

“Yes, that is mine,” Killian said answering her unspoken question. “The Dark One restored it, it seems that marriage has in fact changed the man.”

“So what am I going to call you now?” Emma mused, giving him a flirty look. “Can't keep calling you Hook can I?”

“Killian will be fine.”

“Okay, Killian,” Emma smiled. “I think we should leave, before David launches into overprotective dad mode.”

“You don't have to worry about that mate,” Killian said turning to look at David. “Your daughter is in safe hands.”

“That's what I'm worried about,” David said. “Especially now that you have two of them.”

“You know I can look after myself,” Emma sighed as she walked towards the door.

“I can drive you two if you want,” David commented as he stood up and walked over to them.

“Goodbye,” Emma smiled as she felt Killian place his hand on her back as they walked out of the apartment.

“I wasn't too hard on him was I?” David asked as he closed the door and turned to look at the two women.

“That's nothing,” Elsa laughed. “You should've seen me when Anna first went out with Kristoff. Pretty sure that was the only time I made anyone sweat.”

“Speaking of your sister,” Mary Margaret said as she set Neal back down in his crib. “Let's see if she's in town.”

David and Elsa nodded in agreement and each picked up one of the record books.

-x-x-

The evening chill had long set in, not that the pair on the porch would have noticed. Roland and Henry were stood on the grass throwing a ball back and forth while they waited for their parents to finish up. Henry also made a point of keeping both his and Roland's attention away from the two. There was no need for them to be scarred. Though Henry was still unsure as to why Robin and Roland didn't just stay the night, like they had the past couple of days. That said, he was looking forward to it being just him and his mom.

“I really should be going.” Robin said as they broke apart once more, his arms still holding her close.

“You've been saying that for half an hour now.” Regina smiled a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

“True,” he laughed. “But I can't help it if you make it hard for me to leave.”

“I think your son might have something to say about that,” Regina replied looking over to where Roland was playing with Henry. Even at a slight distance she could tell that Roland was fighting to stay awake.

“You're right,” he nodded, leaning in and kissing her lightly. “Goodnight milady,” he added, once the kiss ended. This time he moved away from her, and started walking towards his son.

“Goodnight,” she said softly.

Regina smiled as she watched Roland run towards Robin and throw himself into his arms. She watched as they said goodnight to Henry before they walked towards the gate. As he reached the gate, Robin turned around and waved at them before he headed off in the direction of the woods.

“You look really happy mom.” Henry said. Regina jumped a little response. She hadn't realised that he had moved so that he was stood beside her.

“I am,” she replied as she placed an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, its getting too cold to stand outside.”

“You and Robin didn’t seem to notice the cold,” Henry smirked as they walked inside causing Regina to look down at him. In that look, she could see not only his birth mother but Captain Hook too. She was really going to have to monitor the amount of time he spent around them.

* * *

 

Emma had to admit she was impressed. When Killian had said he'd plan their date, she'd assumed it would be something a bit more low key. However, she'd take _Guerrino's_ over Granny's. Well, for a date anyway. She smiled at him, as he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the table where a waiter was stood waiting for them.

“So Swan, what do you think?” he asked.

“I like that it's not Granny's,” she replied with a smile, as he pulled her chair out for her.

“Well, I have only seen you on one date,” Killian commented as he pushed he chair forward. “And he was a flying monkey. Figured I needed to beat that,” he added walking towards his seat.

“Maybe, but he set the bar high,” Emma replied as she opened her menu. “He did propose.”

“He tried to kill you as well.” Killian removed his jacket and sat down opposite her.

“Right,” Emma nodded as memories of New York came to the front of her mind. It wasn't that long ago, only a couple of weeks, and yet it felt like a lifetime ago.

“Shall I order some drinks?”

“Uh, no,” Emma replied. “Not tonight.”

“Why love?” Killian asked. “Are you afraid you might find me too irresistible after some libations?” he teased.

“No,” she replied shaking her head, feeling her face flood with colour. “I want to stay sober in case the Snow Queen decides to crash this date.”

“You still believe her being in Storybrooke is something to do with you?”

“I don't just believe it,” Emma replied. “I'm certain of it. There was a puddle by my car this morning.”

“What does that prove?” he asked. He saw the way she looked down at that and could tell that he'd upset her a little. He reached over and took her hand in his. “Emma, I didn't bring you here so you could worry about the Snow Queen. I brought you here so that we could have a good time, and you could have a night off,” he smiled, watching as Emma smiled back. Killian lifted his hand to signal the waiter, so that they could order.

Will looked around the bar as he finished his drink. He rarely came in here, The Rabbit Hole was usually his fare, though he'd spotted a couple of the Merry Men in there and had decided to not chance meeting them. Especially as they wouldn't be welcoming him with open arms and offering to buy him a beer.

“Oh bloody hell,” he muttered to himself as he sat his glass down and caught sight of Emma sat at one of the tables. He quickly stood up and moved to stand behind the waiter, in the hopes that he could sneak out without being caught by her. However, the waiter he'd chosen to hide behind was the exact same one walking towards the table where Emma was currently sat. The waiter set the basket of bread down on the table, before he started to pour the wine. It was that exact moment, that Will caught his foot against one of the tables and knocked into the waiter.

“Oh God, mate are you alright?” he asked turning around knocking the waiter once again. This time it caused the waiter to spill the drink into Emma's lap.

“Really?”

“There you go,” Will said handing the waiter a napkin and the glass that had fallen. “Your glass mate.”

As he watched Emma dab at the wine spill on her dress, Killian felt his anger rising. He lunged over the table and grabbed Will around by the collar. Pulling him close, Killian turned him to face Emma.

“Apologise to the lady.”

“Killian,” Emma said cutting through the haze in his mind. “Its okay. I'm fine. Its just a spill.”

As if her words were a calming influence on him, Killian felt the anger deflate out of him. He let Will go, and as he watched him massage his throat, Killian couldn't help but look down at his left hand. The same one that Gold had put back earlier that day. He noticed that it was trembling slightly.

“You,” Emma commented, drawing Killian out of his thoughts. He looked up and noticed her staring at the other man. “You're the thief that robbed the ice cream shop,” she added standing up watching as Will took off at a run. She moved slightly, as if to chase after him before changing her mind. “Nope, I'm not doing this,” she continued sitting back down. “Scarlet is just a petty thief, I'll find him again. It's not like he can skip town. But nothing is going to ruin this night,” she said looking across the table at Killian. She frowned a little as she looked at Killian who seemed troubled and off in his own world. Emma leaned over the table and placed her hand over his, linking their fingers together. “Killian? It was just a glass of wine.”

“Sorry love,” he smiled weakly. “I don't know what came over me.”

-x-x-

Belle frowned slightly as she pushed open the door to the shop. It wasn't that unusual that he'd stay at the shop late, but it was unusual that he didn't call to tell her like he usually did. It was also unusual that he wasn't at the front of the shop. She walked through the beaded curtain that separated the two halves of the shop.

“Rumple,” she said as she walked into the back room, and saw him hunched over one of the tables

“Belle what are you doing here?” he asked turning around attempting to shield the box from her view.

“I wondered where you were,” she replied. “You didn't call to say you were working late.”

“I'm sorry,” Gold said as he pulled her into a hug, before kissing her lightly. “I got a bit too caught up in my work.”

“Do you ever think you work too hard?” Belle asked with an exasperated smile tilting her head slightly.

“Not when this town as an alarming propensity for danger,” he smiled in reply. “I'll just tidy up in here and then we can leave.”

“What's that?” she asked noticing the small box. She picked it up and studied it carefully. It looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place why.

“Just something I found in the mansion we stayed at,” Gold shrugged as he took it off of her, setting it back down on the work bench. “An...acquaintance had one similar, I never got the chance to study it back then,” he added, feeling a little guilty for lying to her. But he shook it off, he would have many years in which he could make it up to her.

-x-x-

Regina sighed as she pulled another book off of the shelf. She'd spent the best part of the two hours going through all the books that she'd kept in a hidden section of the room, trying to see if there was anything that could help. So far though, she'd had no luck whatsoever. It had just been one dead end after another. She'd have to spend the next few days going through the books that she kept in her vault. She was also certain there were a couple of books amongst her mother's things, she'd have to look through them as well.

“Any luck?” Henry asked as he walked into the library, the story book tucked under his arm.

“Nothing whatsoever,” she replied closing the book with a snap. “I thought you'd gone to bed.”

“I had, but then I thought of something,” Henry said as he placed the story book on the table in front of her. “We haven't looked through this to see if there's anything in here that could help you.”

“Is there anything in there about Arendelle? Or the Snow Queen?”

“I haven't found anything yet, and I don't recall reading about either of them,” Henry replied. “But that's the odd thing. The last thing in the book is grandpa putting mom in the wardrobe and you casting the curse. It hasn't been updated since then. There's been nothing about what's happened since mom came to Storybrooke or since the curse broke. But it added in mom and Hook's adventure.”

“Maybe whoever wrote it didn't come over with either of the curses.” Regina suggested as she opened the cover and began skimming the stories. “That is if anyone wrote it all. The book did just appear after all.”

Henry frowned a little at that, books didn't just write themselves and things definitely weren't just brought into existence by magic. It did spark a thought in the back of his mind though, something for him to look into. Especially as both of his moms were insistent on making sure he stayed away from anything dangerous.

* * *

Emma couldn't help but smile at they walked back up the stairs towards the apartment. Despite earlier events, it had been a pleasant evening. Feeling a slight chill in the hallway, she pulled Killian's jacket tighter around her shoulders. As they came to a stop in front of the door, she turned around to face him.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” she smiled. “It's been a long time since I had an evening like that.”

“I was worried that my run-in with that thief had ruined the evening,” Killian replied. “Once again, I apologise for my actions.”

Emma smiled, running her hands down his arms before taking his hands in hers. “Its okay,” she smiled, before she gave him a slightly flirty look. “Do you want to come in for coffee with my parents, a newborn, and a queen with ice powers?” she asked, shaking her head at the absurdity of what she had just said. “I should really find my own place.”

“Well, there's always next time Swan,” Killian smiled brushing back a loose strand of hair.

“Next time?” Emma asked. “I don't recall asking you out again.”

“Then I guess it's my turn,” he replied. “Would you like to go out with me again sometime?”

Rather than respond, Emma smiled up at him, before leaning in and kissing him. After a few seconds, Killian brought both his hands up to rest on her back, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Emma couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she felt both of his hands splayed against the leather of his jacket. It would certainly take some getting used to.

“Okay,” she sighed, when they broke apart, shrugging his jacket off of her shoulders, before handing it back to him. “Good night Killian,” she smiled as she pushed open the apartment door. As she stepped inside, she turned back around to look at him one last time.

“Good night,” Killian nodded returning her soft smile. As she closed the door, he raised his left hand and watched as it shook slightly. He felt a few nerves settle in and hoped he didn't do nothing stupid in the next few hours.

Oblivious to the thoughts going through Killian's mind out on the landing, Emma leaned back against the door, closing her eyes momentarily.

“So, how was it?”

Emma jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned around and saw both of her parents sat on the couch underneath the window, an open census book in front of them.

“I didn't realise you guys would still be up,” Emma said moving towards them.

“We want to know everything.” Mary Margaret said, eyes wide with excitement.

“Maybe not everything,” David added. He may have accepted that his daughter was dating, he just didn't want to know exactly what it entailed. Or anything that may have occurred that wasn't dinner.

“So, how was the restaurant? Did you do anything after dinner? Was there a kiss goodnight?”

“That is one of the things I don't want to know,” David commented before Emma could respond. He could tell by the faint colour on her face that Emma was a little embarrassed by the questions, but after nearly 30 years of not being parents, both he and Mary Margaret were willing to have a little bit of fun.

“Yeah, I'm definitely going to find my own place,” she sighed walking towards the stairs. She made a mental note to ask Regina if she knew of any vacant properties in town. “Good night you two.”

As she walked up the stairs to her room, Emma smiled as she heard the quiet conversation between the two. Though she was a little embarrassed by them, she wouldn't change them for anything.

-x-

Despite the distance between her parents apartment and the Sheriff station not being that far, Emma still found it easier to drive to work. Mostly as it meant she wouldn't have to continually use the one Sheriff car the town owned. Emma kept meaning to ask Regina to stretch the budget to allow them another car, but so far they hadn't actually had a proper budget meeting. Graham had dealt with the one, not long after she'd come to town, and by the time the next budget meeting was due, the curse was broken, Regina was persona non-grata and she was in the Enchanted Forest with her mother hanging out with Mulan and Aurora. She leaned forward to fiddle with the radio tuner, if only because this DJ was doing her head in.

As Emma looked up from the dashboard to see a patch of ice right in front of her. She couldn't stop in time and found herself sliding across the surface. She slammed down hard on the brake, breathing a sigh of relief as the car came to a stop. After she'd gotten her breathing under control, Emma got out of her car and looked at the ice patch. As she did so, she noticed a small trail leading away from the road.

“I knew it,” she muttered, scanning the area as she followed the ice path. She caught sight of a blonde woman in a white, watching her closely. “Hey! Why are you following me?” she asked chasing after the woman. She followed her down a side street and into a small courtyard. Upon entering the courtyard however, she found that the Snow Queen had completely vanished as if she hadn't been there at all.

At that exact moment, her phone began to ring. She fished her cellphone out of her pocket and looked at who was calling. “Now is not a great time Belle.”

“I'm sorry Emma,” Belle replied. “But I need you to come to the library, I've got a bit of a situation here.”

* * *

“Do you need a hand?” Elsa asked as she watched David walk towards the doors of the Sheriff station his arms loaded with the records they'd spent the night poring over.

“No I got it,” he replied as he tried to open the door one handed. “Actually, if you could open the door for me.”

Elsa hurried forward and took the keys off of David, before she opened the door and held it open for them to walk through, before she followed them into the building.

“Its not normally locked Emma's usually here by now,” Mary Margaret said bringing up the rear as she pushed the stroller through the corridors. “And I thought Robin would be here too.”

“Maybe they've been called out,” David said as he set the records down on his desk, before shaking his arms out as if to bring feeling back to them. “Especially if they found something on the Snow Queen.”

“Then why didn't they call?”

“Because it wasn't something that needed calling in.”

David, Mary Margaret and Elsa turned around to see Robin backing into the room followed by Emma. Between them they were carrying the unconscious form of Will Scarlet.

“He got drunk and decided to break into the library,” Robin explained seeing the confused looks. “Emma saw me on the way to the library and asked for my help.”

“We'll let him sleep it off in here,” David said opening one of the cells and helping them lay Will on the small cot in the cell. “Shouldn't be too long before he awakes. Hopefully he'll remember why he did it."

“I've seen him in worse states,” Robin shrugged as Emma locked the cell door. “He'll remember just fine.”

-x-x-x-x-

Killian looked up at the clear blue sky as he lay on the picnic table. After he had left Emma, he'd encountered Will Scarlet and punched him. Then he'd gone to see Gold to remove the hand, only to find himself backed into making another deal. Rather than go back to his room at Granny's, he'd stayed by the docks. If only so he could get whatever Gold had planned for him over as soon as possible. He heard footsteps drawing near to him, he sighed a little knowing exactly who it would be. He sat up, and shrugged off his jacket – which had been doubling up as a blanket, before glaring at his oldest foe.

“I trust you're ready,” Gold said as he looked him over.

“I'm ready to get it over with.”

“Good,” he smiled, waving his hand and conjuring up a broom.

“What are we doing with that?” Killian asked. “Sweeping the docks?”

“Its going to help me find an old friend,” Gold replied setting the broom and watching as the bristles separated into what could pass for legs started walking towards the centre of the town. He waved in the direction of it, indicating that Killian should go ahead of him.

Killian rolled his eyes in his direction, before he grabbed his jacket and hip flask and walking in the same direction as the broom.

-x-

The broom walked down the street, unaware of the people following it. As it reached the corner of the street, it turned and started to walk up a secluded path towards a small house.

“And to whom has our bristled guide led us to?”

“Someone who wronged me once before,” Gold replied. “And today he pays the price for that,” he added knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal an old man, who glared at the man who now stood in front of him. “Hello, friend,” he smiled. “Captain, show the man to his seat.”

Killian rolled his eyes at Gold, before he stepped forward and grabbed the old man forcefully, pushing him into the house. He navigated through the small hall before he pushed him into a chair, keeping his hands firmly placed on the man's shoulders. His eyes widened as Gold walked into the room holding the box. He watched as Gold set the box on the floor and waved his dagger over it, transforming it into a hat.

The old man looked at the hat in shock.“You have it?”

“Don't tell me you doubted me?” Gold sneered in his direction.

“Every dark one has tried, they've all failed.”

“I think you need to change the motto.”

“And yet we both know you won't get enough power to use it properly.”

“Oh but I will,” Gold nodded sure of himself. “But you won't be here to see it,” he added picking up the hat and turning it so the tip of it pointed towards him, while the mouth of it was facing the man.

Killian watched, horrified as the man appeared to be sucked into the hat, leaving no trace of him. “Where did he go?”

“Right where I needed him to.” Gold smiled as he picked up the hat and studying it. “And now I never have to deal with that apprentice ever again.”

“I've fulfilled our deal,” Killian said as they left the house. “Now, return my hook.”

Gold nodded, before he replaced hand with hook. “Of course our deal isn't actually done.”

“And I'm saying it is,” Killian replied. “You no longer have control over me, I just saw you use the real dagger. You have nothing on me.”

“Yes I do,” Gold smiled nastily pulling out a VHS tape from his jacket pocket. “This is security footage from the house we just visited. How will your precious Miss Swan react when she sees what you did?”

“I know how those things work,” Killian said. “You'll be on it as well.”

“No I won't,” Gold shrugged as he waved a hand over the tape, removing all traces of himself from the footage. “But you're still on here.”

“I only did that because you asked me to,” he replied. “I did it so I could be free of that cursed hand, Emma will understand that.”

“Even if she learns the truth?”

“The truth?”

“That hand was never cursed,” Gold replied, holding up a hand to stop Killian from protesting. “You see, you were right. I lie, I trick. Your hand, was nothing more than flesh and bone,” he added placing his own hand on the container. “All it did was give you the permission to be who you really are. The ruthless pirate, who will do everything to get what he wants, not the simpering idiot chasing the saviour. This was a favour, it helped you remember just who you are.”

“Then you know that that man will have no problems when it comes to crushing Belle's heart,” Killian replied, his tone low and threatening.

“If you ever go after my love, then you'll lose yours,” Gold replied in an equally threatening tone. “You have tried to ruin my marriage, destroy the one spot of light in my life, and just for that, you're going to be in my debt as long as I say. The rest of your life will be fine.”

“What if I take you down with me?”

“We both know you won't do that,” Gold sneered. “So, Captain, I believe we're still in business. It's going to be fun.”

* * *

For most of the morning, Robin, David, Elsa and Emma studied all of the town records that Mary Margaret had gotten from town hall. They were in addition to the extra pile that Regina had brought over, having found a couple in her vault earlier. At the sound of a loud groan, they turned their attention towards the cells and saw that their guest was slowing coming too. Standing up from the desk, Emma walked into the small office in the corner of the room and picked up the book that Will had been found with.

“Oh bloody hell,” Will muttered as he cracked an eye open and saw Emma walking towards him.

“Morning,” Emma said as she leaned against the bars. “Mind telling us why you broke into the library?”

“Oh, that's what the building was,” Will replied, watching as Emma glared at him. “I just thought it was an unusual pub.”

“Funny,” Emma commented not sounding amused at all. “See, that stunt of yours, it pulled me away from an important investigation, ruined my night off. So start talking.”

“Look, all I remember was running away and then I celebrated with a bottle of whiskey.”

“And did you celebrate with your other friends?” Emma asked as she held up the book, she'd found him with. “Alice, the White Rabbit,” she added. “The Red Queen?” she asked holding up a page he'd ripped from the book. “That page was in your pocket? They mean anything?”

“Can't say they do,” Will shrugged, trying not to look at Emma. He didn't feel the need to share his problems with anyone. Emma frowned a little, she could tell he was hiding something, she just needed to know what.

“And what about your black eye?” Emma asked. “That's going to be one hell of a shiner. Who gave it to you?”

“That's a question with an interesting answer,” Will replied, his eyes following Killian who had just walked into the office. Following his line of sight, Emma turned around and smiled at Killian.

“Where have you been? I tried calling you earlier.”

“Sorry love, I overslept,” he replied. “Only just got your message.”

“Don't worry about it, I just need another minute here,” she said indicating Will and turning back to face him. “Now, you were about to tell me who hit you.”

“Don't remember,” Will replied. “Guess it was a great party.”

“Well, if you remember, I know where I can find you,” Emma said with a wry smile before turning back to face Killian.

“So you're keeping me here for breaking into a library?”

“No, because you crashed my date.”

“That's hardly fair,” Will snorted. “Robin, help me out mate.”

“Sorry mate, you're on your own,” Robin replied before turning back to look at the records, noting the laughs being held in by the others.

“Despite that idiot there,” Emma began as she moved closer to Killian, “the date was pretty good,” she added with a smile, before catching sight of his hand. “Why is your hook back?”

“It would appear that the Dark One's magic wasn't what I hoped it would be.”

“Emma,” David said calling over to her. “There's something you need to know.”

“What is it?” she asked as she walked over to him, closely followed by Killian. “I need to go after the Snow Queen before the trail goes cold,” she finished lamely.

“The name that she had been using in Storybrooke,” David began, “Sarah Fisher? Its not listed in any of the records.”

“And that means what?” Emma prompted.

“You were right,” David replied. “She wasn't brought here by the curse.”

“Then how did she get into town?” Emma asked. “And why is she interested in me?”

-x-x-x-x-

Henry walked down the stairs, it had been ages since he was last in here, but his mom's vault still managed to terrify and intrigue him in equal measure. As he reached the bottom step, he noticed her sat on one of the chests, an open book in her lap.

“Hey mom,” he said, watching as she looked up at him and smiled. “Have you found anything?”

“Not yet,” Regina replied with a sigh. “What are you doing here? I thought you planned to spend the day with your grandmother.”

“Well, I've been thinking, about the book, and what you said last night,” he replied. “And there has to be an author right? I mean books don't write themselves. And I think I might know who has some answers.”

“Who?”

“Grandpa.”

“David?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, my other grandpa,” Henry clarified. “He's encountered a lot of magic over the years, so maybe he came across whoever wrote or created the book.”

“And how do you plan to find that out?” she asked. “I doubt he'll just hand over that information, even to you.”

“I'm going to go undercover and work for him.” Henry smiled. Regina gave him a weak smile in return. She just hoped Henry wouldn't get into too much trouble, looking for something or rather, someone that may not exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you're still enjoying this. I hope to have another update for you all on Friday.


	6. Breaking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I focus on starting to build up a friendship between Emma and Regina.

Deep in the woods surrounding Storybrooke, there was a small cave nestled in a cliff face. Very few people knew about it, and those that did, rarely ventured towards it. It was here that Ingrid had set up her little hideout. Now that they knew who she was, she couldn't go anywhere near her shop, or her house. Ingrid did feel a little sad about that, this town had been her home for many years. With everything that had gone on in the town since the curse had broken, she'd been content to sit back and just wait for the moment to arrive. When Elsa had came to town, she knew the time had come.

Ingrid looked at the oblong block of ice in front of her, and pondered just what to do with it. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was discovered, well aware that Emma had set the Merry Men searching the woods to look for clues, and needed to be ready when they eventually found her. She smiled as an image came to mind, something similar to what her dear niece had done once before. She moved her hands over the ice, shaping the image with her mind. Her smile widened as the ice crystals coalesced forming a giant warrior, made entirely of ice.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina looked around the kitchen and couldn't help the smile that rose on her face. Morning's like this were becoming a common occurrence – even if they'd only been going on for a couple of weeks. She'd never really understood the point of family breakfasts, not when her mother had been Cora, and her entire marriage no more than a farce. But now that she had Henry as well as Roland and Robin, she was beginning to see the point of them. Catching Robin's eye, he winked in her direction, causing a faint blush to colour her cheeks. She didn't know what is was that made her feel like a simpering schoolgirl, but all the same she wanted to keep that feeling. She smiled back at him, before she turned her attention back to Roland who was sat on the small kitchen island helping her measure out the ingredients for pancakes.

“Is this right Regina?” he asked holding up a cup of sugar. “I filled it to the middle just like you told me to,” he added beaming widely, giving her a flash of the dimpled smile he'd inherited from his father.

“Its perfect,” she smiled, bopping his nose lightly.

As she turned her attention back to the frying pan which was now hot enough for them to actually start making the pancakes, Regina caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, and studied it for a moment. An idea beginning to form in the back of her mind.

“Everything alright mom?” Henry asked with a frown as he noticed her reaction.

“Of course,” she replied. “I just thought of something that might help me with our frozen fairy friend,” she added. While it wasn't the whole truth, it was mostly true. It was a way to save Tinkerbell that she hadn't thought of until now. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner.

-x-

The sound of her heels clacking against the floor provided the soundtrack to her walking towards her destination. She hadn't been here in over a year, since before the first curse had broke, yet she still knew the way. She reached the door and typed in the access code. It occurred her to maybe change it from Henry's birthday, but she would be the only one that ever had a need to visit here. Especially as it currently only housed two prisoners, the person she was looking for, and King George. Neither got any visitors, and if she was honest, no one really missed them at all.

As she walked down the steps towards the small reception desk, Regina wondered if things hadn't been different, if she'd have been locked up down here. She reached the door she was looking for, smile widening as she caught sight of the sticker peeling away from the name plate. She pulled down the little window and looked at the man sat on the small cot along the far wall. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the key to the cell and opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” the man asked as he looked upon the face of the woman who had imprisoned him.

“I need my mirror,” Regina replied, a smile curving onto her lips.

“For what, my queen?”

“There's someone I need to find and destroy,” she replied. It was a little deception, but nothing too big. She had no designs on killing the Snow Queen, but if it got his co-operation then she'd do whatever it took.

-x-

Sidney looked around the vault that he was now in. Back when he'd been working for her, they'd meet at her office and occasionally at her home, but he'd never been allowed into her vault. Now however, it was different. He assumed it was because she didn't want anyone getting wind of the fact that she was falling back into old habits.

“So what do you need from me?” Sidney asked as he leant against the podium where a pile of books rested.

“There's this Snow Queen that's been roaming around _my_ town,” she replied. “Not only did she freeze me, but she froze one of my friends.”

“And you need me to kill her?” Sidney asked his eyes alight with glee.

Inwardly, Regina felt a little nauseous, once she'd have shared his delight in killing someone, now it just felt wrong.

“No, I need you to find her for me.”

“And how do you propose I do that?” he asked.

“I'm glad you asked,” Regina replied with a smile. As she raised her hands, she caught sight of Sidney's eyes widening as he realised what she was about to do. He started to protest, but before he could utter a single syllable, he found himself back inside the mirror. “Now, find me the Snow Queen."

* * *

Emma sighed as she looked removed the lid from another box and once again cursed Regina's name. It had been her that had suggested that they look through some of the boxes in storage. All of them covered the time period of the first curse, and were all the more traditional form of city records, rather than the stack of documents created by the curse. These had been periodically done by Regina, just to make sure her curse showed no signs of weakening. However, the one downside was that there many boxes and most of it wasn't useful at all. So they had spent a large portion of the morning sifting out all the pieces that weren't relevant to their current investigation.

“Somewhere, amongst all of this,” she said looking over at Elsa. “There has to be something on her. She can't have been in this town this long and not have some form of record.”

“I think we need a new strategy,” Elsa commented. “While we're in here reading, Anna's still out there. We need to confront the Snow Queen.”

“If we could, we'd be doing it right now,” Emma replied. “But we need to find her first, I've got Robin and his men combing every inch of the woods, but we also need to be careful,” she added. “This woman knows us, but we have no recollection of her. I guessing that's not an accident.”

“So she what? Took our memories on purpose?”

“I think she did.” Emma replied. “I'm really good at recalling names and faces, its my job, so yeah I think she took them. We just need to know the why.”

“Some more paperwork for you,” Killian said as he walked in carrying another box. “Regina assures me that this is the last box of old City Records.”

“Oi!” Will yelled causing the three to turn and look at him. “I think someone has forgotten that I'm due me dinner,” he added. “I asked for bangers and mash.”

“You get water and a pop tart,” Emma replied walking over to him and holding out the two items. Will eyed them both cautiously and noticed the bite that had been taken out of the corner on the pop tart. “I've had all my shots,” she added with a roll of her eyes in response to his questioning look.

“That's a relief,” Will commented as he took a bite. “So when do you set me free?”

“When I say so.” Emma fired back as she walked back towards the desk where she had set the boxes up.

“Well, if you don't need anything else, I'm off to give Henry his sailing lesson.”

“Make sure he keeps his life jacket on this time,” Emma replied. “I don't need or want another lecture from Regina.”

“Aye love,” Killian nodded solemnly. He'd experienced Regina's reign first hand, and had no desire for her to unleash that fury on him.

“Making friends with the son just to get in with the mum?” Will asked, ignoring the twin glares sent his way by both Killian and Emma. “Because no one will see through that.”

“You should keep your thoughts to yourself mate,” Killian replied, before he kissed Emma's cheek lightly. “See you later love.”

Emma smiled as she watched him leave. She liked that Henry had a good bond with Killian. Especially as Killian was one of the few who had known Neal before he'd even met Emma. He'd be able to tell Henry the kind of stories she couldn't. She turned around to look at Elsa who was studying some pictures intently.

“Why are there pictures of you and Henry in with the records?”

“When I first came to town, Regina abused her power as mayor,” Emma replied with a shrug. It was ancient history – for the most part – at least as far as she was concerned. “She was looking for any way to get me out of town, and Henry's life,” she added as she looked through the pictures that Elsa had passed her. She smiled as she saw the chubby cheeked, round eyed boy who had shown up on her doorstep. It reminded her just how much Henry was growing up, she wasn't entirely sure liked that particular feeling. She paused and frowned as she reached a picture about halfway through the pile.

“Emma? What is it?” Elsa asked as she moved to stand beside her.

“Its me with the Snow Queen,” she replied as she took in the photo that appeared her in an argument with the woman. “I don't remember this at all,” she added her frown deepening. Her conviction that the Snow Queen had took her memories was now firmer than ever. “But I know someone who might know.”

“Who?”

“The man who took the photos.” Emma replied though she realised the problem with that. She had no idea what Regina had done with Sidney in the aftermath of his 'confession' that he had attempted to frame Mary Margaret for the 'murder' of Kathryn Nolan.

* * *

As the imposing structure appeared to rise up from behind the trees, Emma felt a few nerves settle in the pit of her stomach. It had only been in recent weeks that she and Regina had come to something that was almost like a friendship. Yet Emma was only too aware that it was still a fragile line they walked. One false move on either side and they'd be back to enemies all over again.

“Are you alright?” Elsa asked noticing that Emma seemed a little hesitant to get out of the car.

“Fine,” she replied with a shake of her head. “Its just, seeing those pictures, remembering what it was like when I first came to Storybrooke. Regina and I, we hated each other. Actually 'hate' might be a bit too strong, but we did not get along at all.”

“It seems like you do now though.”

“Yeah, but I think that's more for Henry's benefit than anything else. On her side at least,” Emma commented. “Anyway, we can't put this off. You coming?” she asked.

“I think its better if you talk to Regina yourself,” Elsa replied. “This seems like it might be a conversation that she doesn't want an audience for.”

“You might be right,” Emma nodded. “Thankfully I haven't screwed her over recently, so things should go smoothly.”

“And you think that would harm your chances of getting her help?”

“Probably,” Emma replied. “Experience. I've learnt that once you screw someone over, you don't get them back,” she added as she got out of the car.

* * *

As she sat on one of the low chests, she looked at the photo that Henry had texted her. Regina was still weary about letting him out on a boat. The last time he'd been out with Killian, the pirate hadn't given him a life jacket. Or if he had, it had been removed almost immediately. This time however, Henry was quite clearly showing her the bright orange of the life jacket. She heard a slight cough and turned to see Sidney had appeared in her mirror.

“Have you found her?” she asked.

“And which 'her' are we talking about?” Sidney asked, clearly bored. “Emma Swan? Snow White? The Blind Witch? Your mother? Its hard to keep track of who her majesty hates these days.”

“I'm not in the mood for you to play games,” Regina snapped. “Find me the Snow Queen. I need to know exactly where she is hiding. If neither I, nor those stupid fairies can unfreeze Tinkerbell then she needs to be forced into undoing what she did.”

“Sorry, haven't found her yet.”

“Then stop bothering me and go find her.” Regina replied. “Or you'll remember just how _sorry_ I can make you feel.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Regina glared at the mirror as Sidney faded from view, before she sunk back down onto the low chest she had previously been sat on. She heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs down into her vault and prayed that whoever was coming in hadn't heard her conversation with Sidney. She sighed as the person came into view and she realised that it was Emma.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Regina asked looking up at the other woman. If she tried hard enough, maybe she could drag up a bit of her old persona and get Emma out of here. It would be just her luck for Sidney to show up when Emma was there.

“I've got questions,” Emma replied, rolling her eyes as Regina gave her a look that seemed to say _'when you don't you?'_. “What do you know about these photos?” she asked passing the pictures over to Regina.

She looked through them and stared at the two pictures that showed Emma arguing with the Snow Queen inside _Any Given Sundae_. Regina guessed they were from around the time that Emma first came to Storybrooke. Otherwise they'd have heard about it by now.

“Well it seems like you and our current villain are old friends,” she replied. “Or perhaps frenemies.”

“Maybe, but I have no memory of this conversation ever taking place,” Emma commented. “These were clearly taken when you had Sidney spying on me. Did he say what the argument was about?”

“No,” Regina replied. “He never said much of anything, just where you'd been and who you were with,” she added with a shrug. “I only asked for details when it involved Henry,” she continued. “If I had to guess I'd say you didn't tip her enough.”

“I guess I should talk with Sidney,” Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow wondering just where Emma was going with this. “But no one knows where he is. No one's seen him, not since that whole business with Kathryn. Do you know where he is?”

“Why would I know that?” Regina scoffed. “I haven't seen him in over a year. And recently I've been preoccupied with our frozen fairy problem.”

“Right,” Emma nodded. “How's that going?”

“Nowhere,” Regina replied. “But that's of no concern to you. I'm managing just fine.”

“Look, I know I'm not the greatest sorceress, but if you need any extra magic. I can help.”

“Miss Swan, I need strong magic, not amateur hour party tricks.”

Emma frowned at Regina's change in attitude. They'd been perfectly friendly earlier today when she'd asked her about the old city records. Now she was back in 'Madame Mayor' mode. Emma picked up the photos and gave Regina a searching look before she turned and walked back out of the vault.

-x-x-

Elsa leant back against the seat as she looked out of the window in front of her. There was a lot she didn't understand about the world that she had found herself in. And the car she found herself in now was one of them. Though she had to admit it was a rather good way of getting from one place to another. Elsa turned her head sharply at a sound that seemed to carry on the wind. It was as if someone was calling her name. She'd know that voice anywhere.

“ _Elsa!”_

“Anna?”

“ _Elsa! Help me!”_

Elsa hurriedly opened the car door and hurried in the direction of the voice. She thought about signalling Emma somehow to let her know, yet she felt as though this was something she had to follow now. Rather than wait for Emma to come back up.

Emma exited the vault, still pondering over Regina's attitude just now. She was fairly certain that Regina was hiding something. Nothing else could explain the sudden change in attitude to helping look for the Snow Queen. Even though she had been trying to figure out a why to reverse the ice curse, she was still helping them. Or at least pointing them in the right direction. Emma just needed to figure out what it was. As she approached the car, she noticed that Elsa wasn't sat in the front seat.

“Elsa!” she called. “Elsa, where are you?”

-x-x-x-x-

As she waited for Sidney to get back to her, Regina looked around for something to do. She looked at the pile of books that were sat beside the small podium and thought about giving them another look through. However, she quickly decided against that, having spent ages doing that the past couple of days. As she looked along the little cubby holes lining the wall, she caught sight of the two photos she kept there. One of them showed her, Henry and Roland that had been taken at Granny's during Neal's naming ceremony. Next to it was one of her and Robin. It was them in an unguarded moment around the campfire, she was looking down at something, the fire illuminating her face, while Robin was looking at her with a soft expression that spoke hundreds of words as to how he was feeling.

She traced a finger across the image and not for the first time that day wondered if she was even doing the right thing in trapping Sidney again. This could end up backfiring on her and could maybe ruin the future she was currently trying to build. Maybe she should just free Sidney and go back to the drawing board. After all Robin and his men had been searching the woods for signs of the Snow Queen, it probably wouldn't be long before they found something.

“My Queen! I have found her!”

Regina turned around to face the mirror which now showed nothing but Sidney's face.

“Well where is she?”

“First I think you should do something for me,” Sidney replied. “I'm rather tired of this glass prison cell.”

“I think I should hear what you have to say, then we'll discuss setting you free.”

“You expect me to tell you what I've discovered _before_ you set me free?” Sidney asked with a disgusted look. “Do I look like an imbecile?”

“I think I've imprisoned you in a mirror on two separate occasions,” Regina replied with a shrug. “And if you don't like it, well, your cell is still waiting for you. Exactly as you left it.”

“On second thoughts, maybe discussing later is the better option,” Sidney commented. “Listen carefully and I'll tell you where to find her.”

* * *

As she walked through the woods, following Sidney's directions, Regina felt the chill set in. Ever since the wall had gone up around town, she swore that the general temperature of Storybrooke had dropped several degrees, it was never normally this cold in October. As a small gust of wind travelled through the trees, Regina wished she'd brought a thicker cardigan with her. Or at least stopped to change into her coat before she left.

“Okay, I'm walking due North, where do I go now?” she asked looking down at the compact mirror.

“Head towards the Toll Bridge, then go East once you have passed the bridge,” Sidney replied. “She won't be far ahead.”

Regina was about to query why he didn't just tell her that in the first place instead of making her traipse through the woods, when the sound of branch snapping underfoot made her stop. She closed the compact and hurriedly stuffed it into the pocket of her cardigan. She prayed it wasn't one of the Merry Men on their patrols, she really wasn't ready to have a conversation with Robin about what she was currently doing. She wasn't certain he'd approve of her actions. Regina turned around to see Emma emerging from the trees and rolled her eyes.

“Regina?” she asked with a slight frown. “What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Regina replied looking over at the woman and hoping she hadn't heard Sidney's voice.

“Elsa's disappeared, I left her outside your vault when I went to speak to you,” Emma replied. “When I came back up she'd gone, I'm assuming she went to go and confront the Snow Queen, and I'm worried she might get into trouble,” she added. “Anyway what are you doing out here? Isn't the Merry Men's camp in the other direction?”

“I'm looking for the Snow Queen,” Regina snapped, ignoring the implication behind Emma's words. “I intend to find her and force her into unfreezing Tinkerbell.”

“How do you even know where to look?” Emma asked, surprise evident in her voice. “Don't you need something of hers to make a locator potion work?”

“As usual Miss Swan, there is much you don't know,” Regina replied with a roll of her eyes. “And right now I don't have the time to explain the various ways of finding someone without using a locator potion.” she added. “And since you _have_ to know where she is, she's East of the Toll Bridge.”

“Then I'm coming along with you,” Emma said with a decisive nod. “My best chance of finding Elsa is to find the Snow Queen. You don't mind, do you?” she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to force her company on the woman, especially not with the attitude Regina had displayed to her earlier that evening. But at the same time she really did want to find Elsa, and this was her best shot.

“I don't mind,” Regina replied with a sigh. “Even if I did you'd just follow me regardless,” she added with a shrug before she resumed walking in the direction of the Toll Bridge.

-x-x-x-x-

Elsa ran through the woods, and prayed she was going in the right direction. She hadn't heard Anna calling for her, and hoped that wasn't a sign that something bad had happened.

“Anna!” she called with an anguished cry.

She rushed past another tree and found herself near a ravine, there was no way to get across it. At least from here.

“Elsa!”

At the sound of her name, Elsa looked up and saw Anna stood on the other side of the ravine. “Don't move, I'm coming for you,” she added as she raised her palms. She called her magic forth and watched as the ice particles formed a bridge that crossed the divide. No sooner had the shape solidified than she ran across it eager to reach her sister.

“Help me! Please!” Anna called, spurring Elsa to move faster.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma tried not to trip over the branches on the floor of the forest as she followed Regina. They'd been walking for what felt like miles and still there was no sign of either Elsa or the Snow Queen. She had also began to wonder just what directions Regina was following, especially as there wasn't any kind of floating object in front of them.

“Which way now?”

“Turn right,” Regina called back as they turned to the right. Emma figured they were going in the right direction as the air began to feel a little cooler.

“So if you're not using a locator spell, or potion, what are you using to find her?”

“A complex spell,” Regina replied, the lie slipping easily off of her tongue. “It would take too long to explain,” she added. “There are many spells and enchantments you've yet to experience. This just happens to be one of them."

Emma frowned for a moment, sensing there was something more to Regina's reply than she actually said. “So, before all of this happened you were going to train me. Why haven't we started lessons yet?”

“Well I don't know if its escaped your notice,” Regina began. “But there's someone terrorising the town with the ability to turn people to ice statues. So forgive me if there have been more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Right,” Emma replied. “Do you think we'll be able to start them up soon?” she asked. “Its just I don't know how this is going to end, and if it comes to a fight I think I need to know more than I do.”

“Well, you're not wrong there,” Regina muttered. “But as it stands, I'm a bit preoccupied with the Tinkerbell problem.”

* * *

Elsa hurried through the woods as she continued to search for her sister. She'd seen her stood at the top of the ravine, but then as soon as Elsa had crossed the bridge, Anna had disappeared. She turned onto a slight moss covered path and practically sobbed in relief when she saw a flash of the dark blue of Anna's outfit.

“Elsa!”

“Anna!” Elsa called, relief colouring her tone as she caught sight of her sister. She hurried over to her and threw her arms around her pulling her close. “I was beginning to think I'd never find you.”

“And I'm so glad you did.”

Elsa looked over her sister's shoulder to see Ingrid emerging from behind a tree. She should've known that she would be the one hiding Anna from them.

“You stay away from us,” Elsa said moving away from Anna and stepping in front of her. “Don't worry Anna, I won't let her get you.”

Ingrid smiled briefly before she raised her hand disintegrated Anna into particles of ice, as though she had never actually been there at all. Elsa stared in horror as she watched Anna disappear before she turned to look back at Ingrid.

“What did you do to her?” Elsa asked. “Where have you sent her?”

“I haven't sent her anywhere,” Ingrid replied. “I apologise for the theatrics, but she was never here in the first place. I just needed to find you,” she added before she trapped Elsa with cuffs, forcing to stand exactly where she was.

“Why?” Elsa asked as she struggled against the cuffs. “What could you possibly need me for?”

“Oh look at you,” Ingrid replied softly. “So much fear, if only you could control it. Think of what you could achieve if your fear didn't hold you back,” she added. “However, your fear is currently what's holding you. The more fear you have, the stronger those chains hold you,” she continued. “Which is all I need right now. You see I need you out of the way, I could tell you that everything will be fine, that I won't hurt you. But I need all of your worry. All of your fear.”

“Why?” Elsa repeated.

“I'm going to build a snowman,” Ingrid smiled. Elsa couldn't help but wonder why her smile seemed so familiar and just why she even needed to build a snowman.

-x-x-x-x-

As they emerged from between another bunch of trees, Emma breathed out a sigh of relief as she caught sight of a bridge made entirely of ice. Regina smiled to herself as she patted her pocket. It seemed as though Sidney had given her the right information. She had been worried for a moment.

“Elsa was here.” Emma said as she and Regina reached the foot of the bridge.

“Excellent Miss Swan, I can see why you're the Sheriff,” Regina replied. “Clearly you like to state the obvious,” she added indicating the bridge with a wave of her hand. Before she moved forward to start walking across it.

“Well then, we're obviously not going to cross it until we know its safe,” Emma commented as she stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm.

“Oh it's perfectly safe,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped onto the bridge, giving Emma a 'told you so' look over her shoulder. “You were saying?”

“Sometimes I wonder why I even bother.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Regina snapped. “Now come on. I want to deal with this Snow Queen before it actually becomes Winter.”

Emma rolled her eyes as she followed Regina onto the bridge. They continued in silence, Emma wondering how she and Regina seemed to have taken two steps back in their tentative friendship. They were just about halfway across the bridge when Emma noticed that the wind had suddenly kicked up something fierce.

“Something doesn't feel right,” Emma said as she reached out to grab Regina's arm.

“Well maybe your sparkly blue dress wearing friend is close by.” Regina commented pulling her arm away from Emma's grasp.

“This isn't Elsa,” Emma replied as the wind began to blow stronger, and the bridge started to shiver causing both of them to fall onto their hands and knees. “This is the Snow Queen, she's found us.”

“Sidney,” Regina seethed as she swept her hair out of her face. She should've guessed that that treacherous bastard would double cross her.

“What?” Emma asked as she turned to look at Regina who had pulled a compact mirror from her cardigan pocket. “What the hell does Sidney have to do with this?” she added. “Regina, what aren't you telling me? No, scratch that. Why the hell did you lie to me?” Emma yelled over the roaring wind. “You said you didn't know where Sidney was, and he was in your mirror the whole time?”

“So what if I did?” Regina snapped. “I didn't realise I was required to tell you everything that I'm doing.”

“Nor do I.” Sidney commented drawing their attention.

“This is on you,” Regina snarled. “You led us to her. And you're working for her? You're such a traitor.”

“I'm a traitor?” Sidney replied. “I think you should look in your own mirror, your majesty,” he added, a smirk arriving on his face. “And she's got a present for you. One I think is well deserved.”

“Sidney!” she yelled as he disappeared from view. She felt the urge to throw the mirror down the ravine in anger, however she resisted. Mostly because there was some sentimental value in that particular compact mirror.

“Regina?”

“Not now Swan.”

“No, look,” she replied indicating the bottom of the bridge where it was starting to disintegrate. Both jumped up and began running towards the other side of the bridge, trying to outrun the collapse. They shared a look and gave each other a nod before they jumped the last few feet, landing hard on their fronts. "Are you okay?" Emma asked as they stood up and brushed dirt off of their clothes from when they'd landed. She frowned, noticing that Regina wasn't answering her. "Regina?"

“I think we've got a bit of a bigger problem right now,” Regina replied nodding at the warrior snowman that was moving swiftly through the woods. It made the one from a couple of weeks ago look like child's play. Almost as if it had caught their scent, the snow warrior turned to face them and started walking in their direction _._

-x-

No matter how much magic they sent its way nothing was damaging the warrior. They were running out of magical power and it clearly wouldn't take much for the snow warrior to kill them. Regina produced a fireball and sent it in the direction of the monster. Almost as soon as it had hit it, Emma came up on Regina's other side and used her magic to pull at the warrior's arm. It came away, smashing against the nearest tree and shattering to a million pieces.

“That's gonna be a problem.” Emma commented with a grim smile as the snow warrior regrew its arm.

“That is not helping,” Regina replied frowning at Emma.

“Look, lets try again. At the same time.” Emma said. “Together.”

Regina nodded at Emma despite a small roll of her eyes. Both raised their hands and Regina nodded a countdown to three before they fired their magic at the snow warrior. Both watched as silver and lilac coalesced and hit the snow warrior square in the chest causing it to shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

“I think that's done it,” Emma replied as the snow warrior showed no sign of putting itself back together.

“Ladies, such a welcome visit.”

Regina and Emma turned around to see the Snow Queen stood behind them. Both were immediately on their guard, especially if she showed any sign of attacking then.

“Thank you, you've brought me exactly what I required,” Ingrid smiled. With a wave of her hand she pulled the compact mirror out of Regina's pocket and watched as it landed in her hand.

“Give that back to me, you...”

“No.” Ingrid said cutting Regina off before she put her in an invisible stranglehold.

“Hey!”

Ingrid turned and raised her other hand doing the exact same thing to Emma. It was sad really Ingrid mused, she didn't want to do this, not when she needed Emma, but if it stopped her meddling then it might just be worth it. She frowned as she felt her grasp on the two women fail and they began to breathe almost normally.

“You want to fight someone, fight me!” Elsa yelled.

“Well done,” Ingrid smiled as she turned around to look at Elsa, a proud smile on her face. “You're finally losing your fear.”

“Let's just get this over with,” Regina snarled raising her hands.

“Oh there's no need for that.” Ingrid smiled. “I've got exactly what I needed.” she added as she disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

“Are you okay?” Elsa asked as she rushed over to the two women.

“We are,” Emma nodded. “Thanks to you,” she added before she rounded on Regina. “Why the hell didn't you tell me that you had Sidney in your mirror?”

“Despite what you want,” Regina replied. “What you wish, we're not partners. I don't have to tell you everything. I didn't ask you to follow me.”

“Well I did,” Emma commented. “And if you'd been honest with me maybe we'd have been saved some trouble.”

“And got several rounds of guilt trips and judgement in return?” Regina replied. “No thank you. Why do you even care? Sidney's got nothing to do with your problem.”

“Now that he's in the hands of the Snow Queen I beg to differ.” Emma commented. “How do we know that he's not going to pass on years worth of information to her? He was in your back pocket for years, out of some strange sense of loyalty.”

Regina stared at Emma for a moment, unable to form a comment or withering response, instead she settled for a glare before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Ingrid stood in her cave and looked at the large mirror that hung in front of her. She opened up the compact and watched as Sidney's face appeared in the glass. She pointed at it and watched as Sidney appeared in front of her.

“You're free, just like I promised.”

“Thank you,” Sidney nodded, bowing to her. “Now what do you wish me to do first my queen?”

“I require nothing from you.”

“I don't understand,” Sidney replied. “We said...”

“It wasn't you that I wanted,” Ingrid replied. “I needed the mirror itself. You more than any other person should understand why a mirror is important. Mirrors reflect everything. Our moods, desires, our essence,” she added. “Its almost as if they're a temporary receptacle for a tiny fraction of our souls.”

“But you have other mirrors...”

“I have hundreds,” Ingrid interrupted. “But none that are as important as this one. For what I intend to do, your former home will do quite nicely. You see the person who trapped you, imbued this mirror with plenty of dark magic.”

“What are you planning?”

“That is for me alone to know,” Ingrid replied. “But if I might give you some advice. I'd invest in a warm coat. Things are going to get a bit chilly in Storybrooke.”

Ingrid watched as Sidney left the cave, before she waved her hand transforming the mirror in front of her into a different one altogether. She broke the compact mirror in half and studied one of the shards of glass. Once she was certain it was what she needed, she placed it into a corner of the glass. She smiled as she watched it join with the rest of the mirror.

“Soon I will have what I want,” Ingrid smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “A family that loves me.”

* * *

Emma sighed as she walked through the woods, her hands trailing across the low hanging leaves as she and Elsa walked in silence.

“I'm sorry I just took off.” Elsa said breaking the quiet. “The Snow Queen, she tricked me, she made it seem as though Anna was here. I thought it was her I was chasing.”

“I get it,” Emma replied with a smile. “I would do the exact same thing.”

“So why did you let Regina walk away?”

“You saw her, she clearly doesn't want to be near me right now,” Emma sighed. Now that she was aware of what had transpired today, it made sense as to why Regina had been snippy with her today. But she still didn't think Regina would talk to her. Not yet anyway.

“Maybe you shouldn't give up that easily.” Elsa said. “Together, your magic is almost unbeatable, we may need the two of you to work together. Anyway if there's one thing I learnt from my sister its that you don't give up on people. If someone's important, you don't give up on them. No matter what they say. Or do.”

-x-x-

As the smoke cleared, Regina looked around to see where she sent herself. She hadn't had a destination in mind, when she transported herself. She just wanted to be away from Emma.

“Of course,” she muttered under breath as she realised she was in the woods, just a few metres away from the Merry Men's camp. Still she didn't mind that much. For some reason – one that Regina supposed came with the fact that they were soulmates – Robin had a way of making her feel better when her mood was dark. She walked towards the camp, and smiled at the few men who acknowledged her as she walked past. It hadn't taken her that long for his men to accept her into their little circle. Though she guessed it was more out of loyalty to Robin then any sense of genuine like. Though Little John actually did seem to like her, beyond the fact that she was dating Robin.

“Regina?”

She felt her lips curve up into a smile as she heard his voice. She turned to her left slightly, to see him stood by his tent. She made her way over to him, breathing in his scent as he pulled her close. Already, she felt a sense of calm sweep over her. Regina hummed lightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Can we talk?” she asked pulling back to look at him after a few moments. He nodded in reply and took her hand in his, leading her out of the camp and a short way away towards the clearing where she'd found him a couple of weeks ago.

They reached the small clearing and Regina couldn't help the small smile that formed as he took his jacket off and lay it one of the logs.

“I did something today, that I probably shouldn't have.” she said as they sat down and he wrapped an arm around her. “I've told you before about my mirror right?”

“How he was a genie, and he ended up trapped in your mirror as a result of his wish to never leave your side?”

“Yes,” she replied. “When we came over in the first curse, he became the editor of the local paper. I used him to try and destroy Emma when she first came here. And after a plan I had to frame Mary Margaret for murder failed, I had him locked up in the cells underneath the hospital.” she added. “To be honest, I'd forgotten he was even there. He was no longer useful to me so I disposed of him. Then today, I figured I could use him to help me locate the Snow Queen so that I could get her to reverse what she did to Tinkerbell.”

“Forgive me if I'm missing the point,” Robin commented. “But that seems rather admirable, why are you worried about it?”

“Because I trapped him in the mirror again,” she replied. “I had no plans to set him free, I just intended to keep him there for as long as I felt like.” she added, ducking her head slightly. “I just feel so guilty about it. The first chance I get to prove that I'm committed to changing and I go and do something like this,” she sighed, feeling Robin pull her closer. “And as a result of my actions, he betrayed me to the Snow Queen, now whatever she's got planned is going to be my fault. I could've stopped her, instead I've just given her what she wants on a plate.”

“You can't know that,” Robin pointed out. “If she hadn't found Sidney, then she'd have found some other way. You can't keep blaming yourself.”

“Can't I?”

“No, you can't,” he insisted. “Whatever happens, your intentions were honourable, even if the method wasn't," he added. “No one will think any of less of you.”

“Won't they?”

“Well, _I_ won't,” Robin commented.

“I won't either.”

Regina raised her head from Robin's shoulder as both turned to look at who had joined them. Regina frowned slightly as she saw Emma stood in front of her.

“I'll give you two a moment,” Robin said standing up and walking back towards the camp.

“I'm sorry about earlier,” Emma said. “I should know by now that you have your reasons for doing what you do, and I don't always have to know what they are.”

“Finally you're learning,” Regina replied as she also stood up so she was looking Emma in the eyes.

“Look, we're never going to see completely eye to eye. But Elsa made a good point earlier,” Emma said causing Regina to raise an eyebrow. “When we combine our magic, we're powerful. Our best chance to save Storybrooke is to work together,” she added. “I'm not saying that we should braid each others hair and gossip about our love lives. But if we can manage co-parenting Henry, we can find a way to work together,” she finished.

“I suppose we can.”

“And maybe someday we can be friends?” Emma asked tentatively. “I thought we already were but...look, there are some things that my parents don't understand but you do.”

“You thought we were friends?”

“Aren't we?”

“Maybe,” Regina replied looking down at the ground. “In time.”

“That's a start,” Emma smiled. Despite the situation, Regina couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

Emma nodded at her before she turned and left the clearing. Regina watched as Emma disappeared into the darkness, she picked up Robin's jacket from the log and turned to walk back towards the camp.

“So she thinks of you as a friend huh?”

“How long were you listening?” Regina sighed as she caught sight of Robin leant against a tree.

“Long enough,” he shrugged. “Do you feel better now?”

“Surprisingly I do,” Regina smiled as she passed him his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you're still enjoying this.


	7. Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike other chapters I have kept one of the flashbacks from the episode in this chapter. Mostly because it is setting up something for later on down the line.

Mary Margaret poured the coffee into the mugs and smiled as she watched David playing with Neal. These were the kind of moments that she had been waiting almost 30 years to see. Of course, she had envisioned them with Emma not Neal, but it warmed her heart all the same. She picked up the mugs and walked over to the seating area, and set the mug down in front of him.

“He's definitely got your smile,” she said as she sat down beside David and stared at their son.

“No, Emma's got my smile,” David replied. “Neal's smile is all you,” he added as he picked up his mug.

“If you say so,” Mary Margaret commented with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't going to argue with him, certain that she'd be proved right when Neal was older.

-x-

Regina smiled as she sat on the bench watching Roland chase Henry around the play area she'd built a couple of years previously. It warmed her heart to know that Henry had taken to Roland so quickly, and never tired of being in the little boy's company. Part of her wondered if it stemmed from his childhood when he hadn't had that many friends, mostly because his fellow students had parents who were terrified of her. Not to mention there was also the fact that they didn't exactly age like Henry did. Regina also imagined it helped that Roland was quite an easy child to get along with.

“Coffee milady.” Robin said as he sat down next to her, holding out a take away cup.

“Thank you,” she smiled as she took the proffered cup. She wrapped her hands around the cup warming up her hands. Ever since the Snow Queen had somewhat moved out into the open, the town was slowly getting colder. Something she hoped they could do away with soon. She had never been one for the cold. “How is the search of the woods going?”

“We've covered much of the woods near the town line,” Robin replied. “Though after what you shared last night, I think we're going to search the northern parts of the wood today.”

“I think I might join you,” she commented. “If that's alright?” she asked looking down.

“It is,” Robin replied with a smile. “You never have to ask. I just didn't think traipsing around the woods would be your thing,” he added as he recalled some of her choicest comments during their year in the Enchanted Forest.

“It's not usually,” Regina shrugged. “But I need to get out of that vault.”

-x-

The image on the Snow Queen had stayed on the television screen all night. Emma had alternated between wanting to throw something at it, and raging about her missing memories. Killian had taken her for a walk around the docks in the hopes of cooling her down, and it had worked, just about. He studied her as she glared at the screen as it rewound the tape.

“You need to call them love,” he said breaking the silence that swirled around the office. “This is information they have to know.”

“So we can do what?” Emma asked glaring up at him. “Sit and wonder how she did this. Or how I can get my memories back? We need a way to defeat her, not delving into my past.”

“Regina can help with the memories surely?” Killian commented placing a hand on her arm. “She must know how to make a memory potion. Or at least obtain one?”

“If we were in Arendelle,” Elsa said as she walked into the office. “I could take you to see the rock trolls, they know how to restore memories,” she added. “What's that?” she asked as she pointed to the video that was running on the screen.

“One of my missing memories,” Emma sighed. “Alright, I'll call them.”

-x-x-x-x-

He checked the coast was clear before he pulled the painting aside. Gold waved his hand over the safe and the door swung open. He placed both his dagger, and the circular box onto the top shelf before he closed it up. He knew Belle would never find the items in there, even if she opened the safe. The part of the safe he'd stored the items was only accessible by his magic. Gold put the painting back into place as he heard the back door of the shop open, followed by hurried footsteps.

“Rumple?”

“Belle,” he smiled as he turned to see her enter form the backroom.

“I didn't hear you leave, I was looking all over the house for you.”

“Sorry, I just had a few things to sort out before we opened today.”

“Well, opening up may have to wait,” Belle said, watching as he gave her a searching look. “Emma rang, she said there's something she has to show us.”

* * *

“ _Kevin, give it back. That is Emma's not yours.”_

Everyone in the office stared at the screen as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. With the exception of Emma, Elsa and Killian, they were all in shock.

“That's you,” Mary Margaret breathed as she peered closer to the screen staring at the image of her daughter. “How old were you then?”

“14, maybe 15,” Emma replied. “I don't exactly remember.”

“That's hardly the most important thing right now,” Regina commented sending a glare in Mary Margaret's direction. “Or have you not noticed that she's with the Snow Queen?” she added, before turning to look at Emma. “You really don't remember knowing her before Storybrooke?”

“I don't,” Emma replied. “Clearly, its not just the memory of our meeting in town that she's taken from me,” she added. “All the time that I spent, wherever that was. Its just gone. I don't even have any reminders of that time. Its just a blank.”

“How did she even come to this world?” Belle asked. “We've established that it wasn't with either curse.”

“That's why we were hoping you could help us,” Emma replied turning to look at Gold. “You spent plenty of time trying to cross between worlds, do you know how she did it?”

“Given how long I spent trying,” Gold replied. “I'd love to know myself.”

“Does it really matter about how?” David spoke up from where he was sat on the desk. “Shouldn't we be asking why she came here in the first place?”

“Well, obviously she needs Emma for something,” Regina replied. “We just don't know what. I guess that's the next problem we need to solve,” she added with a sigh.

“Robin, you said you and your men were certain she's hiding in the north woods right?” David asked.

“We are,” Robin nodded. “It adds up with where they found her yesterday,” he added indicating Regina and Emma. Regina shot him a grateful smile that he hadn't brought up the business with Sidney. Mostly because that wasn't important at this precise moment. She was also grateful that Robin and his men had found Sidney before he got back to the town. He was now back in his cell with no one – apart from a select few – even knowing he'd ever gone anywhere.

“We also searched every inch of her shop, tore her house apart,” David said. “Everything had been cleared out before we'd even started looking.”

“Which means she's hiding something,” Killian commented.

“But what?” Emma asked. “And where?”

“Her ice cream truck?” Henry suggested, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

“She has an ice cream truck?”

“I'm a kid, its one of the things I notice,” Henry replied with a shrug.

“Guess we know what we're looking for then,” David commented. “Right, Regina, you and Robin go with Emma and Hook, search the west side of the north woods, get the Merry Men to help too. Gold, you and I will search the east.”

“I think we all know I work best alone.” Gold commented.

“No arguments here,” David said. “Belle how are you at tracking?”

“I, uh, I think I'd be more helpful in the library,” she replied with a small smile. “Maybe I can find something on the Snow Queen.”

“Can I come?” Elsa asked looking over at Belle. “If that's alright with you?” she added. “Maybe something about Anna will be there too. Unless you don't want the company.”

“Oh, no I'd love the company,” Belle replied with a hesitant smile, before she turned and walked out of the office, closely followed by Elsa.

-x-x-

Belle studied the shelves carefully, trying to avoid Elsa's gaze. She feared that just hearing the name of Elsa' sister once more would cause her to share her theory. She really didn't want to be the one responsible for Elsa knowing what had possibly happened to her sister. That was not the kind of knowledge that anyone would want. Not while they still had hoped they would actually find Anna here in Storybrooke.

“There doesn't seem to be anything here on Arendelle,” Elsa sighed as she finished searching another shelf. “Do you have an idea of where I should look?”

“I'm sorry, I don't,” Belle replied. “I'm not that familiar with Arendelle,” she lied. “Or your sister. Sorry,” she added, feeling a stab of guilt as she watched Elsa's face fall. She knew she should be honest with Elsa, but if it was her fault that Anna was missing, she wanted to make up for that before everyone found out she'd kept it from them

-x-x-

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked between Emma and Killian as they walked ahead of them. Even from this distance, she could see them making eyes at each other. She was happy that both had found some measure of personal happiness, but that didn't mean she had to experience it right in front of her eyes.

“You alright?” Robin asked drawing her attention from the couple in front of them.

“Just trying to focus on the task at hand and not those lovesick idiots,” she replied, her eyes lowering to the ground as she scanned the floor for any sign of ice tracks.

“You know, you're actually quite good at this tracking business,” Robin commented changing the topic. “If you wanted it, there's a spot for you in the Merry Men,” he added, a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

“I don't think so,” Regina laughed as she leaned against his side, her hand finding his.

Killian looked over his shoulder at the sound of laughter, and grinned a little. “That's rather frightening.”

“What is?” Emma asked following his line of sight, a smile forming at the scene behind them.

“Seeing her majesty laughing,” Killian replied. “And I mean proper laughter, not her evil laugh.”

“I think its sweet,” Emma commented as she turned back to look at Killian. “She's happy for the first time in, well, certainly before she became my...step grandmother,” she added as she remembered just how messed up her family tree was. “Anyway, we've got bigger things than the love lives of Storybrooke citizens to focus on.”

“Are you including us in that?” Killian asked with a pointed look. They had tentative plans for another date that night. Though that may be postponed if things took a turn today.

A distant whistle that sounded remarkably like the call of a sparrow cut off Emma's reply and echoed around the small patch of wood that the four had been exploring. Emma turned around and gave Robin a questioning look who was responding with a bird call of his own. She also noticed the look Regina was giving him and how it was half amused, half about to jump him, and bit back a laugh. She was so going to give Regina hell for that look.

“Little John's found something,” Robin said. “In a clearing near the camp,” he added pointing south of their current location.

“You communicate with bird calls?” Emma asked intrigued. She'd read about stuff like that, as well as seen it in a few films, but she'd never actually thought it would work in real life.

“It was the only we could pass messages while on missions,” Robin replied as they walked in the direction he had indicated. “Especially as the Sheriff of Nottingham couldn't tell the difference between us and an actual bird call.”

“Maybe I should send you the next time I get a call from The Rabbit Hole, telling me he's caused a drunken brawl.” Emma mused. “I'd love to see his reaction if he got arrested by you.” she added as they walked through the trees to find Little John waiting for them.

Emma pulled out her walkie talkie as they entered the clearing to see the Merry Men pointing their weapons at the ice cream truck, incase the Snow Queen was somehow inside.

“David, call off the search,” Emma said when she got through to him. “We find the ice cream truck near the Merry Men's camp,” she added before turning to Little John. “Thanks for helping, this might have taken us days otherwise.”

“No problem,” he replied. “You're the only Sheriff we actually like.”

“Are you not including Robin on that list?” Regina asked in amusement.

“He doesn't count,” Friar Tuck laughed as he put down his weapon.

“Come on,” Emma said. “We should check the truck before she comes looking.” she added as she walked in the direction of the abandoned vehicle, closely followed by Killian, Regina and Robin.

As they approached the back doors, they noticed that it was locked securely. Or as securely as it could be when there were two lock picks, a hook and a magic user in its vicinity. Emma pulled out a pin and quickly opened up the padlock and pulled open the doors of the truck. They looked around the small back area but there was nothing in there but a small, unplugged, portable freezer.

“Looks like she beat us to it,” Killian commented as he climbed in, followed by the other three. “She's cleaned this vessel out.”

“Well what do we do now?” Regina huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Talk to the cow she gets her milk from? Or maybe look around the waffle cone factory?” she asked as she turned to leave.

“Hang on,” Emma said. “Who locks their freezer?” she asked indicating the large padlock on the sliding top. “Unless she was afraid someone was going to steal her ice cream recipe.”

“Leave this to me,” Killian said as he brought his hand down onto the padlock, his hook easily breaking it apart.

Emma slid the top back and they looked inside to find that it was empty, save for a pale brown manila folder. Emma pulled it out and opened it, frowning as she looked at the documents that were stuffed inside of it.

“Looks like she's been following me for a long time.”

“Since before you went into the system?” Regina asked.

“Since I arrived in this world,” Emma replied as she noticed the newspaper article about a seven year old finding a baby by the side of the road.

* * *

Belle looked over at Elsa who had just closed another book with a heavy sigh. She felt her heart hurt a little at the sight, this was her fault, but she couldn't exactly tell her that.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she walked over to Elsa.

“This is pointless,” Elsa replied. “I don't know why I thought I'd find anything in here,” she added indicating the books around her.

“You know she's here somewhere,” Belle asked. “You heard her heartbeat with Bo Peep's staff,” she added placing her hand over Elsa's. “That has to mean something.”

“But what if what the Snow Queen said to me is true,” Elsa commented, removing her hand from underneath Belle's. “What if Anna is the one who imprisoned me in the urn? What if she doesn't want me to find her?”

“I don't think that's true.”

“You're just saying that to try and make me feel better,” Elsa replied sadly.

“I promise you, I'm not.” Belle commented.

“How could you even know what my sister would think?” Elsa asked. “You've never met her.”

“I know,” Belle lied. “But from what you've told us, the way you talk about her, I feel like I do,” she added. “It seems as though you two were extremely close, so something must have come between you. Something must have pulled you apart. Something beyond the control of either of you.”

“Even if that's true, I don't have my memories,” Elsa replied. “And no one in this town has even been to Arendelle,” she added. “I need to face the truth of the situation Belle. No one is going to be able to help me. And that means I'm never going to see Anna again.”

“Okay,” Belle said moving around the table so that she was stood in front of Elsa, her hands on her arms. “You will see her again. I just know it,” she added, knowing what she had to do. “Now, keep looking through the books, I have to go.”

“Where are you going?” Elsa asked as she watched Belle walk to the doors of the library.

“There's something I have to do,” she replied with a small smile. “Have faith, we will find Anna.”

-x-x-x-x-

Robin walked out of the ice cream truck, and scanned the area. Regina had left not long after Emma had found the newspaper clipping. He would have followed her, but sensed she might have needed a moment to regroup without him hovering. He caught sight of her stood beside a tree looking down at the ground shuffling her feet against the leaves on the ground. As he approached her, he coughed lightly, before he placed a hand on her shoulder so that he wouldn't scare her. She turned around and smiled at him, but he could tell it was more than a little forced.

“What is it?” Robin asked as he led her out of the clearing, so they were shielded by the trees.

“This is my fault,” she replied looking up at him.

“How on Earth could any of this be your fault?”

“If I had never cast the dark curse,” Regina replied. “If I hadn't been so insistent on ruining all the happy endings, then Emma would never have ended up in this world and she wouldn't be the target of whatever the Snow Queen has got planned.”

Robin sighed slightly, he knew that none of this was Regina's fault. The way things had played out so far, it seemed as though the Snow Queen had been planning this for even longer than any of them had been in the land without magic. Especially if she had, had some involvement with Elsa who had been trapped in an urn before the curse had even been cast. However, he also knew that Regina had a way of picking up on one bad thing and figuring out that it was her fault in the first place. It was something he'd certainly experienced first hand in the Enchanted Forest.

“You know that's not true,” Robin said. “Something tells me whatever her plan is, if she needs Emma for some element of it, she'd have found a way to reach her no matter where she was,” he added, as he rubbed his hands across her arms.

After a few moments of silence – that he knew was her thinking over everything he had said – she sighed slightly and leaned into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Regina rested her head against his shoulder, letting his presence wipe away her feelings of guilt, even if she knew they'd come back again at some point.

* * *

Belle hurried across the road and ducked into the pawn shop. She closed the door behind her, making sure the sign was still flipped to closed. She hurried towards the back of the shop to find what she was looking for.

“Oh Anna, I'm sorry for what I did,” she said to the empty room. “But I'll find you.”

As Belle pack up the last of her required items into her bag, she heard the sound of a bell above the door tinkling. She turned around, knowing full well who it would be. She smiled a little at her husband, before walking towards him. As she reached him, he placed his hands on her arms to stop her from going anywhere.

“Belle? Where are you going?”

“I'm going to the north woods,” she replied, stepping out of his embrace. “To where the Snow Queen is hiding.”

“Why?” Gold asked with a frown. “What business could you possibly have with her?”

“I made a mistake, a long time ago,” she replied. “I have to fix it, and she's the one who can help me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You wouldn't understand if I told you,” Belle replied, as she fiddled with the strap on her bag.

“Whether or not that's true,” Gold commented. There was much that he'd done throughout his life, and he would wager that whatever Belle had done, he'd probably done on an even larger scale at some point. But now wasn't the time to get into that. “There's still the fact that she managed to defeat both Emma and Regina, she's more dangerous than you realise.”

“I know,” Belle nodded looking down at her feet. “Its why I was hoping that you would come with me.”

“I'm sorry, but that's out of the question,” Gold replied. “I won't let you go anywhere near her.”

“I thought you might say that,” Belle commented as she opened her bag and pulled out the dagger. Involuntarily, Gold took a step back. “Because I really didn't want to have to use this.”

“Belle, I gave you that dagger because I trusted you,” he said. “Because you'd never want to control me,” he added, feeling a bit of panic rise. Whatever she said now, he'd have to obey her, else she'd learn the truth about the dagger and he really didn't want that. Not now. It would certainly put an end to any plans he might have in place, and he would almost certainly lose Belle.

“I know, and I'm sorry,” she replied tearfully. “But if you won't come willingly, I have no other choice,” she added with a shake of her head, before holding the dagger aloft. “Rumplestiltskin, I command you to take me to the Snow Queen.”

Gold inclined his head in her direction, before he waved his hand, surrounding them with red smoke.

* * *

Killian stood in the doorway of the ice cream truck and looked at his surroundings in the clearing, giving Emma her privacy to study the folder they'd found. The Merry Men had returned to their camp, while Regina and Robin were stood near the entrance to the clearing speaking softly. He couldn't see exactly what they were saying – and had no desire to eavesdrop – but whatever it was he could tell that Robin was trying to make her smile. Killian turned around at a small sigh, and watched as Emma pulled out a document.

“What is it love?” he asked as he moved over to her.

“According to this, she was my foster parent for six months,” Emma replied as she passed the sheet over to him so that he could read it. “That was the longest I was ever in one home. Or with one family,” she added sadly.

Emma knew that if she'd been there that long, and there was no attempt to run away at any point, she must have been happy there. So why couldn't she remember any of it?

“You alright Swan?” Killian asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I'm fine,” she replied shaking her head. “It was just a long time ago.”

“Perhaps, but I know better than anyone that wounds made when we're young tend to linger,” Killian replied, memories of his father and brother coming to the forefront of his mind.

“How would you know that?” Emma asked with a small smile.

“Well, believe it or not Swan, I was once a child,” Killian replied.

“Wasn't that like a million or so years ago?” she teased, tilting her head back to look at him.

“Try 200,” Killian replied as he looked down, noticing the painting that was in her hand. “What's that?”

“Its an art project I did when I was in school,” she replied with a frown.

“Is that so surprising?”

“Yes, because its not the only one here,” Emma replied as she fanned out the documents that had been in the folder. “Look, she's got a bunch of my art projects and essays. I have one like this for Henry. You only keep these things if you care about someone,” she added.

“Well, maybe the Snow Queen cared for you and wasn't just looking to use you.”

“Then why do I have no memories of her?” Emma asked with a frown. “Something must have happened to make her do that,” she added. “There has to be a clue here as to why.”

“I think I've found it,” Killian said as he pulled out a piece of parchment. “If you can read hieroglyphs.”

“This isn't from this world,” Emma mused as she looked at the parchment and the strange images on it. “So what the hell did she want with me?”

-x-x-x-x-

Belle looked up as the smoke cleared from her line of vision and looked around the section of the woods that Gold had brought her too. She noticed the hole in the cliff face, that had ice around the entrance.

“This is it? This is where she's been hiding?” Belle asked as she turned to face Gold.

“Indeed, but she's not here right now,” he replied. “I can't sense her magic.”

“Okay,” Belle nodded as she turned around. “Now stay out here and keep a look out.”

“No, Belle, you can't go in there alone,” Gold said. He knew that if she thought she could get away with it the Snow Queen would do something to Belle, to get him to go along with whatever she had planned.

“I won't be long, I just need to find something.”

“What could you possibly need to find in her cave?”

“There's this hat,” Belle explained. “And it can strip a magical being of its powers.”

“That sounds too good to be true,” Gold commented, trying not to let any worry show that Belle knew about the hat. Thankfully she didn't seem to equate it with the box that she'd seen him with in the shop. “Which means it probably doesn't exist.”

“It does exist,” Belle insisted. She hadn't seen exactly what it looked like, but after years cleaning the Dark Castle, and working in the pawn shop, she'd gotten good at spotting magical objects. “And I know she has it, so I need to get it and then I can force her to tell us where Anna is.”

“So this is about Elsa's sister?” Gold asked with a frown. “Why are you so invested in helping a girl you've never met?”

“Because that's what heroes do,” Belle replied, fire burning in her eyes. “So keep a lookout,” she added holding the dagger tightly in her hands. With a last look at him, she turned around and started to walk towards the entrance to the cave.

Gold sighed deeply as he watched Belle enter the cave. There was nothing that he could do at the moment. He couldn't follow her because then she'd know that she didn't hold the real dagger. He could only hope that she didn't encounter any trouble. Otherwise he didn't know what he would do.

-x-x-x-x-

Belle walked into the ice cave, thankful she'd put on a thick coat as she began to feel the chill from the ice surrounding her. As she looked around, she had to admire the beauty of the icicles and the design that she had going on in here.

“The hat must be here somewhere,” Belle murmured to herself as she began to look for the hat.

“ _Belle, over here.”_

Belle turned around trying to figure out where the voice had come from. On the far wall, she noticed a thick blanket covering a round object. She walked over to it, and pulled the blanket off of the wall to reveal a mirror. Belle stared at her reflection and peered closer at it. Something about it didn't seem quite right.

“ _Hello, Belle. I was hoping you'd find me.”_

Belle jumped slightly, watching as her reflection spoke to her, something she'd never experienced before. As she looked closer, she noticed the hint of malevolence in her reflection's eyes. Something told her that this was no ordinary mirror, and that this was something to do with the Snow Queen's plan.

Belle looked at her reflection in the mirror waiting to see how it would taunt her further. It had already made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

“ _I'm surprised you even made the journey here.”_

“I had to, I needed to find a way to save Anna.”

“ _Why?”_ the mirror asked. _“Its not like you cared all that much before.”_

“That isn't true.”

“ _Of course it is,”_ the mirror replied. _“You chose that pebble, over her. You just had to remember what happened to your mother, no matter what the cost was.”_

“That was a mistake,” Belle insisted. “I didn't mean to...”

“ _Mean to ruin someone's life?”_ the mirror taunted. _“Not your most heroic moment. But then you've never really been a hero have you?”_

“No, please, stop.”

“ _Do you know that everyone sees you for who you truly are?”_ the mirror asked. _“A pathetic coward. Why else would the Dark One even want to marry you?”_ the mirror continued, the reflection's lips curving into a mocking smile. _“You can't honestly believe that it was love can you? All he wanted was someone weak. Someone he could manipulate.”_

“You're lying,” Belle yelled at her reflection. “He _loves_ me. He _trusts_ me,” she added holding up the dagger.

“ _You truly believe that he gave you the real one?”_ the mirror said, her reflection laughing at the absurdity of Belle's belief. _“Deep down you know exactly the kind of beast you're dealing with.”_

“Belle!” Gold called as he ran into the cave. “Belle, the Snow Queen is coming, we have to leave now.” He watched as Belle made no attempt to move, and hurried around so he was stood in front of her, placing his hands on her arms. “Belle, look at me. Not in the mirror. Look at me.”

“Let me go!”

“You don't know what you're doing.”

“Let me go. Please.”

“Its okay,” Gold murmured as he pulled her close. “Its all okay,” he added in a whisper against her ear. He waved his hand and transported them from the cave, back to the safe confines of his shop.

When the smoke cleared, Belle was still pleading with him to let go. He pressed a small kiss to the side of her head, before he spoke again. “It's okay Belle, it's okay we're back in the shop.”

“No, no.”

“It's okay,” Gold repeated, as he watched Belle calm down and slowly come back to her own senses.

“Wait,” Belle said as she pulled away from him and looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. “You should be outside the cave. I commanded you to wait outside the cave.”

“You commanded me to keep watch,” Gold said. “I saw she was coming back, so I came inside to warn you and I'm glad I did.”

“I...I...hurt you,” Belle said looking up at him apologetically. “Rumple, I'm sorry.”

“It's alright,” he soothed, giving her a soft smile.

“When I found that mirror,” she explained. “It was as though something had came over me. It spoke to me, made me believe horrible things about myself, and you and how the dagger you gave me was a fake.”

“I can assure that nothing that mirror said to you is true,” Gold lied. “It has been imbued with the darkest of magic and I know you would never hurt me.”

“But I did,” Belle replied feeling tears prick her eyes. “And I've kept a secret from you. It's because of me that Anna is missing. I couldn't let anyone know until I'd found a way to make things right. But all I did was fail,” she added. “And all I've to show for today is that I abused the dagger, and I took advantage of you. I took advantage of my true love. I don't even know if I deserve to be with you anymore.”

“No, no, no,” Gold replied, as he trailed a hand through her hair, pulling her closer. “You were only doing what you thought was right.”

“You...you forgive me?” Belle asked, her shock evident. “Just like that?”

“Belle, there's very little I wouldn't forgive you for,” Gold smiled. “Thank you for telling me everything.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Belle smiled. “And I'm sorry I kept a secret from you,” she added. “Especially as you've changed and no longer keep them from me. I love you.”

“I love you too."

* * *

_Belle sat on her bed as she looked through a book that had been giving to her by one of her fellow passengers on the boat back from Arendelle. They had told her that she'd might find an answer to the current problem with the Ogre's. It wasn't what she'd expected to get from her trip, but it was still something. She looked at the name that had been inked in the corner of one of the pages, and from what she'd learned, Belle guessed that this was the wizard that Anna had referenced back in Arendelle. She looked up in shock as the doors to her bedroom opened and her father walked into the room._

“ _Father,” Belle gasped in shock. “I thought you'd be asleep by now.”_

“ _How could I sleep when you left without so much as a goodbye?” Maurice asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed. “Did you find what you went in search of?”_

“ _You were right father,” Belle replied with a sigh.”I should've left things well alone. The whole trip was just one big mistake.”_

“ _No, I'm the one that made the mistake,” Maurice sighed. “I've been keeping a secret from you about the night the Ogres attacked,” he added._

“ _What?” Belle asked, barely believing the words her father was saying._

“ _I didn't wish to add to your grief,” Maurice replied. “When those Ogres stormed the library, where you and your mother were, the guards heard the noise and rushed in,” he added. “They saw that the Ogres were about to attack, and your mother, she stood in the path of them to protect you,” Maurice continued as he placed an arm around Belle's shoulders pulling her close, giving her part of the truth, rather than the full version. “She kept them at bay long enough for the guards to pull you to safely. But by the time they came back to get your mother...”_

“ _They were too late,” Belle said as she filled in the blanks. “She gave her life to save me?” she asked._

“ _She loved you so much,” Maurice replied, whatever had happened that night, wherever she'd disappeared to, that was one thing he had no doubt of. “And so do I, my darling. I'm glad that you're back safely.”_

* * *

As they walked towards the loft, Robin could sense that there was still something playing on Regina's mind. He had thought that their talk in the woods earlier in the day would have helped somewhat, but apparently it hadn't. It did make him wonder if keeping their obligation for dinner with Mary Margaret and David was the right thing. For tonight at any rate.

“We don't have to stay for dinner you know,” Robin said as they reached the apartment building. “We can just pick up Henry and Roland, then go home. Say you're not feeling well.”

“Thank you for saying that,” Regina replied. “But, I think I can manage a couple of hours in the company of the Charming's. No matter how nauseatingly in love they are.”

“And you don't think we're like that?” Robin teased turning her to face him. He had wanted to use the exact turn of phrase she had, but was slightly hesitant to. They hadn't even said those three words to each other yet.

“If we are,” she replied. “I'd like to think we're not at their level,” she added with a smile, before she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss deepened almost instantly, and as Regina moved her hands so that one was splayed on his back and the other toyed with the thin strands of hair at the nape of this neck, Robin moved her backwards so they were pressed up against the wall of the building, with his hands tangled up in her hair.

“As much as I'm enjoying this,” Regina said when they broke apart, and they rested their foreheads against each other. “We do have somewhere else to be.”

“Alas you are right milady,” Robin replied as he moved them away from the wall and towards the door.

“But, that's not to say we can't pick this up later,” Regina commented with a wink as she walked past him and into the lobby of the apartment building.

-x-x-x-x-

“I'm afraid we've got a bit of a problem dearie,” Gold said as he walked into the ice cave and saw Ingrid stood in the middle of her hideout. “I got a glimpse of your mirror today.”

“Impressive isn't it?” Ingrid replied with a smile. “Though I didn't realise that your wife would be so easy to turn.”

“Watch it,” Gold replied as he stalked closer towards her, so that they were almost nose to nose. “I don't know what it is you intend to do with it, but know this,” he added, his voice low and dangerous. “I won't allow you to hurt those I care about.”

Ingrid laughed. “You think I'll allow you to ruin my plans, just because you've gotten sentimental?”

“I'm only going to give you one warning.”

“And you're not getting any,” Ingrid commented “I can't promise who will or won't get hurt.”

“You were wrong before,” Gold said thoughtfully as he watched Ingrid turn back to him.

“What? That you needed leverage to get what you want?”

“No,” Gold replied. “That I didn't have it. But I do,” he added as he pulled out the box from his jacket pocket and showing it to her.

“Where did you get that?” Ingrid asked. Gold noticed with satisfaction that she had paled and was visibly shaken.

“That is...irrelevant,” Gold commented with a wave of his hand. “But I now that I know what you are up to, we can talk properly,” he added. “You might want to rethink a few things dearie, because I really doubt that you want to become another embroidery on this hat,” he added, watching as her eyes narrowed in his direction. “Oh look, I think you've just lost your leverage dearie.” he finished with a smile, before he disappeared in a cloud of burgundy smoke.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma sighed as she sat down at the desk in the Sheriff's station, rubbing her temples. She and Killian were originally supposed to be going out for dinner, but after today she really didn't want to do anything, except brood about the information they'd discovered today. She looked over at Killian and smiled at him, relieved that he had been so understanding. As soon as all of this was over, she was going to make sure she made it up to him. She was about to suggest they go and grab something at Granny's, when Elsa came hurrying in, a thick book clasped in her hands.

“I found something you have to see,” she explained as she set the book down on the table, open at a page in the middle. She indicated the family tree and let Killian and Emma read it for themselves.

“The Snow Queen is your aunt?” Emma asked looking over at Elsa with wide eyes.

“According to this heraldry book I found in the library,” Elsa replied. “I didn't even know my mother had a sister, at least not one she ever told us about. I was as surprised as you.”

“Well, if you stick around here long enough,” Killian commented. “You'll learn that pretty much everyone in this town is related.”

“This book,” Elsa said as she looked at the book. “It traces the lineage of the Arendelle royal family. That's Gerda my mother, and this is Helga, my other aunt,” she said indicating the middle photo. The three of them looked at the blonde woman and noticed the similarities between Helga and another Storybrooke resident.

“Bloody hell,” Killian commented. “She looks like you Swan,” he added. “Do you think that she may have been obsessed with you and that's why she kept those mementos?”

“So she came to this world looking for blondes?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow as Elsa reached for the scroll they'd found earlier. “Because there are plenty more than me in this world.”

“You're telling me,” Killian smirked, drawing an exasperated look from Emma.

“She wasn't just looking for a blonde,” Elsa said as she looked at the scroll. “She was looking for the 'Saviour'.

“What?” Emma asked.

“This scroll, the writing is runic,” Elsa explained. “It says here that 'the name of the saviour is Emma.'”

“She knew?”

“Even before you did,” Elsa replied. “She knew that you were going to be powerful.”

“But why?”

“It says here,” Elsa replied as she pointed to a specific extract on the scroll. “'And the saviour shall be Ingrid's sister'”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Emma asked looking over at Elsa, feeling Killian slip his hand into hers.

“My mother died, and Helga's not around anymore,” Elsa replied. “I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy and that she's looking to replace them.”

The three looked up at the sound of heels moving swiftly across the tiled floor before Belle came running into the office.

“Elsa!”

“Belle?”

“I'm sorry,” Belle began. “Elsa, I'm so sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“I've been keeping a secret from you,” Belle replied sadly. “I, I knew Anna. She helped me once, a long time ago and when I had the chance to help her in return, I let her down.” she added. “And because I did, the Snow Queen captured her.”

“Where was this?”

“It was in Arendelle.” Belle replied. “It was a long time ago, and I don't have the faintest idea of where she is now. But actually we've got bigger problems right now,” she added as she looked over at Emma and Killian. “The Snow Queen, she's got this mirror, and its imbued with dark magic and it can do terrible things.”

“A mirror? Well that's easy,” Killian scoffed. “Lets just go and smash it.”

“It isn't as simple as that,” Belle commented. “Rumple told me that's its part of an awful spell. The spell of shattered sight,” she added. “If she manages to cast it, it will turn everyone in Storybrooke against each other.”

“Bloody hell,” Killian said as realisation dawned. “The town will destroy itself.”

“And there would be no one left,” Belle added.

“Except us.” Emma replied indicating her and Elsa.

“Why do you think the Snow Queen would spare you two?”

“Because of this,” Emma replied indicating the book, and showing Belle the page that they'd been looking at.

“She wants it to be just the three of us.” Elsa explained.

“Her perfect family.” Emma noted. She looked at the others in the room and knew that they felt the same. The Snow Queen had to be stopped. Before anyone else got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you're still enjoying this. Next update will be Tuesday...hopefully.


	8. The Snow Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love you've shown this story so far.

Ingrid looked around as she entered the library, relieved that no on else was in there. It wouldn't do if she was spotted, especially as this was crucial to her plan. She entered the lift and used the mechanism to send the lift upwards. Ingrid waited a few moments before the lift doors opened again this time by a spiral staircase. She exited the lift and walked up the stairs, until she found herself looking out of the clock tower, across Storybrooke. She waved her hand and watched as the mirror appeared on the wall in front of her. She smiled as she looked behind her and watched as the ice trail formed behind her. It wouldn't be long before the saviour found her and that was exactly what she wanted.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina threw the empty potion bottle into the trash with the others and frowned slightly. She'd pulled all of these out of her storage area earlier, and there was nothing in there that would cure Tinkerbell. Or even provide the basis of a cure. At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, she looked up to see Robin entering the vault.

“What is it?” she asked folding her arms.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright,” he replied. “You've been here for over a day now, you haven't spoken to anyone, no one has seen you.”

“Well excuse me for trying to find a way to help my friend,” Regina snapped. “Not to mention trying to figure out what the Snow Queen's next move is, especially if she manages to enact the spell of shattered sight.”

“Regina you need to take a break,” Robin said placing his hands on her arms to get her to stop. “There are people who would be willing to help you. You don't need to do this by yourself.”

“Oh yes, because I'm sure they're all lining up to help the Evil Queen,” Regina scoffed freeing herself from his hold. “Should I ask Belle who I imprisoned for 28 years? Or how about Jefferson who I cursed to remember his life in the Enchanted Forest, while everyone else lived their cursed lives? Or one of the countless other people I terrorised while hunting Snow White?” she added bitterly. “I'm better off doing this on my own,” she continued gesturing around the vault. “And you should just leave.” she finished walking out of the main room and down the corridor to one of the other rooms.

Robin sighed as he watched her walk away. He didn't know why she kept believing she wasn't worthy of help, or that there were many in town who no longer saw her as evil. He wanted to go after her, but knew if he did then chances were he'd be cursed to spend a few days as some form of insect. That had been one of her favourite threats when they'd been in the Enchanted Forest. After a few moments of staring at the empty vault, Robin shook his head and headed back outside. He'd give her the space she obviously wanted at the moment, and then come back later.

* * *

Emma walked out of the office, to where Elsa was stood, carrying the book that Belle had dropped off earlier that day. She placed the book down in front of Elsa on the table, opened on a page.

“Belle found something in here,” she explained. “Its a spell, that may be able to work on the Snow Queen.”

“It won't kill her, will it?”

“No. God no. No one is killing anybody,” Emma replied, hoping that Regina was planning on following that rule, if she got her hands on the Snow Queen. “It'll just, I dunno, neutralise her magic. Maybe.”

“Can you even read this?” Elsa asked indicating the writing on the page. She maybe more experienced with magic, but Emma was the one that would be taking the lead when it came to the Snow Queen.

“Can I read Elvish?” Emma asked, watching as Elsa nodded in response. “No, I didn't even watch Lord of the Rings,” she added with a small smile. “But that doesn't matter, Belle translated it for us,” she said as she pulled the piece of paper out of the back of the book. “It tells us how we can enact the spell.”

“' _With both hands hold the candle, and then use your magic to light it. And when you blow on it_...'”

“Bam!” Emma interrupted with a smile. “She'll be back in her ice cream shop,” she added. “Though I imagine business will go right down.”

“Maybe without her powers, we'll be able to talk to her,” Elsa suggested. “And hopefully, find Anna, then get some real answers.”

“Does your sister have magic?” Emma asked as she looked over at the other woman.

“No, she doesn't,” Elsa replied with a small shake of her head, remembering how hard it had been growing up with no one that had understood. “I think that's why my aunt is so interested in you.”

“Must be,” Emma murmured.

“Does anyone else in your family have magic?”

“No,” Emma replied. “I mean Regina does, but she's not blood related and now is really not the time to go into my complicated family tree. As it stands, I'm the only one.”

“Its hard when they look at you differently isn't it?”

“They don't,” Emma replied with a shrug. Ever since the curse had been broken – the first time – the fact that she had had magic had been an accepted fact. One she'd never been shunned for. She couldn't imagine how that must have felt for Elsa.

“You're lucky,” Elsa replied sadly. “Okay,” she added with a shake of her head to clear the thoughts of her past. “Should we try the spell?”

Emma nodded in reply and passed the candle to Elsa. Elsa gripped the candle and watched as Emma tried to light it. However, apart from a few splutters no flame came to life.

“I'm sorry,” Elsa replied. “Should we try again?”

“Later,” Emma said. “I've got to go meet Mary Margaret, I'm supposed to babysit tonight.”

“Life goes on.” Elsa commented, trying to raise a smile.

“It's going to be okay,” Emma replied as she placed a comforting hand over Elsa's. “We will find her.”

“Okay,” Elsa nodded. “I'll be here.”

Emma smiled at her friend before she turned around and walked out of the office. As she exited the Sheriff station, she caught sight of Robin walking towards it, looking as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“I thought you were going to check on Regina,” Emma commented, causing him to look up.

“I was and I did,” he replied. “She kicked me out of the vault,” he added sheepishly.

“What did you do?”

“Offered to help,” Robin replied. “Told her that she didn't have to do this on her own. But she wouldn't hear it,” he added. “If I'm honest, I think this whole situation with Tinkerbell and the Snow Queen is getting to her and-”

“The stress and anger got directed at you,” Emma interrupted with a nod. She recognised that move, hell she herself had pulled it many times in her life. “Look, aside from waiting for the Snow Queen to make another move, there's nothing pressing that needs our attention. It seems whenever there's a crisis, crime in Storybrooke becomes non-existent. Well, more non-existent than usual,” she added with a laugh. Being Sheriff here was an easy gig. “So, go brood, fire off some arrows, whatever it is you guys do. Give Regina several hours to cool off and then try again.”

“You're sure?”

“Yeah, if it all kicks off I'll call you,” Emma replied. “And as we'll probably need Regina, she'll have to come out of hiding and we can deal with that as well,” she added with a smile.

She watched as Robin nodded and began to walk in the direction of Granny's. Satisfied that things seemed peaceful enough – for the moment at any rate – Emma turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the small community centre where Ashley based her mother and baby group.

-x-x-x-x-

“ _Goodbye Alex. Goodbye Neal. Goodbye Philip. Its time for us to go 'Yay!'”_

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she walked into the room. It made her thankful that she'd never attended anything of a similar ilk with Henry. Though she had memories of doing such, something she now knew was faked and more than likely a bit of a joke on Regina's end. She watched as Mary Margaret spoke with Aurora and Ashley.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret exclaimed as she caught sight of her eldest loitering in the doorway. “You missed the 'goodbye' song.”

“I got the gist of it,” she smiled, before pulling a face, trying to draw a laugh from Neal. “Is baby bro all ready to go?” she asked.

“Yes,” Mary Margaret replied as she turned to pick up the bag by her feet. “Just a few things. Uh, diaper bag, stroller, milk...”

“Neal's got a lot of stuff,” Emma commented with amusement as she looked at the both the bag and stroller laden with various items.

“Well, I wanted him to have everything,” she replied with a small shrug and bashful smile.

“Emma!” Ashley exclaimed as she hurried over to Emma. She'd always felt close to Emma, especially as it had been her that had made her want to keep Alexandra in the first place.

“Hey Ashley,” Emma smiled. “Look at you, you've become quite a baby whisperer."

“Thanks, I just took to it,” Ashley beamed. “If you have trouble getting Neal to sleep later, just tell him that he'll turn into a pumpkin by midnight if he doesn't,” she added a hint of amusement in her voice so that they knew she wasn't being entirely serious.

“So this is what you're doing now?” Emma asked, she'd always wondered just what the other people in Storybrooke did while she was busy saving the town.

“Yeah,” Ashley replied. “Its like a little support group. I mean being a first time mother isn't easy,” she added with a shrug, before she turned to answer a question of Aurora's.

“First time mother?” Emma asked with a smile, trying to hide how hurt the words had made her feel.

“Emma,” Mary Margaret began. “Obviously I'm not a first time mother.”

“Well you sort of are,” Emma said as she took the bottle off of her mother. “I mean you've never raised a baby before. You just put one in a magical wardrobe.”

“Emma,” she began, her tone one of pleading.

“No, I get it,” Emma smiled tightly, trying to keep her emotions in check, even though she could feel them raging beneath the surface. “Its all exciting and new for you,” she added. _God when did_ _my_ _voice start sounding like that?_ _Like I'm not happy for her._ Emma wondered. “I mean 'mommy and me' classes and songs, first steps, first words. It must be great for you-what?” she asked noticing that Aurora, Ashley and Mary Margaret were staring at her, their mouths wide open.

“Look at the bottle,” Aurora replied.

Emma looked down at the bottle in her hand and stared in horror as she watched the milk bubble up, as though it was being boiled.

“Oh, well its just, you know, magic,” Emma replied trying to make light of it and not show how much the unintentional magic was getting to her. “I've been practicing this spell to try and capture the Snow Queen and I guess I'm still a bit revved up,” she added.

Emma shut her eyes briefly and tried to get it under control, before she turned and attempted to take Neal off of her mother. However, she noticed the flash of fear that appeared in her mother's eyes. She tried not to noticeably flinch at the reaction. She was saved from trying to reconcile anything by the sound of her phone ringing. She fished it out of her jacket pocket and pressed the answer button when she saw that it was David.

“Hello.”

“ _Emma, we need you at the clock tower, there's a trail of ice going up the stairs.”_

“Is the Snow Queen still there?”

“ _It goes up, but it doesn't come down.”_ David confirmed.

“All right, I'll be right there,” Emma said before hanging up. She set the bottle down on the nearest table before backing away. “The Snow Queen is hiding out in the clock tower. I guess I'll have to take a rain check on babysitting,” she added before she turned and hurried away. Trying not to think about what had happened with the bottled milk.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma and Elsa pulled open the lift doors as soon as the car reached the landing that led to the clock tower. When she'd left the community centre she'd ran back to the Sheriff's station to get both Elsa and the candle. Luckily for her, the station wasn't that far from the library anyway. They quickly hurried up the stairs and found themselves face to face with the woman that had been tormenting them for the past couple of weeks.

“Hey!” Emma yelled to get the woman's attention.

Ingrid turned around and smiled at the two women before she flicked her wrist sending and icicle in Emma's direction. She moved to the side in the nick of time, yet she still felt it graze her neck before it disintegrated against the wall.

“Emma now!” Elsa yelled. Emma looked up at her friend before nodding. She watched as the wick on the candle lit up before she blow the flame in Ingrid's direction. The flame rushed forward and wove itself around Ingrid's wrists, restraining her and stopping any further magic. “You did it,” Elsa breathed, her smile wide as she threw her arms around her and pulled her close.

“I guess I did,” Emma replied, unable to believe that something she'd been struggling with earlier was actually rather easy.

“You got me.”

* * *

Regina's eyes narrowed as she skimmed the story book, each page depicting another happy couple. She couldn't help but feel as though they were mocking her. Especially now that she had more than likely ruined things with Robin. He'd only wanted to help her, instead her frustration about being unable to help Tinkerbell had boiled over, and she'd took it out on him. When she'd came out of one of the back rooms in her vault, Regina had expected him to be waiting for her, ready to encourage her, help her even. Yet when she entered the room, he was gone, the room as empty as it always was. And just as lonely. Sick of seeing happy endings and true love, she slammed the book shut and stared out of her library window.

“Hey mom, could you help me?”

She turned to look at the doorway and saw Henry stood there in a suit, a tie slung around his shoulders. Regina couldn't help but frown, she'd never seen Henry like this before and wondered just what he was doing.

“What's the occasion?” she asked as she stood up and made her way over to him.

“I'm getting married,” Henry replied, before giving her a small smirk as she began to fix his tie. “I'm going to work. You know, with grandpa at his shop? He said if I was going to work for the family business, I would need to represent the family business, which means wearing a tie.”

“Well it makes you look handsome,” she smiled as she straightened the tie, trying to ignore the sudden lump in her throat about her son looking so grown up.

“So what happened?” Henry asked, now that his problem had been solved.

“What do you mean?”

“You were tearing through the book with your scary face on.” he replied. “Did something happen earlier? I know Robin was looking for you.”

“No, nothing happened,” she lied watching as her son tilted his head, clearly not believing her. “Now go. You might be his grandson, but I don't think Gold will like it if you're late to work,” she added making a shooing motion with her hands.

Henry studied her for a moment, before he turned around and walked towards the front door. Regina watched as he left, before heading back into the library and closing the door behind her. She needed a few moments to herself before she went back to the vault. Especially if she had sabotaged things as much as she thought she had.

-x-x-x-x-

“So, the spell of shattered sight,” Emma began as she looked across the table at Ingrid “Sounds like a pretty impressive spell.”

“Oh, it is,” Ingrid replied. “Though what does it matter now? You caught me.”

“That's right, I did.” Emma replied, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward. “We know what you've been planning. We also know that for some sick reason, you want Elsa and me to be your sisters.”

“Well, it seems as though you already have the answers you're seeking,” Ingrid commented. “Can I retire to my cell now?”

“No, I need to know why,” Emma replied. “Why have you been following me all my life?”

“I was trying to protect you Emma.”

“Oh, was that what you were doing back then? Protecting me?” she scoffed. “Was that why you erased my memories of that time? Was it just too good?”

“Well, every family have their ups and downs.”

“No, we are not a family,” Emma snapped. “I have a family, it spans several generations and 400 years, your name is not part of it.”

“Family is not about blood,” Ingrid replied. “Its about bonds far more than mere genetics. Elsa and I are your real family. We are the only ones that are like you. We belong together,” she added. “Your other family, that family you think you have. They might love you, but they also fear you.”

“They don't.”

“Really?” Ingrid asked as she leaned forward in her seat. “So you've never seen them wince at your powers? You've never seen that flicker of panic in the corner of their eyes? Not even once?” she asked. “I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe.”

“They love me for who I am,” Emma replied as she tried to ignore the incident earlier at the mother and baby group. “My powers included.”

“I thought that once too,” Ingrid commented. She smiled in satisfaction as she caught sight of the flicker of recognition in Emma's eyes. Clearly her words had struck a nerve.

-x-x-x-x-

Elsa walked into the clock tower, and saw Killian, David and Belle all stood looking at the mirror. She walked up the stairs to meet them, and looked at the mirror.

“Shouldn't you be with Emma?” David asked as he noticed that Elsa had rejoined them.

“I was, she said that she could handle the Snow Queen on her own,” Elsa replied. “I tried to stay but she was very insistent about the whole thing.”

“That sounds like Swan,” Killian commented with a wry smile, before he turned his attention back to the mirror. “This is seriously what we've been worried about?” he asked waving his hook in its direction. “I mean it just looks like an ordinary mirror. Shouldn't it be shaking or doing something evil?”

“I agree,” Elsa said. “It seems like a harmless looking glass.”

“I've found nothing to counteract the spell yet,” Belle sighed. “But...” she tailed off as she caught Killian moving to look at the mirror closer. “Stop don't look in there,” she said placing a hand on his arm and pulling him back slightly. “It will make you see the worst in yourself.”

“Well then it must be broken love,” Killian replied. “Because I've been looking in it all day, and all I've seen is my devilishly handsome self.”

“Uh, this isn't the mirror,” Belle commented as she moved closer, frowning at the words. Now that she was closer to it, she could see the subtle differences from the one she'd looked at the other day.

“But why would the Snow Queen risk coming out here, just to plant a fake mirror?” Elsa asked with a frown.

“Because she wanted to get caught,” David replied as realisation crept up on him. “Emma!” he said as they hurried back downstairs, out of the library and in the direction of the station.

They rounded the corner and rushed over to the doors of the station, they noticed that the doors had been frozen shut. While they looked normal for the most part, the handles and locks were all iced over. With no way of getting in at all.

“Emma! Emma!” David yelled as he banged his hand against the door.

* * *

Robin looked down at the whiskey that one of the waitresses had poured for him, before he downed it in one. He'd been here for the better part of two hours and still had yet to figure out a way to get through to Regina. He'd known from the start that there was a lot about her past that she would never share with him, and he hadn't cared. He'd also known that despite everything to show that she had changed, that she could now wield both light and dark magic, she still believed she was unworthy of help. That she was unworthy of being seen as good. Or even having good in her. Robin just wished he could figure out how to help her.

He turned at the sound at the sound of footsteps and saw that Will had just entered the diner. He picked up the dart that he had been about to throw at the board, and instead aimed it in the direction of the door, that Will had been about to leave from. He watched as it hit the side of the door, and smirked a little at the horrified expression Will now wore.

“I can explain.” Will said hurriedly.

“No need,” Robin commented. Emma might take offence to him letting Will get away with jailbreak, but if it came to it he'd just get Regina to deal with it. Plus Will wasn't all bad. “Another for me,” he added holding up his glass in the direction of the waitress. “And one for Mr Will Scarlet.”

Will looked over at Robin where they were sat at the counter. Something was clearly on his mind and he was more than willing to bet that it involved the former evil queen. However, years and experience had taught him that Robin wouldn't automatically open up right away.

“I do want to make amends you know,” Will said as he looked down at his drink. “For what I did to you and the men back in Sherwood Forest.”

“You nearly got us all killed.”

“Nearly,” Will pointed out. “Surely that's worth something.”

“You did it because of a woman,” Robin replied turning to look at his former friend. “And where is she now? I don't see you with her here in Storybrooke,” he added, not missing the flash of sadness that had flickered across Will's face. “Sorry.”

“Its fine,” Will replied. “You choose your path and follow it wherever it takes you,” he added. “Sometimes you win, other times you lose.”

“I know that better than most,” Robin murmured as he finished his drink. “And now once again, I fear I may be on a path where I lose, because I don't know how to help her.”

“I assume we're talking about your queen.” Will commented.

Robin nodded in response to the unspoken question. “Regina's been in her vault for days trying to figure out how to undo the curse on Tinkerbell and she's refusing all help. She doesn't think anyone would even want to help her.”

“Because she fears they still see her as the 'Evil Queen'?” Will guessed. “I know a few things about how that could feel,” he added in response to a questioning look from Robin. Despite the time that had passed, he still wasn't ready to talk about Anastasia and what had happened. “Did I ever tell you about a talk I had with Marian one night?” he asked, remembering something that might help Robin find a way forward.

“No,” Robin replied. “To be honest, I didn't think she liked you that much.”

“She didn't,” Will agreed. “But one night, we were talking and I asked how how she managed giving up everything and living like an outlaw.”

“I know she struggled with it,” Robin commented. “But she never complained.”

“Of course she didn't,” Will replied. “And do you know why? It was because of you. And I still remember the exact words she said to me.”

“You do?”

“I do. They've stayed with me all these years,” Will replied. “She said ' _there's good in him Will. And when you see the good in someone, you don't give up on them_.'” he added watching as a flicker of something crossed Robin's face. “' _Especially if they don't see it in themselves_. _And if you're lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it every day_.'”

“And you still believe in that? After all you've experienced you still think it was worth it?”

“It's always worth it,” Will shrugged as he signalled the waitress for another drink.

Robin sighed as he let the words sink in. All those years ago when he'd been naught but a common thief, Marian had been the reason he'd changed and even when they found it hard, she never gave up on him once. Even at the end, she'd been telling him not to give up. And he never had, no matter how easy it would have been. Marian had never given up on him. Now, he wasn't going to give up on Regina.

-x-x-x-x-

Henry sighed as he set the broom aside. Apart from the day he'd asked his grandpa for a job there, this was his first day on the job and all he'd done was sweep the floor. Not to mention he hadn't had a chance to snoop around to see if he could find some clue to who the author was. Or if there even was one. He looked up as Gold walked through the beaded curtain separating the two halves of the shop.

“I've swept the floor twice,” Henry said as he walked over to his grandfather. “Isn't I time I learnt something more magical?” he asked with a hopeful expression.

“Well,” Gold replied with a small smile. The look Henry had just given him was so reminiscent of Baelfire it had made him stop for a moment. “This is your lucky day,” he added as he reached down and pulled up a canister from the shelf and placed it on the counter. “This is a potion that possesses the power to transform that which is old, into something that new.”

“Really, what is it?” he asked.

“Furniture polish,” Gold replied with a laugh turning the canister around so that Henry could see the label. “Start in the back, and don't touch anything that you shouldn't.”

Gold watched as Henry walked away looking extremely disgruntled and couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up. He looked up as the door flew open and Belle walked in followed by Elsa, David and Killian.

“Well, this never bodes well.” Gold murmured as he took in their worried faces.

“The Snow Queen has iced over the locks at the station and has trapped Emma inside with her.” David said before he'd even reached the counter.

“You have to help us Rumple,” Belle pleaded. “You have to get us inside.”

“Well, how can I refuse a plea from my beautiful wife,” Gold smiled softly. “After you,” he added indicating the others should go before him.

“What's your game Crocodile?” Killian asked as he stopped Gold from leaving. “The past two villains in town have wanted you dead, and vice versa. Yet this time 'round, you seem to be thoroughly unconcerned,” he added. “Makes me wonder if you two have history.”

“Wonder all you like pirate,” Gold replied as he moved Killian's hand away from his waist and brushed imaginary dirt away from his suit. “My history, my business.”

Killian frowned as he watched Gold walked away, he could guess that the man was up to something. It was just a question of what.

* * *

As Ingrid had talked, Emma had kept up her pacing. She'd found that sitting still while attempting to get answers merely stoked her ire. Regina had once told her magic was emotion, and Emma knew that if she didn't keep pacing, keep focusing on something else, then the magic that was bubbling just beneath the surface would explode right out of her.

“Emma, I understand that you're upset,” Ingrid said as she looked over at the other woman. “If I was you I'd feel the same.”

“Oh, so now you know how I feel?” Emma asked as she folded her arms, glaring in the woman's direction.

“I know you better than you know yourself, Emma.”

“Only because you took, what was it? A year from my life?”

“When you lived with me,” Ingrid began. “You would talk about your parents constantly, you were so angry with them. You couldn't understand why they'd given you up.”

Emma frowned a little at Ingrid's words. Though she couldn't remember that part of her life, it did spark a flicker of something in the back of her mind. It was a feeling she'd felt a lot over the years, none more so than the previous year in New York. Though she knew differently now, that didn't change the fact that she'd spent a year believing she'd been abandoned by her parents.

“They had a good reason for that,” Emma replied as she cleared the thoughts from her head. “I know that now.”

“But that doesn't change the fact that you spent 28 years feeling abandoned.”

“They didn't have a choice.”

“They always had a choice Emma,” Ingrid replied. “They could have kept you. They could have found another way. There were many ways that they could have escaped the curse.”

“At the expense of their friends and their kingdom?” Emma asked. Even if they had found a way to keep her with them, Emma knew that there was no way her parents would have left their friends and subjects to face the Evil Queen's wrath on their own.

“You were their only child, and they used you to break a curse,” Ingrid replied. “And since then all they've done is use your powers.”

“That's a lie,” Emma replied weakly. She could feel the anger bubbling up beneath the surface once again.

“Is it?” Ingrid asked leaning back in her chair and studying Emma intently. “Since the curse broke, how many times have you saved them? Felt more like the 'saviour' than their daughter?” she asked. “All it takes is one little slip, one little accident and your powers go from being their salvation, to their worst nightmare.”

“You don't know them and you don't know me. Not anymore.” Emma insisted.

“I don't have to know you Emma,” Ingrid replied “I've been you, been where you are. Different, misunderstood, alone,” she continued. “And now they have a new child. One that leads them to thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal.”

“They love me.”

“How can they love somebody they don't understand?” Ingrid asked, feeling a frisson of expectation as she watched several emotions play across Emma's face. They were so close now. So close to Emma seeing it. “And when people don't understand something, they grow to fear it. And then they look upon it, as though its a monster.”

“Shut up!” Emma yelled, slamming her hands down on the table. At the same time, a loud explosion rocked the room. Emma looked up, noticing the happiness on Ingrid's face before she noticed the large hole in the side of the wall. Like the entire wall had been reduced to rubble. “What did you do to me?” she asked as she looked at her hands watching as sparks of white, flickered across her palms.

“Ah,” Ingrid replied as she stood up from her chair and removed the cuffs from her wrists. “All I did was show you who you really are.”

“M...make it stop,” Emma said as fear took up residence in her soul.

“Oh but I can't,” Ingrid replied. “This is all you, and its beautiful,” she added before she vanished in a whirl of flakes and ice.

Emma looked at the spot where Ingrid had been stood, trembling as fear coursed through her veins. She slowly made her way over to the hole and stepped outside looking around. “What did I do?”

“Emma!”

She turned around and watched David run towards her.

“Are you alright?” David asked he reached her. Instinctively, she flinched and moved away from him

“We heard the explosion and we were so worried,” Mary Margaret said as she reached them.

“No, stay back,” Emma said as she moved away from them, holding out hands as she pleaded.

“It seems you didn't require my services after all.” Gold commented as he, Henry and Belle joined the small crowd.

“Swan,” Killian said as he moved closer to her. He didn't let the hurt show as she flinched when he did so. “What did that monster do to the station?”

At his words, Emma shivered a little, Ingrid's words still playing in the back of her mind. “She didn't do this, I did.”

“What?” David asked, confusion written across his face. Emma's magic wasn't this strong. It had never been this strong.

“Just keep your distance,” Emma pleaded. “I don't know if I can control myself, or my powers. I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“Swan,” Killian said as he tried to move closer still.

“I would listen to her if I was you.” Gold commented. Though he wouldn't show it to them, he himself was a little worried about this turn of events. He'd known Emma would be powerful, but this was almost too powerful.

“Emma, we can help you,” Elsa said, moving forward, trying to calm Emma down. She herself had had moments like this. Moments when it seemed as though her powers were out of control.

“No! Just stay back,” Emma pleaded. “Let me go!” she added. At the same time, the lamppost above them sparked briefly before it started to fall.

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed as Gold pulled her out of its path.

“Look out,” Emma called.

“Watch it!” David yelled as he pushed Killian out of the path of the falling lamppost. He tried to move away in time, however it nicked the side of his ear at the last moment. Emma looked on horrified at what she had done.

“David!” Mary Margaret exclaimed as she rushed over to check him. “Emma!” she said angrily as she spun around to face her daughter.

In that moment, Emma knew that Ingrid had been right earlier. She'd seen the anger, hurt and terror in her mother's face, it had been the same expression she'd worn earlier when she'd accidentally started to boil Neal's milk. She was a monster. Without another word to her family, Emma turned around and ran towards her car. Ignoring the pleading to come back. Ignoring them calling for her, she pulled open her car door, got in and drove off.

If she'd looked into the rear-view mirror she would have seen the worried faces of her parents, son and friends. However, she just focused on the road ahead, needing to just get away from them all before she hurt them anymore.

From a spot behind a wall, Ingrid watched the scene with a small smile playing on her face. Everything was starting to fall into place.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina sighed as she ended the call, sensing another late night in the offing. Since Henry had decided he was staying with his grandparents tonight – he hadn't given her details, but she gathered it was something to do with Emma – she had decided to spend another night in her vault. It was the main reason she'd installed a small room, hidden behind a mirror, so that if the need arose she'd have somewhere to hide. It had been useful once before, and there was no reason why it wouldn't be again. She pulled the story book onto her lap and flicked the pages until she came across a page with an illustration she'd almost forgotten. It showed her blindfolded with a dozen arrows frozen inches from her face. It was the day she was supposed to be executed for her crimes, but Snow White had stopped it at the last moment, offering her a chance and she hadn't took it. Regina couldn't help but wonder if she had any chances left. If she was just one false step away from that happening once again.

“Why am I getting a sense of deja vu?” Regina muttered as she heard the footsteps on the stairs once again. Usually her vault had been her sanctuary, but it seemed that the past couple of weeks, anyone was just coming in at any given moment.

She looked up to see Robin stood in the archway, looking at her like he always did. Despite her worries that she had somehow ruined things between them, the fact that he had shown up here in the middle of the night made her heart do somersaults.

“Regina,” he began, dropping his satchel to the floor and moving towards her. “You might not have faith in yourself, or even believe you can save Tinkerbell. But I have enough faith for the both of us,” he added punctuating his words with another step towards her. “You will find a way to save those you care about. And I'm going to be by your side while you do it,” he finished as he came to a stop in front of her. “No matter what. You will not be alone. I will _never_ give up on you.”

When she looked up at him, Regina noticed a look in his eyes. One she'd never seen before. She knew of the feelings that Robin had for her, the fact that he had been able to break the ice curse on her was testament to that. But this was different. This spoke of just how much love he had for, she wasn't ashamed to say that it scared her a little, no one had ever looked at her like that. As though she was the only thing that mattered to them in that moment. It was then that she knew, without a doubt, that she felt exactly the same.

Her own eyes were wide with emotion at the words he'd uttered, Robin leaned in and kissed her deeply, as though he was trying to pour every ounce of his love for her, his faith in her into it. Regina sat unresponsive for a moment before she responded to him. She let him pull her up so they were both stood in the middle of her vault, arms wound tight around the other.

* * *

Mary Margaret rocked Neal back and forth as she tried to keep her mind from worrying about Emma. She couldn't help but feel like a failure as a mother. She looked up as the door to the apartment opened and Killian, David and Elsa walked in.

“Did you find her?” she asked, biting her lip with worry.

“No,” David replied shaking his head sadly as he took Neal out of her arms so he could hold his son. “We looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her.”

“Which can only mean that she doesn't want to be found.” Killian added with a sigh as he leaned against the counter.

“I've been through this,” Elsa said looking over at them. “And I've seen the same looks on my family's faces. I saw fear.”

“David, we failed today,” Mary Margaret said as Elsa's words sunk in. “Emma needed us today, and when she looked at us, she didn't see support. Or love. She saw fear,” she added. “The Snow Queen may have this mirror that turns us against each other, but I don't think we need it. I mean look at us, we're already doing it to ourselves.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma looked out across Storybrooke from the front seat of her car. She'd driven up there after she'd run away earlier. With a few exceptions it was a place that was often hard to come by, if you were walking at any rate. All the while, Ingrid's words swirled around her head. She had been right. Her family did fear her. They did prefer their normal son to her and there wasn't much she could do about that. She couldn't go anywhere near them, not when she might hurt them. And she really didn't want that, especially if Henry was around.

From her cave in the North woods, Ingrid watched Emma through her mirror and smiled. Emma was currently isolated and as long as she kept it that way, her plan would succeed. She now just needed Elsa to come round to her way of thinking. Ingrid didn't think it would be too hard. If she knew Elsa at all, she knew she would want to help Emma anyway possible. If she could just get the both of them alone, both isolated, then things could move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next update will be Thursday and I'll probably have two chapters for you.


	9. Smash The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 2 today.

Emma awoke with a start. For a moment she wondered why she was sleeping in the front seat of her car, but then the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. She looked down at her hands and noticed that it was her magic that had awoke.

“Come on, calm down,” she muttered as she shook her hands slightly.

She removed her jacket – which she'd been using like a makeshift blanket – and got out of the car before her magic did anything to destroy it. Emma slammed the door behind her before resting her hands on the top of it. She really needed to get a handle on this before she did more damage than just blowing a massive hole in the side of the Sheriff's station.

“Mom?”

Emma turned around to see Henry walking towards her. She wanted to smile at the fact that her son had found her, but the current situation made her push that smile back down.

“Henry? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” he replied. “I've been out all night searching, we all have,” he added.

“I told them not to,” Emma commented with a sigh. Why couldn't they understand why she was trying to stay away from them? “I can't control my powers right now, I don't want to hurt them,” she added. “Look, I'm fine. I'm going to find a way to fix this, but until then, you need to leave.”

“No,” Henry insisted. “You always do this,” he added. “You think that pulling away from people will fix the problem, but it doesn't. I can help, I can...”

“Henry,” she said as he watched him move closer to her. “Just wait...” she tailed off as he placed a hand on her arm. Almost immediately, her magic sparked into life and pushed him away from her. Sending him tumbling to the floor. “Henry! Henry are you okay?” she asked. She was torn between running away and moving closer to him.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Henry replied as he sat up. He placed a couple of fingers under his ear where he could feel something wet. As he pulled his hand away, he could see that there was blood coating his fingers.

“Is that from a cut?” Emma asked horrified. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. “Henry, what did I do?”

“Mom, its okay,” he said as he started to move closer to him.

“I'm sorry,” she said as he backed away from him. “I'm so sorry.”

“Mom.”

“Stop, don't come any closer,” Emma said holding her hands out. “I love you kid, but you have to go,” she added as her magic sparked up again, causing several branches to fall off the nearest tree.

Henry gave her one last searching look, before he turned and ran back towards the town. Emma watched him go with a heavy heart. Hearing the sound of a branch cracking behind her, Emma spun around to see the Snow Queen walking towards her. Immediately she backed away, wondering what the woman was going to do to her next.

“I know exactly how you feel Emma,” Ingrid said as she stopped a little way away from Emma. “Seeing the fear in his eyes. You're out of control Emma, but you won't hurt me,” she added. “And you shouldn't. I'm on your side.”

“Just leave me the hell alone.”

“You can run, but it won't help you,” Ingrid commented with a shrug. “This will end with you embracing who you are.”

“If that means hurting the people I love,” Emma began, glaring in the other woman's direction. “Then I don't want to,” she added before she got back into her car and driving in the direction of the town. She now knew what she had to do to deal with her current problem. Or rather who it was that she needed to see.

* * *

It was the complete silence that woke Regina. Normally, her wake up call was an alarm, or the sounds of nature. But this morning there was nothing. Just the steady sound of her breathing and that of Robin's beside her. As she sat up, she was careful not to wake him, he'd be up soon enough anyway. Regina frowned for a moment as she tried to figure out why there was no natural light anywhere. She smiled as she realised that they were still in the vault, in one of the rooms hidden away behind a mirror. In hindsight, she probably should've magicked them back to her house, but there had been other things that she'd been preoccupied with the previous night.

After a few moments of acclimatisation, Regina got out of the bed, smiling as Robin rolled over and hugged the pillow that she had been sleeping on. If she didn't find it sweet – not that she'd actually admit that to anyone – she knew she'd tease him about it. Hell, she'd probably tease him anyway. She smiled at his sleeping form, before she magicked some clothes from her wardrobe. She could've just picked up the ones scattered across the floor, but wearing day old clothes was not something she enjoyed. At all. Once she'd gotten dressed, she walked out of the room, and into the main part of the vault.

She walked over to the chest she'd been sat on the previous night and picked up her phone. She frowned wondering why she had so many missed calls from the Charming's. She knew it couldn't be anything to do with Henry, as he'd sent her several texts; one telling her that he'd been staying with his grandparents that night, one to say goodnight and then another an hour earlier asking if they could get dinner at Granny's later. She set her phone to one side, resolving to ask the Charming's what they'd wanted when she next saw them. Picking up her shoes, she moved over to the stairs, if only so could get a better signal when she texted Henry back. She had just finished buckling them when her phone buzzed against the stone. She saw that, once again, Mary Margaret was calling her, however, she ignored it deciding it was too early to deal with whatever they needed her for.

“Good morning.”

She looked up to see Robin stood in the alcove and she smiled up at him, glad to see that he hadn't fully dressed when he'd woken up, merely put on his trousers and vest. “Good morning,” she replied as she stood up and closed the distance between them.

“How would you like to come back to the camp and let me cook you breakfast?” he asked with a hopeful smile as she slid her arms around his waist.

“That sounds lovely,” Regina replied. “But I should probably go and see why the Charming's have been calling all night.”

“That is probably wise,” Robin agreed. “Plus the manners of the Merry Men are almost non-existent in the morning,” he added with a smirk. Regina smiled up at him, knowing he was joking. The men had been nothing but polite when she'd last been there for breakfast. “There it is,” he commented causing her to frown slightly. “There's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes.”

Regina rolled her eyes at him, but smiled back all the same, before he leaned in and kissed her lightly. She tightened her hold on him as the kiss deepened. They stayed that way for a few moments before she pulled back and smiled softly.

“You know sometimes I wonder why we didn't do this years ago,” she sighed.

“Well, I think you were suffering from a bit of heartbreak and a touch of self-loathing,” Robin replied, as he gently trailed a hand up and down her back. “And I was just a random drunk in a bar, with a tattoo.”

“And yet, Tinkerbell said I was destined to be with you,” she replied with a smile. “I should have listened to her. Things may have been different if I'd chosen you over, well, instead of evil.”

“If you had done that, there probably wouldn't be a Henry or a Roland,” Robin pointed out watching as Regina acknowledged the truth of his words. “What's brought this on?” he asked. Regina had always agreed with him that the timing wouldn't have been right all those years ago, and while they both wondered about 'what might have been' they'd never dwelt on them.

Rather than explain, she led him over to the chest that she'd been sat on before and picked up Henry's story book.

“Have I shown you this before?” she asked, watching as he shook his head. “It belongs to Henry, and all of us are written into it,” she added as she flicked through it to find the page she was looking for. “See, here's me walking away from you.”

“Where did Henry get it?”

“Mary Margaret gave it to him a couple of years ago, I'd not long told him that he was adopted and he was feeling lost. She wanted him to have hope. And it worked.” Regina replied ruefully. “And its full of my life as the Evil Queen.”

“Which you're not anymore,” Robin replied setting the book aside. “I know you find it hard to believe that, but its true,” he added. “And that's all that matters.”

“How do you have so much faith in me?” she asked looking up at him, as her arms came to rest around his neck.

"Because I know the real you,” Robin replied, kissing her lightly. “The girl who never wanted to be queen and the woman who will do anything to protect her family.”

“I don't deserve you,” Regina commented.

“On the contrary, milady,” Robin smirked. “I'm the one who doesn't deserve you,” he added as he moved her backwards, until her back was against the wall.

“Is that so?” she asked with a tilt of her head. Robin nodded in reply before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Regina eagerly responded tightening her hold on him as he bent down slightly so that he could lift her up. As he carried them back to the room they'd spent the night in, she couldn't help the small giggle that erupted, before she lowered her head slightly and kissed him again.

-x-x-x-x-

As Gold walked towards his shop, he immediately knew that something was off. He pushed open the front door and noticed that the various gadgets spinning wildly, along with the lamps that kept flickering. Not to mention the monkey with cymbals that was clanging them madly. Gold smiled a little, knowing exactly who was in his shop.

“If you're trying to hide from me Miss Swan,” he said, leaning against his cane. “You're doing a very poor job.”

“Its not you I'm hiding from,” Emma replied as she stepped out from the back room. “Its everyone else.”

“So I'm told,” Gold commented as he walked towards her. “Belle was looking after Neal all last night.”

“While my family were looking for me,” Emma interrupted. “I know,” she added. “My magic is hurting people Gold. People that I love. I need you to help me control it.”

“What makes you think that I'm your best option?” Gold asked. “Regina's the one who's helped you in the past.”

“I hurt Henry,” Emma replied, watching as Gold's eyes widened. “And while she'd probably understand, she'd hold that against me a little. I mean Henry's okay, but that was just luck. Strange as it is, you're probably the safest person for me to be around,” she added. “And I need your help before I hurt anyone else.”

“There's only one way to help with this affliction.”

“Then do it,” Emma snapped, causing one of the bulbs in the lamp to blow.

“You haven't heard what I have to say yet.”

“I don't care,” Emma replied. “My son is in pain, and I need to fix it.”

Gold nodded at her, before he walked behind the counter, indicating that Emma should move round to the other side. This was something he needed for his plan. He turned around and pulled out a scroll and showed it to her. “This, is an ancient spell,” he explained. “It's designed to take away light magic from someone who desires to give it up.” he added. “But the effect is permanent.”

“I'd lose my powers?” Emma asked. “I'd be...”

“Ordinary,” Gold nodded. “But your magic will no longer hurt those you love. And you'd be able to embrace your son.”

“Do it,” Emma replied.

“Well, saviour magic doesn't go quietly,” Gold explained. “Though the spell wouldn't hurt you. It will destroy everything in a city block,” he added. “That would be a rather macabre sight at Granny's wouldn't it?”

“So we find somewhere in the woods.”

“As you wish,” Gold replied inclining his head. “And I know just the spot,” he added, as he reached down to pull up a map of Storybrooke. He took his pen and circled the manor where he and Belle had stayed recently. It was the perfect spot for what he had in mind. “Here, is an abandoned manor, hardly anyone knows about it. We'll do it here,” he said. “Meet me here at Sundown, and I'll have everything prepared.”

“Thanks Gold,” Emma said with a small smile as she turned to leave. “Please don't tell anyone I was here.”

“Don't worry about me dearie,” Gold smiled. “It will be out little secret.”

As soon as Emma had left the shop, he turned to face the safe and pulled it open, before he removed the hat. By the time that anyone realised what he'd done, his plan would have be complete and he'd be outside Storybrooke. The only person he had to worry about was Ingrid, but she wouldn't be a problem for him much longer.

* * *

“How is he?” Mary Margaret asked as she caught sight of Elsa coming down the stairs.

“I've given him enough ice for the week,” she replied as she reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down at the table. “It should help with the swelling.”

“No,” Mary Margaret said with a shake of her head. “How is he?” she asked, her meaning clear.

“Upset,” Elsa replied with a sigh. “I wanted him to understand that Emma's magic is tied to her emotions, like mine is,” she added. “And that the reason she hurt him, is because she was trying so hard not to hurt him,” she said noticing the small frown that Mary Margaret was now wearing. “I know it sounds convoluted but...”

“No, no it makes perfect sense,” Mary Margaret sighed, rubbing a hand across her eyes as the front door flew open, and Regina walked in.

“Where's Henry? Is he okay?” she asked.

“He's fine,” David replied. “He's upstairs, we've been trying to call you all night,” he added.

“Well, I'm sorry I don't respond to your every summons,” Regina snapped. It was as though they were back in the Enchanted Forest and they were constantly asking her for advice and help. She had enough on her plate right now, even if she did feel a little guilty about not answering their calls sooner. “Though I did bring that locator potion you asked for, next time try 'thank you'” she added as she pulled the small vial out of her jacket pocket and slamming it down on the table. “Now may I see my son?”

“You might want to finish buttoning your shirt first,” Mary Margaret replied in an undertone, an amused smirk on her face. Regina looked down and her eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, well I was in a rush to get here,” she said, colour flooding her cheeks as she righted her top, before she walked towards the stairs. She wished she'd listened to what Robin had been trying to tell her as she left.

Mary Margaret watched her go with a small smile, she was glad that Regina was happy. She turned back to the table to see Elsa studying the vial closely.

“A locator potion? How does it work?” she asked.

“We just pour it over anything that belongs to Emma,” David replied. “Something like,” he paused looking around the room trying to find something that he could use. “Something like this,” he said as he picked up her scarf that had been draped over one of the chairs.

“Its her,” Mary Margaret said as she picked up her phone which had just started to ring. She quickly pressed the answer button. “Emma?”

“Hey mom,” Emma replied. “Did Henry come home?”

“Oh yes, yes, he's fine,” she replied. “Emma I am so sorry about what happened yesterday, I don't want you to ever think that we're afraid of you.”

“Don't worry,” Emma said. “It doesn't matter.”

“Of course it matters Emma,” Mary Margaret sighed.

“No, really it doesn't,” Emma sighed. “This is all gonna be over soon. I just needed to tell you that I'm okay,” she added. “I've found a way to fix things, my magic won't be a problem anymore and then I'll come home.”

“Emma, no, wait,” Mary Margaret said, anxious to keep her on the phone. However it was all in vain as she heard the dial tone on the other end. She put her phone back on the counter and turned around to face the others.

“What did she say?” David asked as he walked over to her.

“I think she's going to get rid of her magic,” Mary Margaret replied. “Forever.”

“Are you sure?” David asked, “did she say that was what she was going to do?”

“She just said, that she had a way to fix things and that her magic wouldn't be a problem any more,” Mary Margaret replied. “So naturally, I'm assuming...”

“Is it even possible to take away her magic?” Elsa asked with frown. As her question sunk in, Killian realised just who it was that Emma must have spoken to.

“I don't know,” Mary Margaret replied, “she just said it would all be over soon and then she'd come home.”

“Did she say anything about what she was going to do?” Killian asked. “Was there a method? Is it a spell? Or some kind of magical object?”

“Who cares how she's going to do it?” David snapped. “That's not what matters right now.”

“You're right,” Killian nodded. “I wonder if she's tried to call me,” he added as he patted his pockets. “Bloody hell, I left my talking phone in the back of your truck,” he said as he made to walk out of the loft.

“Its just called a phone,” David commented as he watched the man leave.

“What an impractical name.” Killian smiled. “I'll be back in two shakes,” he added.

As the door closed behind him, he pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and pressed the button that allowed him to call her. “Emma, it's Killian. Call me right away or you'll never come home. Ever,” he said. “Dammit Swan, don't tell me you trusted the Crocodile.”

He put his phone back in his pocket and hurried down the stairs. He could only pray that he got to Emma in time. He didn't want Emma anywhere near that hat.

-x-x-x-x-

He looked around the diner, making sure that no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention. He let out a low sigh when he saw that he was going unnoticed. _Mark of a good thief_ , he thought to himself as he pulled the small flask from his inside pocket. Will twisted the lid off of the flask and started to pour it into his cup of tea, glancing around as he did so.

“Hey, that's my lunch and dinner!” he commented as the cup was pulled away from him. Will glanced up to see Robin sat opposite him, amusement in his eyes.

“Only way I could get your attention,” Robin teased, before sliding the cup back over to him.

“Have you come to arrest me?” Will asked. “Cos I'll 'ave you know the Sheriff's wife and mayor pardoned me.”

“No,” Robin replied with a smirk. He'd heard all about that incident. Regina had had a few choice words about the ineptitude of the Charming's. “I actually wanted to say thank you.”

“Why?”

“For the advice you gave me yesterday,” he replied. “It certainly helped.”

“So things are good with you and the queen then?”

“Her name is Regina, try using it,” Robin replied. “Especially considering what I'm about to say.”

“Well, now I'm all ears.”

“I want to know if you'd consider joining the Merry Men again.”

“Do you think they'd let me?” Will asked, trying to keep his voice even. He was truly touched by the offer, he had felt bad about the incident with Maleficent all these years and did truly want to make amends. Just like he'd told Robin the previous day.

“Yes,” Robin replied honestly. He'd broached the topic with both Friar Tuck and Little John earlier, and both had assured him that Will would be welcomed back. Providing he was actually sincere about apologising.

* * *

From her position by the staircase, Elsa studied Mary Margaret and David closely. Though they thought they were talking in hushed tones, she could hear everything that they were saying and she didn't like what was she was hearing. Especially as it sounded as thought they were convinced that this was the best course of action. This wasn't right. This didn't sound anything like the parents that Emma had described to her. Or anything like family at all. Elsa sighed, if Anna was here, she could get her to help them understand what it meant to love someone with powers unconditionally. Regardless of what her aunt had been saying to her, Elsa knew Anna would never trap her, at least not willingly. Anna had always insisted that Elsa's powers would never come between them.

Elsa studied Mary Margaret and David for a few more moments, before a plan formed in her mind. Making sure they couldn't see her, she walked across the apartment and picked up the small vial and Emma's scarf. She looked around to make sure she still hadn't been spotted, before she quickly moved over to the front door and left the apartment. She would find Emma before she could do anything to remove her powers.

-x-x-

Regina sat on the edge of the bed as she flicked through one of the comic books that Henry had spread across the bed. She'd been sat up here for almost half an hour now and apart from a brief grunt in greeting Henry hadn't spoken to her at all. She closed the comic with a sigh, before she turned to face Henry.

“I can keep sitting here pretending to read about Wolverine,” she said. “Or you can talk about what happened with Emma.”

“Nothing to talk about,” Henry replied with a shrug, not lifting his attention from the comic book resting in his lap.

“Can I at least look at the wound?” Regina asked indicating the purple cloth Henry was holding against his neck. “Not that I don't trust the ice doctor's diagnosis.”

“Okay, fine,” Henry replied. He raised a hand and removed the cloth, letting Regina see the small cut just underneath his ear. He heard the small gasp that told him she'd seen it, and he hoped that she'd understand that his other mother hadn't meant it, and wouldn't be about to do anything to her.

“Does that hurt?” Regina asked, as her fingers inched towards it.

“A little,” Henry admitted with a small nod. Regina raised her hand and waved it across the small cut, healing it instantly.

“Well not anymore,” she smiled. “All better.”

Henry raised a hand and gently felt the area where the cut had been. He no longer felt any pain there, and he knew that there would be no scar or lingering pain there. “It must be nice to have magic, and be useful.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Regina asked with a frown.

“I went out there to help her,” Henry replied. “But I couldn't, because I'm just ordinary.”

“Henry!” Regina exclaimed, turning her to face him. “You are not ordinary,” she added. “We're each given our own gifts, you have the heart of the truest believer, you brought us all together,” she continued. “You're my biggest cheerleader in this town,” she said watching as he smiled a little. “I never want you to think you're ordinary just because you don't have magic. Or claws. Or ripped shorts. Or whatever,” she added indicating the scattered comic books. “You don't have to worry about Emma, she's a hero,” Regina smiled. “And as we both know...”

“Heroes always win,” Henry said finishing her sentence. Regina nodded at him, smiling as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

-x-x-

As he walked down Main Street, Killian kept his eyes open, hoping to see a glimpse of blonde around any corner or on any of the streets. However, he saw no sign of her at all. With a sigh he pushed the door to Gold's shop open, looking around wildly.

“Crocodile!” he called. “Where are you? Emma?”

Killian walked over to the counter and noticed the map spread out across it. He recognised the various sights of the town and noted the small circle around a mansion on the outskirts of the wood.

“No, no no.” he murmured, even though he now knew exactly where he could find Emma.

He hurriedly walked out of the shop, taking out his phone as he did so.

“Swan!” he said when he got her voicemail message once again. “Its Killian, again. You have to listen to me. I know that you've been to see Gold. I saw what you did. And if he's promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you. He wants... He wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat. And when he does, you'll be sucked in, too. I... I don't know what he's planning, but I know that he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. I only know all this because... Because I'm afraid I've been lying to you, too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you, and he used it against me. I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. But I failed. And now because of it, I might lose you. I'm sorry. But I hope you never forgive me because that means that you'll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye.”

Killian slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket before he ran in the direction of the abandoned mansion. He hoped Emma got the message in time, but if she didn't well, at least he hoped he'd be able to save her.

-x-x-x-x-

Despite the fact that the circle was supposed to contain her magical power, Ingrid could still feel the pulse of it underneath her skin. However it wasn't enough for her to loosen the invisible chains keeping her inside the circle. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her mirror and noticed that it glinted slightly. She smiled to herself as she realised she had at least enough magic to send forth a vision of herself. She turned and looked directly at it, directing the little magic she could still wield at it. Ingrid smiled as the image turned from her reflection to the sight of Emma driving along the roads of Storybrooke.

In hindsight, Emma wished she'd walked to the mansion, at least this way she wouldn't have to deal with the radio turning itself on at random intervals due to her powers going haywire. However, she also knew that had she walked, she'd have more chance of being spotted and then they would try and talk her out of what she was about to do. And she knew that she had to do this, if she didn't she figured she'd do worse than just accidentally injure her son.

“Again?” she asked herself as the radio turned itself on, this time blaring some song she'd vaguely heard during her time in New York and it had annoyed her then as well.

Emma leaned forward and turned the knob on the dashboard, and sighing as silence enveloped the car once more. As she sat up she caught sight of the Snow Queen stood in the middle of the road. She tried to swerve so that she'd miss the woman. However, she found that she misjudged the distance and Emma found herself careening off the road and onto the grass, hitting a tree before everything went black.

Emma slowly came to, a loud pounding in her head. She took in her surroundings and remembered how her car came to be on the side of the road. She looked up and saw the Snow Queen still stood in the side of the road. She pushed open the car door, and slowly got out, regarding the woman stood in the middle of the road.

“Emma.”

“Stay back.”

“Wherever you're headed,” she said, “please turn around and go home. You are in great danger.”

“Like I'm going to listen to you about danger,” Emma snorted. “Get outta my way.”

“My sweet girl,” Ingrid replied, deciding to change tack, and hoping that it would work. “I am not the one you need to fear,” she added. “Its Rumplestiltskin you should fear, what ever he has promised you it's a lie.”

“How do you know he's even promised me anything?” Emma asked narrowing her eyes in the direction of the other woman.

“So I was right,” Ingrid replied. “You mustn't trust him Emma. He doesn't do anything unless it benefits him,” she added. “He doesn't care about you. He would kill you if it got him what he desires.”

“You know what I think?” Emma asked as she moved closer to her. “The fact that you don't want me to go means something,” she added. “It means I'm going.”

“I won't let you.”

“You won't hurt me,” Emma scoffed. “You need me.”

“Don't do this,” Ingrid said as Emma ran towards her, eager to push her away.

“What the...” Emma tailed off as her hands went straight through her. “You're not here.”

“If I could be, I would be,” Ingrid replied turning to look at Emma, her hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I am trying to protect you, and that is the truth.”

“I don't care what you say,” Emma replied harshly as she walked back towards her car. “And that's the truth,” she added slamming her car door shut behind her and continuing her drive towards the mansion. Ingrid sighed as she watched the car vanished around the corner. She could only hope that someone was able to get Emma before she did something that couldn't be undone.

* * *

Regina walked back down the stairs, her mind still focused on Henry's words earlier. She'd hated hearing him bemoan the fact that he was ordinary. Not that long ago, she'd have been encouraging him to be ordinary, but now, now she knew he was anything but. And that was what made him special. No matter what was going on, she was going to make sure that he always knew that.

“How is he?” Mary Margaret asked as Regina took a seat on one of the stools at the counter.

“Reading comic books, refusing to sleep. So I think okay,” Regina replied as she leant against the counter. “Or at least his version of a brave face,” she added with a sigh. “Thanks for earlier,” Regina said indicating her top. “I guess that's what Robin was trying to tell me as I left, but I was too worried about Henry to listen,” she added watching as Mary Margaret grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at her step-daughter's amusement.

“Well, I guess that explains why you didn't answer our calls last night,” she smiled. “So, how are things going with you two?”

“They're going good,” Regina replied with a small smile, before it fell. “But...”

“But what?”

“Is everything okay?” David asked as he approached them, cutting off any reply Regina may have been about to make.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked looking at him with a frown. “Shouldn't someone be out looking for Emma?” Regina figured they wouldn't stop looking until Emma was sat in either the loft or Granny's.

“Didn't Mary Margaret tell you?” David replied. “Emma called us not that long ago. She figured out a way to get rid of her magic.”

“Get rid. Of her magic,” Regina commented, the words sounding foreign. “And you're okay with that?” she asked more than a little confused. That really didn't sound like the Charming's she knew.

“We support our daughter.” David insisted.

“We're not talking about getting rid of an old pair of Jimmy Choos,” Regina commented with an eye roll. “Please tell me you're joking.”

“Well it may seem drastic,” Mary Margaret replied. “But its the only way that Emma can be sure she'll never hurt anyone again.”

“This might be the worst idea you two have ever had,” Regina sighed. “And you hired the Wicked Witch as a midwife.”

“Well, we actually think it'd be good for her,” David huffed, why couldn't Regina see that? “We...she could be normal.”

At that last comment, Regina could practically _hear_ her eyes rolling. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emma was the opposite of normal. She'd always been destined to be the exact opposite of normal. “Let me ask you something,” she said turning to fix the two of them with her best glare. “Do you know what I regret the most?”

“The countless innocent lives that you destroyed?” David guessed, drawing an even harder glare from Regina.

“No,” she replied. “What I regret is that I didn't support Henry when he realised he was special,” she added watching as Mary Margaret's expression softened and David seemed to shift guiltily on the spot. “You of all people should remember,” she commented turning to look at Mary Margaret directly. “Because you started it all, when you gave him that story book. It opened up a whole world for him. But I was so scared of losing him, I tried to convince him that he was crazy. And that being normal would make things better.” she added looking down at her hands. “Thankfully, he had the good sense to not listen to me.”

“Regina's right,” Mary Margaret commented after a few moments of silence. “David, we've been rationalising and you know it,” she added. “We can't let her take away what makes her special.”

“You're right,” David replied with a sigh taking her hand.

“Well, then lets go and get her,” Mary Margaret said. “Regina, your locator potion.”

Regina turned around to see that the small vial was missing. She'd left it on the table, and now it wasn't there. “Its gone.”

“And I can't see Elsa anywhere,” David added looking around the apartment. The three of them shared a look and realised what must have happened.

Out on the streets of Storybrooke, Elsa watched as the red scarf floated in mid-air. She watched as it turned down a side street and she quickly followed it before anyone else could spot it.

-x-

The trees began to thin as Emma drew near to the mansion. As she reached the gates she noticed that there were lights on inside the building. She figured that it meant that Gold was already there. She pushed open the gates and hurried up the front steps, the sooner she did this, the sooner she could go home.

-x-

The road was in near darkness as the group of four searched for any sign of Emma. The only light came from the headlights of David's truck as they studied the skid marks veering off of the road.

“Are you sure these are from her bug?” Henry asked looking over at his grandmother who was crouched down beside them, her hand slightly above them.

“Oh yes,” she replied grimly, her old tracking skills coming to the fore. “She definitely spun out here, and then she...got out of the car and then got back in.”

“Anyone else out here?” David asked from his spot beside the car.

“No, its just her footprints,” Mary Margaret replied, as she stood back up. “Come on, these are fresh, we can carry on, on foot. She can't have gone far.” she added.

David nodded in response before he leaned in through the open window and switched off the headlights. Mary Margaret glanced at Henry before she walked over to where Regina was stood and indicated that she should start walking.

“So, before we were interrupted earlier, you were going to say something,” she said.

“I was?” Regina asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “I asked how things were going between you and Robin, you said they were good but then your tone changed and whatever you were going to say you didn't.”

“Oh that,” Regina commented. “What I was going to say, is that yes things are good. More than good actually. But I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop,” she added. “I've never been allowed to have happiness for too long. Either the universe decides I've had enough happiness. Or, I manage to sabotage it myself.”

“I think this time things will be different for you,” Mary Margaret commented. “You two are true love. More than that, you're soulmates.”

“Doesn't mean we going to waltz off into the sunset and live happily ever after.” Regina replied. “Look at you and Charming over there.”

“Yes, David and I have faced impossible odds,” Mary Margaret acknowledged. “Mostly because of you, and yet we've always come out the other side. And do you know why?” she asked, watching Regina shake her head in response. “Because we have hope.”

“You get a quarter from the hope commission every time you say that,” Regina commented with a roll of her eyes. “Admit it.”

“I'm serious Regina,” Mary Margaret commented as David and Henry walked ahead of them. “Things have gone wrong before, because you always assume the worst,” she added, causing Regina to look sharply at her. “You're so afraid that you'll get hurt, that you push people away before they can get close. You hurt them, before they can hurt you. Look how long it took you to get close to Robin back in the enchanted forest. It was five months before you called him something other than 'the thief'.”

Rather than respond, Regina kept her gaze on the road ahead, looking for some sign of Emma. Mary Margaret had hit a little too close to the mark. She had made a habit of pushing people away; the few friends she'd had growing up, Owen, she'd even manage to push away Henry without meaning to. She knew that no matter how hard she pushed Robin he wouldn't go, yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. And it would more than likely be her fault. Words Tinkerbell had said back in Neverland drifted across her mind.

“Tinkerbell told me I'd ruined his life when I didn't meet him all those years ago,” Regina said, causing Mary Margaret to stop in the middle of the road. “Who's to say I won't ruin his life again?” she asked. “Everyone knows villains don't get happy endings. We know how this will end.”

“No we don't,” Mary Margaret replied. “Things have gone bad for you in the past because you made bad choices. But now, you're redeeming yourself, you're making good choices. So this time, things _will_ be different.”

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“All that matters is that you believe it Regina,” Mary Margaret replied with a soft smile. “Have hope.”

-x-x-

Will followed Robin through the woods, nerves pooling in his stomach. It had been over three decades since he'd last seen the Merry Men and that had been when he was leaving them to their fates in Maleficent's castle. Robin had told him the men were willing to forgive him, but that didn't mean they actually would. As they reached the clearing, they could hear the laughter from the men around the campfire. That laughter abruptly stopped when they saw who was with Robin. Robin's eyes travelled across each of his men trying to gauge their reaction. Most of them wore frowns with only Little John and Friar Tuck wore weary expressions. Roland, however, had no idea of why the mood had changed so quickly and thought on it for about a second before running over to his father.

“Right,” Robin said as he picked up Roland. “Will here has something he wants to say to you all. Will?”

“Right,” Will nodded. He ducked his head slightly while he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. He then looked up, and looked each member of the Merry Men in the eye. “I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you to die back in Maleficent's castle,” he added. “I don't have any excuses for what I did and I hope in time you can forgive me.”

For a moment or two, the men sat in silence regarding the man stood in front of them, letting Will's words sink in. Eventually, Friar Tuck walked forward and held a hand out for the man to shake.

“Welcome back,” he said as he shook Will's hand, this was swiftly followed by the rest of the men converging on Will welcoming him back into the fold.

Robin smiled at his friends, before he carried a now sleeping Roland into his tent. He placed his son down on the small cot, and removed his boots before pulling the blanket over the sleeping boy. Robin shook his head slightly at his son's ability to sleep regardless of how loud things were outside the tent. Robin moved over to the small chair in the corner of the tent, and sat on it, before he pulled out Henry's story book from his satchel.

Before she'd left earlier, Regina had said he could borrow it to show Roland the illustrations of Marian or to read him a bedtime story. Of course since Roland was currently asleep, it was pointless reading it to him, but it didn't mean Robin couldn't look through it. Regina had seemed so defeatist when she'd told him about it earlier, and he was intent on finding a way to show her that it didn't just show her the worst of her past. As he set the book down, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked closer and saw a folded piece of paper peeking out of it. Robin pulled the piece of paper out of his satchel and unfolded it. As he took in the illustration on the folded page, he knew he needed Regina to see it.

-x-

“Robin?” Regina asked when she answered the phone.

“ _I know you're busy looking for Emma, but I've found something you have to see.”_

“Can't it wait?” she asked. “If we don't...”

“Go,” Mary Margaret interrupted. “We'll be fine.”

“But what if...”

“If we need your help, we'll call,” Mary Margaret smiled.

Regina looked at her former nemesis for a moment, before she brought her phone back up to her ear. “Okay, I'm on my way, I'll meet you at our spot.” she said as she walked back down the road, saying a goodbye to Henry as she passed him.

* * *

Gold walked through the mansion looking for the right room to set the trap. Too close to the front of the mansion and someone might see, stopping Emma in the process. But if he set too far into the mansion, it also meant someone could get to Emma before the hat had the chance to trap her. He walked through the room where he and Belle had danced a couple of weeks ago and pulled open the sliding doors to the small drawing room. He set the hat down on the table, before sliding the doors closed behind him.

As Emma walked through the ground floor of the mansion, she could feel her powers going haywire once more. Lights flickered on and off, small fractals of magic rose up from her palms before settling back down. She looked around trying to find some sign of Gold.

Hearing the footsteps in the room outside, Gold smiled to himself as he pulled out the dagger from his pocket and waved it over the box.

“Gold! Gold, are you in here?”

For a moment, Gold couldn't help but wonder if this was the right course of action. It wouldn't be that hard for him to magic up the cuff that would block Emma's magic, and he could find another way to power up the hat. Maybe trick the Snow Queen into standing in front of it. _No_ , he thought to himself, he had committed himself to this plan and he was going to see it through. He picked up the hat and set it down on the floor, so that it was laying on its side, the base of it facing the sliding doors.

Emma walked into another room, and noticed the doors opposite her rattling, yellow light spilling out from the crack in between the two sliding doors, as well as from under them. She moved closer to them, despite the uneasy feeling that was creeping into the pit of her stomach. This was for the best, even if Ingrid's words of warning were still ringing in her head.

“Gold!”

“No need to yell, I'm right here,” he replied. Emma spun on her heel to see Gold stood behind her. “Forgive me if I don't come any closer, but it appears as though your magic is growing out of control.”

“I had a rough night,” she commented with a shrug. “So what is it I need to do?”

“I've already cast the spell, inside that room,” Gold replied, “all you have to do is step inside,” he added indicating the door behind her. “Is something wrong?” he asked noticing a slight hesitation in the saviour.

“Its just...I ran into the Snow Queen.”

“Did you?” Gold asked, with a raised eyebrow as he wondered where Emma was going with this, and just what Ingrid was up to.

“Well, sort of,” Emma replied. “It was a projection, or a hologram or something,” she added uncertainly. “She told me that I shouldn't do this. That you were actually trying to hurt me.”

“So, we know now who doesn't want you to do this,” Gold said. “The villain. Sounds like the exact argument for why you need to do this,” he added. “Or maybe that's just me.”

“That's what I said to her.”

“But you still have doubts,” Gold pointed out.

“Can you blame me?”

“No,” Gold replied. He knew there were many that didn't trust him, and unlike Regina he really didn't care.

“Is it safe?” Emma asked. “Will I be okay?”

“No magic is without risk,” Gold replied. “Even that which is designed to take away magic,” he added. “Look, this is very much your decision. And of course, it was also your idea.”

“But it will stop me from hurting people?”

“That much I can promise you.”

Emma watched as he turned to leave, before calling him back, watching as he turned to face her. "What would you do?"

Gold gave a grim smile. "I wouldn't go in there for anything. But then I always make the wrong choices. You, however, always make the right ones."

-x-x-x-x-

Killian hurried towards the mansion when he saw it loom out of the darkness. He noticed the lights were on, and that Emma's car sat a short way from the gates.

“Swan!” he yelled as he broke out into a full sprint.

“Careful dearie,” Gold said opening the gates with a wave of a hand. “The terrain's a little rough around here.”

“Get out of my way Crocodile,” Killian snarled. “I'll die before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma.”

“Death can wait,” Gold replied with another wave of his hand. This time trapping Killian against the gates of the mansion. “How about before you depart, I treat you to a front row seat, so we can watch her use that on herself.”

“No,” Killian replied.

“Oh and in case you were counting on Miss Swan getting your call,” Gold said as he pulled Killian's phone out from his jacket pocket. “Don't,” he added waving a hand over the phone removing the call from the phone's history as well as remotely removing the message from Emma's phone.

“No.”

“I'm not one for loose ends,” Gold shrugged. “But don't worry, you'll get over her. Eventually. Just like you got over Milah,” he added. “How many centuries did it take you? Oh, it doesn't matter, maybe this will even add fuel to your fire. Don't tell me you've missed the taste of vengeance.”

“Emma's the mother of your grandson, Gold!” Killian said giving him another chance. “Don't do this.”

“I wish I didn't have to,” Gold replied. “But I need Miss Swan. You must understand that.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma looked at the door in front of her. She knew that if she did this there would be no going back. She'd never get her magic back. This was a one way option. With a deep breath she reached out and made to slide the doors open.

“Emma! Wait!”

Emma spun around to see Elsa stood behind her. “Elsa, what the hell are you doing here? You have to leave now, I'm sorry.”

“I won't let you do this.”

“My powers are out of control,” Emma insisted. “There's no other way. Please. Go now.”

“No,” Elsa replied moving closer, even as Emma flinched. “You didn't give up on me even when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave, so I'm not giving up on you now. I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love. I've lived in fear of that my entire life. But giving up your magic is not the answer. There is another way.”

“Yeah, you told me about how Anna's love saved you, and that's great. But guess what?” Emma asked. “My version of that with Henry didn't work. This is all I have left,” she added indicating the doors behind her.

“I was wrong,” Elsa said continuing to move closer to Emma. “It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna, I was doomed,” Elsa replied. “But I got control over my powers again, without her.”

“How?”

“I didn't really know until today,” Elsa replied with a small smile. “Until the same thing happened to you and then it finally hit me,” she added. “Its not only Anna's love, or Henry's that can save us. They accept us for who we are, and that's important,” she said. “But its not enough. Its on us too. You have to love yourself, Emma. The good and the bad,” she smiled. “The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this,” she added. “This is who you are,” she finished holding out her hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Its time to stop being afraid.”

“But this could kill you,” Emma replied staring at Elsa's hand wearily.

“I'll take that risk if you will.”

Emma stared at Elsa's hand as she debated what to do. After a few seconds, she reached out her hand and placed it in Elsa's. As Elsa gripped Emma's hand, they watched as the lights that had been flickering dangerously calmed down and returned to normal. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she felt calm wash over her and she felt at peace for the first time in a couple of days.

-x-x-

“No,” Gold said as he watched the lights dim and return to normal levels. Behind him, Killian smiled, whatever had happened meant that Gold's plan had failed.

“I'm guessing that means she didn't go through with it.” Killian said with a slight laugh. “So sorry,” he added with a laugh. “But I do love the look of loss on your face.”

“I may not have the saviour, pirate,” Gold snarled. “But I assure you, today won't be a complete loss,” he added. “I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else, a secret ingredient. One that I didn't know about,” he said. “Until I was clued in, by an associate. You see I need a heart.”

“Well, if you need my help procuring it,” Killian replied. “Know that the only help I give you, is with your demise.”

“Oh, you're going to help me.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” Gold replied moving closer to him. “You see, this spell is going to finally separate me from the dagger so that it can no longer hold power over me,” he added. “But to cast it, I need the heart of someone special,” he said. “Someone who knew before the dagger. Before I was the Dark One,” he smiled. “Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives.”

“No. No!” Killian said as he realised just who Gold meant.

“Yes,” Gold smiled. “As luck would have it dearie. You're my oldest friend,” he added as he plunged his hand into Killian's chest and pulled out his heart. He studied the red, beating object, noting the black patches that were on it.

“Get one with it then. Just do it.”

“Oh no, no.” Gold replied, squeezing it lightly. “I promised you we'd have some fun first. You're gonna do everything I say,” he added. “Because you're my puppet now. You're going to find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs,” he said. “And then? Then I'll kill you.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Swan!” Killian yelled as he ran into the mansion. He let out a low breath when he saw Emma and Elsa stood in the middle of the room. He was relieved that she was fine, and appeared to be back to her normal self. “Are you alright?”

“She didn't do it,” Elsa smiled. “She didn't take away her magic.”

“Wow,” Emma said with a smirk. “I've never seen people so happy that I didn't do something,” she added with a small laugh.

“We'll find another way to defeat the Snow Queen,” Killian said as he walked over to Emma, and pulled her into his arms. “Together,” he added before he lowered his head and kissed her deeply.

“Woah, easy tiger,” Emma smiled when they broke apart. “We've got company,” she added. “I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic.”

“Why would you say that Swan?” he asked with a smile. “You know I'm a fan of every part of you.”

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, a small frown appearing on her face. He sounded like her boyfriend, and yet there was something a little off about him.

“Of course love, why?”

“Well, if you look at me any harder, you're going to drill a hole in my head,” Emma replied.

“I'm just relieved,” Killian said. “You should go outside, I have a feeling that there a lot of worried people who will be glad to see you,” he added.

Emma smiled up at him, and kissed his cheek before she followed Elsa towards the front door of the mansion. Once both were out sight, he turned around and pulled open the sliding doors. He noticed the hat laying on its side on the floor. He crouched down and picked it up, before he put it into his inside pocket. He hoped it would get Gold off of his back, if only for a short while.

* * *

Regina walked through the woods, wondering just what it was that Robin needed to show her. She didn't know why it couldn't wait until later that evening, she was going to be seeing him anyway. She reached the clearing where they often went when they wanted a bit of peace and quiet and smiled as she saw the small fire that he'd started while waiting for her. Regina walked over to him, and noticed he had been looking through the story book. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head, before moving to his right.

“Alright,” she said as she sat beside him, “what couldn't you wait to show me?” she asked

“Do you remember how I borrowed Henry's book to read Roland a story?”

“Yes,” she replied with a frown. This really could have waited. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, I was taking it out of my satchel and found this,” he said pulling out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He handed it over to her.

Regina accepted the piece of paper from him and unfolded it. Her expression changed from one of bemusement to shock as she took in the picture that was drawn on the page. She couldn't believe what it was she was seeing. This hadn't happened at all.

“This is us?” she breathed, tracing a finger of the two people kissing. It seemed unreal to her, but there it was in colour. The two of them meeting all those years ago, when she'd ran instead of walking into the tavern.

“Yes,” Robin smiled. “Inside the pub.”

“But we know this didn't happen,” she replied. “Did it fall out of the book?”

“No, page 23 is in there, and its you leaving me,” Robin said opening the book to show her that the page numbers matched, even though the picture was different.

“So this just appeared?”

“Apparently so,” Robin replied with a smile. Regina gave him a shaky one in response, just a few moments ago she'd been wondering just how long her relationship with Robin would last, and Mary Margaret was telling her to have hope. Now, it seemed as if hope had found her.

“What do you think it means?” she asked with a slight frown. Henry had had a couple of questions about the book recently, but this, this was another matter entirely.

“I think it means we were always going to meet, we were always going to find each other.” Robin replied with a sly grin.

Robin knew how she felt about statements that reminded her of the Charming's. However, he was the only one who could say those things to her without fear of death by fireball. As long as he didn't do it too often. Regina rolled her eyes at him before she leaned in and kissed him lightly as she felt hope bloom inside of her. Hope that this second chance would last for a very long time. That maybe Robin would be a large part of her happy ending.

-x-x-x-x-

Ingrid smiled as the circle keeping her imprisoned began to fade, the magic finally wearing off. She tentatively raised a hand testing the boundaries, making sure she could actually leave the circle. She smiled as she felt her magic return at full strength. She walked over to the small table where the ribbons sat. She waved a hand over them, sending them to the people they were meant for. Ingrid smiled as one of the yellow ribbons appeared on her wrist. Ingrid ran a finger across the fabric, and recalled the last time she'd wore it. All those years ago, when she'd had both her sisters by her side. But soon, she'd have her magical sisters and though they'd never replace her blood sisters, at least these ones would understand her.

“You look disappointed,” Ingrid commented as she watched Gold enter her ice hideout and walk towards her.

“Miss Swan did not behave the way I had hoped,” Gold replied. “Did you have a hand in it?”

“Of course not,” Ingrid replied. “My hands were trapped here, the whole time,” she added. “Although, as you said, the urn dust didn't last long at all.”

“I'd keep my distance if I were you.”

“You really don't understand what happened do you?” Ingrid asked with a small smile. “I wasn't the one who saved Emma. Elsa was,” she added. “They're really wonderful together. Like...sisters almost.”

“Your strange fixation holds no interest for me.”

“Oh, but it should,” Ingrid commented. “And it will,” she added. “You see these ribbons, were of no use to me until this moment,” she smiled. “They can bond three magical sisters together, but only if all of us are a perfect match.”

“And what makes for this perfect match?” Gold asked.

“When all three have embraced their powers,” Ingrid replied. “Which we now have, thanks to you,” she added. “Now, I wield the magic of my three sisters, now my mirror is complete. And with this power,” she said. “I can finally cast a spell over all of Storybrooke. I could probably even defeat you and decorate this place with your bones,” she smiled. “Shall I try?”

“I warn you dearie,” Gold snarled. “Do not over estimate your power.”

“And I warn you,” Ingrid said, moving so she was face to face with him. “Don't underestimate it.”

With a final glare in her direction, Gold turned around and walked out of the cave. Ingrid watched him leave, before she turned around and walked over to her mirror. She smiled at her reflection, before she waved a hand across it causing it to crack. She waved her hand over it again causing the mirror to shatter into millions of tiny pieces. Grey smoke billowed from the mirror and enveloped the tiny shards of glass. Ingrid smiled widely. By this time tomorrow, all of Storybrooke would have turned on each other, and she would be with her sisters.


	10. Fall/Shattered Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 2 today. I decided to put these two episodes into one chapter, just because I didn't feel I had enough material to change with Shattered Sight, just a few little additions to the end of the episode so I just put them together.

Belle, Emma and Elsa looked around the shop as they tried to find something that would help stop the Snow Queen before the spell hit. Or at least buy them some time to make sure everyone would be protected.

“Any luck?” Emma asked looking over at Belle who was stood behind a counter, several books open in front of her.

“No,” she sighed. “It seems as though its completely unstoppable,” she added. “But there was something I found. Something about a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches,” she said as she began flicking through books to find the one she'd read that information in.

“That's wonderful,” Elsa smiled turning to look at Belle. Belle smiled back before she walked over to the other counter and placed the book down in front of Emma and Elsa.

“It seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell, that you can use them to undo it,” Belle explained. “With a strand of their hair, you can make some kind of counter spell. Like a vaccine.”

“My sister,” Elsa said suddenly looking between the other two women. “My aunt said that she put me in that urn. I didn't believe her, because Anna would never have done that,” Elsa explained seeing the looks of confusion. “Unless she was under that spell, we have to get to her.”

“But you still don't know where she is,” Belle pointed out.

“No,” Elsa agreed. “But now you can help me find her. You said if I had something of hers, you could use a locator spell,” she added looking at Emma, before she pulled the necklace out of her pocket and passing it to Belle. “Well now I have something of hers. Sometimes, sentimentality pays off,” she finished giving Emma a pointed glance.

“Point Elsa,” Emma commented with a smile, before looking back at Belle who was studying the necklace using the hands free magnifying glass.

“There's mirror dust in this,” Belle commented looking up at them. “Actually embedded into the metal.”

“So I was right,” Elsa replied sadly. “She was under that spell. So if we find Anna, she can save everyone.”

“I'll round up the fairies,” Belle said. “Hopefully, they can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counter spell.”

“Thank you,” Elsa nodded. “Let's go.”

“Elsa,” Emma said catching her arm and stopping her from leaving. “You realise that this is a long shot,” she added. “I was time travelling when I brought you here and when Anna disappeared, it was...”

“Thirty years ago, I know,” Elsa said with a small smile. “But she's okay, she has to be. And I don't care how old she is, she can save us.”

“Okay then,” Emma replied. “We're relying on mirror dust and fairies, but now we have a plan. Which is progress,” she added. “So, lets go and find your sister.”

-x-x-x-x-

Killian raised his spyglass and looked out across the ocean. He had already figured that due to the ice wall that there was little to no way of getting away from Storybrooke by sea. But now that idea seemed especially hopeless, as it appeared to grow several more spikes as it sprung up further around the waterfront.

“This Snow Queen is good isn't she?” Gold asked as he came up behind Killian before he sat down on the bench. “Sit lad,” he added indicating the spot beside him. “Don't forget where your heart lies,” he said as Killian sat down. “Now I have a job for you, you remember how this works.” Gold finished as he pulled the hat out from his jacket pocket.

“The hat?” Killian asked, horrified. “Not Emma.”

“No, no,” Gold replied. “Not this time. This time I have a better plan. You see at this moment, Granny's Diner is being converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures. Those pious little fleas.”

“Pious?” Killian asked. “The fairies?”

“Just like any flying pests, if you want to eliminate the infestation, then its important to get them all,” Gold replied. “And in doing so, it will infuse this hat with enough power to allow me cleave myself from the dagger and then leave this town with my powers intact,” he added. “A rather urgent undertaking, now will you assist me?”

“You have my heart,” Killian sighed. “You know I can't refuse.”

“Indeed,” Gold smiled. “But here's the rub dearie. My wife has just called to inform me that she intends to spend the day sequestered amongst said fleas,” he added. “So I need you to stand by, while I get her out of the way.”

“The fairies are working to stop this spell and you're killing the cure?” he asked. “You do this, you condemn the entire town. Even your own grandson to whatever happens.”

“No, I won't be leaving Henry,” he said. “I will take him, and I will take Belle and then I will leave this town to its fate.”

“But Emma and everyone else...”

“I don't have time for everyone else,” Gold spat. “And if I have to choose between everyone else and me...'me' wins every time.” he added. “So you can clench your jaw, and flash your eyes all you wish, because it doesn't change the fact that we're in this together.”

-x-x-x-x-

Henry, Regina and Robin walked through the woods towards the camp. Despite the front Regina was putting up, Henry could tell that she was worried about what would happen within the next few hours. He knew why she was going to seal him in her office should the worst happen. She didn't want him hurt, but he also knew she didn't want him to see her in full evil queen mode. Henry couldn't say he blamed her, not when he knew how much she had changed over the past year. They reached the camp and stood for a few moments on the edge of the clearing, watching the men entertain Roland.

“Papa!” Roland called as he ran over to them.

Robin scooped his son up into a hug, before he set him back down, calling for his men. As the men started to gather around them, Roland gripped the leg of Regina's trousers. He may not have understood why everyone was gathering around, but he could tell that it was something that wasn't good.

“What's happening?” Will asked from where he stood outside his tent.

“The Snow Queen,” Regina replied. “She's cast this spell. When it hits, we'll all turn on each other and our loved ones.” she added looking down to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. Robin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, before doing the same with Henry. “You all need to scatter. If you're all together when this curse hits, you'll kill each other. Especially with all these weapons lying about.”

“Right men, break camp!” Robin said making sure his voice carried around the camp. The men all nodded and set about the process.

“Come on little man,” Will said as he placed a hand on Roland's shoulder, and guided him towards the other side of camp.

“Why don't you help?” Regina suggested looking at Henry. He nodded in reply, before walking over to the others. Regina couldn't help but smile when she saw Roland grab hold of Henry's hand. She turned her attention back to Robin and just stared at him.

“What is it?” he asked with a frown.

“Nothing, I'm just trying to memorise you like this,” she replied taking his hands in hers.

“What? Nervous and alarmed?”

“No, with love in your eyes,” Regina replied, letting him pull her close to him. “You know what this spell will do to us.”

“Maybe it won't,” Robin said with a small smile, used to Regina's pessimism by now.

“But it will,” she replied sadly. “The only people in this town with any sort of belief in me, are Henry, and you,” she added, pulling back a little to look up at him. “The thought of you looking at me, like everyone else in the town, with hatred. Well, that might just kill me.” she finished turning her head to avoid his gaze

“Hey,” Robin said as he lightly cupped the back of her head, causing her to look back at him. “Stop thinking,” he added softly, moving his hand from the back of her head to her cheek. “We're here now, and this is true,” he finished before he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

When they separated, he pulled her close letting her rest her head against his chest. There may be a time limit hanging over their heads, but if this would provide her with some comfort or strength in the coming hours, then he would hold her as long as she wanted.

-x-x-x-x-

Elsa watched as Emma poured the locator spell over the necklace. They watched as it hung in mid air and glowed brightly before dimming, and becoming a pulsing light.

“Is it supposed to do that?” Elsa asked as she placed it in the palm of her hand.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “I know this spell, it gets brighter as you get closer to your goal,” she added. “Its how my parents found each other.”

“Did you see that?” Elsa asked as they watched the necklace glow once more. “That means it found her right? She's out there?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “Don't just stand there, lets keep going,” she added as they watched the diamond at the centre of the star glow.

“The library?” Elsa frowned as she noticed the direction they were walking in. “But I've been inside there before and Anna wasn't in there.”

“The library is a funny place,” Emma replied. “There are these tunnels underneath it.”

“You think she could be down there?”

“Regina kept a whole dragon under there for 28 years, I'm sure you can fit a small princess under there too,” Emma shrugged, ignoring Elsa's surprised look at the dragon comment. There wasn't enough time to unpack Regina's tempestuous history with Maleficent.

“And that's why we never found Anna?”

“Perhaps,” Emma said inclining her head slightly. “But now we will find her,” she said as she pushed open the door to the library.

Mary Margaret stood on the side walk looking up as the cloud of grey smoke and mirror shards drew closer. She had hope that things would all work out. But at the same time, there was a small part of her that couldn't help but plan for the worse.

“Are you alright?” David asked as he came to stand beside her.

“Oh I'm fine,” she replied. “Just thinking about what we'll do with Neal if the worst should happen.”

“We can't think like that.”

“I know, but I can't help it,” she sighed. “Would it even affect him? He's only three weeks old.”

“I know,” David nodded, wrapping an arm around her. “But if Emma really is immune to the spell, then maybe she's our best option.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma and Elsa walked through the tunnels, as they followed the glow of the necklace. They looked around every corner, into every nook in the hopes that they would find Anna.

“Its brighter!” Elsa exclaimed as they turned another corner. “There,” she added as she pointed at a spot ahead of them. Her face fell as they noticed the rocks blocking their path. “How can there be a barrier?” she asked. “Look how bright the glow is,” she added. “She must be practically right on the other side,” she added as she moved up close to the wall. “Anna, are you there?”

“Look at this dust,” Emma said as she crouched down and looked at the dust on the floor. “It just recently fell,” she added. “All the new ice spiking and earth shaking that the Snow Queen's been doing must have caused it.”

“I can move this,” Elsa said as she stepped back and raised her hands.

“No, Elsa stop.” Emma said putting her hand in front of Elsa. “As much as I enjoyed our last cave in, I don't wanna do it again.”

“But she's right there!”

“Then we'll find another way.”

-x-

They stood around a table in the library poring over a map of the town. Regina frowned as she watched Leroy study them closely. She wasn't too happy to working with him, especially as they didn't exactly get on. But then she'd found herself doing a lot of working with people she didn't get on with over the past year.

“Sure, me and the guys can clear the tunnel,” Leroy said. “We'll have to work careful, but we can do it.”

“Let's go now,” Emma commented as David's phone began to ring. He excused himself from the conversation and walked towards the front of the library.

“Look at this mess,” Regina commented as she looked over the map. “A good mayor checks that these things are kept up to code.”

“Yeah,” Mary Margaret nodded. “But if the mayor only has one villain to worry about and its herself. That frees up a lot of time for infrastructure. I've had other issues.”

“Leroy,” Emma said cutting off Regina before she could comment. “How long will it take you to clear the passage?”

“Couple of hours maybe,” Leroy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “We can get right on it.”

“That's wonderful,” Elsa smiled, knowing she was getting closer to reuniting with her sister.

"We don't have a couple of hours,” Regina interrupted. “Have you guys not been watching the clock?” she asked. “It'll be sundown before you munchkins finish.”

“Dwarves sister.”

“Like I care,” Regina replied with a roll of her eyes. “Let's just blast through and take the risk.”

“That was Belle over at the diner,” David said as he rejoined the huddle. “It turns out that they can possibly make the counter spell even if we don't find Anna,” he added. “They can pull the mirror dust out of the necklace and try to use that.”

“It's exactly the same?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Almost,” David replied. “It'll take a little longer, the process is difficult and it will destroy the necklace.”

“So, the necklace can either save all of us,” Emma said. “Or Anna.”

“No,” Elsa said. “It can do both. We have time.”

“We don't,” Regina replied. “Exploring these tunnels, it could take days.”

“So what'll it be folks?” Leroy asked looking around the assembled group. “Save the town, or find the sister?”

* * *

Gold and Killian walked along the side walk as they approached Granny's. Killian wondered just what it was that Gold would want him to do. Either way, this was something that would definitely get back to Emma and she wouldn't be too impressed. Even if he wasn't in control of his own actions.

“Go around the back and wait,” Gold said as they came to stop outside the entrance to Granny's. “You'll know when you're needed.”

Gold watched as Killian walked around the side of the building as though he was going to the bed and breakfast. He walked up the front path and hurried up the stairs, pulling the door open. Almost as soon as he walked into the diner, Blue had hurried forward and was glaring at him.

“What do you want?” she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

“Excuse me,” Gold replied. “But I'd like to borrow my wife. I need her at the shop for a short while.”

“She's working,” Blue snapped. “ _We_ need her.”

“Blue's right,” Belle replied. “This is too important.”

“Of course,” Gold smiled. “Well, until you can go, I'll just, uh...keep you company,” he added making a point of sitting in a seat directly opposite Blue. It also gave him a view into the back area of the diner, where he could see Killian lurking, waiting for the signal. “Perhaps I'll be helpful.”

“This is light magic, Dark One.”

“Well then,” Gold shrugged. “Maybe I'll learn something.”

-x-x-x-x-

“This shouldn't even be a conversation,” Regina snapped as she glared around the assembled group. “If we don't get he necklace to the fairies right now, we and all of our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell,” she added. “It's one woman's life versus a whole town.”

“Maybe we just haven't found an option where we don't have to lose anyone.” Emma countered.

“You're talking like a hero,” Mary Margaret commented with a small smile.

“Yes, like all you Charming's always do,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes. “But right now, that's not your job. You're more than heroes, you're leaders,” she added. “And that means having to make the tough choice, where someone has to lose and you have to say who.”

“I agree with Regina,” Mary Margaret said causing Regina to look over at Emma in shock.

“Yeah, I heard it too.” Emma said.

“We need to do what's best for the most people,” Mary Margaret said. “We need to give this town its best chance.”

“I'm so sorry,” David said looking over at Emma. “But we have to let the fairies destroy that necklace.”

Emma nodded, before she steeled herself and walked over to where Elsa was stood. Mary Margaret and David watched as she spoke in low tones with Elsa, before Elsa handed over the small purse that the necklace was contained in. Emma gave Elsa a sad smile before she turned around and walked back over to where her parents were stood.

Elsa waited until everyone's back was turned, before she looked down at the necklace in her hand. She walked over to the elevator and opened the doors with a wave of her hand. Once she was inside, she closed it with another wave and locked the doors behind her so that no one would be able to follow her.

-x-x-x-x-

Never had Emma been so grateful that Granny's was close by. She ran down the short stretch of road, closely followed by her parents, Regina and Henry. They pulled open the door and hurried inside.

“The necklace, do you have it?” Belle asked as she hurried over to them.

“It's right here,” Emma replied as she passed the purse over to Blue.

“Its pebbles from the mine,” Blue replied as she opened the purse and looked at the small rocks in her palm.

“What?” Emma asked.

“Where is it?”

“She tricked us so she can use it,” Regina said with a small snarl. “To keep tracking down her damn sister,” she added. “This is why I shouldn't trust blondes.”

“We should go back and get it,” Emma suggested.

“No, it's too late,” Belle replied sadly with a shake of her head.

“Too late? Already?” Mary Margaret asked

“By the time you get back here yes,” Belle replied. “Without Anna being here physically there's no way to make a counter spell in time.”

“Time for a hope speech?” Regina asked looking over at Mary Margaret. “Virtues of blind faith?”

“Well it seems Elsa's blind faith is exactly what's screwing us right now.” Mary Margaret snapped in response.

“Coming from you that's just terrifying.” Regina said glancing over at Mary Margaret.

“Well I'm not giving up,” Emma said. “I know she's down in the mines looking for Anna. I'm gonna go help Elsa find her.”

“Then go,” David replied. “Because right now that's our only shot.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma was thankful that it hadn't taken her that long to find Elsa in the tunnels. Though she tried to persuade her otherwise, Emma had watched as Elsa blasted her way through the rocks, letting them out onto the beach. Emma frowned a little, that had not been where the tunnel had led to on the map. But that hardly mattered now, not when she watched Elsa practically deflate in front of her eyes. There was no sign of Anna at all.

“I'm sorry Elsa, but the search is over,” Emma commented sadly placing an arm around Elsa's shoudlers.

Emma attempted to guide Elsa back up the beach even thought she was still clinging to the hope that Anna would be found.

“I'm sorry Emma,” Elsa said. “But I still have faith, I still believe that she's...”

“What?” Emma asked noticing that Elsa had stopped in her tracks.

“Its stopped glowing.”

“I'm sorry.”

“She's really gone.” Elsa sighed sadly, looking down at the necklace in her hand. “This was my present for Anna for her wedding,” she said. “It was among our mother's things, but to us, it was new,” she added. “And I turned it into the last gift I ever gave her.”

“Elsa, I'm so sorry,” Emma replied, placing a hand on Elsa's arm soothingly. “But it's almost sundown. That cloud is gonna hit at any time. We have to go now,” she added. “Everyone's gonna turn on each other, and something tells me that being immune to the curse is not gonna stop them from attacking us.”

“I failed,” Elsa sighed. “I deserve to be attacked. This,” she added holding up the necklace. “This is all I have left of Anna. Now I'll never know what happened to her.”

“Anna, wherever you are,” Elsa began as she held the necklace aloft. “Whatever happened to you all those years ago. I'm so sorry, I didn't find you. I still have faith,” she added as she felt a few tears fall. “I know that you're out there somewhere. I won't give up hope. I just wish, I wish you were here with me now.”

Emma stood a little way away from watching the scene unfold. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to spend ages searching for someone, only to lose them before you could find them. Though she could certainly emphasise on the searching aspect. Especially when she considered how long she'd spent looking for her parents.

“Elsa, come on,” she said feeling a prickle of magic rippled across her skin. “Something's happening.”

“Do you think its my aunt's spell?”

“I don't know,” she replied as she looked around the beach, looking for any sign of magic.

-x-

_Anna pulled herself closer to Kristoff as the water rose even higher than it had been. Both were finding it harder and harder to keep their heads above the water. Kristoff looked over at Anna and noticed that all hope of surviving this had gone from her eyes. He suspected that it was the same for him as well._

“ _I love you.”_

“ _I love you too,” Anna said with a smile before she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips as the water around them started to bubble and boil._

-x-

Emma and Elsa stood on the shore and watched as a blue light appeared in the middle of the sea, creating a swirling vortex. While Elsa frowned a little, Emma recognised the occurrence for it was. A portal. Though she wasn't entirely sure where from. She only hoped it wasn't another villain, they really couldn't deal with more chaos than the already had. Almost as soon as it had opened the portal disappeared, leaving nothing but a calm ocean and a trunk floating on the surface.

They watched as the current brought the chest onto the shore. As soon as it had reached the shore, the lid of the trunk popped open and they could see that the trunk had contained two people, a man and a woman, in strange clothing. Or at least strange to Emma.

“Anna?” Elsa breathed as she looked at the two new arrivals. “Anna!” she exclaimed as she realised that it was actually her sister and she rushed forward, eager to help her out of the trunk.

“Elsa!”

“Anna, oh I couldn't find you,” Elsa said as she checked her sister over, to make sure that she was perfectly fine.

“I was looking for you,” Anna replied. “I put you in an urn.”

“You missed your wedding.”

“It's okay, we're here.” Anna said soothingly as she looked at her sister. Smiling as she realised that nothing had changed, despite how many years had passed between them.

“But you're still young.”

“We were frozen.” Anna explained.

“For 30 years apparently,” Kristoff added as he looked around the beach he now found himself on.

“How did this happen?” Anna asked

“How did you get here?” Elsa asked at the same time.

“It's like you wished it,” Emma smiled interrupting the reunion.

“My necklace!” Anna exclaimed as she noticed the object that Elsa was holding in her hands. “It was the Wishing Star.”

“This is an amazing miracle,” Kristoff commented. “But it is a cold miracle, and we're all wet so...”

“Yes,” Emma said as she picked up his train of thought. “If we can get Anna back to the fairies right away, she might be able to stop the spell.”

“Wait,” Elsa said. “There's something I have to do first,” she added as she threw her arms around Anna and held her tight.

* * *

Belle looked around Granny's and marvelled at the speed with which the fairies were working. It was almost as if the news that they'd found Anna had lit a match underneath them.

“Do you really think that they can do it?” Belle asked as she moved to stand by her husband.

“Well, perhaps,” Gold replied thoughtfully. “But, uh, if there's one thing I've learned, it's never trust a fairy,” she added. “Come, lets get you some place safe...just in case.” he said as he placed a hand on her back and guided her out of the diner. He looked back over his shoulder and caught sight of Killian lurking in the back. He gave him a small nod letting him know to put the plan into action once he was clear of the diner.

-x-

Blue looked down at the potion that had finally finished brewing all it needed now was a couple of Anna's hairs and it would be done. She wasn't entirely sure on how best to spread it around the town, Blue could only hope that Emma would figure out a way for them to do it. A crash of thunder, followed by a quick flash caused her to look up. She noticed that there was a force sucking her sisters away. She dropped the vial she was holding, and hurried around the counter, hoping to hide from whatever it was that was taking them away. As the screams from her sisters died away, she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief, hoping that whoever had been behind the attack would leave.

Blue heard the footsteps on the other side of the counter and prayed that she wouldn't be found. She looked up as a pair of boots came around the side of the counter. She looked up to see Killian walking towards her, a pained look on his face carrying a familiar hat at his side. She had only seen the hat once, a long time ago, and she prayed she'd never see it again. Or the Sorcerer who had once wielded it.

“I'm so sorry,” Killian said as he held the hat aloft. “I truly am,” he added as the hat sprung to life once again, pulling the last fairy into it.

Once the hat was silent, Killian let it drop from his hands, he hung his head in shame. Gold may currently be controlling him but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the shame as a result. Feel guilty about all that he'd been made to do. He wished he'd never gone to Gold in the first place. He heard footsteps outside and ducked down behind the counter pulling the hat with him. He just prayed whoever it was wouldn't spot him, or stay that long. As the door opened, his heart dropped as he realised just who it was that had walked in.

“What happened here?” Elsa asked as she looked around the destruction that had befallen the diner.

“What do you think?” Emma asked in response. “The Snow Queen.”

“What does that mean?” Anna asked.

“It means that even with you here,” Emma replied. “We can't protect everyone.”

“So, what do we do now?” Elsa asked as she looked around the diner.

“Prepare for the worst,” Emma sighed sadly with a shake of her head. She turned around and walked out of the diner, followed by Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

As he heard the bell above the door sound, Killian wiped away the small tear that had fallen. Thanks to Gold, he'd probably just lost Emma for good. Even if they found a way out of this, Killian doubted that Gold would pretend that this had never happened.

-x-x-x-x-

It was eerie just how silent Storybrooke was with no residents anywhere. Everyone had locked themselves away, somewhere where they couldn't hurt anyone that they cared about. Belle looked up and down the street as she tried to recall ever having seen it this empty. She frowned as they came to a stop outside the shop. Surely getting somewhere safe was more important than whatever he was going to get. Before she could ask what they were doing, Gold kissed her lightly and explained that he was going to lock her in the shop to keep her safe. He also promised her that when everything was solved, he was going to take her far away from Storybrooke, give her the honeymoon that she deserved. Belle leaned forward and gave him one last hug.

When the hug ended, Belle took one last look at him, before she turned around and walked inside the shop. She closed the door and locked it behind her, before hurrying to the back of the shop and closing that door as well. Certain that she was out of his line of sight, Gold pulled out his dagger from his pocket and waved it across the door, watching as a pink glow spread outwards across the door, and the shop as a whole. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Killian approaching him.

“Is it done?” he asked.

“You know, she truly loves you,” Killian commented. “You could have her forever, or all the power in the world. Its your choice.”

“I don't need to choose,” Gold smiled. “I can, and I _will_ have both.” he added as he took the box that Killian held in his hand.

“Now that it's settled, are we done?” he asked.

“No, no,” Gold replied. “I'm not going to give up control of you just yet,” he added. “Not until I have everything I need.”

“What's left?”

“That is my concern and not yours,” he replied with a shrug. “But by morning, all should be complete. Including your life,” he added. “Now run along dearie, and enjoy your last day in this...or any land.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma hurried into the Sheriff's station, to see her parents stood beside the cells, holding her baby brother.

“Mom, dad, we're running out of time,” she said. “You said you had a plan.”

“Kristoff?” David asked with a smile as he caught sight of who had walked in with Emma.

“David?” Kristoff replied as he moved forward and hugged his old friend.

“You cut your hair?”

“So did you,” Kristoff replied with a laugh.

“And I see you brought your lovely fiancée,” he said as he noticed the red haired woman stood beside Elsa. “Joan?” he questioned with a smirk. He'd figured out a while back, exactly who Joan had been, and couldn't resist teasing her a little.

“Joan?” Kristoff asked with a frown.

“It was a code name,” Anna replied as she hugged David as well. “David, I like your short hair,” she added when they broke apart. “Not that I didn't like it long, or that I thought it was...it's good to see you.”

“Likewise,” David nodded with a smile. “This is my wife Snow, our son Neal, and our daughter Emma,” he added indicating each person in turn.

“Wait, what?” Anna asked, her frown mirroring Kristoff's as she looked over at the woman who'd been on the beach with Elsa. “How can she be your daughter?”

“Its a long story,” Emma replied with a small smile. “Once we survive this curse, I'll be happy to tell you all about it,” she added before she looked back at her parents. “The plan. What's the plan?”

Emma listened in shock as her parents explained that she was going to lock them in the cells and look after Neal until the spell of shattered sight was broken. She was horrified by it, mostly because she couldn't be sure that they would actually be able to break it.

“Swan?”

Emma turned around to see Killian stood in the doorway.

“Elsa, can you hold my brother?” Emma asked sensing that Killian needed to speak with her. Elsa nodded and carefully took Neal out of her arms, and settling him once again. “What are you doing here?” she asked as she walked over to him. “You know what's about to happen.”

“Aye,” Killian nodded. “I know, I just needed to see you,” he added with a smile. “Before I chained myself to the dock for the protection of all, I… needed to see you one more time.”

“Killian,” Emma sighed. “I'm not, a tearful goodbye kiss person,” she added. “But maybe just this once,” she added as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close before she kissed him deeply. When they separated she kept her arms around him, briefly resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“Goodbye,” Killian said, before he turned around and walked out of the station. Emma watched him leave with a sad smile. Something beyond what was about to happen was troubling him, she just didn't know what. With a shake of her head, she turned back around and took Neal back off of Elsa.

“Not long now,” Kristoff murmured as he reached out a hand for Anna.

“Looks like one more adventure together,” she smiled.

As static crackled and thunder crashed, Mary Margaret reached out a hand through the bars between the two cells and waited for David to take it. As he did so, they shared a love filled look and a smile, unsure of when they'd see the other like this again.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina hurried into her former office, Henry close by. As she heard the unmistakable sound of magical thunder and lightening, she dropped his hand and moved a little way away from him.

“Now listen to me carefully Henry,” she said. “I'm going to seal this place,” she added. “You're going to be locked in, but more importantly, everyone else will be locked out.”

“I understand.” Henry nodded.

“Don't be scared.”

“I'm not scared mom,” he said with a smile. “Mom and Elsa will fix this, I have faith.”

“I wish I was as brave as you,” Regina said with a small smile, as she hugged him.

“Now go,” he said. “I'll be okay.”

“I love you,” Regina said as she placed a kiss on his forehead. “No matter what this spell makes you think or feel, remember that.”

“I will,” Henry smiled. “I love you too.”

Regina took one last look at her son, before she turned around and walked out of the office closing the door behind her. She raised her hands and drew a heart shape with them, protecting the office and Henry.

“So where to now?”

Regina spun on her heel to see Robin stood behind her. Despite the fact that she had told him to go and find his own safe place, she couldn't help the smile that rose to her face or the swell of emotion she felt for him.

“My vault,” she replied. “And you should be as far away from me as possible,” she added. “Its dangerous even being around each other now,” she said as he moved closer to her. “We're moments away.”

“It's okay,” Robin soothed. “Roland is locked away somewhere even I don't know. Henry is safe in there,” he added indicating the office. “I'll go and chain myself to a tree in a minute,” he said with a smile. “Unless you want me to come with you.”

“No, no,” Regina replied shaking her head. “I need to lock myself in, until this passes.”

“To keep people out?” Robin asked with a frown. He didn't like the idea that she might get hurt by what was about to happen.

“Oh no, to keep me in,” Regina replied, feeling a tremor of fear travelling down her spine.

“I'm not scared of you.”

“You really, really should be,” she replied grimly. She was about to turn and walk away, when she changed her mind. She walked towards him and threw her arms around him, pulling him close. “Be safe. Please.” she said as she felt a few tears fall.

“I promise.” Robin nodded. “As long as you promise me the same,” he added pulling back from her. He watched as she nodded at him, before pressing her lips against his.

“I love you.” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he said kissing her once more. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time he got to say those words to her. Especially not now, he was beginning to think of the future. Their future.

Regina took one last look at him, before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke Robin stared at the spot where she had stood for a moment before he turned and headed out of City Hall. Intent on finding somewhere mildly safe in the forest.

Regina hurried down the stairs to her vault, before she raised her hand and cast a spell over the vault. She only hoped that no one was stupid enough to try and break it. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and especially not someone that she cared about. She only hoped that Robin had gotten himself far enough away so that if by some chance she found herself outside of her vault, she wouldn't harm him.

-x-x-x-x-

“Never let go,” Mary Margaret said, turning to face David, so she was looking at him directly.

“Hey,” he said gently. “Don't be afraid, you know we share a heart and nothing can come between two halves of one heart,” he added. “These are just precautions,” he said indicating the bars of the cell. “No spell is strong enough to break what we have.”

With a last crash of thunder and flash of lightening, the spell hit Storybrooke. Millions of tiny shards of glass began to fall from the grey clouds like rain. They cared not for ceilings or walls, or anything that could keep them out. As they came through the sprinkler system in the station, Emma crouched forward covering Neal as best she could. Across the room, Kristoff kept his eyes focused on Anna who was hugging Elsa. She looked up from Elsa's shoulder and smiled slightly at him. However, in a blink Kristoff's tender look had hardened into something darker. Anna buried her head back in Elsa's shoulder, trying to remember the tender look that Kristoff usually gave her. In the cells, Mary Margaret and David dropped each other's hand as the spell hit them. Instead of looking at each other with love, they know looked at each other with something akin to hatred.

From a spot in the woods, Ingrid smiled as she looked over Storybrooke. She had won. Soon the town would destroy itself, and she would be alone with just her sisters. Her perfect family. Just like she'd always wanted. Deciding she'd had enough of observing from above, she waved her hand and arrived on Main Street. She smiled widely as she looked around, unable to believe that this had actually worked.

 

She began to walk down the street enjoying the carnage rising up around her. She watched as one of the dwarves chased another with his axe. She also noticed an arrow go sailing past her. Ingrid turned her head and watched as Granny walked down the street firing her crossbow at everyone she came across. This was perfect, Ingrid mused. Just what she had wanted to see.

* * *

Ingrid stood behind the counter of the ice cream shop. For a moment she relished being back behind the counter. Even though finding Emma and reuniting with Elsa had been a long term goal when she'd first came to this realm. However, she had found that she enjoyed her life in the small, hidden town. She looked at the ice creams that were on the counter. All but one had scoop marks in them. Ingrid waved a hand over the carrot sorbet causing it to disappear. From the empty pot, she picked up two purple stones and let them rest in her palm. She looked at them for a few moments, before she slipped them into the small pocket of her dress. Satisfied that she had gotten what she was looking for, Ingrid moved out from behind the counter and walked out of the shop.

“Stop!”

Ingrid looked up to see both Emma and Elsa stood in the middle of the road, looking directly at her.

“This must end, Ingrid.”

“Our magic is a part of us now,” Emma continued. “We control it, and we control it really well.”

“I'm so proud of you both,” Ingrid smiled. “You've finally embraced who you truly are.”

Elsa and Emma shared a look, before they raised their hands in an attempt to use their magic against her. When nothing happened, they shared a worried look with each other.

"Emma?”

“Again,” Emma said with a nod as they tried to overpower Ingrid once again. However, once again nothing happened.

“The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal,” Ingrid explained. “Its strength protects the life force that we all now share.”

“She's made it impossible for us to hurt her,” Elsa sighed looking at Emma.

“We gotta get these things off.” Emma noted.

“There's no need,” Ingrid smiled. “Soon, you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me. For real.”

-x-x-x-x-

Elsa and Emma walked hurriedly across the cemetery towards Regina's vault. It had been Ingrid saying the love that flowed between the ribbons had no equal that had required this course of action. Though she just wished she didn't have to do it. But they needed to defeat Ingrid one way or the other, and if hatred would remove the ribbons than this was the only option they had.

Throughout their journey there, Emma had been trying to figure out a way to get Regina to hate her. There had been nothing recently that she'd done to annoy Regina recently. In fact, barring a few quips here and there, Regina had been perfectly pleasant. It was a little unsettling. But if this was to work, she'd need to find a way to get that hate simmering again. And she had an inkling of what she should use to get it.

“Okay, she's put a containment spell on it,” Emma said as the reached the vault and realised that they couldn't get closer. “Okay, here goes.” she added.

“You can do it.”

“Okay, well, I'm still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing,” Emma replied, before she raised her hands and brought down the containment spell. She allowed herself a small smile before she began to walk forward. “Lucky for us, the next part should be easy for me.”

“What's that?” Elsa asked as she followed her.

“Be prickly,” Emma commented with a small smile as they opened the doors, and walked inside. They pushed aside the coffin that covered the entrance before they hurried down the stone steps. As they reached the bottom they caught sight of Regina who had spun around to greet them. “Whoa, little late for Halloween,” Emma smirked.

“You!” Regina glared.

“How do you walk in that thing?” she asked as she looked at the full ensemble Regina was wearing, she'd gotten a glimpse of the Evil Queen a couple of weeks ago when she and Killian had gone back in time. But this was on a whole different level.

“With the poise and composure of a Queen,” she snarled in reply. “Perfect timing Miss Swan. I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary,” she added, her eyes flicking over to Elsa. “What's she doing here?”

“I wanted to see your face,” Elsa replied. “Once you learned the truth.”

“The truth about what?” Regina asked, looking back at Emma.

“I haven't been entirely honest about my little trip into the past,” Emma replied. “You see, there I learned something about you that's going to destroy you,” she added.

“That's it?” Regina scoffed.

“Oh it will destroy you,” Emma nodded. “I'm going to wait until the moment you're happiest and then I'm going to take it all away. Robin will want nothing to do with you once I tell him,” she added. “And Henry will beg me to take him back to New York. Away from Storybrooke. Away from the fairy tales. Away. From. You.”

“Over my dead body.” Regina snarled before she brought a fireball to her palm and sent it in the direction of the two women.

At the last moment, Emma and Elsa ducked, making sure that the fireball hit the ribbons. They watched as the ribbons burnt away leaving no trace. When they stood up, Emma summoned up all her strength and fired her magic in Regina's direction. The action caught Regina off guard and she fell backwards.

“Let's go!” Emma said as she and Elsa made a swift exit, while Regina struggled to her feet.

“Swan!”

Emma couldn't help but laugh as they ran out of the vault. Their gamble had paid off. She only hoped Regina didn't question her once they'd broken the spell.

* * *

Emma and Elsa stared at Ingrid in shock. After they had been freed from the ribbons, Emma had magicked them to the cave that Ingrid had used for a hideout. They had both tried to take her on without the ribbons, but something about their magic was stopping them, and they weren't sure what it was that was causing it.

“Wait! Stop!”

Emma and Elsa turned around to see Anna running into the cave, a piece of parchment clutched tightly in her hands. They weren't entirely sure how she had gotten from the Sheriff's station, but they were glad to see that nothing bad had happened to her in the time since they'd left her there.She walked in front of them, so that she was stood in front of Ingrid.

“Anna! No,” Elsa said. “She's dangerous.”

“You should listen to my sister and go.”

“Your sister?” Anna asked. “She's mine. And whatever you're gonna do, well...don't,” she added. “Elsa, I found this on the beach,” she said holding up the parchment. “It's from our mother. It was in a bottle that she must have thrown into the ocean before their ship sank. It came over in the portal with us,” she said as she turned around and walked back towards Ingrid.

“Be careful,” Emma called.

“No, I'm not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this,” Anna said. “You all do,” she added as she looked down at the writing. _'Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you. But I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers.'”_

“How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother,” Ingrid said. “Should share her last words.”

“ _'I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again._ _'_ ” Anna continued.

“What?”

“ _'My sister, Ingrid, like you also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much._ '”

“You're lying!” Ingrid yelled, even as tears welled up in her eyes. “My sister hated me. She called me a monster! She put me in that urn, like you did to Elsa!”

Anna glared at Ingrid, but didn't flinch, instead she lowered her eyes to the paper and continued reading. “ _'In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave, in the north valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her that I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time_ _'_ _._ ”

Ingrid raised a hand and put Anna in a magical choke hold. She watched as Emma and Elsa looked on horrified, but she did nothing to break her spell.

“Ingrid!” Elsa yelled.

“Let her go!” Emma called.

“I understand, Aunt Ingrid,” Anna choked out. “I understand now why you cast this curse. But you can come back from it.”

“Understand me?” Ingrid spat. “How could you? You're nothing like me! You understand nothing!”

“You're right. I'm not like you,” Anna replied. “My mother wasn't like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I,” she added. “You're a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other.”

“You lie!” Ingrid exclaimed, dropping the choke hold, letting Anna fall to the ground. As Anna stood up, Ingrid slapped her across the face before picking up the fallen letter. She looked over the words that Anna had just read out, written in Gerda's elegant handwriting. Unable to believe that the words were actually true. “Oh, oh Gerda,” she said. “What have I done?” she asked, feeling guilt creep in at her recent actions. “I need to reverse this.”

“You can't,” Anna said looking over at her. “The only way is if you...”

“I know, I have to destroy myself,” Ingrid replied.

“No, Ingrid. Wait.” Elsa said.

“There's no other way, I am a monster,” Ingrid replied, tears finally falling. “Not because of my powers,” she added. “But because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this.”

“No, Ingrid,” Elsa said, “You'll die.”

“I know, its okay,” Ingrid said as she pulled some shards from the mirror and set them swirling. “Elsa, Anna, you found each other. And Emma you found your family. Even if it wasn't with me,” she added raising the hand with the purple rocks in it. She pulled the memories out of the rocks and sending them towards Emma and Elsa. “You, you deserve your memories,” she said with a weak smile, watching as the looks on their faces softened. “You three are so special. Never forget that.” she added as the silver shards of the spell wound higher and tighter around her.

“There has to be another way,” Emma cried. “You deserve your happy ending too.”

“Long ago,” Ingrid said. “A prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that,” she said with a smile. “And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and, now I have it,” she added. “Now...I get to join them,” she finished giving the three of them one last smile, before the silver shards covered her and she disappeared into nothing.

Emma, Anna and Elsa looked around as little flakes of snow began to fall all around the cave. “She sacrificed herself for us,” Emma said. “For all of us.”

“Anna.” Elsa smiled looking over at her sister, before she picked up the discarded letter, and then holding it close. “We must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle.” she added.

“We will.” Anna smiled as she wrapped Elsa up in a hug, Emma looked on with a smile. She was glad that Elsa had been reunited with her sister.

* * *

As the snow began to fall over Storybrooke, everyone immediately ceased their fighting and began looking around sheepishly at each other. Leroy climbed off of Sneezy and lay in the middle of the road, both staring up at the sky. Dopey ran around trying to catch the flakes of snow on his tongue while Doc hugged Granny.

From his seat in the cells, David's eyes brightened as Mary Margaret came at Regina from behind and gripped her tightly. He could tell it would soon be over, for one of them. Almost immediately, he stumbled backwards, and felt the resentment drip away. He looked up and saw Mary Margaret stumble backwards in much the same way as he had done, while Regina looked slightly dazed as she turned around to face her. Regina frowned as she noticed the amusement sparking in the other woman's eyes. She looked down and realised why.

“What am I wearing?” Regina asked as Mary Margaret and David both burst out laughing. Almost immediately she started laughing as well. All three unable to stop laughing at all.

-x-x-

Before too long, Regina – now changed back into her usual attire, Mary Margaret and David left the Sheriff's station and made their way towards Main Street in the hopes that they'd encounter Emma and Henry. As they turned the corner by the animal shelter they caught sight of everyone reuniting.

"Sorry I tried to kill you,” Happy said as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepishly at Leroy.

“With a crossbow,” Leroy said. “Yeah, you tried to kill me with a crossbow.”

“Emma!” Mary Margaret exclaimed as she caught sight of her daughter stood with Elsa and Anna.

“Mom!” she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her mother, glad to see that she was back to her usual self.

“Mom!”

Regina spun around to see Henry running towards her. “Henry,” she smiled as he threw his arms around her. Both were glad to see that they were both still in one piece.

“Mom!” he exclaimed when they broke apart and saw Emma stood the other side of him. He turned around and hugged her tight.

“Look who's finally waking,” David smiled as he looked down into the stroller to see Neal slowly opening his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder why it was only during the curse that he'd slept soundly and not during the night.

“I know we that we were under the Snow Queen's curse, but...” Mary Margaret began, looking up at her husband apologetically.

“We were under a curse,” David smiled. “Its okay,” he added as he leaned down and kissed her. She responded to him almost immediately, pulling him tighter.

“Regina!”

Regina turned around and smiled as she saw Robin and his men walking towards her. She was relieved to see that they were all still there, and in one piece. She moved to hug him, however, her smile turned into frown when she noticed that Robin's knuckles were a scraped and bloodied. She also noticed that Little John was limping and Friar Tuck was holding a cloth around his arm.

“What the hell did you do to each other?”

-x-x-x-x-

Anna walked along the beach, with Elsa and Emma close on her heels. She hoped Kristoff was still there and that he hadn't gone looking for her. She wasn't sure how big the town was but she didn't want to spend any longer of her first day back with Elsa searching for someone. She wanted to be surrounded by her fiancé, sister and new friends.

“Why exactly did you hit him?” Emma asked.

“He kept trying to get back to Arendelle,” Anna replied. “And he was saying these awful things. I mean, I know they weren't his actual words, but still they hurt.”

“There he is!” Elsa called as she noticed the prone figure lying on the sand.

The three ran over towards him, and Anna crouched down, stroking his hair as he slowly came too.

“Where am I?” he frowned as he gazed up at Anna. “And why does my head hurt?”

“That was when I hit you over the head with a bottle,” Anna shrugged. “Not that I wanted to, I just needed to. Not that I was doing it intentionally to hurt you,” she rambled. “But if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have found the letter and then you'd hate me even more,” she continued only to be cut off by Kristoff reaching up and kissing her.

-x-

Regina carried the small first aid box into the kitchen and attempted a stern glare at the man sat at the counter. While she had magicked away the injuries sustained by the Merry Men, she preferred to see to Robin's the old fashioned way. If only to serve as a punishment of some form for not listening to her earlier.

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment all evening?” Robin asked as she sat down beside him, opening up the first aid box.

“This is going to sting,” Regina said by way of reply as she poured the iodine onto a piece of cloth, before she dabbed it over the knuckles, ignoring the little grunt of pain he gave in response. “I thought I expressly stated that you should all be separated.”

“You did,” Robin nodded. “But we didn't get ourselves separated in time,” he added. “And there are a few resentments that we Merry Men have held for a very long time,” he said with a small smile.

Regina fought back her own smile. She knew he wouldn't have deliberately set out to pick a fight with his men while under the influence of a curse. However, her anger seemed better than the worry that he might have gotten himself killed. She removed the cloth from his knuckles. Before waving a hand over them clearing up the injury.

“Well, at least you didn't get yourself killed,” she said before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Now, we should go and pick up the boys from Granny's. Have a little family night.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Robin smiled. The idea of something as normal as a family night after all the chaos of recent weeks was certainly something that sounded wonderful.

-x-x-x-x-

Gold pushed open the door to the back room and watched Belle sleeping soundly on the small bed. He turned around at the sound of the door to his shop opening, frowning when he saw Killian walking in with no Henry.

“Henry got away,” he said by way of explanation.

“So you failed,” Gold replied. “At kidnapping a child.”

“Well, perhaps you could say, that my heart wasn't in it.” Killian replied with a small glare.

“The Snow Queen's plan also failed,” Gold commented conversationally. “But mine won't. Enjoy this snowfall, dearie. It'll be your last.”

“Then grant me one dying wish,” Killian said.

“I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore.”

“Leave Emma, and the rest of Storybrooke be,” he said. “There's no need to harm them.”

“When I step over that town line with my magic intact,” Gold replied. “Emma and Storybrooke have nothing to fear from me,” he added. “As long as they don't get in my way. But I can't make that same promise for the rest of the world,” Gold finished as he walked out of his shop and out onto the street. Content to enjoy his last day in Storybrooke, and his last day of being tethered to his dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you're still enjoying this.
> 
> Next update will be Saturday and it will be the 4A finale.


	11. Heroes & Villains

Anna looked up at the ice wall. Despite the fact that she had spent 30 years frozen, and had no desire to see ice ever again – a slight problem considering Kristoff's job – she had to admit that it was an awe inspiring sight. It wasn't as impressive as some of the things that she'd seen Elsa create, but it was still something.

“That is a lot of ice,” she commented looking over at Emma and Elsa.

“And it's time for it to come down,” Elsa said as she raised her hands and brought the wall down. Ice fractals swirling around them before they disappeared completely.

Emma smiled as she viewed the world behind Storybrooke once again. The red line at the town line once again was visible. Though she frowned a bit sensing magic across the line, she should have known that this wouldn't be easy.

"Can we got home now?” Anna asked as she walked towards the line.

“Stop!” Emma called, grabbing her arm. “Don't take another step, that's the town line.”

“Right,” Anna nodded turning back to look at Emma. “But I want to leave town. Didn't I just say that?”

“The wall is down,” Emma replied. “But I sense that Ingrid's magic remains,” she added. “Leaving this town had never been simple. Ingrid didn't change that. She wanted to be here alone with me and Elsa,” she said looking over at the other woman. “She wanted to make this town her ice castle, and she wanted to protect it.”

“So how do we get home?” Anna asked with a frown. They needed to get back to Arendelle and soon. Otherwise there may not actually be a Kingdom for them to go back too.

“Walking wouldn't get us there anyway,” Elsa replied. “We're in a different realm.”

“We need to find a portal or a magic bean,” Emma sighed. “Or something.”

“Okay, now I'm lost,” Kristoff commented looking between the three women.

“Well then lets go and get one of those things,” Anna implored. “We have to hurry.”

Elsa smiled indulgently at her sister, she had always been impatient when she wanted something. And she didn't blame her, she wanted to go home too, it had been too long since she was last in her castle. “There's no need to rush,” she said placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. “We need to be careful,” she added. If they rushed this there was no telling when they would get back. “Arendelle will still be there when we get back.”

“It might not,” Anna commented, drawing a concerned look from Elsa. Ignoring it, Anna spun around to face Kristoff. “Did we forget to tell her?”

“There was a lot going on,” Kristoff replied.

“Tell me what?” Elsa asked her gaze flicking between the couple.

“Arendelle's been conquered,” Anna said hesitantly. “By Hans and his 12 brothers,” she added, watching as Elsa seemed to pale instantly.

“Emma, we need to find a way back. Now.” Elsa said turning to look at her new friend.

“We try our best.” Emma said with a weak smile. She could only hope there was a magic bean hidden in Storybrooke somewhere. She was sure she'd recalled her parents saying something about the dwarves trying to grow magic beans again. At least this time Regina wouldn't set fire to them – she hoped. And if the bean plan failed, then she'd go find Jefferson. As mad as he was, he might be able to realm jump and get them back to their Kingdom.

-x-x-x-x-

“They didn't leave,” Killian said as he walked into the back room of Gold's shop. He'd just received the call from Emma telling him that the curse was still on the town line. “The Snow Queen mucked up the border,” he added by way of explanation. “Once you cross it, there's no coming back.”

At his words, Gold couldn't help but frown. Not that he was planning on coming back to Storybrooke once he left, but Belle might want to. Not to mention the fly in the ointment that was Elsa's sister, Anna. “If only the Snow Queen had succeeded,” he sighed. “Everything would be much simpler.”

“Yes, perfect cover for your exit,” Killian remarked dryly. “But everyone survived, sorry for the inconvenience.”

“What about our friends from Arendelle?” Gold asked. He needed to know if they would be returning to their realm, or staying in Storybrooke. The latter posed more of a problem than the former.

“They're searching for a portal.” Killian replied.

“Well now, that is a problem,” Gold commented with a frown. There was no telling how long it would take for them to find a portal in this town. Especially since both the Snow Queen, and Zelena before her, had been intent on keeping people inside the town. “Can't have that Anna running around town.”

Killian frowned for a moment, wondering just what kind of history he had with the Princess, before he realised what Gold was hinting at. “She knows doesn't she?” he asked. “She knows that you were attempting to cleave yourself from that dagger, so you can leave with your power.” he added. “Emma told me that Belle confessed to knowing Anna.”

“That's quite the supposition,” Gold commented with his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Why else would you care?” Killian asked. “Anna's a danger to you and you can't have your blissfully ignorant wife...”

“Lose her bliss or ignorance,” Gold interrupted cutting him off. “Watch Anna. Make sure she doesn't come near the shop.”

“But if I had the choice...”

“Well, you don't,” Gold smiled. “Your usefulness was extraordinarily extended,” he added. “However, tonight, when the stars align with the stars on the Sorcerer's hat, I will finally do what I should have done so many years ago,” he said with a malevolent smile. “I will crush your heart.”

“And while I'm out doing your dirty work, what are you going to do?” Killian asked.

“I am simply going to wake my wife,” Gold replied looking over at Belle who was sleeping on the small bed. “And prepare her for my greatest gift,” he added. “She's going to have the life that she's always wanted.”

-x-x-x-x-

Rumple walked into the back room of the shop, the tray floating beside him. Once he had reached the bed, he grabbed the tray and set it down the small stool. He reached out a hand and gently stroked back a lock of Belle's hair that had fallen into her face. She stirred slightly before she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly as she looked up at her husband. She then looked down and saw the small tray beside the bed.

“Woah, breakfast in bed huh?” she asked, receiving a soft smile in response.

“And I have an even bigger surprise for you,” Gold replied, watching as she tilted her head slightly. “I think its about time that we had a proper honeymoon,” he added. “How would you like to see a magical city called New York,” he said watching as Belle's eyes lit up in excitement. “So after breakfast, pack a suitcase. It's time for you to see the world.”

Belle's smile brightened, before she leaned up and kissed him. After everything they'd been through since they'd met they were owed this. Just time to be newly weds in a place where magic wasn't a concern, they weren't needed to help with the latest crisis. She couldn't think of a better way for them to properly start married life.

* * *

Regina walked up the stairs of the convent, noting how eerie it seemed without the fairies around. It didn't help that the trees had already started to lose their leaves so several of them were already bare, leaving the wind to rustle around the fallen leaves. She waved a hand over the lock and walked inside, Robin close behind.

They headed up the staircase and down the carpeted corridor that led to Tinkerbell's room. Regina pushed open the door and looked at the frozen form of her friend. She took the box out of her bag and broke the protection spell she had put on it. She took the heart out of the box and looked down at the heart.

“What is it?” Robin asked as he noticed her hesitate for a moment, holding Tinkerbell's heart in her hand.

“What if my theory is wrong?” she asked turning back to look at him. “What if I'm unable to bring her back?”

“You will, I know you will.” Robin replied squeezing her arm.

Regina smiled tightly at his belief in her. She still wasn't entirely sure he should believe in her, but it felt nice all the same. It certainly made her see why Henry got along well with Robin. She took a deep breath and moved her hand so that the heart was above Tinkerbell's chest. At a reassuring nod from Robin, she pushed the heart back into the fairy and stepped back waiting to see what happened. After a few moments of absolute nothing, Tinkerbell gasped as her eyes flew open. Regina sagged in relief as she saw Tinkerbell sit up and take a few deep breaths.

“What happened?” she asked, noticing the two people stood in front of her.

“You were put under an ice curse,” Regina replied. “We had to wait until the Snow Queen had been defeated before I could lift it.”

“Why didn't Blue or one of the others try?”

“Their magic wasn't strong enough,” Robin replied. “And besides that, we currently don't know what happened to them. They've just disappeared.”

“What? All of them?” she asked, a frown forming as she watched the two people nod. “When did this happen?”

“They were working on a way to stop the effects of a curse the Snow Queen put on the town, that would turn us all against each other,” Robin explained. “Elsa's sister Anna was the missing piece, they took her to Granny's only to find that their equipment had been destroyed and they were nowhere to be seen.”

Tinkerbell looked up at the two people stood in front of her, trying to see if there were any traces of a joke from the pair. She frowned slightly when she realised that they really weren't joking at all. “And you really have no idea where they are?” Tinkerbell asked tilting her head.

“We really don't,” Regina replied, leaning back against Robin. “But now that the Snow Queen has been defeated, we can start trying to figure it out.”

-x-x-x-x-

The broom walked itself up towards the mansion, followed by Killian and Gold. He had no idea why Gold had instructed him to come along, though he imagined it would be painful for him.

"You may have got the best of me this time,” he commented as he followed Gold up the front steps of the mansion. “But I promise you, Dark One, in the next life it won't be so pleasant.”

“Well, considering that I am immortal,” Gold replied as he opened the door to the mansion. “You will have quite a wait amongst the fire and brimstone.”

Killian glared at the back of Gold's head as they walked inside. He followed him through the ground floor. “If I really am to die,” he said as they walked into another room. “At least give me all the information. Who does this house belong to?”

“A powerful sorcerer,” Gold replied. “He brought the Snow Queen from Arendelle to this world, which means that his magic is strong enough to move between this world and that one,” he added. “And it means that there has to be a portal around here somewhere, we just need to find it,” he finished as the broom walked into the middle of the ballroom.

They watched as it paused and held its arms aloft as though looking for something. After a few moments, a door appeared out of thin air. Gold smiled as he looked over the door. The wood was a deep blue and it was engraved with the crocuses of Arendelle.

-x-x-

Belle looked at the suitcase that she'd pulled down and wondered if it would be big enough. She didn't know just how long they'd be gone for, Rumple hadn't given her any indication as to a time frame. As she heard the door to the shop open, she turned around to see Henry walking into the backroom.

“Hey Grandma,” he said as he approached her. “Are you taking a trip?”

“Oh, Rumple's taking me to New York for our honeymoon,” Belle replied with a small smile.

“But the Snow Queen left a spell on the town line,” Henry frowned. “Anyone who leaves can't return. Didn't you know about that?”

“No, I…I didn't,” Belle commented. “But I imagine Rumple's got some way around it,” she added, as she noticed the small frown on Henry's face. “What's wrong?”

Henry put his book onto the counter so that Belle could see it. “This book, it's got all of your stories in it. Its what caused me to go and look for Emma,” he explained. “And its obviously magic, but it hasn't updated itself since the curse broke,” he added. “Mom doesn't think I know, but she's worried that what's written in here, means that something will come along and take away her current happiness. So I thought if I could learn about the book, then I'd be able to reassure her.”

Belle smiled over at Henry. “Well, I don't think she's got to much to worry about,” she said. “She's on a much better path than she was,” she added, smiling as she recalled how far Regina had come since the curse had broken.

“Thanks grandma.”

“Belle's fine,” Belle replied with a tight smile. She didn't feel comfortable being referred to as that. Not when she was still in her early thirties.

“Got it,” Henry smiled.

“Okay, I need another suitcase,” Belle commented. “Can you help me look?”

Henry nodded as he pulled off his backpack and set it down. He looked around the room trying to see if he could find one somewhere easy to reach. Realising that that wasn't likely, he climbed the step ladder that was situated in the corner.

“You know, when you're in New York you have to go to the public library,” Henry said as he walked over to it and climbed up, noticing the handle of a suitcase, buried underneath a mass of items. “No offence, but it blows the one here out of the water,” he added as he reached for the handle of the suitcase. “It's got these lions outs...”

Belle looked up at the sound of a loud crash. She couldn't help but let out a small smile, as she realised what had happened when Henry had reached for the suitcase. “Are you okay?” she asked as she walked over to him.

“Sorry,” he said as he climbed down. “Let me get those,” he added as he crouched down and began looking at the objects. “Grandpa keeps some strange things in here,” he said as he picked up an old teddy bear. He looked over at Belle who was crouched down opposite with a frown. “What's wrong? I can clean it up,” he said as he began looking for the broom.

“No, its okay,” Belle smiled tightly, coming back to herself as she picked up the gauntlet. “Its just, I...I didn't expect to see this here,” she added. Though a few dark thoughts niggled at the back of her mind, Belle couldn't help but think that there might be some other explanation as to how the gauntlet was here that didn't mean Rumple had been lying to her.

* * *

Emma sat in one of the booths at Granny's with Kristoff beside her and Anna and Elsa opposite. She had suggested they come here while they tied to figure out how best to get them back to Arendelle. Regina hadn't had any ideas, they hadn't been able to find Gold and the beans that the dwarves had been growing weren't ready to be harvested. Hearing the door open, Emma looked up to see Killian walking in.

“Swan!” he exclaimed, causing everyone to look over at him. “Come celebrate,” he said as he grabbed two cups of tea from the waitress, before pouring rum from his hip flask into them. “For I may not be the saviour, but I've just saved the day.”

“Hang on, don't get your hopes up,” Emma said with a frown, as she got up from the booth. Something didn't seem right and she couldn't dash the hopes of them yet again. She walked over to him and regarding him closely. “Okay, so what exactly are we celebrating?”

“The portal to Arendelle, I've found it,” he replied with a roguish smile, before sliding one of the cups over to her. “So bottoms up.”

“You, found a portal?”

“Aye love,” he said. “Well, technically, I found Gold and he told me where to locate one. There's a door in the ballroom of the lakeside mansion,” he added. “It appears that our Rumplestiltskin has indeed turned over a new leaf.”

“Apparently dozens of leaves,” Emma commented. “Are you sure we can trust him?” she asked with a frown. If there was one person in Storybrooke that didn't trust Gold it was Killian. So for him to say he trusted Gold, it set a couple of alarm bells ringing.

-x-

Gold looked down at the heart that he held in his hands and frowned slightly. It seemed that Emma was getting suspicious and he really couldn't have that. Not when he wanted to succeed. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how best to phrase things so as to not draw attention to the fact that he was currently in control of the pirate.

-x-

“Positive,” Killian replied. “The crocodile truly has changed. He gave me a long winded explanation about a portal,” he continued. “And how it, uh, brought the Snow Queen to this world. Which I don't actually recall,” he added with a shrug. “But the important thing, is that it works. All they have to do is walk through it.”

“Then we should go,” Emma said with a nod, looking over at the three people still sat around the table.

“Brilliant,” Killian nodded. “You do that. Alas, I, bruised myself during the curse. Really need to get it seen to,” he added before he turned to leave. As he did so, Emma reached out and grabbed his arm, concern shining in her eyes.

“Hey, Killian, what's wrong?” she asked. “You're acting strange.”

“Nothing, I'm fine,” he replied with a tight smile, his hand curling around Emma's wrist. “See you around, love,” he finished gripping it tightly for a moment, before he let go and walked out of the diner.

Emma frowned at his retreating back, before she pulled out her phone to send a message to her parents and Henry. They had some friends to say goodbye to.

-x-x-x-x-

Soft October sunshine warmed Regina's face as she sat on the bench beside the lake, enjoying the rare moment of peace. Her smile widened as she heard Roland's high pitched giggle, and Robin's low chuckle as one of the ducks came onto the bank to investigate the bread being thrown to him. She looked over at the small lake and watched the interaction between father and son. Both waved over at her when they saw her watching them, before they turned back to the ducks.

“This is what I meant.”

Regina turned at the familiar voice and smiled as she saw Tinkerbell sit beside her on the bench.

“What are you talking about?”

“Back when I left you outside the tavern and I thought you'd gone in,” she replied. “When I came back I said you should have been glowing with new love. And now I can finally see that glow on you,” she added. “How are things going between you two?”

“They're going great,” Regina replied with a smile. “Its still early days, but I think we stand a chance.”

“More than a chance the way I hear it,” Tinkerbell smiled. “Before I got cursed, I remember feeling that wave of true love when he broke the spell on you,” she added. “It may have taken you many years, but I'm glad it worked out for you.”

“I owe it to you,” Regina pointed out. “If you hadn't shown me him all those years ago, I doubt I would ever have let him in. Or even trusted him,” she added as she caught Robin's eye.

Tinkerbell felt her smile widen as she watched the two look at each other as though carrying out a non-verbal conversation. This was what she had wanted for Regina all those years ago, she was just happy she was still here to be able to see it.

“Well, I should leave you,” she said breaking the spell between the couple. “I need to find some place to stay. I don't like being at the convent with no one else there. We'll talk soon okay?” she added.

Regina nodded in reply and hugged the fairy before she stood up and walked over towards the two playing by the lake. Seeing Regina walking towards them, Roland ran towards Regina and threw his arms around her legs. She smiled down at the boy she was coming to love as a son, and knelt down so she was almost the same height as him. Roland moved slightly so his arms were around her neck and she picked him up and carried him back towards Robin.

“I was thinking,” Regina began as she held Roland on her hip. “With a few exceptions, we've not really spent a night apart so I wondered if you and Roland would perhaps like to come and stay at the house.”

“As in live with you?” Robin asked, smiling as he watched Roland rest his head on Regina's shoulder.

“If you'd like,” she replied looking down shyly.

“I would like that,” Robin said with a smile, before he looked over at his son. “Would you like to live at Regina's?”

“Yes!” he yelled, causing Regina to recoil back a little at the yell, as it had been right in her ear.

Regina and Robin shared soft smiles at Roland's reaction, before a thought occurred to him. “How will Henry take this?”

“He, uh, he actually suggested it,” Regina replied with a small smile as she recalled their conversation the previous evening.

Henry had commented how much he'd liked the family atmosphere and wanted more of that. Though she had been hesitant, the house had been hers for so long. She'd also be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about sharing her home after years of just herself and Henry. But Henry had shot down all her nerves and told her that everything would work out just fine. Now, having seen Robin's reaction, she did have to admit he was probably right.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn around. As she did so, she caught sight of Gold loitering beside the bench that she had just been sat on. She frowned a little as she wondered just what he was waiting for. She shared a quick silent conversation with Robin, before she passed Roland over to him, and walked in Gold's direction.

“What do you want?” she asked as she drew near to him.

“Belle and I are taking a trip,” he replied. “I came to bid you farewell.”

“Have you been living under a rock all day?” Regina asked. “There's a curse on the town line. Once you leave, you can't come back.”

“Hence the goodbye,” Gold smiled. “But before I go, could you pass on something to my grandson?” he asked. “Tell Henry I'll miss him, and his charming attempts at snooping around my shop.”

“You knew?” Regina commented with a tilt of her head.

“Oh I knew,” Gold nodded. “Perhaps you could tell me why.”

“He was looking for information regarding his story book,” Regina replied with a shrug. “He noticed that it hadn't been updated since I cast the curse, and it's quite clear cut in its view of heroes and villains, so he started wondering about where it came from and who had wrote it,” she added. “Henry figured if anyone in Storybrooke knew, it would be you.”

“Intriguing idea,” Gold replied. “But alas I've no clue.”

Regina studied him closely. Years of being trained by him had taught her how to spot when he was lying. However, this time she knew he was telling the truth. “Well, then I guess this is goodbye.”

“Indeed it is,” he nodded. “Strange as it may sound coming from me, I'm glad that you've gotten your happy ending.”

“Doesn't stop me from thinking it could all go at any moment,” Regina replied. “You know what they say, villains don't get happy endings.”

“Perhaps,” Gold shrugged. “But I took mine, and now you're taking yours. So I'd say that's a win for us so called 'villains'.” he added as he walked away from her.

Regina watched him leave for a few moments, before she turned around and walked back towards Robin and Roland. They met her halfway, Roland attaching himself to her legs and Robin wrapped an arm around her waist pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

* * *

Killian followed Gold up the stairs of the clock tower, not that he actually had any choice in the matter. He only wished he could have seen Emma one last time. As they reached the spot behind the clock face, Gold pulled the hat out of his jacket pocket and set it down on the ground, before he pushed open the clock face so that he could have a better view of the night sky.

“When the stars on the hat align with those in the sky,” he began as he turned back to face Killian. “We shall begin.”

“You mean I shall end,” Killian commented with a glare. “Let's not start mincing our words now.”

“Oh, how brave,” Gold commented. “I half expected you to crumble at the precipice of your demise.”

“I'm not the one who's a coward,” Killian replied. Though he didn't want to die, if it was to happen then so be it.

“Well then,” Gold said with a shrug and a nasty smile. “You'll enjoy watching this coward crush your heart,” he added indicating himself before he turned to look out of the clock tower.

-x-x-x-x-

The small group walked through the front doors of the mansion. Having been in there before Emma and Elsa knew the exact place to find the portal in. The others – Mary Margaret, David, Anna, Kristoff and Henry – looked around in awe at the hidden mansion. None of the Storybrooke residents could recall ever having seen the mansion before this week.

"This place is amazing,” Henry commented as he looked around. Almost as if something had called to him, he turned around and looked in the opposite direction to where the others were walking. “Mom, I'll, uh, be right back,” he said before he hurried off towards the other side of the mansion.

“Hey, kid, wait,” Emma called at his retreating back, before sighing as she realised it would have no effect on her son.

“Well, Emma, I think this is it,” Mary Margaret commented as they walked into the ballroom and noticed the door that was directly in front of them.

“Crocuses!” Anna exclaimed as she jumped excitedly. “Arendelle crocuses! Elsa, we're almost home.” she added as she rushed forward eager to open the door.

“Uh, maybe I should open it,” Emma said as she placed a hand on Anna's arm. “Magic can be unpredictable.”

“So, this is it,” Elsa smiled as she turned to look at Emma.

“Appears so,” Emma replied.

“Thank you for taking such good care of my sister,” Anna commented as she threw her arms around Emma and hugged her tightly.

“It's kind of what we do,” Emma commented.

“It was our pleasure,” Mary Margaret smiled as she hugged Anna herself. “Now, don't you have a Kingdom to go save?”

“We sure do,” Anna nodded. “I hope that Hans isn't too comfortable on that throne, 'cause I'm gonna knock him right off of it the minute we get back.”

“And the second minute we're back,” Kristoff commented as he finished saying goodbye to David and turned to look at Anna. “Maybe we could get married? Just a thought.” he added. Anna smiled brightly at him as she nodded. They'd been putting off the wedding for thirty years, it was only right.

“Emma, thank you for everything.” Elsa said. “You've done so much, I could never repay you,” she added as she hugged Emma. “Oh, and tell Regina I said goodbye. That first day here, when we were trapped in the ice wall, she helped me start to understand my magic a bit better.”

“Of course,” Emma replied with a smile.

“Oh and thank Hook and Mr Gold for us,” Elsa said as Emma opened the portal door. Emma nodded in reply. With a last look at their friends, Elsa and Kristoff stepped forward and walked through the portal.

Anna paused for a moment and turned back to look at the Charming family. “I wish I had met this Mr Gold,” she said, wondering about the second name Elsa had just mentioned. “He seems super helpful, who is he?” she asked. “I mean, who is he in the other world?” she clarified. “Wait, let me guess. He was a fairy godfather, wasn't he?”

“Well, not exactly,” David replied. “He was an evil sorcerer you're lucky you never met Rumplestiltskin.”

“Wait, what?” Anna asked looking between the three of them confusion written on her face.

“You know him?” Emma asked. “He explicitly said he didn't know anything about you.”

“Well, that's a lie,” Anna replied. “Not that I'm surprised. All he does is lie,” she added, noticing the looks on the faces of her new friends. All looked completely shocked.

“So Gold was playing us thee whole time,” Emma said after a few moments. “But why?” she asked looking at Anna.

-x-x-

Emma threw open the door to Gold's shop, causing Belle to jump back at the sound of it banging against the wall.

“Where's Gold?” Emma asked as she approached the counter.

“He's not here, why?” Belle asked with a frown.

“Because he's lied to us,” Emma replied as Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic look. “He's been lying to us this whole time.”

-x-x-

Gold looked up at the night sky as he waited for the stars to align. He was surprised to find that he wasn't impatient despite the fact that he'd been waiting over thirty years for this moment. Still he supposed a few minutes more wouldn't hurt that much. He smiled as the final star fell into place. He pulled his dagger out and waved it over the box, watching as the hat came to life.

“Its time,” he said.

“Gold! Stop!” Emma yelled as she, Mary Margaret and David hurried out of the elevator in the clock tower.

“I'm sorry, I can't,” Gold replied with a wave of his hand, freezing the three newcomers. “I've waited too long for this. And I'm too close.” he added, before turning back to face Killian. “Well, maybe not everything has gone to plan,” he mused, as he picked up Killian's heart. “But this next part, I'm really going to enjoy.” he finished as he squeezed the heart tightly.

From her spot on the lower level, Emma watched in horror, unable to do anything as she watched Gold attempt to squeeze the life out of her boyfriend. She wanted to rush forward and knock the heart out of Gold's hand but couldn't find the strength to break it.

“I don't understand,” Gold commented with a frown as the heart refused to give. “Why can't I...” he tailed off. He'd crushed many hearts in his time, why couldn't he do it this one time.

“Because I commanded you not to!”

Gold turned around to see Belle stood behind him holding the dagger.

“Drop the heart,” she said watching as Gold dropped the heart onto the floor. Belle fought back the tears as she stared at her husband, she hadn't wanted to believe it when Emma had told her earlier. But now, she saw the undeniable truth. “Now release everyone,” she said watching as he released her friends from their frozen states. “Now you can take us to the town line,” she added. “Because we need to be alone for what comes next.” she finished. She gave Killian an apologetic look for all that Gold had put him through as they were engulfed in purple smoke.

-x-

As the smoke cleared, Belle looked around as she took in the darkened trees and the red line separating Storybrooke from the rest of the world. While she'd been holding back the tears earlier, now she let them fall. Allowing him to see just how deep she was feeling his currently betrayal.

“Belle, what are you doing?”

“Finally facing the truth,” she replied.

“No,” Gold said. “Belle, my love, please put the dagger down. Let me explain.”

“No!” Belle interrupted. “It's my turn to talk. Do you remember the first time you saved my life?” she asked. “You traded something for me,” she added. “I thought...I saw something in you, something good. Well, I found the gauntlet today,” she explained. “And that's when I...I finally realised that all the signs that I'd been seeing were correct,” she said, her voice breaking slightly. “You'd never give up power for me, Rumple. You never have. You never will.”

“You, you don't understand,” Gold protested.

“No,” Belle said. “You told me that gauntlet could lead you to...to someone's weakness, to the thing they loved the most,” she added. “Well do you know where it led me, Rumple?” she asked. “To the real dagger. Your true love is your power.”

“I like the power,” Gold protested. “But there's nothing wrong with power,” he added. “Not when it means that...that I...that we, we can have it all.”

“I just wanted you,” Belle replied, tears falling freely now, voice breaking. “I wanted to be chosen, not...” she tailed off. “I tried to be everything for you Rumple,” she added. “But I wasn't. And I...I lost my way trying to help you find yourself,” she said. “Not anymore.”

“Please Belle,” Gold begged his own voice breaking slightly as a couple of his own tears fell. “I...I'll make it up to you,” he pleaded. “I've changed once before, I can do it again.”

“You've never changed.”

“Please.”

“No, its too late,” Belle replied shaking her head. “Once I saw the man behind the beast,” she said. “Now, there's only a beast,” she added, before she took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was about to do. Rumplestiltskin, I command you, to leave Storybrooke.”

“Belle, no,” Gold pleaded. “Please, I won't be able to come back.”

“I know,” Belle said as she turned her back on him and looked in the direction of the town. She knew she needed to be strong in this moment, knowing that if she turned around and looked at him, that the last of her resolve would crumble

“I...I...I don't want to lose you.”

“You already have.”

“Belle please,” he pleaded as his foot backed across the line. “I'm afraid. Belle. No! Belle!” he called as he felt the magic leave him as he stepped over the line fully.

He collapsed onto the ground, his hand reaching towards the line. He knew his wife was on the other side of that line, but now he had no way of reaching her. Once again, his quest for power and cost him everything.

* * *

Emma looked around the hallway, double checking that they were totally alone. She was nervous enough about doing this, and she really didn't want an audience for it. She looked down at the heart in her hand, before she looked up into the trusting eyes of her boyfriend. She didn't know just what she'd done that had caused him to have that much trust in her, but she was grateful for it at this moment.

As if he could sense her thoughts, Killian smiled softly at her. “Just be gent...” he tailed off as Emma shoved it in with no preamble. “Ooh.”

“Sorry,” Emma said.” I just thought if I did it quickly, it'd be like ripping off a...” she tailed off as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

“I told you, Swan,” he smiled. “I'm a survivor,” he added as she reached up and gave him another kiss. This one deeper and more intense than the one before.

Emma smiled up at Killian as they broke apart. Now that she studied him closely, she could see aspects of him that had been missing while Gold had had his heart. Most notably a twinkle that was deep in his eye. God, she loved that twinkle, not that she'd tell that to his face. At least not yet, the 'L' word was one that she was extremely weary of.

She took him by the hand and led him back out into the main area of Granny's. They soon settled themselves in a booth that was currently occupied by Regina, Robin and Roland. It was crazy Emma mused how much things could change in a few short weeks. She was happy and in a relationship with a man she was certain she was in love with. Regina – who Emma had often thought, needed to have a stick pulled out of her ass – was also happy and in love with her fated soulmate.

“So, what exactly happened with Gold?” Regina asked looking over at Emma. “Your mother wasn't forthcoming with too many details when she called.”

“Well, it turned out that Gold had took Killian's heart and was using it to blackmail him into imprisoning the fairies in that hat,” Emma replied. “Not to mention he had given Belle, a copy of his dagger-”

“But I gave it to Belle.”

“It would seem the Crocodile switched them without Belle knowing,” Killian commented.

“Anyway,” Emma interrupted, “Belle decided enough was enough and banished him across the town line.”

“That can't have been easy for her,” Robin mused as he picked up his cup of coffee. “I don't know if I'd have had the strength if I'd been in her shoes.”

“Well I don't think...”

“Mom!” Henry said as he ran into the diner, interrupting Emma as he came to a stop at their booth. “Mom!” he added looking over at Regina. “I found something big, you're going to want to see it.”

-x-

Regina and Emma followed Henry down one of the corridors in the mansion, wondering just what he was up to. Regina had a slight inkling as to what Henry was doing while Emma felt a little guilty as she'd been so focused on the problem with the Snow Queen that she hadn't really focused that much on Henry. They watched as he located a spot on the wall and opened up a hidden doorway. He pushed the door open and walked inside closely followed by his two mom's. Emma and Regina looked around the room, they took in the desks, and walls lined with books.

“I found this when I was exploring the mansion earlier,” he explained. “It was like it was calling to me.”

“It's a library,” Regina breathed as she looked around.

“Not just any library,” Henry said as he ran over to one of the walls and pulled one of the books out. “Look,” he said as he handed it over so that his mom's could look at it.

“It looks like your book,” Emma commented.

“Only it's blank,” Henry said. “They all are,” he added. “So if this place is full of potential story books...”

“Then maybe this is the author's house,” Regina commented picking up Henry's train of thought. “Henry, you did it.”

“Did what?” Emma asked looking between mother and son. “What's going on?”

“Well, back when I was looking for a way to save Tinkerbell,” Regina replied. “Henry helped by looking in his book, only to find it hadn't been updated since the curse. So he's been trying to see if he can find out who wrote the book in the first place.”

“I've been calling it 'Operation Mongoose.” Henry said. “And now that I've found this,” he added. “I've got a place to start looking for the author.”

“Well, if you want some help, kid,” Emma said looking over at Henry. “I'm in.”

“Me too,” Regina commented. “I've got some questions for this author myself,” she said with a wave of her hand, showing them the alternate page 23 that Robin had found. “Robin found this a week ago,” she explained. “It shows us meeting at the tavern all those years ago, when we never did.”

-x-x-x-x-

Mary Margaret smiled over at Granny as she and David walked into the diner. As they settled at one of the tables in the corner, David placed their order while Mary Margaret looked around the diner. She smiled as she caught sight of Henry at the back of the diner showing Roland how the jukebox worked. She also noticed Emma and Killian looking cosy as they shared a drink at the bar, while Regina and Robin sat in one of the booths also looking cosy.

“What's captured your attention?” David asked as he noticed Mary Margaret's people watching.

“I'm just thinking about how happy everyone is,” she smiled. “I hope it lasts.”

* * *

_New York_

Gold walked off of the bus, and looked around at his new surroundings. He didn't particularly want to be here, but it was a necessary evil. Especially considering the amount of time he'd taken to locate her. He looked up at the street sign to make sure that he'd gotten off at the right stop. Satisfied that he was in the right place, he walked down the street towards the destination.

The aquarium was usually quiet at this time of the day, so it was the easiest time for her to feed the fish. She hated this job, but given how things could have been for her, it was preferable. She glared at the fish as she spooned the food into the tank.

“Its all I got,” she snapped. “If you're not happy about it, try eating each other.”

“I hear cannibalism is frowned upon in the aquatic world,” Gold commented. “Or maybe you could tell me differently.”

“So,” the woman said turning around to face Gold. “This is what a man who always wins looks like.”

“I assure you, Ursula,” he replied. “That my situation is only temporary.”

“Really?” Ursula snorted, fixing him with a glare. “How you gonna fix that, play the lotto?”

“I'd like to tell you a story,” Gold said as he leaned on his cane. “It's about heroes and villains, where the villains always lose.”

“Sounds like someone's changed his tune.”

“I've learned that those rules do apply to me,” Gold replied. “But there's also someone who can change those rules.”

“Who?” Ursula asked, her curiosity peaked.

“For now, let's call him 'The Author'.”

“Pretentious,” Ursula commented. “I hate him already,” she added folding her arms.

“Then let's go see him, tell him what we think,” Gold replied. “Unless you prefer life as a fish-food dispenser.”

“But if you're coming to me for help,” Ursula pointed out. “I can assume it won't be easy. Who's standing in our way?”

“The usual people,” Gold shrugged. “The heroes. Let's get your things,” he added. “We've a couple more stops to make.”

Ursula set down the scoop and followed Gold towards the front of the aquarium. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she couldn't help but notice that Gold looked a little pale. She watched him sway a little on his cane.

“You okay?”

“Perfectly fine.”

Ursula frowned at his response, before walking out of the building, he certainly didn't look fine. However, if he wasn't willing to share she wasn't going to push. Though she did wonder if maybe she should. He needed her for whatever his plan was, so that would be her leverage. She turned back to look at Gold, to question him further but found him collapsed on the floor, barely breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next update will be Monday and a look at the six weeks between 4A and 4B.


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at our characters during the six weeks between 4A and 4B. And it's just a bit of fluff and fun, before the Queens of Darkness arrive in Storybrooke. And also shows the start of the Belle/Will relationship. This is mostly Outlaw Queen fluff, with other characters thrown in. And a brief scene of what Ursula and Gold are up to in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, the timeline on this show never made any sense at all. I mean with the exception of the gap between 3A and then 3B, then 4A and 4B pretty much every season started within minutes of the previous one ending. So when I planned this rewrite out, I came up with my own timeline that probably wouldn't hold up to much scrutiny but was mostly for my own sanity. And as this has 4A taking place throughout most of October/November, I've included a glimpse at Christmas in Storybrooke as well.

Belle unlocked the door to the library and walked in, breathing in the smell of it. She'd missed working here in the months she'd been busy at the shop. This was supposed to have been her place of work, yet more often than not, she'd unlock the doors and leave it unattended while she worked in the shop with Rumple. Belle sighed as her thoughts turned back to her estranged husband. It had been a couple of days since she'd sent him across the town line, and she felt guilty about it. Even though he had deserved it. She shook her head and switched on the lights before walking behind the counter to pick up her notebook. Her main plan for today was to see just which books they had, and then persuade Regina to fill in a few of the gaps. If there were any. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see a man walk in. The same one, who she had found asleep in the library last week.

“Will Scarlet right?” she asked as she walked around the desk to stand in front of him. “You're a friend of Robin's.”

“Sort of,” Will shrugged. “Are you Belle?”

“Yes why?”

“Emma suggested I should apologise for breaking into the library,” he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, as he shuffled his feet nervously. “I am sorry like.”

“Thank you,” Belle said with a small smile. “And you know, apart from the broken window, you didn't actually do that much damage.”

Will nodded at her, relieved that she hadn't insisted on having him pay her back for the damage. With a small wave, he turned around and walked towards the exit.

“Hey!” Belle called. “Why _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_?” she asked when Will turned back around to face her.

“Because I lived there for a bit before I came here,” he replied. “I...knew the Red Queen and I wanted to know what happened to her,” he added. Belle noted the saddened look that briefly flashed across Will's face and understood what he wasn't saying. “But it turns out, that book was not very accurate.”

“Very few are,” Belle mused, recalling the story of _Beauty and the Beast_. “I, uh, I've always wanted to travel the realms,” she said changing the subject. “What's Wonderland like?” she asked.

“Well,” Will began as he moved to lean against the desk, facing her properly. “First off, its nothing like that book tells you,” he added indicating the copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ sitting on the corner of the desk.

* * *

The moon reflected on the surface of the water as Emma walked along the docks. She had found an envelope taped to her desk at the Sheriff's station earlier, telling her to be at the docks for 7pm sharp. As she looked out over the sea, she noticed that one of the larger boats had its lights on. She walked in the direction of the boat and noticed that small fairy lights had been strung up all around the deck, she could also hear faint music coming from a few strategically placed speakers. She climbed the steps and walked onto the deck, noticing the table that had been set up just behind the wheel. Emma smiled slightly and shook her head at her boyfriend, she should've guessed that this was what he had invited her here for.

“How long did it take you to set this up?” she asked as she caught sight of Killian stood behind one of the chairs.

“Most of the afternoon,” he replied as he walked over to her and handing her a single red rose before placing a kiss on her cheek. “Your lad helped out a fair bit.”

Emma smiled at the mention of Henry. She'd thought that he would find it hard to see her in a relationship, especially as his other mother was also in a relationship. But Henry seemed to have taken both relationships really well and was more than happy to help out if it meant his mom's getting treated the way he felt they deserved after recent events.

“So, what are we having?” Emma asked indicating the covered plates, as Killian pulled out the chair for her.

“I believe Granny said it was something called a lamb shank,” he replied as he pulled the dome off of the plate in front of Emma.

As she looked at the plate in front of her, Emma felt her mouth began to water. She knew that Granny could cook up a storm when she wanted to, but this was next level. The lamb was cooked to perfection and covered in a rich, red wine sauce. It was accompanied by Dijon mustard glazed carrots and roasted baby leeks with oak-smoked bacon croutons.

The distant rumble of thunder, made Emma look up, wondering if a sudden downpour was going to ruin the evening.

“Don't worry love,” Killian commented as he sensed her line of thinking. “We're well protected if it rains,” he added, watching as she looked at him questioningly. “I may owe Regina a favour at a later date, but she cast a spell that should stop the rain from ruining our date.”

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that. She could only imagine what favour Regina was going to ask for, and hoped it would at least afford Killian some semblance of dignity.

"Now, shall we enjoy our evening love?” he asked holding up his wine glass.

“Yes we shall,” Emma smiled, raising her own glass and clinking it against his. She then settled back in her chair content to enjoy a pleasant evening with her boyfriend and no chance of a villain interrupting.

* * *

Henry walked back into the den, arms laden with comic books, a few board games and the second controller to his playstation. There hadn't been a den in the house before, but when Robin and Roland had moved in, Henry had asked Regina if a small corner of the basement could be made into a den for him and Roland. Surprisingly – to Henry, and his other mother – Regina had agreed to it. Of course she had agreed on the sole proviso that they always kept it neat and tidy, and – as he was only 4 – Roland was never to be left on his own in there. Even with the door open, you couldn't hear what was going on that well in there and it was better for them to not risk any accidents with the inquisitive toddler. However, Henry had broken that rule slightly, if only cos he couldn't carry the items down from his room, and keep on eye on his new friend. If his mom or Robin knew that he'd left Roland unattended, even for five minutes, Henry knew he'd be in serious trouble. Yet, Roland had promised he wouldn't move and wouldn't tell anyone about being left unattended.

“So,” Henry began as he sat on the small sofa next to Roland. “What do you want to start with?” he asked indicating the three piles in front of him.

“Uh,” Roland said as he scanned the piles on the small table. “This one,” he said pointing to the brightly illustrated Spiderman comic.

“Good choice, Ro,” Henry smiled. He found that he was very excited to introduce Roland to the world of superheroes. And then maybe he'd create Roland his own little comic book about the superheroes in Storybrooke. “So,” he said holding up the comic. “This is one of my favourites, so I hope you'll like it too.”

For the next few hours, Henry taught and introduced Roland all about Spiderman, Captain America and several other superheroes – though he avoided the more gruesome comic books. Henry was fairly certain that he may have created a monster who would want everything superhero themed from now on. But he couldn't deny it was good to have someone else to share it with. Both his moms had varying degrees of tolerance for comic books, his grandparents weren't that interested in them. And he'd tried – and so far failed – to incite interest in both Robin and Killian. Though both had shown a little interest in the few superhero movies he owned.

“Henry,” Roland said seriously, causing Henry to look down at him. “Regina loves papa right?”

“Of course she does,” Henry replied. “And he loves her too.”

“I know,” he nodded with a smile before he turned serious again. “Do you think they'll get married?”

“I don't know,” Henry shrugged. “But I hope so.”

“I hope so too,” Roland replied. “I don't really remember my mama, but Regina makes me miss her less. Do you think mama would like Regina?”

Henry paused for a moment, trying to think how best to frame his response. While Roland only knew the new Regina and had no idea of how she used to be, that didn't follow that his mother would have liked her. However, from what he knew of Marian, he figured she would at least like the way that Regina was with Roland. “I think she would have done.”

“Is it okay that I think of Regina as my mama?”

Henry once again paused, the question was unexpected to say the least. He knew that the subject hadn't been broached with Regina because she hadn't mentioned it to him. And it was definitely something that she'd have brought up. If only to reassure him that he had nothing to be jealous about – not that he would have been. However, it had still caught him off guard. “Yes it is,” Henry replied. “But maybe that's a question you should ask your papa,” he added, feeling that Robin would be better placed to answer that question. “But if you like you can think of me as your brother.”

“Really?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Yes,” Henry smiled. “I always wanted a little brother,” he added before Roland hugged him. Several weeks back, Regina had told him that one day he'd have more family than he knew what to do with. Now he knew she'd been right.

* * *

Belle smoothed down her skirt before she walked up the steps and into Granny's. It had been a while since she'd felt nervous about a lunch date. Of course, until recently, her lunch dates and mostly been with Rumple, but now she was having one with someone new. Since their conversation in the library last week, she and Will had been having a few conversations and she'd found it surprisingly easy to open up to him. It just felt easy with him, and it made a change from the often complicated time she had with her estranged husband. As she pulled open the door, she noticed that Will wasn't there yet, but that Emma was sat at the counter. As she recalled the book she'd found earlier, she hurried over to her.

“Emma,” she said getting the blonde's attention. Emma turned around to face her, and smiled as she saw Belle stood beside her.

“Hey, you meeting someone?” she asked as she looked at what Belle was wearing.

“Uh, yeah,” Belle replied a little shyly. “I'm having lunch with Will.”

“Will?” Emma asked with a smile. “Will Scarlet?”

“Yes, he's surprisingly easy to talk to,” Belle replied. “Its just friendly but...”

“It could become something more?”

“Maybe,” Belle replied with a shrug. “But right now I'm still too raw after all that's happened,” she added, watching as Emma nodded in understanding. “Speaking of what my estranged husband did, I think I might have found something to help with the fairy situation.”

“You have?”

“I've just found the book,” Belle replied. “But it seems like it could help, there's all sorts of spells in it, but I'd need to translate them as well.”

“Well, keep us posted,” Emma said. “And I think Killian may want to help you, he feels really guilty about his part in all of this.”

“He shouldn't,” Belle said with a shake of her head. “His actions weren't his own,” she added. “But if he wants to help, he'd be more than welcome.”

The sound of the bell above the door tinkling, caused them both to look in the direction of the door. Seeing that Will had arrived, Emma quietly wished Belle a pleasant time, before she turned back to her lunch. Belle smiled at Emma before she walked over to Will. After saying hello, they walked over to one of the booths and sat on opposite sides.

“Have you had a good morning?” Will asked.

“Its been quiet,” Belle sighed. “But that's good, its given me time to look amongst the books, and I think I may have found a way to rescue the fairies from the hat,” she added a smile creeping onto her face.

“That's great,” Will smiled. “I hope people are appreciative of the help you give them,” he added inclining his head in the direction of Emma who had been joined by Killian.

“They are, for the most part,” Belle replied. “It was mostly Rumplestiltskin that they didn't like. I can't say I blame them,” she added, her voice taking on a sad quality.

Will reached across and squeezed her hand softly, before deciding to change the subject. “So, what do you recommend from the lunch menu?” he asked as he picked up a copy of the menu.

Belle smiled across the table at him, grateful for the change of subject. “Well you can't go wrong with one of Granny's burgers,” she said as she picked up her menu.

* * *

Emma frowned as she looked over the various assorted vials atop the table. She'd seen Regina make a potion once before, but there hadn't been this many vials then. Not for the first time she wondered why Regina was teaching her potions, instead of spells.

“No, don't touch that,” Regina said as she took another vial out of Emma's hand. “Unless you want to spend the next few months as a snail.”

“You wouldn't keep me a snail that long would you?”

“If I thought I'd get some peace I would,” she replied as she set the vial into an alcove. “Now can we get back to business.”

From their spot on the steps, Killian and Robin watched the scene unfold in amusement. Despite having no actual reason to be there, the two had taken to sitting in on any lessons between their two lady loves. Not because they wanted to learn for themselves, but mostly so they could watch the ensuing chaos.

“A pint says this will be the week Regina snaps and turns Emma into a toad,” Killian said leaning over to talk to Robin.

“You underestimate how much patience Regina has,” Robin commented, recalling a few times where she'd had plenty of patience and he'd had very little.

“Maybe she has patience with you mate,” Killian said. “But when it comes to Emma, I sense its limited,” he added. As if to prove his point, Regina smacked Emma's hand away when it got too near to one of the vials.

“You might be right,” Robin conceded.

“So, are we going to make any potions today?” Emma asked. “Or am I just going to watch you organise vials?”

“If you have a bit more patience Ms Swan,” Regina sighed. “You'll see that I'm getting everything ready for you,” she added, before she tossed a book in the woman's direction. “Read up on the locator potion. Its the easiest one to make.”

Emma glared back at Regina, hating that she was being started off with kiddie gloves. Regina merely raised an eyebrow at Emma, daring her to question the decision, before she turned back to the vials on the small podium. Robin and Killian shared a look, before they both stood up and went to their respective girlfriends. While neither wanted to get in the way of an argument between the two, they did want to try and calm them down, if only to limit the collateral damage. Despite a few protestations, both women allowed themselves to be taken to opposite sides of the vault.

After half an hour's cool down, both women returned to their previous positions ready to resume their lesson. It took Emma a couple of attempts but she eventually made the locator potion exactly as it should be made. To test it, Regina removed Killian's hook before she magicked him away. Emma took the hook and potion, sprinkling it over the hook.

“Now, go find your pirate,” Regina said indicating the hook that was floating towards the exit. Needing no further encouragement, Emma hurried out of the vault, anxious to check her potion worked properly.

“Where exactly did you send him?” Robin asked as he walked over to her.

“The mines,” she replied. “And don't worry, he can't leave, until Emma finds him.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Nothing special, just your standard sticking spell.” Regina replied with a smile. “One that Emma will easily be able to remove,” she added. “At least I hope so.”

* * *

Mary Margaret smiled as she looked around the apartment. With all the madness and mayhem that was life in Storybrooke, she and David hadn't really had the chance to think about a date, let alone actually go on one. However, Emma had taken Neal for the night – not that Mary Margaret was completely fond of the idea of Neal, sleeping on a boat – and Henry was staying at Regina's for the night, so she had decided that it was high time that she and David finally had date night. Rather than go out anywhere, she had decided that they should have a quiet night in. She'd disconnected the phone, and made sure they were only to be contacted in an emergency.

She looked up as the door opened and she smiled as David walked into the loft. She watched as his eyes widened as he looked around the room. Taking in the candles casting shadows against the walls, the soft music playing and the table set for two.

“What's all this?” he asked as he walked over to her, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Well, Emma is looking after Neal for the night, Henry is with Regina so I figured we could have a quiet night in.”

“Sounds good,” David replied. “Uh, where exactly is Emma staying, she lives here?”

“I think you know where,” Mary Margaret commented with a roll of her eyes. She saw the grimace cross David's face and knew he realised that she meant Emma was with Killian. “But don't think about that now, let's just enjoy the peace and quiet that's all too rare in this town.”

David laughed in response, knowing that she was entirely right. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, before he cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Regina sighed as she heard the ringing of the doorbell echoing around the lower level of the mansion. She had been planning on having a quiet afternoon all to herself and was not amused to have that quiet disturbed. She pulled the door open to find a harried Mary Margaret on her doorstep.

“Oh God, who's attacking the town now?” she asked with a sigh. She should've known the peace wouldn't last for long in this town.

“Oh no, no one's attacking the town,” Mary Margaret replied. “I came here because I want to you to take back the position of Mayor.”

“Are you serious?” she asked

“Yes,” Mary Margaret replied. “I've missed being a teacher,” she added. “And I want to go back to my old job,” she continued. “Plus you're the only one qualified enough to actually be Mayor.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Regina commented with a shrug. “I'll start in the new year.”

“But that's several weeks away.”

“And I'd like to actually enjoy the holiday season, without worrying about the town,” Regina retorted, pointedly ignoring the raised eyebrow from Mary Margaret. She'd never really bothered with Thanksgiving or Christmas before. She used to go all out when Henry was a lot younger, but as he got older, and he pulled away from her, their usual traditions fell by the wayside. However, this year, there were new residents in Storybrooke. It would be the first holiday season spent with Robin and Roland and she intended to make the most of it. Even if she was hoping it would be the first of many.

“Fine,” Mary Margaret sighed. “But just so you know, in that case I intend to make my last event as Mayor a ball on New Years Eve. And you _have_ to go.”

Regina sighed, narrowing her eyes at her former stepdaughter. Mary Margaret knew how much Regina despised formal affairs. However, as Regina planned to take Robin with her, it wouldn't be as dull. And if she could get Mary Margaret to hold it at City Hall, then Regina knew all the dark corners that she could slink off to when she got bored.

* * *

Robin breathed out a sigh of relief as it seemed as though his plan was going to be pulled off. He'd taken advantage of the fact that Roland and Henry were out camping with the Merry Men. Regina had assumed that Robin would be joining the camping trip, however, once he'd dropped them off, he had returned to the house instead. He lit the fire the exact way that Regina had taught him when he'd first moved in, before he moved the safety grate in front of it. As he walked into the kitchen he switched off the lights, leaving only two of the lamps in the far corner switched on. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the sofa, and lay it out on the floor in front of the fire.

Robin walked into the kitchen and opened the small panel that housed the wine rack, before pulling out what he knew was Regina's favourite wine. After picking up two wine glasses, and a couple of other items, he walked back into the sitting room and set everything out.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he moved out into the hallway to see Regina walking down the stairs. By the way her hair was loosely curling around her shoulders, he could tell that she'd just gotten out of the shower.

“Robin?” she asked as she noticed him stood in the doorway to the sitting room. “What's going on? I thought you were camping out with the Merry Men?”

“No, its just the boys,” he replied. “I thought we might take advantage of the quiet, and enjoy an evening all to ourselves,” he added as he indicated the sitting room.

Regina glanced curiously at him, as she walked past him and into the sitting room. She smiled at him as she caught sight of how he'd set up the room. She turned back to him and smiled softly, Robin always knew how to surprise her, and pull off small romantic gestures like this.

"I love you,” she smiled as she placed her hands on his cheek before she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

“I love you too,” he replied when they pulled apart, before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

He slid his hand down her arm and took her hand as he led her further into the room. Once they were both settled on the blanket, Robin poured them both a glass of wine and Regina moved so she was curled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled softly as she recalled the last time that they had enjoyed an evening by the fire. That had been a perfect evening, and she guessed that this would be as well.

* * *

Regina looked at the building in front of her and felt a sense of peace wash over her. The stables had always been a relaxing place for her. Well until Daniel had been killed right in front of her. However, now she'd made peace with it, and she'd found herself returning to the stables more and more. It also had the added bonus of Henry hanging around. Despite everything that had gone on in the past couple of years, Henry had still kept up his weekly appointment of grooming his horse in the hopes that one day, he'd actually be able to ride it.

Today, she had decided, was the day that she'd let him ride. She'd already helped him saddle up, and sent him out into the paddock. Regina just needed a few moments to collect herself. It was just another reminder that her little prince was growing up. It had also been a while since she'd been in her full on riding attire. She bit back the tears, as she remembered the last time she'd been in a stable in a similar outfit. Though the pain of losing Daniel had lessened somewhat, it still hurt.

At the sound of hooves, she looked over her shoulder to see Robin leading her horse into the stable. She fought back the memory of another stable boy, and smiled at him.

“Milady,” he said with a little bow.

Regina rolled her eyes at him, before she walked over to the horse, and stroked it lightly, allowing it to get used to her. Using the hay bale beside her, she climbed onto the horse, hooking her feet into the stirrups. She bit back a smirk at the low groan Robin had given as she climbed onto the horse. Clearly he hadn't thought about the tightness of her riding pants.

With a raised eyebrow and pointed look, she rode out of the stall, and towards the paddock where her student was. She had expected Henry there, however, she hadn't expected to see Emma sat astride a horse as well.

"Why are you here?” she asked directing her question towards Emma.

“One guess,” Emma muttered, indicating Mary Margaret who was stood alongside the paddock, camera in hand. “She thinks she needs to document the experiences I should've had growing up.”

“Well, that's...sweet,” Regina smirked, trying not to laugh at the grimace on Emma's face.

* * *

Ursula looked up at the store name and groaned. Clearly when the Wicked Witch had sent the Wizard to this land she hadn't told him to be subtle. Still she had to admit that _Wizard of Oak_ was certainly an attention grabbing name. She wished she didn't have to be here, it was rather tempting to let the Dark One die, but he had promised her that this time the villains were finally going to win. So she needed him alive. She ducked into the alleyway beside the shop and walked round to the back of the shop. At least this way if any police officers were walking past, she wouldn't be seen by them. She used a lock pick to unlock the door, smiling in satisfaction as the door swung open. She hurried inside, wincing as the alarm started to sound, but thankfully she didn't have to look too long to find the exact potion needed. She grabbed it from the drawer and hurried back out of the shop, just as the police entered the shop from the front.

-x-

She walked into Gold's hospital room and studied him closely. From this angle he looked far less threatening than usual. She sat in the seat beside his bed and watched as he turned his head to look at her.

“I take it this is what you wanted?” Ursula asked as she dangled the potion in front of his eyes.

“It is,” Gold nodded as he reached out to grab it.

Ursula shook her head and moved it backwards. “Uh uh, I want some assurances first.”

"Like what?”

“You really have a plan to find this author?” she asked, watching as he nodded. “And you really think we can beat those insipid heroes?” Gold nodded again. “And you can definitely get me my happy ending?”

“I can.”

“Then I guess this is yours,” Ursula commented handing him the potion.

* * *

Despite being a small apartment, it seemed as though there was endless space in the loft where Christmas decorations could be put. The tree was placed beneath the window so that people in the streets could see the lights from the tree if they looked up. They would also see the fairy lights that were taped all around the window. While the tree had decorated simply, with baubles, small lights and ornaments, the rest of the loft looked extremely festive. Mary Margaret had enlisted David, Robin and Killian to hang paper chains and hanging decorations from the ceiling, while she had wrapped garlands and tinsel around the staircase, and cabinets. Not to mention the little figurines that doubled as place settings on the table. In Emma's opinion it looked as though Christmas had thrown up, she could only hope that when they went to decorate Regina's house later, that she wouldn't go as mad as her mother had.

As if she could sense Emma's thought pattern, Regina glanced over at her. “Don't worry Emma, I don't plan on going this mad.”

“Thank God,” Emma murmured sharing a small smile with the woman. Thanks to the memories Regina had given her last year, she had some vague recollections of how Henry had spent his Christmases with her, and they'd actually seemed like fun.

Half an hour later, Regina, Mary Margaret, and Emma were stood in the sitting room of Regina's house looking at the boxes that sat around the piano. There was a box filled with baubles and ornaments, another two filled with garlands and tinsel. One box contained decorative place-mats and another just contained two wreaths. There were also several small boxes that contained lights

"Regina is this all your decorations?” Mary Margaret asked with a frown.

“Its all I need,” Regina replied. “And no, I'm not going to go completely Christmas crazy, just because Robin and Roland have never experienced Christmas before.”

“But...”

“No,” Regina commented firmly as the front door opened and David, Robin and Killian walked in carrying the Christmas tree. She hurried out into the hallway to see if they needed any help.

“We've got it,” Robin said as they navigated the small steps. “Where do you want us to put it?” he asked.

“In the window of the sitting room,” she replied indicating the room she had just walked from.

She watched as they carried it into the room and set it down in the very place that she had indicated. Regina smiled as she looked at the tree, glad that they'd listened to her suggestions about what type of tree they needed to get. Not that she'd have complained – that much – if they'd come back with something different. She felt Robin wrap an arm around her waist and leaned against his side.

“This does seem rather a strange tradition,” he commented. “Bringing a tree inside the house, and then decorating it.”

“I thought much the same once before, but I'm used to it now,” Regina smiled. “Right, lets gets this decorated so it'll be ready by the time the boys get back,” she added pressing a kiss to his cheek before pushing away from him and walking over to the decorations.

For the next couple of hours, the small group worked on decorating the tree and the house, all accompanied by mulled wine and hot chocolate. The main wreath had been hung on the front door, while the second, smaller wreath had been hung up in the windows of the balcony above the front door. The garlands had been wrapped around the banister of the staircase, and around the door frames. The tree had a red, gold, silver and blue theme with the decorations all of which worked well together, especially when the lights – which were a plain white – were switched on.

“You weren't wrong when you said you weren't going to go mad,” Emma commented as she looked around the decorated rooms.

“Tastefully understated can be just as eye catching as going all out,” Regina commented, as she sipped her mulled wine. As David, Killian and Robin walked past taking the empty boxes back up to the attic, Regina caught Robin's eye and smiled softly at him. He smiled back, and Regina found herself imagining the two of them sat by the tree on Christmas Eve as they set up the presents.

“You look happy,” Emma commented as she watched the silent exchange between the two.

“I am,” Regina replied. “I really, really am,” she added. It was rare that she'd be this open to anyone about anything, but – and though she'd admit it grudgingly – after Tinkerbell, Emma was probably the closest person to a friend she had.

“I'm glad,” Emma smiled. “When I came to Storybrooke it was to bring back the happy endings, and I'm glad you're getting one too,” she added, before she pushed herself away from the piano to go and speak with her mother.

* * *

As he sat at the small table writing out Christmas cards for his classmates, Henry smiled as he caught sight of Regina and Roland sat by the Christmas tree. Since their conversation, several weeks ago, Roland hadn't brought up referring to Regina as his mama. But he knew it was coming, especially when he'd found Roland making a drawing that specifically labelled Regina as mama. His smile widened as he watched Roland pick another candy cane from the bowl, this was exactly the kind of Christmas he'd liked to imagine when he was a lot younger.

“What exactly is Christmas?” Roland asked, looking up at Regina. He'd heard many people talking about it, and had marvelled at the various decorations, he just wasn't entirely sure what it was.

“Well,” Regina said, pausing as she figured out how best to word it to a four year old. “Its a time of year where we all spend time together as a family, there's presents and lots of fun,” she added. “But its mostly about just being together with those that you love.”

“And who's Santa?” Roland asked, referring to the old man that he had seen on the decorations at Granny's.

“Well, he's mystical being, who travels around the world on Christmas Eve and gives presents to all the good children in the Land Without Magic.”

“Have I been good enough to get a visit from him?”

“Oh definitely,” she replied, pulling him closer. “There's no way he'd skip over such a sweet little boy like you,” she added as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

-x-

Later that night, Regina switched off the last of the lights before she walked up the stairs towards her room. As she walked past Henry's room, she pushed the door open to check that he was asleep. On seeing that he was asleep, she smiled before closing the door gently. She then walked across the hallway and checked on Roland. He too was sleeping soundly, clutching his stuffed monkey close. She closed the door behind her and walked towards her and Robin's room at the other end of the hallway.

As she pushed open the bedroom door, she saw Robin sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, a slight frown on his face.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she removed her robe and placed it over the chaise.

“Yeah,” he replied as she got into bed, curling up beside him in the bed. “I was just wondering about what you said earlier,” he added. “About presents?”

“What about it?”

Robin paused for a moment as he tried to figure out how to word his feelings. “You said that Roland would be getting presents on Christmas, and while I don't mind if you got him a few things,” he replied. “I don't want him to be spoiled. I want his gifts to mean something.”

Regina smiled softly at him, and placed her hand on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “You have nothing to worry about there,” she replied. “I hadn't planned on spoiling anyone,” she added as she leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “And as for meaning something, I've already spoken to Marco about a set of wooden toys, made just for Roland.”

“And it won't be expensive?”

“No,” Regina replied, shaking her head. “And I had hoped he might follow Henry's lead,” she added. “With a few exceptions over the years, Henry has preferred to make gifts rather than buy them.” She smiled as she recalled the little clay pot Henry had made her when he was seven. “Henry understands that it means a little more that way, and I hope that Roland will learn the same lesson.”

“We'll make sure he does,” Robin smiled as he switched the lamp off and they settled down for the night.

* * *

“Okay, now, place the roof on top gently,” Mary Margaret said as she handed Roland the roof of the gingerbread house. She and Henry smiled as they watched Roland place the roof down, just like he'd been shown. Both noticed he wore the same look of concentration that his father did, causing Henry to pull out his phone and take a photo to show them later.

“Is that okay?” he asked turning on the stool to look at the other two, his eyes wide.

“It looks great,” Henry smiled as Mary Margaret pulled the piping bags nearer.

“It really does,” Mary Margaret agreed, smiling as she watched Roland's face light up at the praise. “Now,” she added, indicating the red, green and white icing ready to be piped onto the gingerbread houses. “Who wants to go first?”

Emma pushed open the door to the loft, her arms laden with bags after having to run to the grocery store again. It seemed that every day, her mother had remembered something else that she'd forgotten the day before. It had made Emma wish – however briefly – that her mother was actually Regina, who seemed to have a less all out approach to the season. Not that she'd mention that to either woman. She smiled as she looked at the three people stood behind the kitchen counter. Mary Margaret stood between Henry and Roland, all three had spots of flour on their faces, as well as icing on their cheeks, and the tell tale signs of chocolate round their mouths.

"Well, I see someone's been busy,” Emma smirked as she dropped the bags onto the counter, and watching as the three looked at her with near identical expressions of being caught with their hands in cookie jar.

“We made gingerbread houses!” Roland exclaimed pointing at the five houses in a row.

“I can see that,” Emma smiled. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Lots,” Roland replied with a wide smile. “I can't wait to give papa and Regina theirs.”

“They'll love it,” Henry smiled.

* * *

Granny's was packed. It was her annual Christmas party and pretty much the entire town had come to celebrate. Belle looked around the diner, and couldn't help but feel a little sad as she took in all the various couples, it seemed as though everyone had someone but her. Well, she did have Will, even if she wasn't exactly sure what they were to each other right now. They mostly met for lunch and sometimes he'd show up at the library with lunch, and while they had never kissed or gone on an official date, it certainly seemed as though they were heading in that direction. Belle had initially thought there would never be anyone after Rumple, but with Will everything just seemed simple and uncomplicated. Which was exactly what she needed right now. She smiled as he walked towards her carrying two cups of mulled wine.

“Here ya go,” he said as he sat down beside her and slid her drink towards her.

“Thank you,” Belle smiled as she lifted the cup to her lips.

“Mistletoe,” Tinkerbell said as she reached their table and held the sprig over their heads. Belle and Will looked shyly at each other before they leaned in and shared a small kiss. When they broke apart, both had blush colouring their cheeks. Tinkerbell smiled at the two of them as she walked away, noticing that their hands were now joined on the table top.

Turning her attention back to the rest of the room, Tinkerbell wondered who she should use the mistletoe on next. She noticed that Mary Margaret and David were sat in the same booth as Emma and Killian. All four were sat laughing about something, while Killian bounced Neal on his knee, much to Emma's delight. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she scanned the room for her favourite couple, she had spotted Henry and Roland decorating cookies along with the other children in town. But their parents were nowhere to be seen. And if there was one couple she wanted to catch under the mistletoe, it was them. She caught sight of Robin's jacket and smiled as she watched the two come out from the corridor at the back of Granny's. She could tell by the looks that they were sharing that they didn't need mistletoe right now. She shook her head slightly and she turned around, mistletoe in hand looking for another couple to catch under the plant.

“Everything looks great, Granny,” Mary Margaret said as the woman came over to their table carrying a tray laden with eggnog.

“Its the first proper Christmas we've had here,” Granny replied. “Well, since we've been free of the curse at any rate,” she added, giving Regina a pointed look, Regina merely glared back before she turned her attention back to her conversation with Robin. “So, I figured I had to go all out.”

“And I'm glad you did,” Mary Margaret smiled. “I don't know that I could have pulled off anything like this.”

“Oh I'm sure you could have,” Granny replied. “Your wedding was really something,” she added before she walked away to serve the rest of her customers.

“I'm just glad we're all here and celebrating together,” Mary Margaret commented.

* * *

Robin stood in the doorway of the bedroom and smiled softly at the sight in front of him. Regina was sat on Roland's bed, a book resting in her lap. Roland was curled up to her side, looking at the pictures in the book, while Henry was sat at the opposite end of the bed, listening intently.

Regina had explained to him that this was a tradition that she and Henry had used to observe every Christmas. It had fallen by the wayside as Henry had gotten older and started to believe her to be evil. Thankfully, they'd moved past that and Henry had wanted to be there to see how Roland reacted to the story.

Robin's smile widened as he watched Roland snuggle closer to Regina. Roland had come to him several weeks ago, asking him if it was alright that he thought of Regina as his mother. After the initial shock of the question had worn off, Robin had said that it was alright. Roland had very few memories of Marian, and Regina was the closest thing he had to a mother. It had made his heart almost burst with happiness that his son thought that highly of Regina. He hadn't mentioned it to Regina yet, he wasn't entirely sure how to broach the topic with her. Robin wasn't sure how Regina – or Henry for that matter – would react to the situation.

Regina closed the book and turned to look at Roland who's eyes were starting to droop. “I think its time you were asleep. Otherwise, Santa won't come and bring you presents,” she added as she pulled the covers back, allowing him to snuggle down amongst the blankets.

While Henry got up from the bed, taking the book with him and walked towards the door, Robin entered the room so that he could say goodnight to his son.

“Goodnight Roland,” Regina said as she pressed a light kiss to the top of Roland's head.

“Night mama,” Roland said, causing Regina's heart to stutter momentarily. She looked over at Robin to gauge his reaction, only to find him giving her a watery smile and nodding his head to say it was alright. She looked over at Henry who was also smiling.

She pulled the blankets tighter around Roland, and made sure his stuffed monkey was close by. She watched as Robin said his own goodnight to his son, before he held out a hand to her. She took his hand and let him lead her out of the room and into the hallway.

"Are you really okay with what Roland said?” Regina asked as she closed the door behind her.

“Yes,” Robin nodded. “He asked me about it a couple of weeks ago, I told him it was okay.”

“Roland mentioned it to me as well,” Henry commented. “I was the one who told him, he should ask Robin,” he said. “I may also have told him that he could think of me like a brother if he wanted to.”

Regina smiled over at her son, before she pulled him close and kissed his forehead. She hadn't expected Roland to consider her to be a mother to him. Hell, she hadn't even expected him to call her mama. But after hearing it, she couldn't help but feel as though she'd been given one of the best Christmas presents ever.

* * *

Regina handed Robin his cup of coffee as she sat down beside him on the sofa. She tucked her feet underneath her, before resting her head on his shoulder as they watched Roland and Henry opening their presents. The original plan had been to wait until the others arrived for lunch to open the presents. However, they'd all agreed that expecting Roland – and to a lesser extent Henry – to wait several hours to open presents wasn't really an option. So they would open their presents when they got up, while everyone else would open theirs when they were all together.

“Wow!” Roland exclaimed as he pulled off the paper on his last present to find a box of figurines. However, unlike the other toys he'd gotten these all looked like people he knew. There was one that looked like Robin, as well as all of his Merry Men. There was one of Regina and one of Henry. There were also figures that looked like Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Killian.

“I'm assuming that's what you meant the other night,” Robin murmured in her ear. “When you said you'd spoken with Marco?”

“It is,” she replied. “I figured he'd quite like them, she added with a smile as she watched him show Henry each figure in turn.

-x-

Regina sighed as she put the garbage bag in the corner of the room. Despite both Robin and Roland knowing how to clean up after themselves, it was as though they'd forgotten how to put wrapping paper into the rubbish bags provided. Rather than put the bag in the bin outside, Regina was leaving it there so that people could use it later. She turned around to see Robin stood holding out a wrapped present.

“What's this?” Regina asked as Robin handed her the small box.

“Well, I wanted to get you a little something, before everyone else got here,” Robin replied, biting his lip as he watched Regina unwrap the present. She opened the jewellery box to reveal a silver pendant. Engraved on it was the exact same crest that Robin had tattooed on his right forearm. She looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. “Belle found it in the back room of the shop while looking for something else. She thought I might want to give it to you,” he added. “She was right.”

"Who did it belong to?” she asked, her finger tracing the lion.

“It was my mother's,” Robin replied. “When my family left Locksley,” he explained, watching as Regina nodded, she knew aspects of his story. “It was one of the few things that she kept, it had been a wedding gift from my father. I always thought it had gotten lost, but I guess somehow it found its way to Rumplestiltskin,” he added with a small shrug. He didn't want to concern himself with how it had came to be, Robin only cared that it had now found its way back to the family. And by extension, Regina.

"Would you help me put it on?” she asked holding it out for him. He nodded slightly and placed it around her neck, tying the clasp just so. The necklace came to rest just above her heart. She raised her fingers and traced the shape of it. “How does it look?” she asked as she turned around to face him.

“Perfect,” Robin smiled as he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

As was often the case with the two of them, it wasn't long before the kiss deepened. As their tongues met, Regina's arms came up around Robin's neck, pulling him closer as his arms tightened around her. They walked backwards until Regina's back met the wall of the sitting room. As Robin's lips moved from her lips, down to her neck, both were well aware they were getting to the point where it would be difficult for them to stop. If they weren't expecting their friends to come over for Christmas lunch, or their boys to come up from their den any moment, they would've let themselves get carried away. Thankfully, though, rather than rely on their tenuous grasp of self discipline, the doorbell caused them to spring apart. Both smoothing down their clothes, and trying to look like they hadn't been about to rip each other's clothes off.

“Mom!” Henry called as he opened the front door. “Grandma and Grandpa are here!”

“We'll pick this up later,” Regina commented with a smirk as she tidied up her hair.

“Oh we most certainly will,” Robin replied, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed out to greet Mary Margaret who was removing her coat in the foyer.

“Merry Christmas,” Mary Margaret enthused as she hurried over to them hugging them both, taking Regina by surprise. “Emma's running late, she and Killian got held up.”

“I'm sure they did,” Regina replied with a smile. She knew very well what 'held up' meant.

-x-x-

Mary Margaret smiled as she looked around the sitting room. It hadn't been as awkward as she'd assumed it would, considering that both Killian and Regina were former enemies. However, it seemed that their Thanksgiving dinner last month had scrubbed away the last of that awkwardness. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory.

“What's so funny?” David asked as he came up behind her.

“Just thinking,” she replied turning to face him. “In this world, we're all considered stories, and its all clear cut. I can't help but wonder what they would think if they knew that the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was dating the infamous Captain Hook,” she added indicating Emma and Killian who were sat on the floor with Henry and helping Roland tell whatever tale he was spinning with his new toys.

“They'd probably be just as bewildered by the fact that you actually get on with your stepmother,” David commented. “Not to mention the fact that she's in a relationship with Robin Hood,” he finished nodding in the direction of Robin and Regina who were sat on the sofa, Regina had Neal on her lap while Robin was making faces at him.

“True,” Mary Margaret smiled as she leaned into her husband's touch. Her smiled widened as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “As weird as it is though, I like this family we've gathered for ourselves.”

“Let's hope next year's peaceful enough to allow more of this,” David said, indicating the room.

"I hope so too,” she sighed. “This town has more than deserved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll update again on Wednesday.


	13. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here begins 4B which will start diverging even more from canon as the episodes go on. This also contains one of the favourite conversations that I've written between Emma and Regina. And also, I've sprinkled a hint or two with regards to a future plot strand in this rewrite.

Mary Margaret smiled as she walked down the corridor towards her classroom. She'd missed this place, she'd missed the smell, the students hurrying towards their classes. She was glad that Regina had accepted the role of Mayor back so that she could return to teaching. Mary Margaret pushed open the door to her classroom and looked around the room, smiling at the students sat at their desks ready and waiting for her. She smiled at them all, lingering for a moment on her grandson, before she walked to the front of the class.

“Good morning class,” she said, receiving a chorus of 'good morning' back. “Now today we're going to be studying birds,” she added indicating the board on which a diagram of a bird had been drawn. “Now, who can tell me what the study of birds is called?” she asked, watching as several people raised their hands. “Henry?” she added noticing her grandson had his hand held aloft.

“Ornithology,” he answered.

“Very good,” Mary Margaret nodded, before she looked down at the notes on her desk.

-x-

Her heels clacked against the corridors of City Hall as she walked back towards her office. While she was glad that she had taken a break from being Mayor – though as she'd never been reinstated after the first curse broke, she wasn't exactly sure she was still Mayor, regardless of what the second curse had done – Regina had missed this place. It had been hers ever since the first curse had brought them all here. And regardless of how people felt about her, she couldn't deny that she was damn good at the job. She pushed open her office door and smiled. It sounded corny to her own ears, but walking in it had felt a little like coming home.

“How does it feel to be Mayor again?” Robin asked, coming up behind her, carrying a box of her stuff.

“Strange,” Regina replied, as Robin set the box down on the conference table. “Something feels off,” she added, with a frown. “Oh, that's why,” Regina smiled. She brought her fireball to her palm and sent it in the direction of the bird picture that Mary Margaret had put up. “Now, it feels like I never left.”

Robin laughed before he leaned in and kissed her lightly. “Right, I should get going,” he said. “See you for lunch?”

“Not today, I've got too much to do,” she replied sadly. “But dinner later?”

“See you then,” Robin nodded. He kissed her once again before he left the office. Regina smiled at his retreating back before she turned and walked behind her desk. She sat down in her chair and smiled, it was good to be back.

-x-

Emma sighed as she pulled on her faux fur lined burgundy jacket, she couldn't believe that she'd overslept and that no one had woken her. Still, in a town like Storybrooke, she guessed she should be grateful for the odd day when she got to sleep in. She smiled as she saw Granny sat on the edge of the small bed, bouncing Neal slightly. She waved at the both of them, before she walked out of the apartment. As she walked onto the street, she saw Killian leaning against her car, holding a cup holder with three cups in it. She took one off of him, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked down Main Street. They neared the library and waved at Belle who had just arrived and was unlocking the door. As Belle pushed the door open, Emma reached up and kissed Killian goodbye before she watched as he followed Belle inside. Waving a hand at him through the window, Emma turned and carried on walking towards the Sheriff's station.

-x-x-x-x-

Though the library was seldom used for anything other than the latest villain's scheme and access to either the clock tower or the mines, there was still a noticeboard advertising events and various other things in the town. Not that it got used that much. However, now the noticeboard had been turned into a miniature investigation board, detailing everything they knew about the disappearance of the fairies as well as the house that Gold had taken the old man from. Though that was mostly on account of the fact that said old man had been a previous owner of the hat, who Gold had stolen it from in the first place.

When they'd first set it up last week it had been useful to help them see where they were, and what their next steps should be. However, Killian couldn't help but think that it was taunting him for his part in this madness to begin with. Especially as they were no closer to finding a way to free them. Killian felt his frustration bubble up and he ran a hand over the investigation board, sending several pieces of paper flying, growling in frustration as he did so.

“Well,” Belle commented from her place behind the circulation desk. “I see you still have your temper.”

“Six weeks and still nothing,” Killian sighed. “They're still trapped inside that bloody hat.”

“Look, we just have to keep at it, okay?” Belle said as she stepped out from behind the desk and walked over to him. “But we will find a spell to release the fairies,” she added picking up the book she'd found several weeks back. “These translations are difficult, but I've reached out to some of the finest minds in the world, one of them will have to get back to us.”

“If we're reduced to those magic boxes,” Killian commented as he indicated the computer. “I'd say hope is in short supply.”

“They, uh, they call it the internet,” Belle smiled. “And it can help us, and once we get the fairies out of the hat, they can help us release everyone else in there, including the poor old man that you put in the hat.”

“All because I let myself get tricked by the bloody crocodile,” Killian replied sadly. “How could I have been so weak?”

“Well, we both were,” Belle sighed placing a hand on his arm. “You know, Rumplestiltskin got the best of us, and you, you're right, you should've been stronger, but you weren't,” she added, earning a glare from Killian, not sensing how this was supposed to be making him feel better. “And, well neither was I. You know, I should've seen through him.”

“You were blinded by love,” Killian replied. “What was my excuse?”

“Probably the same reason,” Belle smiled. “Just for someone else.”

“Well, he was right about one thing,” Killian replied. “Love is a weapon, as dangerous and persuasive as magic.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Belle agreed. “He had both of our hearts.”

“Hey,” Killian said causing Belle to look up at him. “As big a bastard as he was, he did love you.”

“And, uh, now he's gone from our lives,” Belle sighed. “Forever,” she added. “I just, uh, I just hope that he's found whatever it was he was looking for.”

-x-x-x-x-

Ursula rolled her shoulders from side to side, loosening up the knots that had formed throughout the day. She unlocked her front door, and pushed it open, rolling her eyes at the slovenly dressed man stood by the microwave, watching as the numbers counted down. Ursula cursed the hospital for insisting that he be released into her care. She couldn't help but wonder what misdeed she'd done either in this world or her previous one that had led him to stay in her apartment.

“That means its ready,” she commented as the microwave began to beep, yet Gold showed no sign of moving at all.

“Yes,” he snapped as he pulled open the microwave door, pulling out the pot of noodles. “I know how to work a microwave, thank you,” he added as he shut the small door.

“Because the Dark One did so much cooking in his time,” Ursula commented with a roll of her eyes as she watched him walk back towards the small table, where a laptop sat open.

“Well, worry not,” Gold said as he sat down. “My power extends far beyond ramen noodles.”

“Yeah, just not in this life,” Ursula snorted as she walked towards the cupboards. “You know I'm beginning to think you're a lot of talk,” she added turning back to look at him. “A lot of empty promises about happy endings, when all you do is eat my food, sleep on my couch. And that better not have been the last ramen!” she continued as she pulled open a cupboard door and noticed that it was completely bare. “Do I look like I'm made of money?” Ursula asked whirling around to face her unwanted guest, who at least had the grace to pretend to look sheepish. “I work at an aquarium.”

“No, that's not what you do,” Gold sighed as he watched her pull out a bag of fish food from another cupboard and set it down in front of one of the tanks. “What you do is complain. You know why?”

“I love you babies,” Ursula cooed as she fed her fish, completely ignoring him.

“Because, your life,” Gold continued, “for want of a better term, is crap.”

“Hey, are you forgetting who's been taking care of you since your black, black heart nearly gave out?”

“Yes, because stealing a magic potion, and providing what could charitably called as shelter, is taking care of me.”

“And I could have left you on the street,” Ursula replied folding her arms. “I know you well enough to know that you don't care about me.”

“No, no, I don't,” Gold agreed, “I care about me,” he added. “You're lucky our problems just so happen to align,” he finished as a ping sounded from the laptop. He turned his attention to it and opened up the email. Smiling as he read what was written.

“You got something?” Ursula asked noticing his sudden change in demeanour.

“The beginning,” he replied with a smile. It was finally time to put his plan into action.

“The beginning of what?”

“The end of our misery,” he replied as he closed the laptop before standing up. “Its time for us to visit an old friend.”

-x-x-x-x-

While she hadn't been completely enamoured with the Dark One living under her roof, or caring for him during his convalescence, Ursula had to admit that seeing Rumplestiltskin deal with a train had been a highlight of her life. As they had no car, it had been the only way they could get to Long Island, to pick up the next member of their little group. She'd been well aware of who it was they were going to see, especially as he had told her right from the start. However, unlike him, Ursula was actually looking forward to seeing her old acquaintance again. As they drew near to the house, they noticed the small crowd that had gathered at the bottom of the driveway. Reaching the driveway, they looked up at the house in front of them.

“So this is where she lives?” Ursula asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked at the sprawling white mansion, with its landscaped driveway. “I guess some of us are doing better than others,” she added as the front door opened and several FBI agents swarmed out, pushing forward a man in handcuffs.

“Look at this,” Cruella said as she followed them down the steps, as they took her husband away. “This is too awful,” she added as she looked around at the items that had been carried out of the house. “Darling, do we need all these theatrics?” she asked, glaring as she noticed the rack of her fur coats near the removal van.

“Were doing better,” Gold commented as he and Ursula walked towards the woman.

Cruella dashed forward and grabbed one of the jackets, pulling it off the hanger. It had both white and black fur – just like her hair – on the outside, with a silk lining inside. She pulled it close, taking it away from the agent.

“Ma'am,” the FBI agent said as he gripped it pulling it back from her. “Sorry lady.”

“This was mine before,” Cruella snapped as she pulled it right out of his hands, before she pulled it on, wrapping it around herself. She turned and walked towards the garages but stopped at someone calling her name. Her name from her previous life.

“Cruella De Vil.”

“No one calls me that here,” she said as she turned to glare at the newcomer. She hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin in a very long time, and she had wished to never to see him again.

“Well I'm sorry dearie,” he shrugged. “But Cruella Feinberg doesn't have quite the same ring.”

“What in hell are you two doing here?” she asked looking between the two.

“Looking to regain our greater glory,” Gold replied as he leaned on his cane. “A glory I can soon return to you both, if you join me.”

“I'm not going anywhere with you,” Cruella snorted looking him up and down as she took in his dishevelled appearance.

“Well maybe you should,” Gold commented. “Things have changed, Mea culpa,” he added, gesturing with his hands. “Out last time together, was...less than ideal. But now,” he continued. “Now, our interests align once more,” he said. “You've lost all you have, and so have we,” he added indicating himself and Ursula. “That's why I'm here,” he said. “To put an end to having everything taken away.”

“Oh, not everything,” Cruella smiled, pulling out a key fob. She pressed a button on it and they watched as one of the garage doors opened to reveal a vintage Zimmer Golden Spirit in black and white with red leather interiors.

“And where are you gonna go with these paltry material possessions?”

“To get myself some less paltry possessions,” Cruella replied with a cold smirk, leaning against the garage wall.

“An empty pursuit,” Gold commented. “You're going to end up right back where you started.”

“I will never go back to where I started,” Cruella insisted as she walked to the driver's side of the car, pausing before opening the door to look at the two people in front of her.

“I can get back everything you've lost and more.”

“You know, you talk a good game, Dark One,” Cruella replied. “But can you deliver in a world with with no magic where apparently walking is a challenge?”

“Ah, but there is magic in this world,” Gold replied as he and Ursula walked forward. “You just have to know where to look. I know you don't trust me.” he added. “But the good news is, if you follow me, you won't have to,” he said, pausing as he watched something akin to an agreement flash across Cruella's face. “Aren't you tired of feeling ordinary?”

Cruella paused for a moment, thinking over what he'd just said, before she straightened up. “Get in,” she said unlocking the doors and pulling open the driver's side door. “Now then, darling, where are we going?”

“A quaint little town called Storybrooke.”

Cruella looked over at Ursula who merely shrugged in response to the name. Still, if there was magic there, it would be a place they'd like. And if they could raise a little hell there, well, that was all the better.

* * *

Though she had told Robin that she was busy, as the clock ticked nearer to one pm, Regina couldn't help but wonder if he would ignore her earlier words and show up anyway. She felt a smile work its way onto her face as she thought of the times he'd surprised her over the past couple of months. Regina really didn't know what higher power had brought him into her life, she just thanked her lucky stars that they had. Especially as she had missed her first chance to meet him by running away. Regina looked up at the sound of her office door opening hoping that it was Robin stopping by. She groaned as she realised that it was Emma walking into the room. She thought she'd groaned quietly, but the look Emma was giving her told her that it wasn't.

“I brought you lunch,” she said placing a salad on the desk in front of her. “I would've gone to Granny's but I know how you feel about eating from there several times a week.”

“Thank you,” Regina replied as she opened the salad. “Why are you here?” she asked as she speared a lettuce leaf.

“Budget meeting,” Emma smiled, throwing a stack of paper onto the desk. “We need to discuss this year's budget.”

“Oh, so you do, do actual work at the station?” she smiled, watching as Emma rolled her eyes at her. “I don't know why I have to deal with you though.”

“Because I'm the sheriff, the other two are my deputies,” Emma replied. “Anyway they're off dealing with Miss Ginger, she thinks she heard people moving about in the house next door,” she added with a roll of her eyes. “Besides this is important, can't have you making goo-goo eyes over your true love, or trying to not set my father on fire.”

“I wouldn't be making goo-goo eyes.” Regina commented, causing Emma to roll her eyes, of course Regina would deny that one. “And Robin and I can be professional if the need arises,” she added.

“So you would be fighting the urge to set fire to my father?” Emma smirked.

“We have a difficult relationship,” Regina replied as she began to lead through the files. “So, what do you want to start with first?” she asked. “A secondary patrol car? Better pay? Coffee and doughnut allowance?”

“Very funny,” Emma commented, as she twisted the lid off of the sparkling water, before taking a sip. “Actually, I was wondering if we could get a bit extra to update the technology in the office,” she added. “Seriously, the tech we've got was considered high-tech thirty years ago.”

“You do have a point there,” Regina mused, thinking about all the times Henry had complained about the computer in the library and the ones in City Hall. “I'll see what I can do,” she added as the door flew open again.

Both looked up to see Killian and Belle walking into the room. Both looked extremely happy.

"There may be a way to get the fairies out,” Killian said before either of them could ask why they had stopped by.

“Yeah,” Belle added, picking up the story strand. “I, uh, found an incantation,” she explained. “It's, uh, it's part of a spell in an ancient tongue I've never seen before,” she said as she placed the open book down on the table, showing both women the spell.

“Which made the translating of it a challenge,” Killian replied.

“But I did it,” Belle said, putting down a piece of paper on top of the book. “I found a professor of linguistics from Oxford, and he just e-mailed me with the translation,” she added. “Its an ancient ceremony, but, uh, one that'll bring them back,” she smiled. “I just need you to enact it.”

Regina looked up from the translation to see three hopeful faces smiling back at her. She couldn't help but feel a little worried about that. The entire fate of the fairies resting on her shoulders was more than a little daunting.

“Ceremony, huh?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. “Well, Madame Mayor, ready to pronounce today _'Free The Fairies Day'_?”

-x-x-x-x-

The small group walked through the woods, as they looked for the right spot to enact the spell. Belle, Emma, Regina and Killian were all there and they had been joined by Mary Margaret and Robin. The latter of whom, Regina had wanted there for moral support. The last time she'd used this much magic had been when she defeated Zelena, and he had been one of the reasons it had been so strong then.

“Here,” Belle said as they came to stop by a large stone, that had runes on the side of it. She set down the hat in the middle of the stone. She looked over at Regina and passed her the Dark One dagger.

Robin frowned a little as he noticed the way Regina's hand shook slightly. He placed a hand on her arm and looked at her curiously. Silently asking her if she was alright. She nodded her head at him, and patted his hand. He pressed a kiss to her temple before he moved to stand behind her.

“You got it?” Emma asked.

“I got it,” Regina nodded, getting her hand to stop shaking.

She indicated that they should all move back. She took a deep breath and waved the dagger in several slow circles before she placed the blade horizontally across the hat. She then picked it up and held the dagger out in front of her, the tip facing the hat. Gold light burst out of the hat and swirled around them causing them all to stumble backwards. As the light faded, they noticed that the fairies were out of the hat. They immediately went over to them checking they were alright.

“Thank you,” Blue said, as she turned to look at Emma, pale and shaking.

“You all right?” Emma asked as she placed a reassuring hand on Blue's arm.

“No,” Blue replied with a shake of her head. “But I'll live,” she added. “Just being in there with,” she paused as a shiver ran down her spine, memories of her past coming back to the forefront of her mind. “Thank you.”

“Actually,” Emma said, “you should thank the mayor.”

Blue turned around and looked at Regina who was leaning slightly against Robin, his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Welcome back,” Regina replied with a tight smile.

“Thank you,” Blue replied. Her smile just as tight, before she moved over to her sisters and hugged them closely.

As they headed over to the small group, Regina looked down at her hands and noticed that once again they were shaking. She knew the amount of power that had been unleashed by the dagger was a lot, and clearly more than she'd ever wanted. Or needed. As Robin pulled her closer against his side, she put the thoughts out of her mind, and focused on stopping her hands from shaking.

Unbeknownst to them all, a thick black smoke had slithered out of the hat as well and had coalesced into a frightful figure. Unnoticed by the small group, it flew off into the distance, called forth by the same spell that had released the fairies, and ready to locate its prey.

-x-x-x-x-

Cruella frowned out of the front window, as she took in the empty stretch of road that lay before. It had been the same for the past hour. She was beginning to wonder just what the stupid imp was up to.

“Stop the car.”

Cruella looked at the man sat in the back of the car but still stopped the car anyway. As it came to a stop, he indicated that they should all get out of the car.

“We're here.” he said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ursula asked, echoing Cruella's thoughts as they looked around the deserted road. “Where is this Storybrooke?”

“Look, I confess,” Gold said looking between the two women. “Things aren't quite as I said.”

“For a man who's preaching trust,” Cruella began as she glared at him. “You are getting off on the wrong foot.”

“But I,” he commented, before changing tack and looking between the two of them again. “If I was completely untrustworthy, would I be telling you the truth now?” he asked as he limped forward a bit. “The, the town line is, uh, about 100 yards up that road,” he added indicating the direction that they had been travelling in, watching as the two women started to walk towards the line. “But is cloaked by a protection spell,” he said causing the two of them to turn and look at him. “Makes it impossible to see or enter.”

“A town you can't see or enter?” Ursula asked sceptically.

“But its the truth,” Gold replied. “The night I was banished, I, I attached this tie to that tree,” he added limping over to the tree where his purple tie still hung. “So that I'd be able to find my way home.”

“Okay, lets say you are telling the truth,” Ursula commented. “How are we supposed to cross that line without any magic?”

“No more encores, Rumple,” Cruella said as she pulled her gun out from her pocket. “We're finished with your hazy instructions and your empty promises.”

“Please, put the gun down,” Gold pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender. “You're overreact...”

“No more tricks,” Cruella interrupted. “If we're about to walk into a trap, tell us now darling,” she added. “Because out here, you're nothing more than a cripple, a coward with a real world ability to die.”

“Yes, yes,” Gold said. “You're right.”

“So you say you're banished,” Cruella said. “Who banished you and why?”

“I bet it was his little maid,” Ursula replied with a smirk. “Is that why we're here? Because of a girl?”

“I'm here for the same reason that you are,” he replied. “My happy ending. And that is the truth,” he added. “And what that is? Well...that's my business, just like your reasons are yours,” he said. “All of that we seek is just beyond that line,” he added indicating the general direction of the town. “So please, if you think you can find your way in that town, and face all that…that light magic with my help,” he sighed. “Then be my guest,” he continued. “But if you can just trust me, you won't just get inside Storybrooke. You'll be invited.”

“Like the people of Storybrooke are gonna invite us in with you by our side.”

“Yes they will dearie, because I won't be on your side.”

“All right,” Cruella said as she pocketed her gun for the moment. “Start talking.”

* * *

Blue sat in one of the booths, nursing her cup of tea. Even with Tinkerbell sat beside her, filling her in on what had happened since the fairies had been put into the hat, she still couldn't stop thinking about her time inside the hat. Though she hadn't been able to see anything, she'd certainly felt the presence of other magical beings, one more than others. She could feel it feasting on the darkness of the other beings in there. Parts of her own past, parts she'd tried to forget had come to the forefront of her mind. She didn't like recalling her time in that particular place and she'd done a good job of not thinking about it for several hundred years.

“Go on mom, ask.”

Hearing Henry's voice caused Blue to look up and she watched as Henry and Regina walked towards her, Regina clutching a book. It was also then that Blue noticed that Tinkerbell had long since gone and was now speaking to Robin.

“Can I ask you something?” Regina asked hesitantly, she had never had the best relationship with the head fairy. Or any of the fairies really, Tinkerbell was the exception.

“What can I do for you?” Blue asked.

“Do you know what this is?” Regina asked as she placed the book down on the table, before taking a seat opposite Henry.

“Where did you get this?” Blue asked as she looked through the blank book.

“The sorcerer's mansion,” Regina replied. “Henry found dozens of these blank books there.”

“The sorcerer is here?” Blue asked, hoping her voice didn't waiver as much as she thought it did. Her last meeting with him had not been so good, especially with what she'd done.

“Well, his house is,” Henry replied. “But we haven't found him yet.”

“You're looking for him?”

“Well, Henry has some questions about his book,” Regina replied. “And so do I,” she added. “This book seems to have great power,” she finished as Emma came over.

“It does,” Blue nodded. “But you're looking for the wrong person,” she added. “Although the sorcerer is an extremely powerful wizard, you should be looking for the author.”

“Aren't they the same person?” Emma asked.

“And why would the sorcerer have the author's books?”

“That is quite a perplexing question,” Blue replied as she lifted her cup up and took a sip of her tea. “And I'm afraid that I don't know,” she added. “But I do know that they are two very different people.”

“So, you know who the author is?” Regina asked sharing a look with both Emma and Henry.

“No,” Blue replied with a shake of her head. “But I do know that he exists,” she added. “I mean, if he is a 'he',” she said. “I've never actually seen him. In fact, no one has. Not for many years.”

“Well, he can't have just vanished,” Regina snapped.

“Blue, do you have any idea why he might've disappeared?” Emma said, stopping Regina before she could launch into another tirade.

“Sadly no,” Blue sighed. “But there are whispers that he left hidden clues in some of his works.”

“You mean, works like Henry's book?” Regina asked.

Before Blue could respond, a large and loud screech came from outside the diner, shaking the building.

“What the hell was that?” Emma asked.

“I suppose we should go out and see what's killing property values this time,” Regina commented with a sigh as she stood up from the booth, grabbing her coat and hurrying outside.

They rushed outside of the diner and immediately saw what had caused the disturbance. Looking up at the clock tower, they saw a monster that was large, and bat like. Its wingspan appeared to be larger than the width of Granny's. The black smoke like substance that the monster appeared to be created from, served to make its piercing red eyes all the more malevolent.

-x-x-x-x-

The citizens of Storybrooke ran screaming from Main Street as the Chernabog flew over the town, attempting to attack them. It dove down and attempted to clutch at the small group stood in the middle of the road. They ran around a corner, and ducked against the side of the meat shop. Regina, Robin, Killian, Belle and Mary Margaret looked around the side of the shop and watched as the Chernabog circled high.

“Did that thing come out of the hat?” Regina asked. “I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies,” she added glaring in the direction of Belle who had given them the spell in the first place.

“Perhaps it is some kind of fairy,” Mary Margaret shrugged.

“Can't you just get the hat and trap it again?” Robin asked looking over at Belle.

“We can't,” Belle replied apologetically. “Once something's been freed, it can never be trapped again.”

“So our best defence against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox?” Emma asked with a heavy sigh.

“Surely the saviour and evil queen can defeat a simple hell beast.” Killian said indicating the two women.

“Can we drop the 'E' word already?” Regina asked with a roll of her eyes, before she looked over at Emma and they walked out into the middle of the road.

They shared a nod and raised their palms. They shot their magic in the direction of the Chernabog and watched as their combined power hit the beasts wing, sending it flying off into the distance.

“Well, that was easy,” Emma commented.

“Don't get excited,” Regina replied with a small eye roll. “We only stunned it, and a blast like that should've destroyed it.”

“And I was just getting used to things being relaxing around here,” Emma sighed before turning to face Belle. “Belle...”

“I'll go see if I can find anything about this thing in the library.”

“Thanks,” Emma said. “Mary Margaret...”

“I'll get everyone to safety,” she nodded before she ran off.

“Wow, you guys really have this down.”

“This isn't our first monster bash,” Killian smiled before he followed Mary Margaret.

“I'll get my men to check the forest, make sure there's no more of these creatures hanging about,” Robin said.

Regina nodded at him, before she leaned in and kissed him quickly. “Be safe,” she said before she turned to face Emma. “Now that that's settled, what say you and I figure out to clip this bat's wings before it comes back.”

Emma nodded at Regina, before they walked in the direction of City Hall.

-x-x-x-x-

Ursula frowned at Gold as he held out a phone to her. She looked over at Cruella and noticed a similar look of annoyance mirrored there. Quite what this had to do with his plan they weren't entirely sure.

“The number's all cued up,” he explained. “All you have to do is press the 'call' button.”

“I know a phone works,” Ursula snapped as she yanked the phone out of his hand. “I just don't know if I can trust the man whose phone it is.”

“And why is that?” Gold asked with a slight frown. “I mean, you have my phone, my entire plan. And tonight, if you decide not to come back for me and stay in Storybrooke and abandon me, I couldn't blame you,” he added. “That's why this time is different, because this time, my entire salvation depends not on you trusting me, but on me trusting you,” he said. “Now, are we in this together?” he asked looking between the two women.

“I guess you'll find out tonight,” Ursula replied sharing a smirk with Cruella. “Won't you?” she asked as she pressed the call button.

* * *

Regina looked down at her cellphone as it started buzzing against the desk. She frowned as she saw that the person ringing her was calling from Gold's phone. She picked it up and pressed the answer button, placing it against her ear. Her frown changing to confusion and then to anger as she heard the person on the other end.

“Regina?” Emma said noticing Regina's face. “Who is it?”

“The sea bitch.”

“ _I've missed you too, how are you?”_ Ursula replied.

“Mostly wondering how a plate of undercooked calamari ended up with the Dark One's cellphone,” Regina replied with a frown.

“ _I stole it from him.”_

“Regina,” Emma said indicating the phone. Regina nodded, switching her phone to speaker mode.

“And where is he now?” Regina asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

“ _If we're lucky,”_ Ursula began. _“Probably passed out in the diver bar where Cruella and I left him.”_

“Cruella?” Regina asked, sitting up a little straighter. Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes, wondering just how many more 'fictional' villains she was going to come across.

“ _Yes, we're back together,”_ Ursula replied. _“Rumple found us in New York, said he needed some old friends,”_ she added. _“Told us a tearful little tale about how he was living in a quaint little town he ruined everything. But he said it was a special place where villains could find redemption. Regina, Rumplestiltskin told us how you've changed, and we've changed too,”_ she said. _“We've learned our lessons and we'd like a chance to prove it to you. Please, let us in.”_

“Sorry, dear,” Regina replied. “But...we have enough problems without inviting two...” she tailed off as a loud screech sounded outside the building.

“ _Is one of those problems a hell-bat with beady eyes and devil horns?”_ Ursula interrupted.

“How did you know that?”

“ _Because that's the exact same sound it made before it tried to kill me.”_

“So you've faced this creature before?”

“ _Yes,”_ Ursula replied. _“And I can tell you exactly what it wants.”_

“How convenient.”

“They've been living in a land without magic,” Emma commented, placing her hand over the phone to stop Ursula and Cruella hearing their conversation. “How could they do it?” she asked. “Its the hat,” Emma realised after a short pause.

“I know,” Regina replied, as Emma removed her hand. “Fine, tell us what it wants,”

“ _And then you'll let us in?”_ Ursula asked.

“Even if I wanted to,” Regina replied. “I couldn't.”

“ _Well then,”_ Ursula sighed. _“I guess you're on your own.”_

“Wait,” Emma said putting her hand back over the phone again. “The Snow Queen's scroll let her into Storybrooke once. Maybe it'll work for them.”

Regina thought it over for a moment, before she nodded at Emma to remove her hand. “All right, Squid,” she said. “If your information pans out, we'll consider letting you in,” she added. “Those are my terms.”

“ _You've got a deal.”_

Regina shared a look with Emma as they waited to hear what it was they needed to do to rid themselves of the Chernabog.

-x-

“Regina I'm not sure it's after you.” Emma said as she watched as Regina dashed around her office, yanking the curtains closed.

“Of course its after me,” Regina commented with a roll of her eyes, as she walked over to the windows behind her desk. “Ursula said it devours the heart with the darkest potential, and now that Gold's gone, well, who else could that be?” she asked as she yanked another pair of curtains closed, before turning to look at Emma. “I mean, is there a dwarf named Evilly?” she added. “It's me.”

“Well, we can't just sacrifice you,” Emma replied. “I think Henry and Robin might have a few things to say about that.”

“I'm not sure we have that much of a choice,” Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina, before she chanced a look outside one of the windows. As she caught a glimpse of the creatures wings disappearing around a corner, and idea occurred to her. “That thing's magical, right?”

“I would say 'magical' is a pretty good guess,” Regina snapped.

“So, if it's magic,” Emma continued as though Regina hadn't spoken. “What happens if it leaves town for a world with no magic?” she asked. “No magic, no beast,” she added. “So, all we have to do is lead it over the town line.”

“The Chernabog withstood both of our powers combined,” Regina replied. “Even if I poof myself to the town line,” she added. “The second I'm out in the open, it'll crush me like a bug.”

“Not if you've got some help,” Emma said. “Trust me.”

-x-x-x-x-

“What?” Mary Margaret asked as she listened to Emma on the other end of the phone. “Okay, be careful,” she said before hanging up the phone. “They've found a way to stop the beast,” she said looking over at David, who was leant against the desk.

“Because Cruella and Ursula are here,” she replied watching as David's face changed to one of realisation. They both shared a look before they hurried out of the Sheriff's station. If they were anywhere near town it did not bode well for either of them. Not when they considered their past dealings with both Cruella and Ursula.

“Will we be able to get to the town line before them?” David asked as they reached the Sheriff's car, and noticing the black speck in the distance that was the Chernabog headed towards the town line.

“I don't know, but we somehow need to stall Emma and Regina before they let them in,” Mary Margaret replied. “Wait, Robin and his men are checking the woods and making sure nothing else came out of the hat, he could get there quicker than us.”

* * *

 

“What made you choose yellow?” Regina asked as the yellow bug sped down the road towards the town line, the Chernabog hot on its wheels.

“What?”

“Your bug, yellow?” Regina said. “Bold choice.”

“I like yellow, and I may have stolen it, so I didn't really get a say,” Emma replied. “Is this really the time to question my taste?”

“Sorry,” Regina replied, looking contrite. “I'm just trying not to think about being some demon's lunch,” she added.

“You're not going to be,” Emma insisted.

“I'm glad _you're_ confident,” Regina replied as the Chernabog landed on the roof of the car, causing Emma to veer erratically into the other lane. “What is this thing made of? Tin?” she asked as the claws of the Chernabog came inside the car.

“Hang on,” Emma said as she righted the car. “We're almost there,”

“It's too late,” Regina sighed. “I'm not going to let both of us die in this metal coffin on wheels,” she added. “Thanks for trying Miss Swan.”

“What?” Emma asked looking over Regina, who merely looked back before disappearing in a whirl of smoke. Unaware that Regina had gone, the Chernabog continued to attack the car. “Regina!” she yelled. If she made it out of this alive, Emma was fairly certain she was going to kill Regina for doing this to her.

“Hey!” Regina yelled as she reappeared right before the boundary.

Emma caught sight of Regina and realised what Regina had meant by disappearing out of the bug. She put her foot down, increasing the speed as far as it would go. As the bug neared the town line, Emma slammed on the brakes hard, skidding to a stop a few feet before the line and Regina. Unset by the sudden stop, the Chernabog was sent flying off of the roof and into the barrier, dissolving into nothingness.

Getting her breathing back under control, Emma grabbed the Snow Queen's scroll from the glove compartment, before getting out of the car. She gave Regina a small glare as she slammed the car door shut. Regina met Emma's look with a satisfied half smile.

“You managed to defeat it then,” Robin said as he came out of the woods, his quiver slung over his shoulder and bow held loosely in his grip.

“Yeah, after convincing Regina to not sacrifice herself,” Emma commented, drawing a warning look from Regina. “How did you know where we were anyway?”

“David rung me,” Robin replied. “Seemed to think you might need a bit of help with our newest visitors,” he added indicating the town line, where they could see Ursula and Cruella leant against a car.

“I can handle them,” Regina sighed with a wave of her hand. “I was always more powerful than they were,” she added, a hint of pride in her voice.

“Emma!”

The three spun around to see David and Mary Margaret getting out of the car.

“Are you alright?” David asked as they ran over to them.

“Yes,” Emma replied.

“So Cruella and Ursula were telling the truth,” Mary Margaret said as she caught sight of the two women on the other side of the town line.

“It would appear so,” Regina commented, as Emma held out the scroll for her to take.

“No, wait, Emma,” Mary Margaret said before Regina could take the scroll. “I, I think this is a bad idea,” she added. “Look they may have told the truth this time, but that doesn't mean they can be trusted.”

“Is that why you asked me to come here?” Robin asked with a frown. “To stop them from letting them in before you got here?”

Emma and Regina looked over the Mary Margaret and David who were managing to look both sheepish and defiant at the same time, giving Emma, Regina and Robin the answer to his question. “Mom, this doesn't sound like you,” Emma said. “You always believe the best in everyone.”

“I'm also a realist,” Mary Margaret replied.

“Emma, she's right,” David said. “Things were just starting to get back to normal in Storybrooke.”

“You too?” Emma asked, frowning at her parents.

“Look, we don't know anything about these two,” Mary Margaret lied. “They could be looking for redemption, but they also could be as evil as Rumplestiltskin or Zelena. Or even worse.”

“Maybe,” Emma agreed. “But they've just helped us. We made them a deal.”

“Doesn't matter,” Mary Margaret insisted. “Its a bad idea. They're _villains_.”

“You're right, they are,” Regina said, bristling a little at Mary Margaret's words. “They're horrible, but not as horrible as I was once,” she added. “And if I deserve a second chance, so do they,” she said. “How can I stand here, with a part of my happy ending,” she continued looking over at Robin who smiled encouragingly at her. “And deny two others a chance at finding their happy ending?”

“I'm with Regina,” Emma said with a decisive nod, handing Regina the scroll. “We let them in.”

Regina closed her fist around the scroll, before she walked closer to the town line. She took a deep breath before she threw it over the line.

Hearing the sound of an object hitting the ground, Cruella and Ursula turned to see a scroll in front of them. Cruella hurried forward and picked it up. She unfurled it so that both she and Ursula could read the writing on it. When they looked up, they could see over the town line, and noticed the small group, stood on the other side. They got into the car, and drove over the town line.

“Welcome to Storybrooke,” Regina said as the car came to a stop beside them.

“Thank you Regina,” Cruella replied. “You won't regret it.”

“I better not,” Regina replied as her eyes narrowed at the two women. She may be letting them into the town, but that didn't mean she had to trust them entirely.

-x-x-x-x-

As night fell, Gold sighed there had been no sign of either Cruella or Ursula since they'd driven into the town. He was faced with the sorry thought that they weren't going to come back for him. With a last longing look at the town line, he turned around, ready to walk back to the nearest town, and make another plan. A sound from behind him, made him turn back to face the invisible line, it was then that he noticed the scroll lying on the ground. He picked it up and unfurled it, looking up again to see Cruella and Ursula stood on the other side of the line.

“We're back darling,” Cruella called.

“You didn't think we abandoned you, did you Dark One?” Ursula asked tilting her head mockingly. They weren't going to let on to the fact that they had considered it.

“Of course not,” Gold replied. “We're a team,” he added before he started walking in the direction of Storybrooke. As he crossed the line, he felt his magic return to him. He threw away his cane and gave himself a change of clothes, as well as a bit of a touch up to his appearance.

“Nice threads,” Cruella commented. “Now, what do we do?”

“Now, we begin our task.”

-x-

“Its simple really,” Gold explained as they walked down Main Street. Thankfully, no one was about on the streets, so he was able to pass somewhat under the radar. “Continue to repent your wicked ways, make friends, build relationships.”

“And just what will you be doing?” Cruella asked.

“I'll continue my work behind the scenes.”

“Sounds like we're doing everything, again,” Ursula commented causing Gold to come to a stop.

“How do you think we got in here?” Gold asked turning to face his two accomplices. “And how do you think that Chernabog was released? It was me,” he added. “I'm the Oxford professor who translated the spell for Belle, the spell that released the fairies and also happened to unleash that monstrosity,” he said. “So, I ask you consider what I was able to do on the outside, at my lowest point, without magic. And then consider what I'm able to do in here,” he said. “So maybe we should stop bickering and get on with it. So our team is one member short. It's time to reunite the band.”

“Y-You don't mean...” Cruella said, a hint of trepidation creeping into her voice.

“Maleficent,” Ursula said picking up Cruella's train of thought.

“But she's dead.”

“Not entirely,” Gold replied with a shrug.

“What does that even mean?” Cruella asked.

“It means that we have our work cut out,” Gold replied. “There's much for us to prepare.”

“I don't like it,” Ursula commented. “But we've got a bigger problem then whether Maleficent is alive or dead,” she added. “Regina.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“That beast was unable to defeat her,” Ursula explained. “And as bad as Maleficent is, Regina's dark heart is far worse.”

“You are so filled with assumptions,” Gold said with a small smirk. “Regina is not the one we have to worry about.”

“What?”

“That beast did seek out the heart with the greatest potential for darkness,” Gold replied. “But it wasn't going after Regina, it was after Emma Swan.”

* * *

Killian looked around Granny's, noticing how quiet it was. He gathered that most people were staying inside after the days events. Even though the Chernabog had been defeated, he wasn't surprised that people were slightly reluctant to leave their homes at the moment. It threw him a little to see Roland sat beside Henry, when their parents were nowhere to be seen. But then he remembered that Emma was keeping an eye on the young boy while Robin and Regina went out to dinner.

“What do you suppose the boy is up to now?” he asked indicating Henry who was sat at the counter hunched over the book, with Roland helping him.

“Being Henry,” Emma smiled. “If anyone's going to get that author out of the book it's him.”

“You've become quite the optimist, Swan,” Killian said with a small smile. The Emma he'd met over a year ago had certainly changed.

“Have I?” she asked, her eyes widening a little. “Guess I...couldn't really help it,” she added with a smile. “Between him and my parents.”

“That reminds me,” Killian interrupted. “Aren't they supposed to be here?”

“You're right,” Emma said with a frown as she looked around the diner. “I wonder what's keeping them.”

-x-x-x-x-

Cruella and Ursula looked up at the sound of another car coming towards them. They wondered who it had been that had sent a message requesting a meeting by the woods. Now it appeared that they were about to find out. As the car came to a stop, they noticed who it was that had summoned them.

“Well, well, well,” Cruella smirked. “Look who's here, it's been a long time.”

“We've got to talk,” David replied.

“Oh, so the prince wants a chat?” Cruella asked. “Okay handsome, talk.”

“This is our town,” Mary Margaret said. “If you've really turned over a new leaf, then you are welcome to stay.”

“Aren't we generous?”

“On one condition,” Mary Margaret commented, continuing as if Ursula hadn't spoken. “No one must ever know what happened between us back in the Enchanted Forest,” she added. “And if you say one single word to anyone, especially Emma, well, it won't be the evil queen that you have to worry about,” she said, her eyes darkening. “I'll rip out your hearts myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a double update for you all on Friday.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	14. Unforgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of 2 updates today. In which we have the return of Maleficent.

The apartment was deathly silent as Mary Margaret slowly came too. She looked at the clock on the night stand noticing the time was 2:37 am, she wasn't entirely sure why she'd woken up now, but paid it no mind.

“David?” she mumbled sleepily, her hand landing on the empty side of the bed, usually occupied by her husband. “David?” she asked sitting up, letting her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the apartment. As she tried to figure out where her husband would be, she heard Neal starting to fuss. She pulled back the covers, and got out of bed, walking over to the cot. She smiled down at her son, as she picked him up. She gently rocked Neal, comforting him, in the hopes that she'd calm him down before his whimpers turned into full blown cries.

“What a lovely child.”

At the sound of the voice, Mary Margaret felt a shiver of fear travel down her spine. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened as she noticed the tall blonde woman, clad in black stood behind her.

“Stay the hell away from my son.” Mary Margaret said, clutching Neal closer to her chest.

“We're not the ones you should fear,” Cruella commented causing Mary Margaret to jump, she hadn't noticed the other woman stood in the corner.

“Something far worse than us looms over his head,” Ursula said as she joined the other two women.

If she'd been more alert, Mary Margaret would have noticed that the women were dressed in their Enchanted Forest outfits. However, her focus was mostly on her son.

“The truth of what you did to me,” Maleficent said, smirking as she made Neal move from his mother's arms, to her own.

“Please,” Mary Margaret said holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Don't hurt my family.”

“When I'm finished,” Maleficent smiled. “You won't have a family left to hurt.”

Mary Margaret jolted awake with a start, her eyes focusing on the darkened room. She looked beside her and noticed that David wasn't laid beside her. She shivered as she recalled that this was just how her dream had started.

“David?” she called as she got out of bed. She walked past Neal's cot smiling down at him. “David?”

“I'm right here.”

Mary Margaret turned her head and noticed David sat on the stairs. “Well, you haven't slept a wink have you?” she asked as he walked over to her, and she noticed how dishevelled he looked and the bags under his eyes.

“No,” he replied, as he placed his hands on her arms. “Its hard with Ursula and Cruella just down the street.”

“Tell me about it,” Mary Margaret sighed. “I just had the worst nightmare,” she added. “You were gone, I went to check on Neal, and those two were surrounding him, only Maleficent was there too.”

“Of course she was,” David murmured.

“David, she said she'd make us pay for what we did.”

“Well then,” David sighed. “It's a good thing she's no longer around.”

“The other two are,” Mary Margaret replied. “And they know. This can't be a coincidence.”

“It doesn't matter,” David said. “None of that matters, all that does is kick them the hell out of this town before anyone else learns what we did.”

-x-x-x-x-

Cruella leaned against the counter of Granny's, looking around the establishment. She smiled over at Mary Margaret and David who were sat in a booth opposite them, before she turned back around trying to get the attention of the woman behind the counter.

“Uh, darling, how much longer for those drinks?” Cruella asked leaning over the counter

“Hello, usual please,” Will said as he walked in, smiling at Granny as he came up to the counter.

“Ah, you betcha,” Granny replied as she passed him two take out cups of coffee.

“Cheers,” he called over his shoulder, before he headed back out of the diner, missing the way that Cruella sent daggers at the back of his head, or how Ursula sagged against the counter.

“You know if that old bag still wolfed out,” Cruella said, turning to look at Ursula. “I'd turn her into a coat for my collection,” she added.

“Regina!” Ursula called as the door opened and Regina walked in, followed by Henry and Roland. “We could use a heart rip over here,” she added, not missing the way that Regina placed an arm in front of Henry, or the way that Roland moved behind Regina's legs hiding from the newcomers. “Granny needs a little encouragement in taking our order.”

“Yes a very effective tactic,” Cruella smiled. “Didn't you once rip out the heart of every villager in the north woods?”

“Or was it the south?”

“Uh, why don't you take Roland over there, well I get the order in,” Regina said looking at Henry.

Henry smiled at her and nodded, taking Roland's hand in his own. “Don't forget it's the chocolate frosted doughnuts, not chocolate doughnuts okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Regina smiled watching as Henry and Roland walked over to where Mary Margaret and David were sat. She then turned to look at Cruella and Ursula, her gaze hardening. “Let me be clear ladies,” she said. “If you bring up my former sins around my sons again, you'll find yourselves across that town line faster than you can say 'costume jewellery'.”

“These are blood diamonds I'll have you know.” Cruella said glaring back.

“Come on, lets take our business elsewhere,” Ursula commented as she pushed away from the counter.

“So what's the plan here?” David asked walking over to Regina, watching as Ursula and Cruella walked out of the diner, his eyes following their movements.

“To deal with our latest crisis,” Mary Margaret prompted when Regina frowned in confusion.

“Those two might be tactless morons,” Regina commented. “But they couldn't magic their way our of a paper bag, I wouldn't worry,” she added. “And they're here to seek redemption.

“You don't actually believe that?” Mary Margaret scoffed.

“If I didn't think it was a distinct possibility, I wouldn't have let them into town in the first place,” Regina replied.

“Now that they're here, we have to be certain,” David said. “Which means keeping eyes on them 24/7.”

“Which sounds like a job for the Sheriff's department,” Regina replied. “Not the Mayor's office.”

* * *

Cruella pulled her coat tighter around her, as she and Ursula stepped out into the cold Maine air.

“Hook.” Ursula said as she walked past the pirate.

“You know her?” Emma asked looking up at her boyfriend.

“Aye love,” Killian replied. “I encountered many a vile creature on my voyages.”

Emma frowned slightly, she could tell that there was more to the story than he was letting on.

“Emma, I'm glad you're here,” David said as he came running out of Granny's. “We have to go.”

“What? Now?” Emma asked with a frown. “We just came to meet you for lunch,” she added. “I've been dying for a grilled cheese all day.”

“It'll have to wait,” David said. “You're aware we have two new friends in town,” he added. “They're up to something, if we hurry, we can pick up the trail.”

Emma sighed, wondering what exactly her father was up to and just why he was so serious in assuming that Cruella and Ursula were up to something. “Looks like duty calls,” she said with a rueful smile. She leaned up and kissed Killian lightly before she followed her father down the road.

-x-

Belle looked up at the sound of the door opening. She recoiled slightly at the sight of the two women. It may have been almost thirty years, but she could still recall what they had almost done to her.

“Try anything,” she said, her hand reaching for the dust under the counter. “And both of you will hop out of here as toads.”

“Well, hello to you too darling,” Cruella commented.

“Nice place you got here,” Ursula said as she looked around the shop. “Sure beats sweeping the castle.”

“Why are you here?” she asked looking over at them. “Have you come to kidnap me again?”

“Oh did we do that?” Cruella asked with a shrug. “They all blur together really,” she added with a wave of her hand. “No, we've come to offer you our congratulations in defeating the Dark One. I mean who would've thought it? A simple chambermaid takes down the most powerful sorcerer in the land,” she said. “You did...quite a number on him darling.” she finished, smirking as she watched Ursula's tentacles sneak out and reach into the back room, locating the box that Gold had tasked them to look for.

“So you've...seen him?” Belle asked, feeling a small punch of guilt. But not enough to regret her decision to banish him from the town.

“Yes, he's a mess darling,” Cruella replied. “A bum, reduced to his old cowardly self,” she added. “It makes sense really, why he was so terrified of losing his magic. Tell me, is there not a part of you revelling in all of this?”

“No!” Belle replied. “I would never take comfort in his suffering,” she added. “Now, do you intend to buy something? Or did you just come here to be cruel?”

“Well, as a matter of fact, I was hoping you'd have a hood ornament for my vehicle,” Cruella replied. “Something with a little glitz.”

“I'll check the inventory.”

-x-

Gold walked through the underground cavern. Though he had been very much aware of this location during his time in Storybrooke, he'd had very little need to go searching through them. He preferred sending other people down there to do his dirty work for him. He smiled, as he recalled sending Emma down there to get the potion of true love out of the very dragon he wanted to resurrect. He knelt down beside the pile of dust and waved a hand over the ashes.

“It won't be long now, Maleficent, my dear. Your slumber is nearly over.”

-x-x-x-x-

“You're late,” Regina commented looking up from her spot on the sofa as she saw Robin walking into her office.

It had become something of a regular occurrence for them to all have lunch together. At least on the days when Henry wasn't in school. It was one she also hoped they'd manage to keep when they started Roland at the school next September.

“My apologies milady,” Robin smiled as he walked over to them. “But I had an unfortunate encounter with a former enemy.”

“Ah,” Regina replied. “What did the former Sheriff of Nottingham want this time?”

“Complaining,” Robin commented giving her a quick kiss before sitting down on the sofa. “Apparently he didn't like the fact I arrested him last week.”

Regina smiled at him, before she handed him the take out bag from Granny's. She'd managed to stash it away when the boys had been grabbing for whatever food they could reach earlier. She really didn't know why they needed to eat that fast but she just passed it off as a quirk of Henry's growing up and Roland's having grown up in the forest.

“Have you been busy today?”

“Its never busy there,” Robin replied with a sigh. “But I'm holding the fort this afternoon.”

“Why?”

“Apparently, David is making Emma help him keep an eye on Cruella and Ursula.”

“Ah,” Regina nodded. “That might be my fault in part,” she added. “I told him that surveillance was a job for the Sheriff's department, not the Mayor,” she explained. “Besides, until they give us an actual reason not to, I say we trust them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Robin smiled taking a bite of his burger. “How goes it with the book?” he asked looking over at Henry who was curled in an armchair - one Robin was certain used to sit Regina's office back at the mansion -  studying the book with a magnifying glass.

“Slowly,” Henry sighed, putting the magnifying glass down and taking a bite out of his doughnut. “But if the author did leave clues inside the book like Mother Superior said, then we'll find them eventually.”

“Unless you continue to get crumbs all over it,” Regina said with a smile, getting off of the sofa and wiping the crumbs off of it. Henry looked up at her with a slightly sheepish smile. “That's strange,” she said as her hand smoothed over the page. “This paper its different than the rest of the book.”

“That's because its Pinocchio's story,” Henry replied.

“And would that be on different paper?” Robin asked.

“Because August added it to the book,” Henry replied, “he wanted Emma to know that he was Pinocchio as a boy, he wanted her to believe.”

“So if he took the book apart,” Regina said processing the new information. “Do you think he'd know something about it that we don't.”

“Well, its not like we can ask him,” Henry sighed. “He's isn't around for us to ask.”

“Well, August might not be,” Regina said, a smile curving onto her lips. “But Pinocchio is.”

* * *

Emma sighed, tapping her fingers against her leg as she looked out of the front window. She glanced over at her father who was gripping the steering wheel tightly. He hadn't spoken a word to her since they'd gotten into the car.

“Look, I get that you're not a fan of Ursula and Cruella, but am I missing something?” she asked. “Did you know them back in the Enchanted Forest?”

“Your mother and I had some run-ins with them,” David replied. “They weren't pretty.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“I just feel like you're leaving stuff out,” Emma replied with a shrug. “Are you?”

David ignored her question, leaning forward slightly as he watched the two women leave the shop and get into Cruella's car. “Call Belle,” he said, as he shifted the car into drive and proceeded to follow the two women. “I wanna know exactly what happened in that shop.”

-x-x-x-x-

As the car sped down the road following Cruella's car, Emma couldn't help but wonder if her father knew that surveillance was supposed to be incognito. Mostly because he was making it very obvious that he was following them, even if he thought he was being stealth. It didn't really help that there were not other cars on the road beside the two of them. Emma hung up her mobile, and put it back in her pocket.

“Belle said she checked in the back,” Emma said looking over at her father. “She's pretty sure there's a wooden box missing.”

“What was inside it?” David asked.

“She doesn't know,” Emma replied.

“Well, let's find out,” David said, as he flicked the switch, turning on the lights and siren.

The car in front pulled onto the side of the road before it came to a stop. David came up behind them and stopped the car. Emma couldn't help but frown as she noticed the hard set look on his face. Almost as if he had a vendetta against them.

“Is there a problem, Sheriff Chiselled Chin?” Cruella asked as she wound down the window.

“Step out of the vehicle, please,” David replied shortly.

Emma frowned a little at his attitude before watching as Cruella and Ursula got out of the car. David leaned in, and searched the back seat of the car, as he did so he noticed the wooden box under the seat. He opened the lid, taking care to not let Emma see what he was doing. He pulled out the object that was inside of it, and slid it into his jacket pocket.

“Anything?” Emma asked, as he straightened up.

“Car's clean,” he replied.

“Weird,” Emma commented. “Do you think Belle just misplaced the box?”

“Who knows?” David asked with a shrug. “But we can't arrest them for speculation.”

"Looks like you guys are off the hook,” Emma said turning to face Cruella and Ursula. “Sorry.”

“It would be nice if at least one of the Charming's lived up to their family name,” Ursula commented with a roll of her eyes, before she and Cruella got back into the car, and drove off wherever it was they had been heading previously.

“Maybe we should go back to the Sheriff's station,” Emma said when the car had turned the corner. “Check out any security footage of Gold's,” she added. “Make sure they didn't take anything.”

“Why don't you go ahead?” David replied. “I want to check in on your mother,” he added. “Mind dropping me at the loft on the way back?”

Emma looked over at him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. He'd been adamant that they were up to something and now that there seemed to be proof, he didn't want anything to do with it. “Dad, are you sure everything's okay?”

“Of course,” David replied, as he got back into the car. Emma frowned momentarily, before she got back into the car and drove in the direction of the loft.

-x-x-x-x-

Robin walked into the Sheriff's station, frowning a little as he noticed Emma sat staring at the screen.

“How was lunch?” Emma asked looking up from the computer.

“Good, how was surveillance?”

“Waste of my time,” Emma replied with a frown. “But they're hiding something,” she added, “hope you're up for an afternoon of watching security footage, when it eventually downloads,” she sighed as she saw the percentage had gone from 10% to 14% in ten minutes.

“I thought you were asking Regina to update the computers?”

“Well, the arrival of Ursula and Cruella, not to mention the Chernabog kinda put a stop to that meeting,” she replied. “Hey, if you want to put in a good word for me with your girlfriend to get that done speedily that'd be great.”

“And how do you expect me to get Regina to do that?” he asked. “Tie her down until she agrees to your budget?”

“Hey what you guys do behind closed doors is none of my business,” Emma replied with a teasing smile.

Robin rolled his eyes, he was used to Emma's teasing now. He removed his jacket and put it over one of the chairs. As he heard Emma bang the computer in the vain hope to get it moving faster, Robin pulled out his phone. He figured it couldn't hurt to try and get Regina to do something about the computers at the very least.

“Grilled cheese, just the way you like it,” Killian said as he walked into the little office where Emma was sat.

“Fries?” she asked, raising her eyebrow, as she took the take out bag off of him.

“Onion rings,” Killian said.

“Good,” Emma said, beaming up at him. “I was just testing you.”

Killian leaned down and kissed her quickly, before he looked at the computer screen. “What's this?”

“Security footage from the ATM outside the shop,” Emma replied looking at the screen. “When it downloads. We're trying to figure out if Ursula and Cruella stole something from Gold's shop,” she added, turning back to face him. “Oh, by the way, I never got the chance to ask you how exactly you knew Ursula.”

“I already told you love,” Killian replied, his tone exasperated. “She's just one of the many sea monsters who crossed my path, back in my pirating days.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“Quite honestly, I don't recall,” Killian replied, hoping she wouldn't press further. He didn't want her to know what he did. What he was responsible for. His part in making Ursula who she was today.

“Uh huh.”

Killian frowned slightly, he could tell she wasn't completely buying his story. “Swan, that's all there is to know.”

“You're holding something back.” Emma pointed out.

“I don't know what else to say,” he said with a slightly nervous laugh.

“Neither do I,” Emma sighed, as she looked at the computer, smiling grimly when she noticed that the percentage downloaded had jumped. But only slightly as it had gone from 20% to 30%. “I guess I should get back to it.”

“Enjoy your witch hunt,” Killian commented, waving to Robin as he walked out of the office.

“Well, you'll be pleased to know,” Robin said as he walked back over to Emma. “Regina's agreed to update the computers.”

“No catch?” Emma asked with a frown.

“She did ask for an unspecified favour from you, at a later date,” Robin replied.

Emma tried – and failed – to suppress a groan at that. There was no telling just what the favour would be. Emma only hoped it was something as innocuous as babysitting Roland or giving Robin time off at some point. Both turned to look at the screen at the sound of a beep.

“Finally,” Emma commented as she noticed that the file had finished downloading. “Right, lets see what those two women were up to.”

-x-x-x-x-

David ran through his mental checklist as he looked at the items in the back of his truck. Though the mines weren't usually dangerous. Well they shouldn't be anymore as after the incident with the Snow Queen, the dwarves and Merry Men had made sure that the path through them was as secure as it could possibly be. But he'd still rather be prepared than have nothing at all. He looked up as Mary Margaret passed him a torch.

“Good,” he said. “That'll do, we can get to the cavern through the mines.”

“Hey!” Emma said hurrying over to them. “Where are you guys headed?” she asked as she noticed the items in the truck.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret exclaimed looking over at her daughter. “What are you doing here?”

“I found something on those women,” she replied, frowning a little at their behaviour. “Look,” she added, holding out her phone, showing them the security footage she'd transferred onto it. It showed Cruella and Ursula leaving the shop, a box held securely in Ursula's grip. “I think that's the box that's missing,” she said looking up at her parents. “It's enough to drag them into the station, at least.”

“Well,” David hedged. “Let's not jump the gun,” he added. “We don't even know what that is,” he said indicating the box on the screen.

“Wait, what?” Emma asked looking between her parents in bemusement. “Two hours ago, you guys were so amped up about these divas that you wouldn't even let me eat lunch and now you're go...”

“Going for a hike,” Mary Margaret said cutting Emma off. “We got Ashley to babysit Neal.”

“So, now the crisis doesn't matter,” Emma frowned. “What the hell is going on today?”

“Emma, your mother and I realised that we needed to take a step back from our crusade,” David replied. “The truth is, we've been going about this all wrong.”

“When we knew those women back in the Enchanted Forest, they were villains,” Mary Margaret said picking up the story from David. “And ever since they set foot in this town, that is exactly how we've treated them.”

“Yeah, we chose to see the worst in them,” David said. “But Emma, if they're gonna have a shot at redeeming themselves, we have to choose to see the best.”

“You guys are seriously going for a hike?”

“I know it might be hard to believe that we've backed off Ursula and Cruella, but your mother and I think that it's the right thing to do.”

“Well, if you need me,” Emma said with a small frown. Something was going on, and they weren't telling her what. She wondered how someone could change their stance on a person in the space of two hours. “I will be at the station,” she added, before turning around and walking back in the direction she'd just came from. Something wasn't sitting right with her. And she knew who she needed to speak to. Who, might have some idea at the very least, of what was going on inside her parents minds.

“David, is this really the right thing to do?” Mary Margaret asked as she watched Emma walk away. She couldn't help but feel the sucker punch of guilt about lying about something this big to Emma.

“It's the only way to make sure Emma doesn't find out the truth,” David replied with a small sigh. He didn't like lying to Emma anymore than she did, but in this instance it was a necessary evil.

* * *

Regina let out a low sigh, as she watched the boy study the pages. It had been a long shot, but one worth taking.

"Is anything coming back to you Pinocchio?” she asked, crouching down to his level. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and frowned when she saw Emma in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to ask you about something,” she replied. “What's going on?”

“Well, when Henry was looking through the book earlier, he told me how August added in his own story,” Regina replied. “So I figured I would see if he could recall anything, but he can't,” she added sadly. “But now...” she tailed off looking at Emma. “You and August spent a lot of time together, didn't you?”

“A fair bit,” Emma replied. “Why?”

“Well, maybe seeing you,” Regina began. “It could jog his memory.”

“It's worth a shot,” Emma said with a shrug. “Does this count as the favour I owe you?”

“No.” Regina smiled.

“Fine,” Emma huffed good naturedly, before heading over to the table where Pinocchio sat. “Hey, you remember me, right?” she asked looking down at the kid.

“You're Emma, the Sheriff,” he replied.

Emma nodded at him, and gave him a small smile. “But you know, that back when you were older, we were friends,” she said. “You were a really smart grown up, so smart, that you knew how to take that entire thing apart and add a story to it,” she added indicating the book which was open onto Pinocchio and Marco's story. “And then you put it all back together. Do you remember doing that?” she asked. “Or anything else about the book?”

“I know everybody wants me to remember, but, I just don't,” Pinocchio replied. “Sorry,” he added sadly, looking down at his shoes.

“Its okay,” Emma said with a small smile.

“Why don't you go play with Roland,” Regina suggested. “I just want to speak to your father for a moment.”

“Okay,” Pinocchio said, before he walked over to the other side of the office to where Roland was sat playing with some Lego.

While Emma walked over to where Henry was sat, Regina turned to face Marco.

“I'm sorry we couldn't be more help,” Marco said looking over at Regina apologetically.

“Don't worry. It was a long shot that he'd even remember,” Regina replied with a smile. “Thank you for bringing him though. You didn't have to help me. I know its because of me that you spent years apart from him.”

“That is true,” Marco nodded. “But you've changed since then. And for the better,” he added.

“Not everyone thinks like you,” Regina commented with a rueful smile. “Anyway, thank you again.”

“No problem,” he smiled. “I know Pinocchio couldn't remember, but I do have a bag of August's somewhere. Maybe there's something in there that could help?”

“Its worth a look,” Regina agreed. “I'll stop by later if that's alright?”

Marco nodded that it was, before he called Pinocchio over and they left. Regina turned back round to see that Emma had left Henry's side and was walking back towards her.

“So, what was it you wanted to ask me?” Regina asked looking over at the blonde.

“My parents are acting weird.”

“What's new?”

“Regina, I'm serious,” Emma commented, giving the woman a small glare. “Since Cruella and Ursula came to town, they've been adamant that they were up to something and not to be trusted,” she added. “Now, I've got proof that they stole something from Gold's shop and they won't do anything about it.”

“This concerns me how?” Regina asked with a frown, she was well aware of the Charming's dislike of the newcomers.

“I just wondered if there was some history there,” Emma replied. “Do you know of any reason why they'd behave like this? Or if they knew Cruella and Ursula before?”

“Contrary to what people might believe,” Regina began, folding her arms. “I didn't follow every one of their moves,” she added. “But as to your question, no. I don't know if they have history with them. My interactions with Cruella and Ursula were rather limited. And normally only through Maleficent,” she said. “But if I do know one thing about your parents, its that they normally have a good reason to do whatever they chose to do.”

“I guess,” Emma said with a shrug. “Anyway I should get back to work,” she added. “Oh, and thanks for okaying the update of the computers.”

“Well, I would have okayed it if that hell beast hadn't interrupted us,” Regina shrugged. “Just don't expect high level tech,” she added. “Not sure I can get the engineers into Storybrooke.”

“If it downloads security footage faster, I don't care if its a beaten up old desktop,” Emma smiled before she turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

-x-x-x-x-

Mary Margaret gripped David's arm as they walked through the mines. It had been a while since they were last down here, and though they had been made safer in recent weeks, Mary Margaret still couldn't help but feel a frisson of fear about being there. Especially when she considered what they were about to do.

“Should we really do this?” she asked as they neared the end of the tunnel.

“Yeah, stealing the remnants of a dead sorceress wasn't exactly high on my bucket list either,” David replied.

“No, the lying part,” Mary Margaret sighed. “Ursula and Cruella haven't even been in town for two days, and we've already lied to Emma more times than I can even count,” she added “When does it stop?”

“It stops when we get rid of Maleficent's ashes,” David replied. “And those witches are gone.”

-x-x-x-x-

They exited the tunnel and walked into the cavern. Both looked around the cavern taking in the situation. They'd never been this far under Storybrooke before, and both felt a little nervous about that fact.

"David,” Mary Margaret said reaching for his arm. “There it is,” she added indicating the pile on the floor.

“Maleficent's ashes,” David replied. They both hurried forward, ready to put them into the box they'd brought with them.

“We did it,” Mary Margaret smiled. “We stopped them.”

“Not exactly.”

Both turned around to see Cruella stood behind them. As they turned to face her, they were unaware of the presence behind them. Answering Cruella's smirk, Ursula used one of her tentacles to pick up a piece of debris and brought it down against the back of the Charming's heads.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina pulled up outside the garage of the small house. She knew from a couple of previous visits that the garage functioned as Marco's studio. And as a light was shining from underneath the doorway, Regina guessed that he was at work. She got out of the car, and walked over to the door. She knocked lightly on the door, smiling when Marco slid the doors open.

“Come in,” he said. “I was just working on a doll for Alexandra.”

“Oh, if I'm interrupting, I can come back tomorrow.”

“Don't worry,” he smiled. “Ashley isn't picking it up until Thursday,” he added. “How is Roland enjoying the set I made him?”

“Oh, he loves it,” Regina replied. “In fact Robin is thinking about getting him another set similar for his birthday in a few months.”

“I would be honoured to make another set,” Marco replied. “Especially for a child as sweet as Roland,” he added watching as Regina's smile widened at the praise. “This is everything August brought to town,” he said as he walked over to the corner where he'd set the bag aside. “I'm not sure if anything in there will help with the search for the author. But I hope it will help Henry.”

“I'm sure it will, and even if we don't find anything, it doesn't hurt to look,” Regina replied. “I'll bring this back when we're finished.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “Tell Henry good luck for me.”

“I will,” Regina smiled. “And thank you again. You really didn't have to help out.”

* * *

The three villains looked down on the knocked out couple. While two looked impressed with their handy work, the third looked slightly apprehensive. Gold looked between his two cohorts, before looking back down at the couple.

“I trust they don't suspect my hand in all of this.”

“They had no reason to,” Ursula commented.

“And Belle?” Gold asked. “Did she have any suspicions while you were in my shop?”

“You mean, did she ask about you?” Ursula asked tilting her head.

“She didn't even mention your name darling,” Cruella commented mockingly. “I'd say she's moved on.”

Gold paused for a moment, he was trying to not let on the hurt that had rippled through him at Cruella's words. He pulled a pen knife out of his pocket and opened it up before passing it over to Cruella. “You know what you must do.”

Cruella took the knife off of Gold and pocketed it, before watching as Gold walked out of the cavern, before she knelt down in front of the Charming's.

-x-x-x-x-

Cruella grabbed Mary Margaret's hand, before she raised the knife and dragged it harshly across her palm. Ignoring the cry of pain from the woman, she walked across the small ledge, and repeated the same action on David's palm. Both she and Ursula smirked as Cruella raised the knife and let several drops of blood drip down onto the ashes on the floor in front of them.

“What the hell did you do?” Mary Margaret asked as she and David struggled to their feet.

“The dark magic we're using to raise Maleficent doesn't require some silly little trinket from Gold's shop,” Cruella replied. “No, that was just a ruse to get you down here,” she smiled. “We need something with a little more kick.”

“The blood from the people who wronged her most,” Ursula said, smirking at the couple.

“We're too late,” Mary Margaret commented as the ashes started to swirl in front of them.

They watched as the ashes swirled and began to coalesce creating a thick grey smoke. The smoke began to swirl into a tornado shape, before it slowly dissipated, revealing the newly revived form of Maleficent. She twisted her head from side to side, as she revelled in having a body once again. “It's good to be back,” she said as her eyes opened. Her gaze hardened as she caught sight of the couple stood in front of her.

“Whatever it is you think we did,” Mary Margaret said as she stepped forward a little. “You don't know the whole story.”

“I know enough,” Maleficent commented, ice in her tone.

“Patience Mal,” Cruella said as she came up behind her. “We have a plan.”

“You want to hurt someone,” Mary Margaret said, “Well, hurt me. Leave David alone.”

“Hurt you?” Maleficent asked, with a small laugh. “Oh no, that would be too easy.”

“You're going to tell everyone what we did first,” Mary Margaret commented.

"I don't care about your secret,” Maleficent replied with a wave of her hand. “You can keep it as long as you like. I only care about one thing,” she added. “Your pain. And that it'll be as long and as terrible and as unyielding as my own,” she said. “The pain you caused.”

“I forgot how much I missed her,” Ursula commented, leaning over to Cruella and smiling at their friend.

“It's going to be entertaining,” Cruella replied with a smile,

“I'm going to revel in every torturous moment, and you?” Maleficent asked. “You're going to watch your world crumble. See you soon, dears,” she added as she, Cruella and Ursula turned around and walked out of the cavern and back into the mines.

“This is all our fault,” Mary Margaret commented after a few moments silence, before looking over at David. “If we hadn't been so determined to keep our secret. If we'd just asked for help.”

“You're right,” David nodded. “We can't keep lying, we have to tell Emma everything.”

* * *

Emma flicked through the file, Regina's words earlier had soothed her questions somewhat, though she still had a few lingering ones. But all in all, nothing that gave her cause to worry about her parents.

“Well, Swan, why did you summon me?”

She spun around to see Killian loitering in the doorway. She raised a hand and beckoned him forward, before placing the file on the desk. “Because I know there's something about your past with Ursula, that you're not telling me. And that's okay,” she said. “What's not okay, is you lying to me about it.”

“Aye love,” Killian nodded as he finally moved closer to her. “You're right, I haven't been entirely forthright with you,” he added. “Truth is, I remember my history with Ursula. It was ugly.”

“Did you break her heart?” Emma asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Worse,” Killian replied sitting down beside her, his arm moving to rest on the back of the couch.

“Look, whatever you did,” Emma said. “You're not that person anymore. It's not gonna change anything between us.”

“That's quite a lot of faith you're putting on me, Swan.”

“I know, and there's a reason for it,” Emma sighed, curling that little bit closer.

“What's that?” Killian asked.

“My parents,” Emma replied, looking up at him. “I had this moment today, where I doubted them,” she continued. “They said they were going for a hike, and I actually thought they were lying to me.”

Mary Margaret and David paused in the doorway, looking at each other having arrived while Emma was speaking. They had intended to tell her everything, but had stopped when they saw her with Killian. She was finally opening up to someone, and they didn't want to interrupt her.

“Were they?” Killian asked with a small frown.

“No, of course not,” Emma replied, her voice full of conviction. “My parents would never lie to me. But the fact that I could think that they would,” Emma tailed off, looking into the distance for a moment. “It reminded me that I have this tendency to, expect the worse of people,” she added. “In my childhood, people were always letting me down, and I...”

“Hey, I don't intend to let you down,” Killian replied, cutting her off gently.

“I know,” Emma replied with a smile. “And I know whatever happened with that sea witch,” she added. “You can tell me on your own time,” she said with a smile. “Because no matter what, I'm gonna do what my parents always do,” she smiled. “I'm going to chose to see the best in you.”

“And I with you,” Killian replied, leaning in and kissing her gently.

Emma was about to deepen it when a clattering sound from the corridor caused them to look up. They saw Mary Margaret and David stood in the doorway, both looking extremely awkward.

"Uh, sorry,” Mary Margaret said after a few moments of silence. “We just...didn't want to interrupt.”

“So you awkwardly stood there to watch?” Emma asked, with a small smirk. “Next time, interrupt.”

Both Mary Margaret and David smiled slightly back, before David took a deep breath. “I'm afraid, we have some bad news,” he said. “It turns out Cruella and Ursula were up to something.”

“They resurrected Maleficent,” Mary Margaret added.

“That dragon I slayed under the clock tower?” Emma asked, her eyebrows raising in surprising.

“Dragon?” Killian asked with a frown, recalling the last time that he'd been under the tower. He was fairly sure that the thing he had encountered hadn't been a dragon. “I thought she was some sort of mummified beast.”

“Well, whatever she was,” David said. “She's back to her old self now.”

“And as long as she's in town,” Mary Margaret said. “No one is safe.”

“I don't get it,” Emma frowned. “Why are those witches waging war against us?”

“Because they're villains and we're heroes.” Mary Margaret replied.

Emma nodded in agreement. While she might not agree in the strictest sense with the clean cut hero/villain divide, she did agree that Maleficent teaming up with Ursula and Cruella wasn't the best thing.

“We should tell Regina,” Emma said after a few minutes. “I mean, I know they were friends once, but Regina imprisoned her under Storybrooke in dragon form for nearly 30 years,” she added. “I don't think this town needs a Regina versus Maleficent showdown.”

-x-

The phone buzzed against the counter, causing Regina to send it a glare in the hopes that she could shut it up with her mind. She'd been hoping for a quiet evening at home with her family. Even if Henry was in his room studying the items from August's things, and Roland had gone to bed, tired out from a sugar rush, and a couple of hours spent with the Merry Men. Still, if it meant she could curl up with Robin on the sofa, with a glass of wine and roaring fire, she'd take it.

“Hello,” she said as she picked up the phone. She frowned as she listened to what the person on the other end said. “Okay, I'll be there soon.”

“Everything alright?” Robin asked as he noticed her pulling on her heels, not more than ten minutes after she'd took them off.

“I've got to go, I shouldn't be too long,” she replied, leaning in and kissing him lightly.

“Should I be worried another villain is about to come to town?” he asked with a smile.

“No,” Regina laughed. “I'll tell you everything when I get back.”

-x-x-x-x-

Gold stepped out of the shadows, and looked across the road in the direction of his shop. He was thankful that the street was deserted, as it allowed him to stand outside without getting too much attention. He watched as Belle turned the sign from open to closed. He couldn't help the little pang of sorrow in his heart at the sight of her. While he had no regrets about most of the things he'd done in his life, hurting Belle had been something he regretted the most. It was up there with losing Baelfire all those years ago. It was why he was doing this now. He would follow through on his plan, get his happy ending and have Belle back in his life once again.

Gold frowned as he noticed another person in the shop. Someone he'd only had vague dealings with before. Any confusion as to what Will Scarlet was doing in the shop once it was closed was gone as he watched Belle lean in and kiss him. Gold couldn't help but stumble back in shock. He knew that Belle had been devastated by his actions, but he hadn't thought she'd move on that quick. Or at least start dating someone else, less than two months after he'd left town.

-x-

Henry looked through the various pieces of paper that were in the bag. For the most part, there was nothing that interesting, a few loose drawings, some pens, and a sketch of an old man. As he moved to put the pieces back into the bag, he noticed the folded up piece of paper underneath a small sketch pad. Henry pulled it closer and unfolded it, his eyes widening as he took in the image. It was the image of an ornate door, it was painted in the exact same way as the other drawings in his story book. He smiled as he caught sight of the post it note that August had stuck in the corner of the page. It just contained one word ' _author?_ '

-x-

Deep in the woods of Storybrooke, Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella stood at the ridge that looked out over the town. While Ursula and Cruella were wondering what it would be like to crush the heroes in the town, and rule over the remaining residents, Maleficent had over things on her mind. She pulled out the two pieces of the rattle from her pocket. She joined the two halves together and looked at the miniature version of her staff, but in rattle form, and felt the tears spring to her eyes. She could only hope that at some point, she would be able to find her child and be reunited with them. It had been too long.

-x-

The rain poured down, echoing against her umbrella as Regina tapped her foot against the path. It had been at least half an hour, since Mary Margaret had requested to meet with her. Regina had expected her to be their waiting for her, but it seemed that it would be Regina doing the waiting. She sighed as she watched the headlights pull up on the other side of the pond.

 _It's about time_ , Regina thought as Mary Margaret walked towards her, her head ducked down to keep away the rain. “What's with all the cloak and dagger?” Regina asked.

“Maleficent's back.”

Regina paused for a moment, that had not been what she'd expected Mary Margaret to say. She couldn't help but shiver at the words. There was no telling what Maleficent would think about her after all of this time. “I should've known that fish sticks and pound puppy were here for more than a second chance.”

“They want to destroy our happy endings,” Mary Margaret said. “All of them.”

“How do they hope to do that?”

“That's where you come in,” Mary Margaret replied. “We need to find out what they're planning. We need to get someone close to them, someone they believe to be a villain,” she added. “We want you to go undercover with them and help us stop their plans.”

“Do you really think they're going welcome me with open arms?”

“Regina, you used to be one of them.”

“They think I'm a hero now,” Regina commented. “They'll never believe that I want in.”

“So find a way to make them believe,” Mary Margaret replied. “Or at least get them to trust you enough, that they'll open up around you.”

“Why are you so sure they're dead set on destroying us?” Regina asked with a frown.

“Because of something that David and I did a long time ago,” she replied. “You once asked me to keep a secret. And I didn't. I couldn't,” she added. “But I'm going to ask you to keep one for me, one that we can't ever let Emma learn.”

“What is it?”

“Emma was born with the potential for great darkness,” Mary Margaret replied.

“But she's the Saviour,” Regina commented, her confusion apparent on her face. “A hero. Her magic's as light as it gets.”

“Because David and I went to extraordinary lengths to make sure it was.”

“If you ensure her goodness, why can't you tell her?”

“For the same reason you didn't want Henry to hear about all the terrible things you did in your past,” she replied. “You want to protect him, so that he doesn't lose faith in you. The same way, David and I don't want Emma to lose her faith in us,” she added. “She's finally started to take down her walls, and letting us in. If we tell her what we did, she'll never forgive us. And it could send her down a dark path.”

“I don't understand,” Regina said with a frown, as she tried to figure out just what it was that Snow had been trying to say. “What exactly did you do to Maleficent?”

“Because of us, because of what we did,” Mary Margaret replied. “Maleficent lost her child.”


	15. Enter The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 2. This one features a definite change from canon and lays the groundwork for rebuilding the friendship between Regina and Maleficent.

The wind whipped up as the couple stood under a lamplight just down from Granny's. Robin ran his hands down Regina's arms as they stood in silence. Regina took a deep breath and looked up at Robin.

“It'll be alright,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You're just going in there to see if its true about them bringing Maleficent back.”

“And finding a way to get an 'in' with them and find out why they're here,” Regina sighed. “I'm just worried. I still struggle with that side of me,” she added. “If they find a weakness...”

“They won't,” Robin interrupted. “You're stronger than you think you are. And if you feel the darkness trying to take hold. Just think about what's waiting for you at home.”

“You?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

“No,” he replied moving his hands down to entwine with hers. “Henry and Roland. They see you for the hero you are. They believe in you, even if you don't see if for yourself,” he added watching as Regina's expression softened. “And I might believe in you too,” he finished with a smile.

Regina smiled back at him, before she leaned in and kissed him lightly. She smiled against his mouth as he tried to deepen it and she pulled back.

“Later,” she smirked before she stepped away from him.

“Good luck,” he said.

She nodded in response, before she turned and walked in the direction of Granny's. Despite their friendship, she couldn't be entirely sure that Maleficent wouldn't burn her alive. As she approached the little archway, Regina took a deep breath and straightened her back, pulling herself up to her full height. She needed to look as intimidating as possible. She walked up the steps and pulled open the door to Granny's. She walked into the diner, taking in how empty it was. Her eyes settled on a booth alongside the far wall. She noticed Cruella and Ursula looking at her curiously, while Maleficent looked at her, half with disdain, half with curiosity. Regina noticed that Maleficent had traded her former outfit, for the comfort of modern day clothing. She wore a grey skirt suit, with a black shirt and grey tie. She wore a matching grey fedora atop her head.

“So, the rumours are true,” Regina commented, turning to look over at the women. “You're back from the ashes.”

“What are you doing here, Regina?” Maleficent asked, glaring over at her.

“Making it easier for you,” Regina replied, holding out her arms. “If you want to kill me, I'm right here.”

“So that's why you think I'm back,” Maleficent said, before she used her magic to appear right in front of her. “To kill you.”

“I trapped you underground for 30 years,” Regina commented. “And you're not big on forgiveness.”

“That's true,” Maleficent agreed, tilting her head slightly to look at the woman in front of her. “But, what you did is nothing in the grand scheme,” she added. “There are far worse crimes that must be answered for.”

“Careful darling,” Cruella called over. “She's thick as thieves with those heroes.”

“Only technically,” Regina lied. “Look, I've got my own happiness, my own life. And while I may be allied with the heroes, that only extends as far as protecting my boys,” she added. “I'm not here to find out what you're up to and quite frankly I don't care,” she said. “You leave me and my family alone. I'll leave you be. Its that simple.”

“Do you really expect us to believe you?” Ursula asked. “The day we arrived you were stood side by side with them. How do we know this isn't just some rouse?”

"You don't,” Regina shrugged. “But like I said, you leave me alone, and I won't get in your way.”

“Well, that seems fair,” Maleficent shrugged. “Now, let's forget any unpleasantness and have a drink, for old times sake,” she added conjuring a glass into her hand. “Regina?” she asked holding out the shot glass.

After a few moments hesitation, Regina reached out and took the glass off of Maleficent and raised it in a salute, before she downed it one.

* * *

“Regina's doing what?” Emma exclaimed as they walked into the apartment, she couldn't believe what her parents had just told her. It was one thing to send someone in undercover, but another to send someone in who had pissed off all three women.

“She's going undercover, in a manner of speaking.” David replied

“With someone who could turn into a dragon?” Emma asked. “Are you out of your minds? Why didn't you call me?”

“There wasn't time,” David replied. “She told us the plan, that was it.”

“You should've told me.” Emma sighed.

“Why?” Mary Margaret asked. “Do you really think you could've stopped her?”

“I could've helped,” Emma replied. “I used to be a bail-bonds person,” she added. “Pretending to be someone else was part of my job.”

“We know that,” Mary Margaret commented. “But I really think Regina can take care of herself.”

“I hope you're right,” Emma replied, thinking of how Henry would react if something bad happened. Not just Henry, she supposed, Robin and Roland to. “When is she supposed to check in?” she asked. It didn't escape her notice that both of her parents were shuffling awkwardly. “Mom? Dad? When is she supposed to check in?”

“About an hour ago,” David replied, wincing as he waited for Emma's reaction. “And Robin hasn't heard from her since she walked into Granny's.”

Emma glared at her parents, before she removed her jacket, throwing it over one of the chairs. She could only hope that Regina had enough of her wits about her to keep herself safe. She didn't much fancy protecting her parents from either Robin or Henry.

-x-

Regina glanced over at Cruella who was driving maniacally through the streets of Storybrooke. She was definitely going to chuck plenty of money on road repairs. Especially if Cruella's driving caused any accidents and such. Since they'd gotten into the car after leaving Granny's – for which Regina was definitely going to have to grovel to the old woman for the state it was left in – she had, had no idea of where they were going, it certainly didn't look like any part of Storybrooke that she recognised.

“Now, will someone please tell me where the hell we're going?” Regina asked.

“Want me to spoil all of the fun?” Cruella replied. “You'll find out soon enough.”

“Fine,” Regina huffed. “But out of...professional curiosity, I have to know, just how did you two resurrect her?” she asked looking over her shoulder at Maleficent who was sat in the back, beside Ursula.

“First things first,” Maleficent replied. “You see, some of us, don't exactly trust you,” she added as Cruella came to a stop at a level crossing. The sound of a train could be heard in the distance, it didn't take Regina long to realise that the train was clearly heading towards them. But that didn't explain why they had just stopped on the crossing.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked.

“Playing my favourite game,” Cruella replied. “It's called 'don't be a hero',” she said. “First one that saves us loses,” she explained, with a smirk.

“You got to be kidding me.”

“You don't like it,” Ursula began. “Then just poof us out of here.”

Regina glared at the three women, before she settled back against the leather seat. She was in two minds, if she magicked them out of the trains path they'd consider her 'too much of a hero' and if she didn't, well then there was a chance she wouldn't actually be home at all. She turned her head slightly and looked at the train coming closer to them. After a moments deliberation, she raised her hand and waved it, magicking them out of the trains path moments before it hit them.

“Oh don't look at me like that,” she said glaring at the three women.

“I told you she'd gone soft, Mal,” Cruella commented. “Pay up.”

“Actually, I would like to get home to my boys alive,” Regina commented. “And not squashed under a train.”

“Ooooh, are we playing too rough for you?” Maleficent teased.

“I think we should get out of here,” Regina replied. “And go find some real trouble.”

* * *

The bug came to a stop outside Granny's, Emma hurried out of the car. She hurried up the path, and bumped into Killian who had spotted her pulling up. He placed his hand on her arm to stop her from going into the diner.

"Find anything in there?” she asked.

“Well, a burned table, broken bottles,” he replied. “And a very irate Granny.” he added with a small smile. It was always fun when Granny was mad at someone else. “Apparently, Regina and the witches drank the place dry,” he commented. “I'd say she won them over.”

“Unless that's exactly what they wanted her to think.”

“Look, I know you're worried,” Killian replied, “But we don't even know what happened yet.”

“That's what's worrying me,” Emma commented. “She's not gone home, she's not in her office, Robin hasn't heard from her. My parents are going to check her vault, but...” she tailed off, interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She fished it out of her pocket, and looked at the caller ID before she answered it. “Hey Robin,” Emma said. “She did. Oh thank God. Alright, thanks for letting me know.”

“The queen shown up?” Killian asked as he looked over at Emma.

“She called Robin. Told him she was on her way home,” she replied, tension leaving her body. “Let's hope she's got something for us, I'm not sure I can handle another day of being on the back foot with these women.”

-x-x-x-x-

Mary Margaret sighed as David drove down another deserted road at the edge of Storybrooke. Since the sun had come up at that morning, they'd been out looking for Regina. If only to ignore the reproachful looks of Emma as she blamed them – at least a little – for the current situation. She leaned forward a little, and studied the landscape looking for some sign of Regina.

"Maybe this was a bad idea,” Mary Margaret commented. “If something's happened to Regina.”

“No,” David said, cutting off her line of thought. “Like you said, she'll be fine. She can take care of herself.”

“Look!”

David came to a stop as he realised what it was that Mary Margaret had spotted. Both got out of the car and walked towards the smoking vehicle.

“That is one of my Sheriff's cars,” David sighed. “What the hell happened?”

“Maleficent happened,” Regina replied as she stepped out from behind the car, looking both hungover and sheepish. “That is her idea of a good time.”

“Regina, are you okay?” Mary Margaret said, walking over to her. “What happened last night?”

“I had to prove myself,” Regina replied, wincing at the volume of her own voice. “Which meant some drinking, some burning, and lots of destruction,” she added. “Sorry about the car, I'll make sure I get the sheriff's department another one,” she said. “And you really shouldn't be here. Next time, we have to meet covertly.”

“Next time?” David asked. “You didn't find out what they're planning?”

“It was one night,” Regina replied. “But I did overhear Cruella mention that they're hiding something incredibly powerful.”

“What is it?”

“I don't know.”

“So, all you accomplished last night was property destruction?” Mary Margaret asked with a frown.

“I accomplished trust,” Regina replied. “And I've got them to not move against us...well me mostly,” she added, at the resulting frowns from the Charming's, Regina rolled her eyes before quickly clarifying. “To make them believe that I wasn't a hero, I told them that I wouldn't move against them. As long as they left my family alone.”

“And how can you be sure that, that will get results?” David asked. “Those three cannot be trusted.”

“Because I know Maleficent. She has never really had any real loyalty towards Cruella and Ursula.” Regina replied. “And soon she'll come to me,” she added. “Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep this off,” she finished, before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Mary Margaret and David staring at the burnt out car.

-x-x-x-x-

He stoked the fire, as he looked around the log cabin. Apart from a meeting after they'd resurrected Maleficent, he hadn't seen the three women since the previous evening. Gold frowned a little as he wondered if they'd gone off on their own, leaving him in the lurch. But he shook that thought out of his head almost as soon as it had entered. There was no way that they'd gone off on their own, they didn't even know the full extent of his plan. He turned around as the door opened and the three women walked in.

“Well, where the hell have you been all night?” he asked.

“Don't be nasty,” Maleficent replied as she hung up her jacket on the coat stand. “Regina came to find us,” she added. “We had some catching up to do.”

“Regina?” Gold asked with a raised eyebrow. “What was she after?”

“She was sniffing around for information,” Ursula replied

“I assume you didn't tell her that I'm what you're hiding.”

“Oh, we were careful darling,” Cruella smiled. “She doesn't know a thing.”

“Its a very interesting plan of yours,” Maleficent replied. “Bringing us all together.”

“Oh, my plan is just beginning,” Gold commented. “But its just a shame about Regina.”

“How so?” Maleficent asked with a frown.

“Because she's happy,” Gold replied. “She's all loved up with Robin Hood. There's no way that she'll join us. If she was heartbroken it could be different.”

“We could get rid of him,” Cruella commented.

“No,” Gold replied. “We do that, she won't even consider working with us,” he added. “However, there's a war coming to Storybrooke, everyone's going to have to pick a side. And if I know Regina, she'll want to be on the winning side,” he said. “Ours.”

“And what war is that?” Maleficent asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Oh, the one we're about to start,” Gold replied. “And tonight, we're going to throw the first punch."

* * *

Regina rested her head on her arms as she sat at the counter in the kitchen, in a futile attempt to block out the light that was currently making her hangover worse. She heard a low chuckle as a steaming mug of coffee was set down in front of her.

“Do you need me to close the blinds?” Robin asked as he sat on the stool next to her.

“No, just switch off the sun,” she replied moving her head up to look at him. She smiled as he held out a hand containing two white capsules before indicating a glass of water. Regina gladly accepted both. She groaned a little at how cold the water was, before following it up with a sip of coffee.

“Perhaps you should go to bed for a couple of hours,” Robin suggested. “Maybe get a better sleep than the few hours you got when you came home.”

“Will you come with me?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

Before Robin could answer her they were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Regina groaned as the sound pounded right through her head.

“You go on up, I'll get that,” Robin said softly as he stood up. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he passed her.

As he walked to the front door, Robin wondered who it could be. It definitely wasn't Henry as he wouldn't even bother with the doorbell. It also couldn't be Mary Margaret as she normally rung first. He pulled open the front door and his eyebrows raised in surprise at who he found on the other side. Certainly not someone he had expected to see.

“Hello,” he said cooly as he regarded the woman in front of him. Despite being over 30 years ago – technically speaking – Robin still remembered how she'd nearly killed him and his men.

“Is Regina here?” Maleficent asked.

“She is,” Robin nodded. “Though I'm not entirely sure you're welcome right now.”

“Robin its okay,” Regina commented as she walked into the foyer. “She can come in.”

Robin stepped aside and let her in. Not entirely sure of what her intentions were here. “I'll be in the garden if you need me.”

Regina smiled and nodded at him. She kissed him lightly as he passed her. He gave her hand a small squeeze before he walked outside. She waited until he had disappeared from view, before she indicated the living room and a sofa that she could sit on.

“I never pegged you for the sort who would date a thief,” Maleficent remarked as they sat down. “And certainly not live with one.”

“Times change,” Regina replied. “Not that my relationship is any of your business,” she added. “Why are you even here?”

“I know why you really came to the diner last night.” Maleficent replied. “You wanted to know why we're in this town?” she asked. “The fact is, that we're looking for the same thing that your son is, the author.”

“And how do you know that that is what Henry is up to?”

“Well, before he was banished, you told Rumplestiltskin what Henry had been looking for in his shop, and then he told Cruella and Ursula back in New York.”

“Then I wish you luck,” Regina replied. “I've been helping Henry look for months and we've found nothing.”

“Then you've clearly been going about it wrong,” Maleficent replied. “What you need to do is get some new allies. Ones with new leads on this author.”

“Let me guess, they've got something to do with the powerful magic you're hiding?”

“Perhaps,” Maleficent replied. “But before I let you in on that secret, I want you to consider joining us.”

“And why should I do that?” Regina asked. “I've got my happy ending. I've got my sons, Robin, I've got a place where I feel at home. Why would I risk any of that?”

“Because you want to be sure you can keep it,” Maleficent replied. “The author can do that for you. And, you were my friend once, and I guess I'm hoping we can be friends again,” she added. “After all, it was you who helped me get my fire back.”

Regina leant back in her seat and studied the woman sat in front of her. If what Maleficent had told her was true, then she could help Henry find the author, and they could get their answers to the book, as well as find out what that alternate page meant. Not to mention, that she cold ensure fate wouldn't kick her in the teeth again. On the other hand, if she joined forces with them, there was the chance that she could fall back into bad habits, and then – knowing her luck – she would lose everything she'd been working so hard to keep a hold of.

“What are you getting out of this?” Regina asked after a few moments. “You wouldn't be doing this out of any sense of loyalty to those two. What do you want the author to do for you?”

“Change the past,” Maleficent replied, her voice thick with emotion. “So this time I won't lose my child.”

Regina knew that she could certainly sympathise with that. She could still remember how she'd felt when Henry had first ran away, and how she'd felt when he'd been in New York with Emma. That had been hard enough for her, she couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Maleficent to lose her child to another world before it had even born. As they often did, Owen's words came drifting back to her ' _villains don't get happy endings_ '. Rather than bring her down, like they often did, this time they seemed to give her another idea. Now she had to word it in such a way that Maleficent would go for it.

-x-

The walk to the library was a silent one. All four wondering just why Regina had called and suggested they meet there. Emma couldn't help but wonder if the 'undercover' plan had been rumbled. Emma pulled open the door and walked inside, quickly followed by her parents and Killian. As soon as they did so, they noticed Regina sat on on of the tables and that she wasn't alone. Robin, they had expected, but Maleficent was certainly a surprise.

“What is she doing here?” David asked glaring at Maleficent.

“ _She_ is going to be the reason you win this little fight,” Maleficent replied, glaring right back at him.

“I said we needed to meet covertly,” Regina said cutting off David before he could respond. She knew they didn't want Emma to find out what they'd done and the more that the Charming's antagonised Maleficent, the more likely Emma was to find out. “And yet you've brought the entire Charming softball team and their pirate mascot?” she asked. “Anyway, she's going undercover for us.”

“She's doing what?” Mary Margaret asked, slightly horrified by the fact that they would have to put their trust in Maleficent.

“Regina, listen to me,” Emma said pulling Regina to one side. “Having her go undercover is a bad idea. We don't even know that we can trust her. What's to stop her selling us out?”

“ _I_ trust her.” Regina replied. “Besides they're looking for the author just like we are.”

“You are?” Emma asked looking over at Maleficent.

“Yes,” Maleficent replied. “We've got a new lead that we're getting tonight,” she added. “And then we'll be able to find the author.”

“Why do you even want to find him?” Mary Margaret asked.

“That is my business,” Maleficent replied. “But you should all be warned. They believe that if they shift the balance so that the villains win and heroes lose, then they'll get their happy ending.”

“Then we'll just have to find the author first,” Emma said. “And I assume that by being undercover you're going to help us do that?”

“I will,” Maleficent replied.

* * *

As usual the evening rush at Granny's had died down by 8pm, which meant that it provided the perfect opportunity for Belle and Will to have a quiet dinner. It wasn't that she was ashamed of dating Will, it was more so that they could enjoy dinner without the stares of the residents upon them. Even if it had been practically a month now.

“You have to try some of this cake,” Belle said as she finished a bite of the cake “Its delicious.”

“Well, look at which two survivors found a dinghy together,” Killian commented as he slid into the booth beside Will. “I do hope that I'm not interrupting.”

“Uh, Killian, this is...this is Will,” Belle said, with an awkward smile. “Have the two of you met?”

“That we have,” Will replied with a small nod. “Now, before you give into your pugilistic urges,” Will said, glaring up at Killian “Let's take this outside, away from the lady, shall we?”

“And you clearly don't get along,” Belle commented with a sigh. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that inspired hatred for Killian from both her estranged husband, and the man she was currently dating.

“As much as I'd enjoy blooding you again,” Killian replied. “I'm here for Belle. We need to talk, in private.”

-x-

Belle leant against the counter in the kitchen, frowning as she listened to what Killian had to tell her.

“And Regina doesn't know what these witches want to steal?”

“Not for sure,” Killian replied. “But they're powerful witches, seeking more power and who's more powerful than the Dark One?” he asked. “His dagger, it's still in town, isn't it?”

“Why do you think they're after it?”

“What better way to find the author than by getting the Dark One to do it for you?” Killian replied.

Belle stared at him for a moment, it was exactly what she feared. That Gold would find some way to come back to Storybrooke, despite his banishment. “But how?” she asked. “Isn't it useless as long as he's outside of Storybrooke?”

“Unless they found a way to lure him back.”

“Anyone of them could control him,” Belle commented. “Or even worse, use the dagger to kill him and become the Dark One herself.”

“No,” Killian said, giving her a small smile. “We won't let that happen,” he added. “I assume that you hid the dagger somewhere safe.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then we should move it,” Killian commented.

“What?”

“They knew him on the outside,” he replied. “They may have gleaned much about you, and where you might hide something,” he added. “We have to put it somewhere, the would never think to look.”

“But where?”

“Don't worry about that,” Killian said. “If you want to bury treasure where no one can find it, leave it to a pirate.”

* * *

Maleficent walked up the path, towards the small house, feeling a little nervous as she walked round the side to the garage. She knew that Ursula and Cruella were watching her from a distance, mostly because they were concerned about how much time she'd spent with Regina that afternoon. They knew she'd told her what they were up to and they were wanted to see if Regina had truly meant what she'd said by leaving them alone.

“Regina,” Maleficent said as she reached the doors of the garage to find Regina stood there. “I didn't expect to see you here,” she added. “Finally decided to join the winning team.”

“Not exactly,” she replied. “I came to stop you.”

“I thought you said that you weren't going to go against us,” Maleficent said with a tilt of her head. “But this looks like you're doing exactly that.”

“I told you we couldn't trust her,” Ursula commented as she and Cruella watched the scene unfold from their hiding place. “Seems she has gone soft.”

“Well, the Dark One will be disappointed,” Cruella mused.

They watched as Maleficent blew some powder into Regina's face causing her to crumple to the ground. They smiled when they saw Maleficent open the doors to the workshop and walked inside without a single glance in Regina's direction. They shared a look before they slunk back into the shadows to wait for Maleficent to come back.

-x-

Marco smiled as he looked over at Pinocchio, buffing the side of the wooden horse. The horse had been their project for several weeks now. It had started as a bit of a training exercise for him, to get Pinocchio familiar with the tools of this world, compared to the ones he would have known in the Enchanted Forest. However, when it had started to look good, Marco had mentioned it to Mary Margaret and asked it she'd like it as a present for Neal. Which she'd readily agreed to.

“Wonderful work, Pinocchio,” Marco smiled, as he walked around the horse to the side where the boy was stood. “She's ready, huh?” he asked, watching as the boy's eyes lit up. “All that is left is to see how she gallops.”

“How's that papa?” Pinocchio asked as he rocked the horse gently, setting it in motion. Both watched the horse for a moment, testing how well it rocked.

“She is a steed fit for a prince,” Marco replied with a wide smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

They looked up as the door opened, frowning at the woman who walked in. Marco moved so that he was stood in front of his son, protecting him from whatever was about to happen. He'd never crossed paths with Maleficent, but like all residents of the Enchanted Forest, he had heard tales of her legendary wrath.

“Can we help you?” he asked, keeping his eyes trained on her.

“You can't,” Maleficent replied, waving her hand causing both of them to fall asleep.

“What the hell did you do?” Emma asked as she walked into the workshop to see the sleeping father and son.

“What are you doing here saviour?”

“Checking up on you, I saw Cruella and Ursula lurking around and knew it couldn't be good” she replied. “Guess I was right,” she said indicating Marco and Pinocchio. “Regina _trusts_ you. She vouched for you, and you what? Put her to sleep, then do the same with these two.”

“They'll wake up soon enough,” Maleficent replied. “Its not like I put them under a full sleeping curse,” she added.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked. “What use could you have for them?”

“Its only the former puppet we want,” Maleficent sighed. “And he'll be fine.”

“You can't guarantee that.”

“Perhaps not,” Maleficent replied. “But as you pointed out, Regina trusts me, and she's trusting _me_ to help _you_ ,” she added. “That's what I'm doing. You don't have to like my methods. You just have to trust that I'm going to help as best I can.”

“Fine,” Emma sighed. “But I'll be right on your tail,” she added. “The minute I see something I don't like, I'm going to come in blazing.”

-x-

She tapped her foot against the leg of the stool as she looked at the screen of her phone. When Maleficent had agreed to go undercover earlier, Emma had had Regina use her magic to put a tracking device onto Maleficent so they could use it to find her should things go wrong. And considering what had gone on over the past few hours, Emma was glad that they'd done it.

“Come on,” she sighed as she tapped the screen trying to get it to move. “What's the hold up?” she asked. “Why aren't you...oh no!” she exclaimed as she realised what had happened and why it was showing as still being in the vicinity.

She hurried outside and looked for some sign of the device. She frowned when she couldn't see it, she knew that it hadn't been thrown away as she'd have heard it land...and it would show up on the screen as being located, a short distance away. She walked over to where Regina was sleeping, and crouched down beside her, trying to figure out how long it would be until she woke up. Maleficent had said it wouldn't be long, but hadn't given a time frame. Still if all else failed, she knew that she would have two people that would be able to wake Regina up. Though she had no idea how she would explain what happened to either Robin or Henry. Or how they would react when they next saw Maleficent.

Emma leaned in closer, as she noticed a grey device, lying a few short metres away from Regina. She reached over and picked it up, recognising it as the tracking device.

“Dammit!” she muttered wondering just when Maleficent had removed the tracking device. She definitely knew it had been on her when they'd left the library earlier that afternoon.

“W...what happened?” Regina said as she came too, and noticed Emma kneeling beside her.

“Maleficent,” Emma replied, helping Regina stand up. “She knocked you out with some sleeping spell and then kidnapped Pinocchio,” she added. “Look, I know you trust her...”

“I do,” Regina replied. “She knew that Cruella and Ursula would be watching her. She needed to play their game.”

“Can you really trust that that's why she did that to you?” Emma asked. “She removed the tracking device.”

“I know you have misgivings,” Regina replied. “And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have them too,” she added. “But, for the longest time, she was my only friend. She didn't have to do this, but she did. We need to trust that she knows what she's doing.”

“I hope you're right,” Emma commented. “Come on, we best go tell the others what's happened.”

* * *

The car pulled up alongside the deserted stretch of beach. The rain that had started to fall earlier that day had contributed to the emptiness of the location. Belle breathed out a sigh of relief, as she stepped out of the car, Killian close beside her. She walked quickly towards the spot she'd hidden it and proceeded to dig. After a few moments, Belle found the cloth that she had wrapped it up in. She picked it up and unwrapped the cloth to reveal the dagger.

“Thank goodness it's safe,” Belle smiled. “Do, uh, do you know where you're going to hide it?” she asked.

“The less you know about it, the better,” Killian replied, meeting her gaze. “Take Gold's car, you won't see me again until it's in a place where no one will ever find it.”

“Thank you Killian,” Belle said with a soft smile. “The idea of Rumple returning after...after everything that happened. I...I don't know what I'd do.”

“At least you don't have to worry about that now,” Killian commented holding out his hand for the dagger. Belle moved to give it to him, but her hand shook as she hesitated slightly. “What is it love? Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I just had the most awful thought,” she replied. “What if...what if Rumple's already here?”

“You mean inside the town line? Isn't that...”

“Impossible, yes,” Belle replied. “But I...don't know, I just have this, this feeling that this is my only protection.”

“Well, if you're concerned that he's here, there is one way to know for sure,” Killian suggested. “Use the dagger. Command him to come face you,” he added. “If he's here, he'll have no choice in the matter.”

“Dark One, if you're here, come and face me. Now!” Belle said, holding the dagger aloft. Several moments passed, and no one appeared. Belle breathed out a sigh of relief. “Well, I guess I was wrong,” she added as she held the dagger out for him to take. “Here”

Killian nodded at her as he took the dagger out of her hands, before Belle turned around and walked back towards the car. Once he was certain that Belle no longer had any line of sight on him, he waved his hand and removed the glamour spell. Gold smiled slightly to himself, as he looked at his reflection in the dagger. He felt guilty about deceiving Belle, but it was necessary and she'd forgive him in time. He put the dagger into his jacket pocket, before he walked back down the beach. He'd give Belle enough time to get back to the shop before he appeared there.

-x-x-x-x-

As she looked around the loft, Regina rested her head against Robin's shoulder, smiling as he pulled her a little bit closer.

“So, you're telling us,” Mary Margaret said turning to look at Regina. “That not only to do those three witches have Pinocchio, we have no idea where they are?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“This is exactly why we didn't trust Maleficent to go undercover,” David said. “We should never have let her work with us.”

“Oh yes, because her being a villain is the only reason you don't want her around you,” Regina replied straightening. She knew it was a low blow, but she didn't care. For all their spiel about having hope, they couldn't even get past their own history with Maleficent to see that maybe this time, the dragon was on their side.

“Okay, maybe we should just calm down a minute,” Emma said, finally speaking up from her spot beside the counter. She didn't know what it was about Regina's statement, but there was clearly more to it than just what was on the surface. “Look, Regina says she trusts Maleficent and we should too.”

“Emma you don't know the things that she's done. The lives she's destroyed,” David said. “Go ask Aurora or Philip, what she did to them.” he added. “We don't know that she can be trusted.”

“I trust Maleficent as much as I trust the former Sheriff of Nottingham,” Robin said looking over at David. “But, I was there when Regina made Maleficent the offer, I know what Maleficent wants out of this, and if I was her, I would be doing the exact same thing.” he added. “Regina has promised to help her, if she does this for us.”

“How could you promise her anything?” Mary Margaret asked, completely horrified.

“Because she is my oldest friend,” Regina replied. “And for the same reason that you have faith in me. She deserves a second chance.”

“And if she sells us out to Ursula and Cruella?” Killian asked.

“Then I'll turn her back into ashes.”

* * *

Gold walked the streets of Storybrooke, using the shadows to his advantage. He approached the shop, and looked through the window, watching as Belle stroked the petals of a simple red rose. He remembered a time when he'd done that, given her a simple flower and the resulting smile had lit up her whole face. He nodded to himself, and pushed the door open, making sure to reapply the glamour spell, before Belle spotted him.

“Ah, Killian,” she smiled seeing him enter the shop. “So, is the dagger safe?” she asked.

“Yes,” he nodded. “And now that it's hidden, we have one last piece of business,” he added. “We must swear a pirate's oath. We must promise to never talk about what happened today again. To one another, or anyone else,” he explained. “Its the only way to ensure that the dagger stays safe. You have my word.”

“And you have mine.” Belle nodded.

"I'm guessing that's a gift from your admirer, Will.” Killian commented, indicating the rose.

“Oh, yeah,” Belle replied, a small, shy smile forming. “It was outside when I got here.”

“If you don't mind,” Killian said hesitantly. “Is it serious?”

“What it is,” Belle replied, biting her lip. “It's new, and beyond that, I...I don't know,” she added, she hadn't quite gotten round to clarifying just what exactly they were too each other.

“You're so...different.”

“I know,” Belle sighed. “And after Rumple, it's so nice to, spend with someone who's nothing more than who he says he is.”

“So you're over him, then, Rumplestiltskin?”

“I don't know if I can be ever be over him,” Belle replied. “But for now, Will makes me smile.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Killian said with a small smile, before he turned around to walk back out of the shop. “Goodnight then.”

“Oh, Killian, uh, about Will,” Belle said, causing him to stop in his tracks. “I was wondering, what happened between you two?”

“Let's just say, he took something I care for,” Killian replied, as he walked out of the shop.

As soon as he walked out of the shop, Gold removed the glamour spell and turned back around to look through the shop window. Belle's back was to the window, and she'd pulled out her phone to speak to someone. He watched as she smiled, her fingers tracing the petals of the rose. It struck his heart to see that smile. It had so often been directed at him, but now he couldn't even speak to her. Not properly anyway.

-x-

The car came to a stop outside of the small cabin. Ursula and Cruella got out first, followed by Maleficent carrying the still sleeping Pinocchio. Ursula pushed open the door, and walked in, scanning the room for the last member of their small group.

“No Regina?” Gold asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

“Seems Mal's faith in her was misplaced,” Cruella replied. “As you know, she told her where we'd be, in the hopes she'd join us. She didn't, so Mal knocked her out.”

“That is a shame,” Gold sighed “But never mind she'll come to her senses soon. I trust there were no other problems.”

“None at all,” Maleficent commented. “We got the boy, why did you want him?”

“Oh, its not the boy I wanted.” Gold replied, taking the sleeping child from Maleficent and put him down on the chair nearest the fire. “You see, we're not going to ask young Pinocchio anything, he doesn't remember. Because he can't, so no amount of torture will work on him,” Gold explained. “However, it will succeed on the man he used to be,” he added waving his hand over the boy and turning him back into August. “Welcome back,” he commented when August opened his eyes and looked at the four people in front of him. “Now, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next update will be Sunday.


	16. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update day again. Mostly because I find myself eager to share the sequel to this story.

The sound of opera echoed through the small speakers of the portable radio. When she'd first came to the Land Without Magic, the music had been one of the few things she'd found relaxing. The music had been similar to what she was used to, but at the same time it was different and exciting. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she leant against the veranda of the cabin.

“Darling, come, you're missing out on all the fun.” Cruella said, drawing Ursula's attention. Ursula opened her eyes and stared at Cruella's retreating back. She sighed deeply before she switched off the radio and set it to one side before following Cruella.

The pair walked into the cabin and saw Maleficent and Gold staring at August as he squirmed against the restraints keeping him tied to the chair.

“I already told you, I don't know anything about this author.”

“Well,” Ursula said as she came up behind August, holding a knife against his throat. “Perhaps you could use a little incentive.

“Oh that knife is not gonna make me remember something that I don't know,” August said, rolling his eyes. Even as the blade pressed tighter against him.

“What the hell?” Ursula asked, as the knife disappeared from her hands and reappeared in Gold's hands. “Torture was your idea.”

“Perhaps,” Gold replied. “But you see, this man used to be made of wood,” he added. “We need to think...hotter if you will,” he smiled. “Maleficent?”

Maleficent nodded at him and untied the ropes, before she pulled August up, moving him closer to the fireplace before she breathed fire into it. They watched horror flash across his face as he realised just what Gold had meant.

“Okay, all right, you know something?” August said trying to calm his racing heart. “I actually, uh, do remember something about The Author.”

At a nod from Gold, Maleficent let go of August's collar and pushed him back towards the chair, retying the ropes as he sat down.

“Don't hold out on us now, darling,” Cruella drawled, when August showed no signs of talking.

“Before the curse broke, I was in Hong Kong, I came across a mystic,” he said. “His name was The Dragon,” he added. “I don't know how he knew about the book, but he had been looking for The Author for years,” he said, his eyes never straying from Gold's.

“And what did this 'dragon' learn?” Gold asked.

“He died before I could ask.”

“Well, that's something that you two are about to have in common,” Gold commented as he walked towards August, eyes glinting malevolently.

“And after he died,” August said, as Gold came closer. “I took his research, and brought it with me to Storybrooke.”

“Do you really think that this man-child is telling us the truth?” Maleficent asked looking over at Gold who had hesitated in his murder attempt at August's words.

“Well, it wouldn't be the first time he's lied to my face,” Gold replied, recalling when August had first came to Storybrooke and had attempted to make him believe that he was Baelfire. “I'm afraid, I'm going to have to pay a visit to his trailer to find out,” he added as he picked up his jacket from the coat rack and pulled it on.

“While you're doing that,” Ursula said, following his movements. “Shall we carry on with the rest of the plan?” she asked, missing the slight frown that had appeared on Maleficent's face at her words.

“No,” Gold replied. “Keep an eye on him,” he added indicating August. “I wouldn't put it past those heroes to come looking for him.”

As he left the cabin, Ursula turned to look out of the window, while Cruella kept her cold gaze fixed upon August. Making sure that her two acquaintances were otherwise occupied, Maleficent turned her gaze towards the fire. She studied it intently for a few moments, watching as smoke rose from the logs and headed up the chimney.

* * *

It had been a long night for the heroes, they had spent most of their time, attempting to figure out where they should start looking for Maleficent. Only heading out when it started to get light. They had started to search the woods, figuring it was the best place to start. Not to mention that they had a ready made search team in the woods.

Mary Margaret looked over at Emma who was walking ahead of the group. She could tell that she was annoyed. Whether at herself, or Maleficent she didn't know. Though Mary Margaret couldn't help but think that Regina held a little blame. This probably wouldn't have happened if she had gone undercover like the original plan.

“It's okay Emma,” Mary Margaret said as she caught up with her. “I know our trust in Maleficent is virtually non-existent but we have to believe she'll keep Pinocchio safe.”

“Are we sure about that?” Emma asked, turning to look at her mother. “I just wish I hadn't let her ditch me.”

“Swan, you couldn't have know that she'd drop the that tracking device,” Killian replied softly.

“Yeah, but I let her talk me into letting her go alone,” Emma replied. “If anything happens to him, it'll be my fault,” she added walking away from them.

“The tracks end here,” David said crouching down to look at the tracks they'd been following for the past half an hour. “Looks like the rain washed them away.”

“Would now be an appropriate time for a locator spell?” Killian asked turning to look at him.

“No need,” Robin replied as he and Regina came out from the trees on the side of the road. “There's a cabin in that direction,” he added indicating the direction that they'd been walking in. “The men spotted smoke coming from it.”

“Why do I get the feeling there's something else?” Emma asked, her gaze falling upon Regina who shifted awkwardly.

“It's not just any cabin,” Regina replied. “It belongs to Gold.”

“Regina, what's that?” Mary Margaret asked, looking behind them.

The group turned to see a cloud of grey smoke travelling towards them. Before Regina could answer Mary Margaret, the smoke engulfed Regina, before it disappeared inside of her. Regina stumbled backwards slightly at the shock of it, falling back against Robin.

“Regina?” David asked, concern filling his gaze as he looked at Regina.

“What the hell was that?” Emma asked. “Are you okay?”

Regina frowned slightly as she went to speak, but another voice came out of her mouth. “I have to make this quick, I don't have much time.”

“Maleficent?” Robin asked, looking at Regina in confusion.

“The puppet is fine,” Maleficent replied, still speaking through Regina. “He's back to older self.”

“August,” Emma breathed.

“There's something I didn't tell you,” she said. “But I couldn't be sure he wasn't listening,” she added. “Rumplestiltskin is in town, its his cabin we're hiding out in. Whatever his plan is, it involves more than just this author,” she continued. “But I don't know what it is yet,” she finished, causing the smoke to leave Regina. Seeing her wobble slightly, Robin tightened his grip on her, rubbing his hand across her arm.

“So the Dark One's returned,” Killian said looking over at Emma.

“Yeah,” Emma replied. “And there's only one person who can help us drive him back out.”

* * *

“H-he's here?” Belle asked looking between the Charming family. “That, that's impossible.”

“Did you really think he'd stay away?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Wait, the dagger,” Emma said walking over towards Belle. “You need to hand it over so we can stop this fight before it starts.”

“The dagger?” Belle asked. “I don't have the dagger, Killian does.”

“Me?” Killian asked looking between everyone assembled. “I haven't seen that cursed blade since you commanded the Crocodile to leave the first time.”

“But, you took it from me last night,” Belle replied. “You were going to hide it where no one could find it.”

“After the lifetimes I spent searching for a way to destroy the Dark One,” Killian commented. “I'm pretty certain I'd remember holding that dagger in my hand.”

“Okay,” Belle replied. “But, if I didn't give it to you, then who...”

“You gave it to Gold,” Emma said, interrupting Belle as realisation crept up on her and she turned to face Killian. “Disguised as you,” she added. “He's back, and so is his power.”

“Even when I didn't think he could deceive me anymore,” Belle commented sadly. “He found a way.”

“Banishment was too good for that demon,” Killian said. “We should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance.”

“Then your name would be written across it,” Emma pointed out.

“It'd be a small price to pay to ensure the Crocodile wouldn't come back again.”

“I know you're angry,” Emma said, placing a hand on his arm. “But we defeated him before and we'll do it again.”

“Yeah, but the question is how?” Mary Margaret asked. “We don't even know what he's planning.”

“We should concentrate on saving August first.” David suggested.

“Yeah,” Killian agreed. “You do that. I'll find out the Dark One's secret.”

“How are you going to do that?” David asked frowning at him.

“The sea witch Ursula,” Killian replied. “Remember when I said I had a past with her?” he asked turning to face Emma. “Now's the time to use it.”

“How?”

“By taking a page out of your book, Swan,” Killian replied with a small smile. “I'm gonna return her happy ending.”

“Can you really do that?”

“Aye,” Killian replied. “Because I'm the one who took it from her in the first place.”

* * *

Maleficent looked over at both Ursula and Cruella who were occupied with their own thoughts. Ursula was looking out of the window, while Cruella was studying her hands, almost as if she was wondering why she wasn't choking someone. Once she was certain they weren't paying any attention to her, Maleficent walked over to August and knelt down beside him. She figured now was as good a time as any to try and see if he had any ideas about what Regina wanted to know.

“What's that?” he sighed as he noticed the piece of paper Maleficent had pulled out of her jacket pocket. “More kindling?” he asked.

“This page,” Maleficent replied unfolding the page so that he could see the picture. “It appeared to the partner of a close friend.”

“You mean it appeared to Robin Hood and he showed it to Regina.”

“How do you remember that?” Maleficent asked with a small frown.

“Just cause the boy doesn't remember being me, doesn't mean I don't remember being the boy,” August replied with a small shrug.

Maleficent stared at him for a few moments, before resuming her thoughts. “You're right, it did appear to them, but you see, this page, it's showing something that didn't happen,” she said. “And I believe you know more than what you've been telling us.”

From her spot by the window, Ursula noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look outside more fully and caught sight of who it was.

“What's the matter darling?” Cruella drawled, moving forward slightly. “Is there something out there?” she added as she made to move a curtain back to take a look herself.

“It's nothing,” Ursula replied, straightening up. “Just gonna go stretch my tentacles,” she added, as she walked across the cabin and out of the door.

-x-

Killian stood in the middle of the woods, near Gold's cabin. Not so close that he'd be seen by everyone inside, but close enough that it wouldn't take long for Ursula to find him. Especially after he'd used the shell to get her attention. He'd found it a very useful object when he'd been travelling the realms, mostly if he occasionally needed mermaid assistance.

“Where is that infernal creature?” he muttered as he lowered the shell. Almost as soon as he had spoken, he felt something wrap around his torso and proceeded to squeeze him tightly.

“I'm right here Captain,” Ursula replied, causing her tentacles to tighten around him.

“Wait,” Killian said, grunting in pain at the life being squeezed from him. “I want to offer you a deal.”

Ursula snorted as she looked over at him. “After what you did to me?” she asked, it may have happened many years ago, but she'd never forgotten what he'd done. Never felt the pain lessen once. “I don't think so.”

“Gold was wrong,” Killian said, struggling against his bonds. “You don't have to find the author to get what you want.”

Ursula studied him for a moment, before she loosened her grip on her. Almost immediately, Killian fell down, gasping for air. “And why should I believe a word you say?”

“Because I know what it is that you desire,” Killian replied, standing up and looking at her. “And I know exactly where to get it.”

“You still have it?”

“The Dark One...he's here for more than just The Author,” Killian replied. “If I return your happy ending, you're going to tell me exactly what he's doing in Storybrooke.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

Ursula looked around the dock, taking note of all the boats that were docked, but seeing no sign of the Jolly Roger. She frowned slightly, before turning to look at Killian, who was staring out at the horizon.

“So, where exactly did you bury my treasure?” Ursula asked.

“Oh, I didn't bury what you're after,” Killian replied. “It's aboard the Jolly Roger.”

“So where's the Jolly Roger?”

“It's back in the Enchanted Forest,” Killian replied, turning to look at her. “Now, can you still open portals underwater?” he asked, with a small frown. “Or did you give up that power when you became the monster you are?”

“The monster that you made me,” Ursula replied.

“Can you open the portal or not?” Killian sighed, ignoring the dig in her words.

“Yes I can,” Ursula said. “But I'm afraid I'll need something from the Jolly Roger to know exactly where it is.”

Killian fumbled through his jacket pocket, before pulling out a circular object, with a couple of holes in them. “Piece of the rigging,” he explained as he showed it to Ursula. “Did you really think that I'd trade my ship without taking a souvenir?” he asked as he handed the rigging over to Ursula. Rather than do anything, Ursula merely held it. “What's the matter, you don't like the ocean?”

“I haven't dipped my toe in the sea since I was banished to this world,” Ursula replied with a small shiver. “Stand back,” she said. She let one of her tentacles creep out and touch the surface of the water.

Both watched as a small whirlpool appeared in the docks. They watched as it swirled around creating a portal before Ursula pulled her tentacle back and the portal closed.

“It didn't work,” Killian sighed as he looked around and couldn't see his ship.

“Yes it did,” Ursula commented with a chuckle, as she indicated a spot in the docks.

Killian frowned at her, before he followed her line of sight. “Bloody hell,” he muttered as he caught sight the bottle bobbing up and down on the surface. Contained within it, a little miniature version of The Jolly Roger.

“Looks like you're not the only thing that's changed,” Ursula replied unable to stop her laughter.

* * *

While they had intended to continue towards the cabin to save August, Mary Margaret had suggested that they nip back to the apartment first so that they could see to Neal, and relieve Granny of babysitting duty for a small while. Plus it gave them an opportunity to regroup following the events of the previous day, and earlier this morning.

David walked out of the bathroom, and frowned slightly as he noticed Emma sat deep in thought on the staircase, while Mary Margaret smiled down into the crib, waving a cuddly toy in front of Neal's face. Though she was smiling, David could tell that she was completely preoccupied.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he came up behind her.

“Are we sure we're doing the right thing?” she replied, turning her head to look at him. “Trusting Maleficent to go undercover?”

“I think so,” David replied. “If Regina trusts her, and if Emma and Robin trust Regina's trust in Maleficent,” he added. “Then we should,” he said. “But something tells me you're not convinced.”

“I just worry that Regina's not thinking straight,” Mary Margaret replied. “How we can be sure this isn't going to blow up in our faces?”

“I don't know,” David replied with a small sigh as he placed an arm around her waist.

“Are you guys ready to head back out?” Emma asked as she stood up, and hurried over to them. “I finally got a proper fix on the location.”

“We are,” Mary Margaret nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

Killian and Ursula walked down Main Street, ignoring the weary looks from the townsfolk at the sight of the two. Mostly because the villain that had been let into town, and the boyfriend of the Sheriff were clearly working together. Killian pushed open the door, letting Ursula walk in front of him. At the sound of the bell above the door ringing, Belle and Will jumped apart, evidentially having been interrupted mid kiss.

“Do hope we're not interrupting,” Killian commented as he reached them. “But we need the thief's assistance.”

“And how do I know that you're really Killian?” Belle asked looking over at him.

“Oh, now you decide to question my identity?” Killian replied with a small smile.

“If he were the Dark One, lover boy here would already be dead,” Ursula replied with a small smirk. Killian couldn't help but nod in agreement. He'd been on the receiving end of Rumplestiltskin's murderous ire many times.

“Yeah,” Will commented, drawing out the word slightly. “She's got a point there. But why should I help you?” he asked looking at Killian. They hadn't had the best of relationships recently.

“Because for once, we want the same thing,” Killian replied. “We want the Dark One gone,” he added as he reached into his jacket pocket for the bottle. “The key to making that happen is in here,” he said as he pulled out the glass bottle, showing them the small version of The Jolly Roger inside of it as he set it down on the counter.

“Right,” Will nodded. “That's your ship is it?” he asked, biting back a smile. “Bit small isn't it?”

“Careful mate,” Killian said with a glare. “It's unwise to insult the size of a pirate's ship,” he added. “And you spent more time in Wonderland than anyone I know,” he said. “You must have something that can restore it.”

Will looked at the bottle, and thought for a moment. “You're in luck,” Will nodded. “I think I might have just what you need.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Nice shot Henry,” Robin commented as he watched Henry's arrow sail through the air, before landing squarely in the middle of the target set on the tree. “You've definitely got what it takes to be a skilled archer.”

“Do you really think so?” Henry asked, his eyes widening under the praise. He'd certainly found using a bow and arrow easier than a sword. Though he imagined the latter would improve immeasurably as he got older.

“Absolutely,” Robin replied with a smile. “You would definitely be a welcome member of the Merry Men, if you so wished,” he added. “Or with your mother's approval,” he said in response to a cough from Regina.

After Maleficent's minor act of possession earlier, Robin had wanted Regina to get checked over. If only to ease his own worried mind. However, Regina had insisted she was fine, but didn't want to go back home. Not when she wanted to help them find and save August. So in the end they'd ended up at Merry Men's camp, with Robin offering Henry an impromptu archery lesson while they waited for Emma to tell them they were at the cabin. The upshot being that the men would keep an eye on Henry and Roland when they went off to help.

As Robin turned away from Henry, he looked over at the log where Regina was sat with Roland on her lap, laughing at one of the stories that Friar Tuck was telling her. As if she could sense him staring at her, she looked over and smiled brilliantly at him, before she turned her attention back to both Roland and Friar Tuck. He'd already been halfway there, but now he was fairly sure of what he hoped for in the future. He just needed to find the time to speak to Henry away from everyone else.

He turned his attention back to Henry who had collected his arrows, ready for another round of practice. For the next twenty minutes, Robin helped Henry worked on both his aim and stance, until he was hitting dead centre near enough every time. Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned to see Regina stood beside him.

“Emma's heading towards cabin,” she explained.

* * *

Maleficent tensed as the door to the cabin opened. She relaxed her stance a little when she saw that Gold had come back from his little expedition.

“Hello dearies,” Gold said as he closed the cabin door behind him.

“Tell us,” Cruella said as she stood up. “Did you find anything at the puppet's trailer?”

Gold couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that. “Of course not, I didn't even look,” he said. “The man is a born liar. He never would have cracked so easily,” Gold added throwing a glance over at August who had shifted nervously in his seat. “Instead, I paid a visit to the fairies. Or rather a visit to their ample supply of magic,” he continued pulling out a small vial of blue potion. “Now this, can temporarily reverse any spell those do-gooders cast,” he sighed. “They made him real. This can undo that,” he said as he walked over to August. “I promise you dearie, this is going to hurt,” Gold said as he forcibly removed the gag, and forced the potion down August's throat.

Maleficent and Cruella watched as August appeared to turn back into wooden man right in front of their eyes.

“Now,” Gold said with a small smile. “Let's see if we can pull this puppet's strings.”

-x-x-x-x-

The truck came to a stop just before the cast iron bridge, over the small stream. Almost immediately, Mary Margaret, Emma and David got out of the truck, and began walking in the direction of the cabin.

“Gold's cabin is up ahead,” Emma said as she looked down at her phone. “We go on foot from here.”

“Anything from Hook?” Mary Margaret asked. “Think he's managed to turn Ursula yet?”

“If she hasn't turned him,” David commented.

“Really?” Emma replied as she spun around to face her parents. “We're thinking that now?”

“Well, he kind of went to a dark place this morning,” David replied as he shared a look with Mary Margaret.

“Do you blame him?” Emma asked with a small frown. “If Gold did to me what he did to Hook, I'd want to shove that dagger through his heart too.”

“Emma,” Mary Margaret commented, sounding completely scandalised. “That's not you,” she said. “You're not...”

“It's also not Hook,” Emma said interrupting them. “Relax, I'm just saying that I understood where he was coming from,” she added. “Come on. Gold might not hurt a kid, but August?” Emma asked. “Who knows what he'll do to him?” she asked as she proceeded to walk in the direction of the cabin.

-x-

Gold, Maleficent and Cruella watched as the wood completely covered August. As they shared a smirk, a groan from August made them turn back. They watched as the wood began to recede from his face, turning him back into a man.

“When you said it was temporary,” Cruella laughed. “You weren't kidding, were you darling?”

“You see, you may no longer look like the puppet you once were,” Gold commented, ignoring Cruella completely, looking directly at August. “But it matters not,” he said. “That potion you just drank has activated that built-in lie detector of yours.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” August replied. He groaned as he felt a pain at the tip of his nose. The three watched in amusement as August's nose began to grow.

“Excellent,” Gold chuckled. “The next lie, is going to hurt,” he added, as he forcibly grabbed August and pulled him up by his collar. He dragged him over towards the fire and made sure the tip of his nose was right above the fire. He ignored August's grunt of pain before he questioned him again. “What do you know about the author?”

“I already told you everything,” August replied. They watched as his nose grew once again, this time it drew near to the fire.

“Try again dearie,” Gold said. “Where is he?”

“I don't know,” August replied, his nose growing once more.

“Do not fool yourself,” Gold commented. “I will get my answer.”

“Okay.”

Gold smiled in triumph, as he pulled August back from the fire. “Where is he?”

“All right,” August replied. “I'm gonna tell you what you want to know,” he added. “The Sorcerer, uh, trapped The Author behind a door.”

“The sorcerer? A door?” Cruella commented. “He's speaking in riddles.”

“No, listen to me Gold,” August replied. “You know about the sorcerer. You know I'm telling the truth,” he added. “And Regina knows all about the door.”

“She does?” Maleficent asked leaning forward. Regina hadn't mentioned that the previous day.

“My papa gave her my things,” August replied. “There was a page that I took out of the book, it had an illustration of the door on it.”

Gold frowned at his response. He recalled that Henry had been looking into the whole author business, which meant if Regina had had August's things, they were now in Henry's possession. Still it didn't mean that they couldn't find the door. “Do you remember what the door looks like?”

“Uh,” August replied, as he tried to remember the image. “Made of wood, hand-carved frame, gilt in gold.”

“Where is the door?”

“All I know,” August replied. “Is that it's somewhere in Storybrooke.”

Gold chuckled lowly and patted his back, pushing August back down onto the chair. “Now that wasn't so hard was it?” Gold commented. “Since the sorcerer was the one who did the trapping, we'll start out search for the door at his mansion,” he added indicating that Maleficent should follow him. “Cruella, you're our guard dog.”

“What'll you do if you can't find this door?” Maleficent asked.

“Then I guess we'll need to get Regina.”

-x-x-x-x-

Killian stood at the docks, his ship in his hands. He looked down at it, glad that he would soon see it again. He may not regret his decision to trade it for a bean to find Emma, but that didn't mean he didn't miss his ship. He glanced over at Ursula who held the small bottle that Will had given them. She unscrewed the lid and readied herself to pour it onto the bottle containing the Jolly Roger.

“Be careful love,” Killian commented with a small frown. “That's distilled from Wonderland's finest mushrooms,” he added. Spill one drop and Storybrooke will have a giant squid in its harbour.

Ursula couldn't contain her eye roll at his comment. She tipped the bottle slightly allowing a drop to fall onto the bottle. It moved through the surface of the bottle and onto the ship. They watched as the ship glowed yellow, and the bottle began to vibrate slightly. Killian threw the bottle into the water, to give it the space it needed. They watched as it bobbed for a moment, before the bottle exploded in a ball of yellow. When the light died down, both Killian and Ursula laughed in triumph for a moment.

“Now that's a ship fit for a pirate.” Killian commented as he stared at the magnificence of the ship in front of him.

* * *

As he walked through the small corridors of his ship, Killian couldn't help but breath in the smell of the ship. It smelt like home, and he smiled as he trailed his hand lightly across the walls. He pushed open the door to his cabin and smiled at the sight of everything as it was. Glad that Blackbeard hadn't changed anything about it.

“I never thought I'd walk this sweet vessel again,” Killian sighed, his smile wide.

“Yes, well, you can ogle your ship later,” Ursula replied. “After you return my singing voice.”

Killian inclined his head in slight agreement before he removed his hook from its brace. As he removed it, he turned it round so that the hook was facing him, the attachment mechanism facing outward. He turned to the small safe in the corner of the room, and pushed the attachment into the small hole. Once the safe was open, he attached his hook back into its brace. Killian reached into the safe and pulled out the shell. He turned back to face Ursula and held the shell out to her. “Now, you know the deal. I hand this over, and you tell me every detail of the Dark One's plan.”

As Ursula took the shell out of his hand, she felt the shell vibrate, and echoes of her singing voice began to trickle out of it. “Oh you hear that?”

“Aye,” Killian replied with a smile.

Ursula watched as her voice rose out of the shell and began travelling towards her mouth. However after a few moments, it stopped and it headed back into the shell. “It didn't work.”

“Why the devil not?” Killian frowned as he stood up.

“Because you're wrong, Hook,” Ursula replied, her voice dripping with venom. “Villains can't get their happy endings,” she added with a sigh. “I never should have believed you when you said we could do this without The Author.”

“I delivered your voice,” Killian replied. “Its not my fault if your magic can't get it out of the bloody shell,” he added. “Now tell me what Gold has planned.”

“Our deal is over,” Ursula snapped. “You get nothing!”

Killian reached onto the shelf, and picked up his old pistol, and cocked it, before he pointed it in Ursula's direction. “Our deal is not done,” he said. “I have to stop the Dark One, he's taken too much from me already.”

“You haven't changed one bit,” Ursula replied. “You're still the same selfish pirate, as always,” she added. “Never go up against a woman with eight hands,” she commented, letting one of her tentacles to knock the pistol out of his hand. “Especially, when you only have one,” she finished as she used one of her other tentacles to knock Killian against one of the beams knocking him out.

Ursula stood on the deck of The Jolly Roger, looking out over the ocean. She held Killian tightly in her tentacles. She smirked as she saw that he was still unconscious. “Have a nice swim Captain,” she said as she threw him overboard and into the ocean.

She smiled as she watched him go under the surface. She was amazed at how quick he'd gone under, but then she contributed that to all the leather that he was wearing. Ursula turned around and walked off the ship, and headed back towards the cabin. She hoped she hadn't missed that much while she'd been busy. As she left the boat, she failed to notice Killian resurface, held up by a mermaid with red hair.

“Don't worry,” Ariel said to the unconscious man. “You can think me later.”

-x-

Ariel sighed as she threw Killian back onto the bed. Not caring one jot that he was still sopping wet. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“Are you okay?” she asked, looking down at the pirate.

“Aye,” he nodded.

“Good,” Ariel replied, before she leaned forward and slapped him hard across the cheek. She smiled in satisfaction as she caught the wince at the pain. “That's for tossing Blackbeard overboard before he could tell me where Eric was,” she added. “I had to rescue that awful man to find him.”

“Then why are you here?” Killian asked. “I thought you and your prince were living happily ever after.”

“I was,” she said. “Until I got trapped in that bottle,” she added. “After you traded the Jolly Roger to Blackbeard, he used your ship to terrorise a lot of people, including some royals from Arendelle,” she explained. “The Queen trapped your ship as punishment.”

“Elsa did that?” Killian asked as he sat up, so that he could look at her properly.

“And I accidentally got swept in the magic, so thanks for letting me out,” Ariel replied. “Was that the real Ursula?” she asked. “Why was she throwing you overboard?”

“Because I was so focused on getting what I want,” Killian replied with a sigh. “I made a promise to her, I couldn't deliver,” he added. “Maybe she was right. Maybe villains can't get their happy endings.”

“Maybe that's because villains always go about getting them the wrong way,” Ariel replied with an exasperated sigh.

An idea formed in Killian's mind, as he thought about what had happened back in the past. “I'm gonna need your help.”

Ariel stared at him for a moment wondering just what it was he needed her help with. She wanted to get back to Eric, but something about Killian's demeanour made her decision for her.

* * *

Cruella leaned back in the arm chair and regarded the man in front of her curiously. Her eyes travelled over him taking in his full form, now that the potion had worn off.

“Thank heavens that potion was only temporary,” Cruella commented as he looked up at her. “The scruff is so much more attractive than the timber.”

The sound of the door slamming against the wood of the cabin, caused them both to look up. It also sent Cruella jumping up and behind the chair.

“I'm here for my friend.” Emma said as she looked over at the woman.

“So the saviour found us did she?” Cruella asked. “Now leave,” she added as she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Emma.

In response Emma raised her hands, ready to send a bold of magic at her. Before Emma could do anything however, Mary Margaret came up behind Cruella and hit her over the head with a frying pan. They watched as Cruella fell to the floor with a thud, completely unconscious.

“Nice one, mom.” Emma smiled as David, Regina and Robin came in through the open door.

“Well, first thing you learn as a bandit,” Mary Margaret smiled as she dropped the frying pan. “The back door's usually unlocked.”

Emma smiled at her, before she turned around to face August, placing a hand on his shoulder, as she removed his gag. “August, are you okay?” she asked. “Did they hurt you?”

“I'll survive,” August smiled, as Emma waved her hand removing the ropes that were binding his wrists and ankles. “Oh, well I see somebody's been practicing.”

“Well, I seem to remember someone telling me I just needed to believe in myself,” Emma replied with a small smile.

“I always knew you'd figure it out.”

Emma knelt down in front of him, and smiled softly. “It's good to have you back,” she said. “Even if it isn't the way things were supposed to be,” she added. “I'm glad that I didn't have to wait 20 years to see you as you again.”

“Me too,” August replied with a chuckle.

“Come on,” Emma said as they both stood up. “Let's get out of here,” she added. The small group made their way towards the door, only to be stopped by another person entering.

“No one is going anywhere.” Ursula said as she looked between the people in the cabin.

“Where the hell is Hook?” she asked, as her expression changed to one of worry. “What'd you do to him?”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Ursula shrugged. “Your boyfriend is shark bait.”

Emma shared a look with Regina and both raised their hands ready to fight. They didn't miss David or Robin readying their weapons either. In response, Ursula's tentacles snaked out from under her skirt and wrapped themselves around Mary Margaret squeezing her tightly.

“Drop those hands and weapons,” Ursula said. “Or she's gonna need gills to breathe.”

-x-

They continued to stare in horror as Ursula tightened her tentacles around Mary Margaret. No one had any ideas as to get out of the situation. David and Robin didn't want to fire their weapons in case Ursula moved at the last minute and they got Mary Margaret instead. Regina and Emma knew that even if they used their magic, Ursula would still move faster than them.

“Ursula, you don't need to do this,” Emma pleaded.

“That's where you're wrong,” Ursula replied tightening her grip slightly. “I can't have him leave with you,” she said. “Not when The Author is the only one who can give me what I want.”

“That's not true,” Killian said as he walked through the front door of the cabin. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief as she took in the sight of him, fully alive and well.

“How are you still breathing?” Ursula asked as she looked over at Killian.

“I'm good at surviving,” Killian replied with a smirk as he walked over towards Emma. He smiled as she placed a hand on his arm, stroking it lightly. “Or you're bad at killing. Either way, you don't need the author to get what you want,” he added looking at Ursula. “I know why you couldn't release your voice from that shell,” he said. “Only the one who enchanted it can do that.”

“Wait,” Ursula replied, her grip loosening slightly. “You don't mean...”

“Aye,” Killian nodded in reply as they heard footsteps outside the cabin. The group turned around and watched as they were joined by another person.

“Father?” Ursula gasped.

“Ursula,” Poseidon nodded.

“How are you here in this land?” Ursula asked, as her tentacles loosened themselves from around Mary Margaret altogether. Mary Margaret stumbled forward and fell into David's waiting arms.

“A young mermaid found me and brought me through a portal,” Poseidon explained. “I need to say something. I'm sorry, Ursula,” he said. “I never should have forced you to use your voice as a weapon,” he added. “It was just...every time I heard you sing, I heard your mother, and it was too painful,” he said. “I let that pain fuel my desire for vengeance, but it shouldn't have. It reminded me that I still had a piece of her, you,” he continued. “Let me return your voice so I can hear it one last time,” he added as he held out his palm, the shell resting there.

They watched as Ursula's voice left the shell, and it travelled towards her. They watched as it entered her throat and moments later she opened her mouth, her singing voice back where it belonged. Everyone listened in amazement as she vocalised, her voice spreading a peaceful feeling amongst them all.

“Now that you are whole again,” Poseidon said with a sigh. “I'll leave you in peace.”

“Wait,” Ursula said leaning forward and reaching her father's arm as he turned to leave. She watched as he turned back to face her. “My voice is all we have left of mother,” she said. “You took it from me once, I don't want to do the same thing to you.”

“What are you saying?” Poseidon asked.

“I've missed you,” Ursula replied tearfully, as she moved closer and hugged her father tightly.

Emma rested her hand over Killian's chest, as she curled closer to him and watched the reunion between father and daughter. She smiled tearfully up at him, silently thanking him for helping Ursula get her happy ending.

“I've missed you, too,” Poseidon replied as they broke apart.

Although she'd been focused on the reunion, Mary Margaret frowned as she looked around the cabin. “Where's Cruella?”

“She must have slipped out the back while we occupied,” Regina replied, a matching frown on her face.

“Who wants to bet she's gone to warn the imp?” Robin asked.

“We should clear out before they get back.” David said, a small nod showing he agreed with Robin's statement.

Ursula gave Killian a small smile and a nod of thanks, as she left the cabin, arm in arm with her father.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked as she looked over at August.

“I'm okay,” he smiled as Robin and David helped him out of the cabin, followed by Mary Margaret and Regina.

Now that they were alone, Emma turned to look at Killian with a small frown. She could tell that something was on his mind, and whatever it was he was internalising it. “Hook, what's wrong?” she asked. “You gave Ursula everything she wanted.”

“But I almost didn't love,” Killian replied sadly. “I was so desperate to figure out what the Crocodile was up to, I almost became the man that I used to be,” he added. “You have no idea how easy it is to fall back into darkness.”

“Whatever mistakes you made with Ursula,” Emma said as she moved closer to him. “You fixed them.”

“Aye,” Killian nodded. “But its a stark of reminder of something.”

“What?”

“With all this talk of authors and the book, we've never discussed one fact,” Killian replied. “I was a villain.”

“But you're not anymore.”

“Neither is Regina,” Killian commented. “And she's still completely terrified that she's going to lose it. And if she were to lose hers, then it would only be a matter of time before I lost mine.”

“Wait,” Emma said as her mind absorbed his words. “If you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you found it,” she added, her eyes alight with happiness. “What is it?”

“Don't you know Emma?” he asked looking into her eyes, unable to believe that she hadn't figured it out yet. “It's you.”

As his words sunk in properly, Emma felt the tears welling up in her eyes at the depth of emotion he was showing her. After a few moments, she leaned in and kissed him lightly. As Killian responded, and the kiss deepened, Emma felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

As the night darkened around them, Maleficent and Gold walked away from the sorcerer's mansion and back towards the cabin. They had investigated every strange looking door in the mansion that fitted August's description but they hadn't found it.

“That was a waste of time,” Maleficent sighed as they stepped onto the road.

“The door may not be in the sorcerers mansion,” Gold replied. “But its somewhere in Storybrooke. We will find it.”

The sound of tyres screeching caused them to look straight ahead, as headlights came around the bend in the road. They watched as the car screeched to a halt in front of them and Cruella got out of the car.

“What are you doing here?” Gold asked in surprise. “Where's August?”

“They rescued him,” Cruella replied. “The heroes.”

“You had one simple task,” Gold commented, looking at Cruella with a slightly disgusted glare.

“It wasn't my fault,” Cruella protested. “Ursula sold us out for a reunion with daddy dearest.”

Gold sighed and shook his head slightly. It wasn't exactly how he'd planned for this to go, but the plan would still work. “All right,” he said. “We may have lost our informant, but we still have his information,” he added. “We need to get Regina on our side. She's the one with access to the page. Maybe there's something in it that the puppet missed.”

“She won't come willingly,” Maleficent said warningly. “I've already tried convincing her and it didn't work.”

“Oh don't worry about that,” Gold commented with a smirk. “I've got a plan to make sure she does what we want,” he added, before he continued in the direction that he'd been walking in. He'd let his former pupil have one more night, then he'd get her to do his bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	17. Best Laid Plans

Regina picked up the page of the book that August had been looking at. It had been almost half a day since they'd heard what August had had to say about the page and they still had no clue what he'd meant or what to even do about it.

“How the hell is The Author trapped inside the book?” Regina asked.

“Don't ask me,” Emma replied. “You're the magic expert.”

“Mom,” Henry called trying to get their attention.

“Well, this is insane,” Regina muttered. “What are we supposed to do? Draw a key?” she asked.

“What we need to do,” Emma replied. “Is figure it out before Gold does.”

“Mom!” Henry yelled, finally drawing their attention.

“What is it?”

“There's something wrong with August,” he replied.

Emma and Regina hurried over to the couch, and looked down at August, who was breathing heavily, drops of sweat on his face.

“August? August?” Emma yelled as she tried to get him to respond to her. “We need to get him help.”

-x-x-

Help turned out to be the convent. With some help from Regina, Emma had managed to transport the four of them to the steps of the building and Blue had come running out to help them. She had took them inside and laid him out on one of the beds in their infirmary. Blue pulled her wand out of her sleeve and waved it over August, getting a diagnostic response as to what was wrong with him.

“He's been through a lot,” Blue sighed as she picked up the warring magic that was rippling through his body.

“What's happening?” Emma asked looking over at Blue. “He was awake, and then he passed out, and...”

“Well, he's been changed by magic many times,” Blue explained. “For him to survive this, he will have to be very strong.”

Regina, Emma and Henry all shared a worried look. If they wanted a chance of beating Gold and whatever plan he had, they needed August's help. He was the one who had studied the story book the most. Or at least the whole mythology behind it. Regina pulled out her phone, hearing it beep in her pocket. She smiled when she saw that it was a message from Robin. However, her smile changed to a frown, as she read it.

“Regina, what is it?” Emma asked, as she watched the woman's expression change almost instantly.

“I'm not sure,” she replied, putting her phone back into her pocket and hurrying out of the room.

She walked out of the front door and looked around the area. “Robin?” she called as her eyes scanned the woods surrounding the building.

When she received no response, she frowned deeply. His message had said to come outside, but something about it had seemed off and now there was no sign of him. She felt worry gnaw in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure what she'd do if something happened to him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt someone come up behind her.

“Hello dearie.”

“Gold,” she growled, spinning around on her heel to face her former teacher. “You sent me the message.”

“Very good,” he smiled.

“Where's Robin?” she asked. “I swear if you've hurt him. I will destroy you.”

“Oooh there she is the famous evil queen,” Gold smirked. “Always simmering away beneath the surface,” he added. “But relax, your precious thief is fine...for now,” he said. “At least he will be, as long as you do what I ask you too.”

Regina glared at him. She wanted nothing to do with his plan. It would be too tempting to tap into her darkness to find the author, and she had no desire to risk any aspect of her happy ending. Of course if she didn't she'd lose a part of it anyway. She closed her eyes and breathed in for a moment before she looked up at him. Silently agreeing to whatever terms he was about to set.

-x-

“We have a problem,” Regina said as she stormed back into the infirmary. She noticed that Blue had gone, while Emma and Henry focused on trying to keep August's temperature even.

“How so?” Emma asked looking up at her.

“Gold has taken Robin hostage,” she replied. “He'll leave him unharmed, as long as I give them that page,” she added. “If I don't do this...”

“Hey,” Emma said, placing a hand on her arm. “Its going to be fine,” she added. “If they want the page, then give them this,” she finished as she conjured a copy of the page.

“Wow!” Henry exclaimed. “You're getting good,” he added.

“I've been practicing,” Emma smiled as Regina took the page out of her hand, and studied it closely.

“A forgery?” Regina asked. “This is Gold we're talking about.”

“Then don't do it, and we'll figure out a way to rescue him from them.”

“We still don't know what Gold's plan,” Regina replied. “Maleficent still isn't sure of the exact details. It's too much of a risk for us not to,” she added. “I can't let Roland lose his father.”

“Mom,” Henry said as he took the forgery and held it against the original version. From what he could see there were hardly any differences. “The forgery's good.”

“Not good enough,” Regina sighed, before another idea formed in her mind. “But maybe what we need is a different kind of copy.”

Emma smiled as she realised what Regina was getting at. “Because Gold and those witches don't know that the page contains the actual door,” she smiled as Regina snapped a picture of the page on her phone. “All they care about is what the door looks like.”

“And hopefully, this photo,” Regina said holding up her phone. “Will keep them on their wild goose chase and be enough to save Robin,” she added as she hugged Henry tightly.

“Okay mom,” Henry smiled, as he tried to loosen her grip. “You'll be fine.”

Regina smiled sheepishly at her son, before she let him go. She slid her phone into her pocket and took a deep breath before she walked out of the convent. She just prayed that her trust in Maleficent hadn't been wrong.

* * *

Emma looked up at the sound of the front door opening. She smiled as she saw Killian walk in. she hadn't seen him since he'd left the cabin with Ursula and Poseidon the previous evening. She wondered where he'd been for the past few hours.

“Hey,” she said as he walked over to the counter. “Killian, what's wrong?” she asked noticing the distant look that was in his eyes. Whatever it was, it was clearly bothering him.

“Before Ursula left, she told me what the villains have planned,” he replied. Emma walked around the counter, so that she was stood in front of him. “To get their happy endings, they intend to darken your heart love,” he added. “To turn you into a villain so that you'll no longer be the saviour.”

“What?” Henry laughed as he looked up from August's belongings. “You can't just un-saviour the saviour,” he added.

“Ursula said that Gold has a way,” Killian commented. “He can use The Author to do it.”

“That's insane,” Emma replied. “If that's what their plan is, stop worrying,” she smiled. “Its ridiculous. Author or no Author, I am not going dark.”

“But darkness is a funny thing,” Killian replied. “It creeps up in you.”

“Hey,” Emma said, placing her hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. “No one. Not Rumplestiltskin. Not some Author, gets to decide who I am.”

Outside the apartment, Mary Margaret looked up at David as they listened to the conversation going on in the loft. They had arrived not long after Killian, but had hung back on hearing the conversation going on, inside the apartment.

"Do you really think its possible?” she whispered. “Emma going dark after what we did?”

“No,” David replied. “It shouldn't be,” he added. “We were told that we had to guide her, that her fate rested with us.”

“But, this author...” Mary Margaret said tailing off. “He has the power to change everything,” she added. “I mean he's going to write the villain's happy endings,” she said. “Who knows what he can do to Emma?” she asked. “We have to do something, without Emma finding out the truth.”

David mused on her words for a moment, before looking over at her. “She'll be fine,” he said decisively.

Rather than head inside like David had expected her too, Mary Margaret turned on her heel and hurried back down the stairs. He followed after her, eager to calm her down lest, everyone figure out what they had done.

-x-x-x-x-

The rays of the sun came through the window casting small pinpricks across the floor. From his seat, Robin watched as it travelled across the floor. When he'd headed out to the woods that morning, he had not expected Gold to show up and take him hostage. He could only hope that whatever Gold's plan for Regina was, it wasn't something that would set her back. He knew exactly how she felt about the darkness still being inside of her. And how she was always scared it was going to come back to the forefront.

“Oh I can see why Regina likes you,” Cruella commented as her eyes raked over Robin's body. He fought the urge to not throw up. There was something about her gaze that made him feel like she was plotting to skin him alive. “I've always thought there was something about men who have that rugged woodsman look.”

“Cruella, please,” Gold commented. “Some of us would like to keep our breakfasts down.”

Before she could respond, the door to the cabin opened and Regina walked into the cabin. She scanned the room anxiously, her features relaxing as she caught sight of him sat on the chair. From her spot behind Robin, Maleficent shook her head imperceptibly to let Regina know that nothing bad had happened while they'd had him there.

“Oooh at last,” Cruella drawled as she stood up from her chair. “I feel as if I've aged a decade, waiting for you.”

“Well, you certainly look like it,” she said, glaring at Cruella, before making her way over to Robin.

“Where's the page Regina?” Maleficent asked. She'd been able to keep him safe so far, but if this failed, she wasn't entirely sure that she'd be able to do it for much longer.

“Don't tell me you failed,” Gold said, his gaze hardening. “I'd hate for you to lose another true love.”

“I didn't fail,” Regina replied, pulling out the phone. “Here, this is what you want?” she asked holding out her phone.

Gold snatched it off of her, and stared at the image. “A photograph?” he scoffed.

“Well its the door isn't it?” she asked.

“Yes, but not the page.”

“Honestly darling, couldn't you have took a better picture?” Cruella asked as she looked over Gold's shoulder.. “Look at this glare,” she added. “It ruins any clear view of the door.”

“No, that's not a glare,” Gold commented as he took another look at the photograph. “That's magic,” he added. “This door has been sealed by it. This is the door we've been looking for.”

“You think The Author is trapped in an illustration?” Maleficent asked. “But that would mean...”

“The Sorcerer imprisoned him in the book,” Gold replied. “We need to get it,” he added as he turned to face Regina. “Bring us the page.”

“You want me to steal from my son?” Regina asked with a frown.

“Well, if you expect us to keep your precious thief alive,” Gold replied with a shrug.

Regina glared at Gold, she was sick of him using that as a stick to get her to do his bidding. With a wave of her hand, she sent Robin away from the cabin. While she knew it wouldn't keep him safe indefinitely, it would certainly keep him safe while she got the page for Gold.

“You know, Henry's not just going to hand over the page willingly,” Regina pointed out. “And after your stint masquerading as the handless wonder, I doubt Henry would be fooled by one of you disguised as me.”

“Oh don't you worry about that,” Gold smiled. “I believe Maleficent has just the thing.”

Regina looked over at Maleficent and tried to ascertain just what exactly it was that she was about to do. Maleficent smiled a little in response. She may be undercover for the 'heroes' but this was going to be fun.

-x-x-x-x-

As they sat on the couch, Emma studied Killian with a frown. Since he'd told her just what the full extent of Gold's plan entailed, Killian had been more sullen than usual. She just had yet to figure out why.

“How was he?” Killian asked. “The wooden man-child,” he clarified on seeing Emma's confused expression. “How was he?”

“Not great,” Emma sighed, leaning back against the couch.

“You care for him?” Killian asked with a slight frown.

“Yeah,” she replied sadly. “Oh, Killian,” she commented with a shake of her head as she noticed the tone in his voice. “Now's not the time to be jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous?” Killian asked with a frown. “Though I do know you're partial to men in leather jackets.”

“He's just a friend,” Emma replied.

“Yeah, of course.”

Emma frowned a little at the tone in his voice. “You remember that video I showed you from the foster home?”

“With your friend when you were a girl?”

“Lily. Her name was Lily,” Emma replied. “She was my first and best friend, and I pushed her away forever,” she explained. “And after that, I just…wasn't that great at making friends,” she added. “August was the rare exception,” she said. “That's why this so important to me. There's nothing else going on, really,” she frowned, realising that Killian was looking out of the window, rather than listening to her. “What?” she asked as she looked at the look on his face.

“Emma, look,” he replied. Emma pulled back the curtain slightly and saw the purple haze creeping closer.

“What the hell is tha...” Emma tailed off as the curse hit and she fell into a deep sleep. Her head fell against Killian's chest. Killian who had also fallen into a deep sleep as well.

Across town, almost everyone fell into a deep sleep as Maleficent's spell wound its way across Storybrooke. From their place on the ridge above Storybrooke, Regina watched as the purple haze rippled throughout the town, hoping that those she cared about were safe.

“It's done,” Maleficent said. “Now, we get to work.”

Regina couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. She hoped that Henry had stashed the page away somewhere safe. Or that she could get to him before the others did.

* * *

Regina walked ahead of the three villains, well aware of Cruella several inches behind her, making sure she didn't disappear when their backs were turned. She hadn't wanted them to come with her, however, Gold had insisted that they all go to the loft. If only to ensure that Regina gave them the correct page.

“Now, you know what you have to do,” Gold stated as he and Maleficent fell behind the other two, so that they could talk privately.

“Quite well,” Maleficent nodded. “The question is, do you?” she asked turning her head slightly so that she could look at him.

“Our deal was that you were gonna help me find The Author,” Gold replied. “And our happiness would be secured.”

They carried on walking for a few moments, as Maleficent turning over Gold's words in her head. She didn't care about The Author, not really. All she wanted to know was what had happened to her child. However, she knew that Regina wanted to speak to The Author, and she'd also promised her that she would help her find out with or without Gold's assistance. However, for now, she needed to keep her cover, and she knew just the way to do it. “I'm altering our deal,” she said, causing Gold to stop and look at her. “Because let's face it, you need me that page from the book to get to The Author. And to do that, you need me.”

“Do I?”

“I just put the town to sleep,” she replied. “I'm useful,” she added. “And we all know Cruella and Ursula were just a means to an end...me,” she said. “That's why you haven't shed one tear over or tentacled friend's departure. Because you have me,” she smiled. “And to have me, means you have to give me what I want.”

“Go on,” Gold prompted when she'd paused for a moment.

“It's oh so simple,” Maleficent replied. “I need to know what happened to my child after those two heroes got rid of it,” she added. “I need to know its fate,” she said. “In return, I will get us both The Author. We'll get you the page. And once I know what they really did to my child. Those heroes will pay.”

Gold stared at her for a moment, mulling over her terms. He nodded in her direction, giving her the silent signal that he approved of her altering the deal.

-x-x-x-x-

David chased after Mary Margaret as she crossed the road. He'd been calling her name for several minutes, but she'd yet to answer him. He quickly caught up with her and caught her arm, turning her to face him.

“Mary Margaret are you okay?”

“No, I'm not,” she sighed. “We made a vow, David. To be good,” she added. “And ever since Cruella and Ursula arrived, we've done nothing but lie.”

“They want to turn Emma dark!” David commented.

“I know!” Mary Margaret snapped. “And if we're not careful, we're going to help them,” she added. She looked over his shoulder as she noticed something odd. She pushed away from him and hurried over to the people that were laid on the pavement beside Granny's. “They're all asleep,” she said as she looked over them and the others that were laying on the ground all over Main Street.

“Why aren't we?” David asked.

“Maybe because we're immune,” Mary Margaret replied, realisation creeping up on her. “We've both been under a sleeping curse.”

“But Emma hasn't!” David said finishing her thought. They quickly turned and hurried back in the direction of the loft. Hoping that Maleficent, Cruella and Gold hadn't already gotten to her.

-x-x-x-x-

With a wave of her hand, Regina unlocked the door to the loft. She walked in, and did a quick scan to see if Henry was in the apartment. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that he wasn't. As she moved further into the apartment, the other three walked in. Regina looked behind and smirked a look at the look of distaste on Cruella's face at the place where Mary Margaret and David lived. While Gold kept his eyes trained on Regina, Maleficent and Cruella walked over to the couch where Emma and Killian were sleeping soundly.

“The saviour looks a lot less threatening in this state, doesn't she?” Maleficent mused as she looked down at the sleeping blonde.

“I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to wring her scrawny neck right now,” Cruella commented, mostly to try and get a rise out of Regina.

“Don't even think about it,” Regina replied, whirling around to face them. “You kill my son's mother and you can forget all about me getting you that page.”

“But then you'd have him all to yourself,” Gold pointed out. “Isn't that what you've always wanted?” he asked leaning against the counter.

“Once, but not now,” Regina replied. “I won't do that to Henry.”

“You've definitely gone soft,” Cruella commented. “So where's this page? I don't see it anywhere.”

“We'll just have to keep looking for it then,” Regina said. “It was here two hours ago,” she added. “It didn't just grow legs and walk out of here on its own.”

At her words, Gold smirked realising just where the page had gone. “Unless someone walked out of here it.”

“I put the whole town to sleep,” Maleficent pointed out, frowning a little as she noticed the guilty, pained and slightly awkward look on Regina's face.

“Except those who have been under a sleeping curse who are immune,” Gold replied. “I know of a resourceful young man who's wide awake.” he added, looking over at Regina. “One who's very protective of the storybook and all its contents,” he said, watching as Regina paled a little. “One who's wellbeing currently depends on his mother helping me.”

Regina glared at Gold. She knew it was more than likely an empty threat, but when it came to furthering his own ends, there was nothing that Gold wouldn't do. Even if it meant hurting his grandson.

* * *

David and Mary Margaret watched from the side of the small garage by their apartment, as Regina walked out, followed by Cruella, Maleficent and Gold. They frowned a little as they saw Regina working with them. But it made them breath a little easier, knowing that Regina was there to make sure Maleficent stayed on their side while undercover.

“No one goes near Henry but me,” Regina said as she reached the pavement. “If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with one of my fireballs,” she added as she walked away from them.

“Follow her,” Gold commented as he stared at her retreating back. “And do what's necessary to convince the boy. That page is the key. We can't lose it when we're this close.”

“Where are you going?” Maleficent asked.

“I have other business to attend to,” he replied, walking off in the direction of his shop. Maleficent and Cruella watched him for a moment, before they got into Cruella's car and followed the path that Regina was taking.

“At least Emma's not with them,” Mary Margaret commented. Though she didn't know if that reassured her or not. “What are they after?” she asked as her cellphone started to ring. “Oh Henry!” she exclaimed as she answered it, and switched it to speaker phone. “Henry, are you okay, where are you?”

“At The Sorcerer's mansion,” he replied. “When everyone fell asleep, I figured that the bad guys were up to something, and even though mom would make sure they didn't hurt me, I thought it best to get the page somewhere safe.”

“Henry, don't do anything,” Mary Margaret commented. “We are on our way,” she added. “As long as you have that page, you're in danger.”

“Just sit tight okay?” David added before they hung up.

“Let's cut around the harbour,” Mary Margaret suggested as she put her phone back into her coat pocket. “It'll be faster. David?” she asked, noticing that her husband wasn't really paying attention to her.

“Hang on,” he said as a thought occurred to him. “I think that there's a way we can put a stop to all this,” he added. Snow waved a hand at him, indicating that he should continue with his line of thought. “I think, I think we should destroy the page.”

“What?”

“If we destroy it,” David explained. “Gold can never free The Author and use him to turn Emma dark.”

“The Author would be trapped inside the book forever!” she smiled, before it fell slightly. “Or it could kill him.”

“We don't know that it will,” David replied. “But it will keep Emma safe,” he added. “We've gone too far down this path, we have to protect Emma.”

-x-x-x-x-

Since he'd discovered it several weeks back, Henry had taken to spending time in the hidden room in the mansion. If only to see if there were any additions to the books that were in there. However, he'd never really had time to search the room properly. Now though, he had and chance to look through the various cabinets and drawers. He pulled open the drawer nearest to the back well, and stared in awe as he saw the object contained within it.

“No way!” he exclaimed as he picked up the key, studying it closely. He heard the door slide open and turned to look at his grandparents. “Grandma, grandpa you won't believe what I just...” he tailed off as he saw that it wasn't his grandparents there. But his mom.

“What is it Henry?” Regina asked as she looked at the excited look upon her son's face.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” he asked. “Did you get to Robin in time?”

“I did, he's safe,” she replied with a small smile. “But I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come to this,” she added, her smile falling as she heard footsteps behind her.

“Looks like we're here just in time,” Maleficent commented as she witnessed the scene between mother and son.

“I told you, I could handle this,” Regina insisted as she looked over at the two women.

“Well, we're not sure you have it in you to be a true disciplinarian,” Cruella drawled. “I'd say you shouldn't be alarmed darling, but I'd be lying.”

Regina moved to stand in front of Henry, shielding him from their view. “Lay a hand on my son, and I'll end you.”

“You won't have to do anything as long as he cooperates,” Maleficent commented.

Regina turned around to face Henry, taking a deep breath. “Henry, give me the page.”

“Mom, no,” Henry replied with a shake of his head. This wasn't the plan at all. They needed to get to The Author before the others, and they couldn't do that, if Gold had the page.

“Henry Daniel Mills!” Regina said raising her voice, and giving her son a pointed look. “You will do as I say.”

“Okay,” Henry replied as he passed her the page. He gave her a small smirk as he did so, ensuring that she knew he'd gotten her hidden message. She smiled back, before she turned to face the other two women.

“As promised,” she said holding up the page so that they could see it. “Now, lets find Gold and set this author free.”

* * *

Henry leant against the desk in the small alcove as he waited for his grandparents to arrive. He looked down at the key in his hand and wondered why it hadn't been found sooner. Still at least he had the page hidden, so that if anyone came back he could feign ignorance as to its location.

“Henry? Henry?” Mary Margaret called as she and David hurried into the hidden library.

“Henry!” David said as he caught sight of him stepping out of the alcove.

“Come on,” she said. “The villains have to be on their way.”

“Already been here,” Henry replied, with a small smile.

“What? Did they take the page?” David asked, the fleeting sense of victory he'd felt when they'd arrived, fell away a little.

Henry gave them a smirk, that was so reminiscent of his adopted mother that they stopped momentarily at the expression. “They think they did. Except my mom of course,” he explained. “She just gave me a look, and I knew exactly what she meant,” he finished.

“You gave them the forged page Emma made,” Mary Margaret commented, smiling down at her grandson. “Smart kid. Where's the real one?” she asked.

Henry smiled in reply, before he walked over to the shelves and pulled off one of the blank books. He opened it to reveal the real page.

“Oh great job,” David smiled patting him on the shoulder. “Mary Margaret and I are gonna take this and keep it safe,” he added as he took the book out of Henry's hands.

“Wait,” Henry said. “There's something else. I've found the key,” he added as he showed them the key in the palm of his hand. “We can free the Author,” he smiled as he gripped the key tightly and lowered it towards the page. They watched as a thin streak of light came out of the key hole on the door as it recognised the key coming near to it.

“Henry, hold on,” David said closing the book with a sharp snap, and pulling it out of Henry's reach.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Uh, we don't what's gonna happen,” David lied. “Just let us handle things.”

“But I found the key,” Henry protested, his eyes flicking between both of his grandparents.

“Henry it's too dangerous!” David yelled causing Henry to recoil back slightly. “Go!” he added holding out his hand so that Henry could give him the key.

Henry looked at him in shock for a few moments as he tried to figure out whether or not his grandpa was serious. After a few moments, he placed the key in David's palm and walked out of the library, his head hung low.

David sighed as he watched Henry leave, he'd never raised his voice to him before and he didn't like the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked over at Mary Margaret who had moved a little forward, her head in her hands.

“So, now we're lying to Henry,” she sighed. “If we keep this up, we're no different from Gold.”

-x-x-

Gold pushed open the door to his shop, looking around at how still it all was. As he closed the door behind him and he walked further into the shop, he noticed the pair of legs sticking out from behind the counter. He walked over to Belle, and smiled softly as he watched her sleep. He knelt down and picked her up and carried her into the back room. He gently laid her down on the bed, and rearranged the blankets around her, before he sat down on the stool beside it.

“My love,” he began, his voice low and soft. “I need to tell you this while it still matters,” he added, smoothing back her hair. “My magic comes at a cost, as you know. And I have racked up so much debt, I can never be clear of it,” he sighed. “Unless I find a way to change the rules. But now, here's the hard truth,” he said, pausing for a moment while he tried to gather his thoughts. “Something else is changing. So if I'm gonna change the rules, I'm gonna have to do so quickly,” he looked up at the sound of a car pulling up outside the shop. He stood up as he heard the squeak of brakes. “I will come back for you if...if I can,” he finished pressing a kiss to her forehead before he walked out of his shop.

“What were you doing in there?” Cruella asked as she saw him exit the shop.

“Mind your own business,” Gold snapped. “Did you find the boy?”

“We found the boy,” Maleficent nodded.

“ _I_ found him,” Regina replied, glaring over at her as she pulled the page out of her jacket pocket and passed it over to him.

Gold snatched the page out of her hands and unfolded it. He studied for a moment, before he glanced up at Regina. “Well, this is rubbish.”

“Excuse me?” Regina scoffed, her eyes narrowed.

“This page its a fake,” Gold replied. “You've been studying this book, you should know the difference.”

“Emma must have made a duplicate,” Regina suggested with a small shrug. She needed to keep on Gold's side for the moment, especially if she wanted to keep her family safe.

“No, I think you made this to stall us,” Gold commented. “Such a shame, you used to have fire and drive, and now you're weak. Your mother would be so disappointed with you Regina,” he added, knowing his words would hurt her. She opened her mouth to protest, but Gold had heard enough. “Maleficent,” he sighed.

Maleficent moved to stand in front of her and banged her staff causing Regina to fall to the ground in a deep sleep. “So what now?” she asked, hoping it would at least be merciful for her friend.

“I say we just slit her throat right now, get it over with.” Cruella suggested. “Or maybe go after that forest dwelling thief of hers.”

“No.”

“Well if that's too messy for you darling,” Cruella began. “Mal can incinerate them.”

“We're doing nothing of the sort,” Gold sighed. “Send her far away,” Gold said. “I'll deal with her later.”

Maleficent nodded and waved her staff over her friend. If she'd gotten her directions right, she'd be in a place that was safe enough for her. At least for the moment.

* * *

“We have to do it,” David commented as he held the page just above the fire, ready to let it burn.

“What are we going to tell Henry?” she asked as she looked into the flames. She hated what the arrival of Cruella, Ursula and then Maleficent had done to the two of them.

“We tell him,” David began as he tried to think of something to say. “That the key was wrong, and uh, the page disintegrated,” he added. “Look, we'll figure something out. But let's just burn it and worry about it later.”

“More lies?” Mary Margaret asked with a small frown. “I can't do this,” she added with a shake of her head. “I gave Henry that book to give him hope, and now I'm gonna lie and take that away from him?” she asked. “And what about Regina?” she asked. “She's finally becoming a friend, I went to her for help with Emma, with our secret, and she's kept it,” she added. “If we take away Henry's hope and faith that good will always win, she'll never forgive us.”

“Maybe we don't need to do that exactly.”

“No, David,” Mary Margaret commented. “When Regina showed me my heart after Cora...after I killed Cora,” she added. “My heart was dark,” she sighed. “And Regina thought it was because of what I did to her mother. But that darkness started long ago,” she added sadly. “We have to tell Emma the truth,” she said decisively. “Because heroes do what's right. Not what's easy.”

-x-

No matter where he was, in any realm, Robin always found peace in the woods. It was his thinking spot, it had been ever since he'd first run away from Locksley all those years ago. He smiled as his mind recalled the mighty oak that he'd used to sit under in Sherwood Forest. Of course this time, rather than plotting a raid on Nottingham's house, he was worried about Regina. He knew that Gold would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He knew that Regina could handle herself in these situations, but that didn't stop him worrying.

“Papa!”

At the sound of Roland's panicked voice, Robin immediately jumped into action, grabbing his bow and an arrow at the same time. He hurried in the direction of the cry, hoping it wasn't anyone trying to take his son. After the stunt Gold pulled earlier, he wouldn't put it past them to try and use Roland to get Regina to do his bidding. As he pushed through the trees, he caught sight of what it was that had caused his son to call.

He knelt down beside Regina's unconscious form, and checked for a pulse. He breathed out a sigh of relief, as he felt it. He didn't quite know what had happened, but he guessed it was Maleficent's intervention that had kept her alive, if she'd somehow crossed Gold.

“Is she okay?” Roland asked, looking up at Robin, his eyes wide.

“She'll be fine,” Robin replied, as he picked her up and carried her in the direction of the camp. If it was anything like the curse that had swept through the town, it wouldn't be long before she was waking up. Roland followed behind, eager to help and make sure that Regina would be comfortable.

Despite the fact that he now lived with Regina, the Merry Men still kept Robin's tent up in their camp. Mostly because once a month, Robin would come and spend the night there. They had all been a group for so long that it had been hard to make a clean break of it. He had never been so thankful as to see it set up, as he carried Regina into camp. He carried her into his tent, and laid her gently on the small cot.

“Roland,” Robin said drawing his son's attention. “Why don't you go help Little John make some tea for Regina when she wakes up.”

“Okay,” he nodded, before he hurried out of the tent and in the direction of the campfire.

He knelt down beside the cot, and gently brushed back a lock of her hair that had fallen across her face. At his touch, she stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes.

"Come now milady,” he murmured. “Time to wake up.”

“No,” she replied, turning her head and burrowing against the small pillow.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle. It was something only he knew, that sometimes, Regina was extremely slow to wake up in the mornings. Especially if she was burrowed in a cocoon of warmth. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling as she hummed in contentment. He then moved a little closer and kissed her lips. As he felt her begin to respond to the kiss, Robin pulled back smirking slightly.

“That was unfair,” she pouted as she looked up at him. “How did I get here?” she asked as he helped her sit up, and she realised just where she was. “Last thing I remember, I was outside Gold's shop.”

“My guess is they put you under, and Maleficent sent you to the woods,” Robin replied. “Roland found you in a small clearing not too far from here,” he added. “Are you alright?”

“I am,” she smiled. “At least they didn't get the real page,” she added. “At least, I hope that they didn't.”

“Henry's smart,” Robin commented. “There's no way he'd let anyone get hold of that page,” he smiled. Regina smiled back, she knew the truth in Robin's words. She placed a hand on his cheek, before she leaned in and kissed him lightly. She was about to let him deepen it when the flap of the tent opened, sending a waft of cold air into the tent.

“I brought you tea, mama,” Roland called as he walked in, carrying the cup carefully in his hands.

They broke apart and turned to smile at him. Even though Roland had been referring to her as 'mama' since Christmas, it still warmed her heart to hear it.

* * *

Emma looked across the table at her parents in shock. They had come back about twenty minutes ago, looking more serious than she'd ever seen them before. Recognising that something important was about to be discussed, Killian had retreated to the far end of the apartment to give them some privacy, knowing how hard it was to come by in this town. However, he'd wanted to be close by incase things took a turn for the worst.

“This whole time,” she began, “I was right,” she said with a shake of her head. “You were lying,” she commented shaking her head. This was too much for her to process. “I wanted to believe you. I wanted to believe _in_ you.”

“We were just...” David tailed off as he tried to find the right words. “Trying to protect you.”

Emma abruptly stood p and made her way over to the front door. Killian hurried forward and placed a hand on her arm. “Emma, are you alright?” he asked. He tried not to show his hurt when she shook off his hand.

“No, I'm not okay,” she replied shaking her head. “I've got to go,” she added as she pulled open the front door.

“Please, stop,” Mary Margaret said hurrying over to Emma, desperate to stop her leaving. “I'm your mother.”

Emma turned to look at her, Mary Margaret trying not to gasp in shock at the cold look in her daughter's eyes. “I don't care.” Emma stated as she walked out of the apartment. The door slamming behind her.

Mary Margaret stood looking at the door in shock. This was the exact phrase the young Emma had spoken in her vision all those years ago. This was exactly what she'd tried to stop from happening, but now it had.

-x-x-

Emma looked out over the ocean as she sat on the bench. Her parents were supposed to be the heroes but now they'd gone and done this. She couldn't believe it. Actually she could believe it, all too easily. Everyone always let her down, and it seemed her parents were the latest in a long line.

“Hey,” Killian said as he sat down beside her on the bench.

“I'm just gonna need some time,” she said before Killian could tell her that her parents wanted to see her.

“August is awake,” Killian said. “Your parents are with him.”

“Is he...” Emma tailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. She didn't want to know the worst if it had happened.

“He's gonna be fine,” Killian smiled. “Your friend, is gonna be fine.”

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, and leaned back against the bench. “So why did my parents send you?”

“Well,” he replied with a small chuckle. “They didn't think you'd listen to them.”

“They were right,” Emma sighed.

-x-x-x-x-

Maleficent paced the cabin, as she studied Gold closely. He'd been quiet ever since they'd returned to the cabin. She didn't know whether it was because they hadn't got the page, or because Regina had gotten away. But Maleficent knew that now was as good a time as any to find out the information she wanted. Cruella was outside doing whatever it was she did when she wasn't working with them and Maleficent knew she might not get another chance before they found The Author.

“Isn't it time you gave me what I want?” she asked.

“You didn't get me the page,” Gold replied. “You didn't earn your answer. That was the deal.”

“That was the deal,” Maleficent agreed. However, after all I've been through, I've more than earned my answer.”

“I know,” Gold sighed. “And I want to give you a last chance to preserve what you have.”

“What I have, is pain,” Maleficent replied, her voice breaking slightly.

“And pain fades…” Gold commented, though his pain over Baelfire hadn't gone away at all. It still burned white hot. “Unless you feed it, and this,” he added. “This could be the meal, you really don't want.”

“Well, I've never seen my child,” Maleficent replied, tears starting to form. “I don't even know what I had. A boy, a girl. I don't care how much it hurts to now its fate,” she added. “I need this.”

Gold nodded, understanding exactly where she was coming from. He waved a hand and a mirror similar to the one that Regina kept in her vault, appeared above the fireplace. He waved his hand again and the mirror began to ripple. “Now, remember, this was 30 years ago,” he cautioned, as the ripples gave way to show them an office.

_The sound of a baby crying, echoed all around the room. The man in the image smiled down at the small baby. The dream of he and his wife was now within touching distance._

“ _Congratulations,” a woman said. “Your adoption is finalized,” she smiled as she handed the baby over to him. “She's all yours. What will you name her?” she asked._

“ _Lillith,” the man replied, tears falling slightly. “We want to name her Lily.”_

As the image dissolved, Maleficent let out a shaky sob. This was what she'd wanted. This was exactly what she needed. “She's alive,” she said, exhaling deeply. “And...”

“In this world,” Gold interrupted, as he vanished the mirror.

“I must find her,” Maleficent said. “There has to be a way,” she added stifling a sob. “If she's out there. Someone must know her,” she finished as she walked out of the cabin. Now that she knew what had happened to her daughter, she needed to find her. And she knew just who to get to bring her daughter back to her.

* * *

“August!” Emma exclaimed as she sat down beside his bed. She was so relieved to see that he was going to be okay. “How are you?” she asked.

“A bit tired, but better,” August replied, a small smile forming. Though it soon fell as he took in the expression on her face and the cold look in the corner of her eyes. “Something's wrong,” he guessed. “How are you?”

“I'm fine.”

“You forget, I know lying,” August smirked.

Emma sighed, knowing there was no way to escape telling him. She just didn't want to get into it when her parents were close by. “It's a long story. It's not really worth getting into right now.” she said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out of it. “Especially when I have a surprise for you,” she smiled, as she showed him the key. “Look what Henry found.”

“You did it,” August smiled.

“That's right,” Emma nodded, as she stood up. “Now what do you say we let out The Author I have some questions,” she added as she took the page out of her mother's hands.

“Emma please, think about this,” Mary Margaret pleaded. “This isn't just what Henry wanted. This is exactly what Gold wanted too. He was going to turn you dark.”

“I'm not worried about it,” Emma shrugged. “Are you?” she asked. “'Cause now I have some questions about me, and he can tell us everything.”

“If he's the one who wrote your story,” August commented sitting up, and looking over at the small group.

“What are you talking about?”

“Something you need to know about this author,” August replied. “He wasn't the only one. There have been many authors throughout time. It's a job. Not a person,” he added. “And the one trapped in here,” he said tapping the page. “Was just the latest tasked with the great responsibility.”

“Which is?” Emma prompted.

“To record...to witness the greatest stories of all time and record them for posterity,” he replied. “The job has gone back eons, from the man who watched shadows dance across cave walls and developed an entire philosophy. To playwrights who tell tales in poetry, to a man named, Walt,” he added. “Many have had this sacred job. Great women and men who took on the responsibility with the gravity that it deserved, until this last one,” he said looking up at his audience, who were hanging on his every word. “He did something, I don't know what exactly. But something that pushed them over the edge”

-x-

_The Apprentice walked through the forest, he knew exactly where that weasel of a man would be. He looked up and caught sight of him sitting on a log, his back to him._

“ _How dare you?” he asked. “How dare you force me to do that to that child?”_

“ _It makes for a better story,” the Author shrugged._

“ _Return the quill,” the Apprentice said, his voice low and deadly. “You are ill-suited for this job. You have abused all the rules. You have lied, you have deceived us. You have forsaken your holy duty, and now...” he tailed off. “You must be punished,” he finished as he raised his hands. He sent a waft of magic in the Author's direction. The light engulfed the man. Once it had faded away all that remained was the book he'd been writing in. Open on a page showing a door, with golden gilt around the edges of it._

-x-

“That's why the Sorcerer and his apprentice put him in there,” August explained. “They're the ones who choose The Author, and they took responsibility for their error.”

“If they did,” Emma said. “And he's still in there, he still has the ability to alter the book. To alter the course of things.”

August smirked as he listened to Emma speak. “You sure have come a long way from the woman who wouldn't believe.”

“Yeah, I have,” Emma agreed as she placed the key on the page. A bright, white light engulfed the room, the page disappearing from view, leaving a man hunched over in its wake.

“Oh!” the man said straightening up, and stretching out. “Oooh it was cramped in there. I couldn't even reach this,” he added, placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small flask, a royal crest engraved on the side. “And I was parched,” he said as he took a swig.

David and Mary Margaret paled as they recognised the man, and the flask he held. “Where did you get that?”

“This?” the man replied looking down at the flask. “Uh, a nice young couple I met on the road gave it to me,” he said turning around to face them. He smirked as he watched the couple recoil away from him. “You want some?” he asked as he held the flash out to them. “Sort of nutmeg-y.”

“You,” Mary Margaret breathed. “You are. You're The Author?”

“The peddler?” David asked, recalling exactly how much of a weasel he'd thought the man to be when they'd first met.

“We have a lot of questions,” Emma said as she walked towards him.

“I bet you do,” the Author chuckled, before he grabbed hold of the curtains nearest to him and yanked them down. He watched as it fell onto the couple and their grown up daughter before he ran out of the room, and the building. Now he was free, no one was going to catch him. And no one was going to stop him from writing things the way he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	18. Sympathy For The De Vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll be able to tell, the season 4 episode 'Heart of Gold' has no place in this rewrite so I've took the beginning part of that episode with them looking for the author and melded it to the following episode 'Sympathy for the De Vil'. Also some parts of that episode have been expanded on, because Regina controlling Belle without her knowledge was not cool. So I've made a slight tweak to that.

The beam from her flash light illuminated the path ahead, causing the trees to form looming shadows across the ground. Emma looked in every direction but had seen no sign of anyone having been there in ages. She groaned in frustration as she saw nothing but bare trees, shadows and dirt paths around her.

Emma heard the hurried footsteps of people running towards her, but didn't turn around, knowing exactly who it would be.

“The Author, where is he?” David asked as they came to a stop.

“We lost him,” Emma replied.

Mary Margaret looked over at her daughter and couldn't stand the defeated look in her eyes. This was not what they wanted to see Emma looking like. This was their fault. She knew they had to come clean about their past with the Author. “We know him, Emma.”

“What?” Emma asked spinning around to face them.

“We met him, a long time ago,” Mary Margaret replied. “Before you were born,” she added. “He, um...”

“Manipulated us,” David said picking up his wife's train of thought. “Its because of him that we were put on the path that caused Maleficent to lose her child.”

Emma looked between both her parents, struggling to understand just how this could even be true. She knew that everyone was responsible for the choices that they made, no matter what circumstance they fond themselves in. It was one lesson she'd learnt a long time ago.

“Its true,” Mary Margaret nodded.

“No, what's true,” Emma began. “Is that no matter how yo were manipulated, you still did what you did and then lied to me about it,” she added. “You've been lying to me about everything. About you, about me...”

“That's not the case,” David interrupted. “That was one incident from our past.”

“Don't try to downplay it,” Emma snapped.

“Well, we've changed,” Mary Margaret commented. Emma looked over at her mother in disbelief. “We've tried to become the parents you deserve.”

“I am only the saviour, because you altered the entire state of my being,” Emma replied. “At the expense of someone else soul,” she added, willing her tears not to fall.

“You're right,” David said. “What we did, it was wrong. But we didn't fully understand what we were doing,” he added. “We acted out of fear. We're human.”

“Well right now,” Emma said. “I don't care, None of that matters now,” she added. “We have to find that Author before Gold does.”

-x-

The Author stumbled through the forest as he tried to figure out a way to escape capture. He was thankful that he'd been able to run fast enough to get away from those that had freed him. He stopped to catch his breath and smiled as he saw a cluster of twigs on a low hanging branch of the nearest tree. He walked over to it, and pulled one off. He held it out in front of him as he studied it closely. He needed to make sure it was pliable enough for him to fashion it into a makeshift quill. He couldn't write if he didn't have the right tools for the job. Satisfied that he had found the right twig, he pulled out his small knife and began to shape the edge of the twig.

Emma shone her flash light around, as she tried to find some idea of where the Author had gone. Henry and Killian were helping her look, but so far they hadn't had any luck.

As he continued to shape the twig, the Author started to walk slowly. He'd always found it easier to carve if he was moving in any sort of direction. He straightened up at the sound of footsteps, hoping it wouldn't be the people he'd just escaped from.

“Well, I'm no Author, but I do know something about magic quills.”

The Author froze at the voice, it wasn't one who had been chasing him. But it still meant potential capture.

“Such as,” he said turning to face the man who had joined him, as he put his carving knife back into his little pocket pouch.

“For starters the quills must be carved from the wood of enchanted trees,” Gold replied. “Which, unfortunately for you, is not an attribute that any of the trees in Storybrooke possess.”

The Author stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not the man was right or wrong. However, he sensed that the man spoke true and snapped the twig in half. “Dammit!” he exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a small pinprick of light and knew what was coming for him. “I need to go.”

“Yes you do,” Gold agreed. “Or you could come with me,” he said as he walked towards the Author.

The Author scoffed, he knew exactly who this man was and wanted no part of it. “And why exactly would I do that?” he asked. “You are the biggest pain in the ass that I have ever had the displeasure of writing about.”

Gold laughed, as he reached into his pocket, locating the item he'd procured just a few short weeks ago. “Yes, there is that,” he agreed as he pulled the item out. “But there's also this,” he added holding out the very same pen that the Author had written with.

“What do you want from me?” he asked after a few moments reflection.

“You are going to write me a whole bunch of new happy endings,” Gold replied.

The Author looked at the flash lights getting closer to him, and knew he only had two options, and this way was the one he figured with give him the least amount of hassle. “Okay.”

Gold smiled at him, before he gave a wave of his hand, transporting them back to his cabin with the heroes none the wiser that they had been within touching distance of the Author.

* * *

Cruella drove maniacally as she rounded the bend. Now that Maleficent knew what had happened to her child, Cruella knew that she was on limited time. Of course if she got to the Author, then she could get what she wanted and hopefully get away from this town. She turned another, and slammed on her brakes hard when she noticed Maleficent stood in the middle of the road.

“We need to talk.”

“Good thing I had my brakes serviced darling,” Cruella sighed, ignoring Maleficent's statement as she got out of the car. “I do hate getting blood on the car,” she added.

“There's still time for that,” Maleficent commented as she stalked towards her former ally. “Tell me about Lily.”

“Sorry, who?”

“My daughter, Lily,” Maleficent replied, her eyes narrowing in Cruella's direction. “You told me that she didn't survive the trip to this world. You lied.”

“Perhaps I did,” Cruella said with a shrug. “But there's an explanation for that of course,” she added. “You see, I'm a really terrible person, and I left her in the woods to die.”

“You did what?” Maleficent asked.

“Oh don't be so flabbergasted,” Cruella replied. “You know I'm not mother material,” she added. “Ursula and I took that dragon egg she was in. Oh, the magic helped us stay young you know,” she said conversationally. “Wonderful thing. But the little brat...”

“My daughter,” Maleficent said, cutting her off.

“Yes, well...”

“You should know, your death is going to last for days,” Maleficent commented as she began her transformation into a dragon.

Cruella smirked as she watched as the woman disappeared to be replaced to by a dragon. As the dragon reared its head, readying itself for a fight, Cruella puckered her lips and blew her magic in the direction of the dragon. She smiled as it immediately become docile and compliant.

“Oh, I was so hoping that you'd do that,” she said. “People always underestimate a girl in diamonds and furs, don't they?” she asked. “I mean, no one guessed what I was really after. Not Gold and certainly not you,” she continued. “But now that the Author is here, today is the day that I get mine,” Cruella smiled as the dragon sat and awaited instruction. “Now be a good girl, lie down and take a nap.”

Cruella watched as the dragon, curled around itself and started to drift off. As the snores started, Cruella smirked and got back into her car. She manoeuvred herself past the sleeping dragon before she slammed on the gas and sped towards Gold's cabin the woods.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma stormed into the apartment, followed by her parents, Robin and Killian. They hadn't had any luck finding the Author. They'd spent most of the night searching the woods for him. But there had been no sign of him. They'd asked the Merry Men, but even they hadn't seen anyone in the forest apart from the usual people. Robin and Snow had even put their tracking skills to use but hadn't been able to pick up the trail once it had come to a stop.

“You have to remember something else about the Author,” Emma said looking over at her parents. “Some way to find him. Now think.”

“We told you everything we know,” David replied as he leant back against the counter.

“Are we sure about that?” Emma asked. “Because secrets just keep coming out,” she added throwing a parents a glare.

“Okay,” Mary Margaret sighed. “You're clearly still upset.”

"Yes I am still upset,” Emma growled. “You were the ones who taught me that there is always a right way. A heroic way,” she added. “And what you did to Maleficent's child.”

“It was our only option to make sure you grew up...good,” David replied weakly. The more they said it out loud, the weaker he thought it sounded.

“I'm sorry, but if it were me, no matter what,” Emma said. “I would not harm a defenceless person.”

“And that right there,” Mary Margaret said interrupting her daughter. “That goodness is exactly why we did what we did,” she added. “It was worth it.”

They looked over at the door as it opened and Regina walked in, looking troubled.

“Did Henry get off to school alright?” Emma asked, knowing that their son was liable to skip school when he thought he could be useful to whatever was going on. And since he'd been out looking for the Author with them last night, they knew that he would want to continue to help them today.

“He did,” Regina nodded. “And Roland's safely tucked away at Granny's,” she added looking over at Robin who smiled back. After the incident with Gold the previous day, both had thought it prudent that Roland not be near the woods at all. Just in case Gold decided to use the young boy as a bargaining chip for Regina's help. “But there's something you should know.”

“Judging by your face I'd wager its bad news.” Killian commented.

“It is,” Regina confirmed. “Maleficent came and spoke to me after I'd put Henry on the bus,” she added. “It seems that when the Author's trail vanished last night. It wasn't because he just disappeared. Gold got to him.”

“So what do we do now?” Robin asked.

“Now, we ensure he doesn't turn Emma dark,” Regina replied. “That's the key to his whole plan.”

“And how do we do that?” Killian asked. “If this Author really is as powerful as he's believed to be, then all our plans to keep you good will be for naught,” he added looking over Emma.

“Leave Gold to me,” Regina smiled. “I know just the thing.”

* * *

Despite the fact that she had planned to spend more time at the library, Belle still found herself spending most of her days in the pawn shop. Most days it wasn't so bad, if someone came in looking for something that had belonged to them, she just gave it to them. She didn't extract a price or a deal, she just wanted them to have something that was rightfully theirs. Of course since Cruella and Ursula had come to town, and then resurrected Maleficent, her job had gotten that little bit harder. She still harboured a bit of a grudge against them for kidnapping her and holding her to ransom all those years ago. Still, Will often spent most of his time in the shop, helping her out, so the extra time in the shop hadn't been all that bad.

She looked up from the stock book as the bell above the door jangled and she smiled at the people who had just walked in. She'd never completely forgiven Regina for the years she'd spent as a prisoner both in the Enchanted Forest, and in Storybrooke, but they'd come to an understanding and Regina had sincerely apologised for what she'd done. Even though she'd known that wasn't enough for Belle to forgive the trauma she'd inflicted. However, Belle did like the person that Regina had become of late, and had been more than happy to see that she'd found true love. It also helped that Robin was a good friend of hers.

“Hey,” she said as they approached the counter. “Looking for anything in particular?” she asked. “More of your family items perhaps?” Belle smiled, noticing the pendant Regina wore around her neck, that bore the Locksley family crest.

“Not today,” Robin replied. “Though I may wish to see if you have a particular piece at a later date,” he added causing Regina to look at him in confusion. Belle, however, smiled. She had an inkling she knew exactly what type of item he had in mind. “Anyway, is Will about?” he asked. “I need to ask a favour.”

“Uh, yeah, he's out back,” Belle replied. Robin nodded in thanks as he walked around the counter and into the backroom leaving the two women alone. “Is something wrong?” Belle asked as she looked at Regina, noticing she seemed to be having a bit of a dilemma.

“Your estranged husband has found the Author,” she replied. “I don't need to tell you how bad that's going to be for Storybrooke. Especially as he plans to turn Emma dark.”

“He wants to what?” Belle asked frowning slightly.

“He wants to turn Emma dark, I'm not entirely sure why,” Regina replied. “But we can both agree a dark saviour is not what we need.”

“No it isn't,” Belle agreed. “Is there anyway that I can help?”

“I'm glad you asked,” Regina replied, with a smile. “But I need you to be 100 percent sure you're okay with what I'm about to suggest.”

-x-x-

Gold opened the door to the cabin, and indicated that the Author should head inside. As he did so, he looked around the cabin, and knew it wouldn't be a bad place to write.

“Well, this is certainly homey,” he commented as he turned back to face Gold. “Antlers are a nice touch,” he added as he looked at the majestic pair that sat above the door. “Makes me feel like Hemingway. Or maybe Thoreau,” he added. “My name's Isaac by the way.”

“Do you always talk this much?” Gold asked with a sigh, eyeing the hand held out to him with disdain.

“Only when I'm nervous,” Isaac replied with a small laugh. “And you still have my quill.”

“Well, for now,” Gold commented as he pulled the quill out once more. “Let's call it, my quill.”

“You know, its worthless without its ink.”

“Oh, I'm aware,” Gold smiled. “And I plan to obtain some very soon.”

“And just how are you gonna do that?” Isaac asked with a frown. He had been fortunate enough that the Apprentice had given him an inkwell that had never run dry.

“Simple,” he replied. “Now you're here, I'm gonna turn the saviour dark.”

“What will that accomplish?”

“Once her heart has been blackened, everything that I need, shall fall into place,” Gold replied. “You'll see soon enough, once my associates return.”

Isaac looked around the room and picked up a fur coat that was hung up on the coat rack. He frowned as he looked at it. It was extremely familiar to him. He picked it up and caught a strong whiff of a very familiar perfume. “Your associates seem to have a taste for fur. And perfume,” he said. “Can't wait to meet them.”

“Surely you must know them from your stories,” Gold pointed out.

“Know of them, sure,” Isaac nodded. “But an author rarely gets...” he tailed off as Gold raised a hand, forcing him to keep silent.

“Be quiet,” he said. “Don't say another word. Something's just come up,” he added as he pulled open the cabin door and walked towards it. “You stay here until I return.”

“Until you return?” Isaac asked with a frown. “But who's gonna...” he tailed off as Gold left the cabin without saying another word. “Protect me,” he sighed. If Cruella came back and Gold wasn't here, well Gold would find himself short of one Author.

-x-

“Rumplestiltskin. Rumple.” Belle called as she stood by the well. This place always brought back good memories for her. It had been the place where they'd said their vows. Even if all her memories of them were now tainted slightly, they still made her smile when she occasionally recalled them.

“Hello Belle.”

Belle spun around to face her estranged husband. It was the first time she'd laid eyes on him since she'd banished him from Storybrooke. “Hello.”

“This is a curious place to meet,” Gold said, waving around the small clearing.

“Do you, uh, do you remember what you told me here, the night of our vows?” she asked. “How I chased all the darkness out of you?”

Gold stared at her for a moment, his heart stuttering at her words. “Belle, look, I'm sorry for everything.”

“No, no apologies today,” Belle commented. “For once in my life, I just want the truth,” she added. “Why are you here, Rumple?” she asked. “Are you, are you trying to win me back?”

“It's a bit more complicated than that,” Gold replied with a small smile. He raised his hand to his chest and plunged it deep inside, eager to reach his heart. His hands clasped around the organ and he pulled it out, holding it aloft so that Belle could see it.

Belle couldn't help the small gasp that came out of her mouth at the sight of his heart. It was almost completely black. There was just one tiny red spot right in the middle. However, that was almost completely obscured by the blackness surrounding it. “Rumple?”

“It seems that centuries of dark deeds do take their toll,” he replied. “And all that's left of it, is this,” he added, pointing at the small red spot. “And pretty soon, that will be gone too.”

“Will you die?” Belle asked hesitantly.

“In a manner of speaking,” he replied. “I will lose any ability yo love, and that goodness that you once saw inside of me,” he added. “Well, that will be gone forever,” he sighed. “There's only one man who can reverse this process and that is the Author. That's why I'm here in Storybrooke,” he said. “I don't expect you to understand of course.”

“But, I, I do, understand,” she replied.

“You do?”

“Sometimes I worry,” Belle replied. “I worry that I threw out the chipped teacup too soon.”

Gold couldn't help but smile at her words. At the mention of the object that meant so much to the both of them. That was the central object of their story. Going right back to her earliest days in his castle. He leaned and kissed her lightly, pulling her close as he savoured the feeling of being near her after going without for so long.

“You know what the problem is though?” Belle asked when they broke apart. She looked up at him, studying him closely. “Will is just, such a better kisser than you are.”

“What?” Gold asked with a frown, unable to comprehend the sudden change in her attitude.

“You're pathetic,” she replied. “Watching you come grovelling back to me,” she added. “It's like a dog, begging for scraps.”

“Why are you saying that?” Gold asked, confusion covering his every thought. “This isn't like you.”

“But it so like me.”

Gold turned at the sound of another voice, and watched with narrowed eyes as Regina walked towards him. Belle's heart held tight in grip.

“Regina.”

“Now, run along home,” Regina said, speaking directly to the heart in her hand. Both watched as Belle turned almost robotically and walked back in the direction of the town. Regina looked up and met Gold's gaze without a flinch.

“You have no idea,” Gold began, his tone dangerous. “Just how much I'm gonna make you suffer for this,”

“Oh you're not going to do a thing,” Regina commented. “Unless you want to see what happens when I take this heart and squeeze,” she added.

“Come on,” Gold snorted. “We both know that you don't have it in you.”

Regina smirked at his underestimation of her. “Don't I?” she asked, giving the heart a squeeze. Not enough to do any damage, but just enough so that she could prove her point. She smiled triumphantly at the pain that flickered across his face. She knew he would be so predictable when it came to Belle.

“All right, all right, I believe you.” Gold commented, sighing in relief as she stopped squeezing the heart.

“Good,” Regina smiled. “Now, I'm here to deliver a message. You're going to fail,” she added. “You will never turn Emma dark. So you might as well give up now.”

“I will turn the saviour dark,” Gold insisted. “The heroes can't win everything and once again you're on the losing side Regina,” he added. “And in case you'd forgotten I'm quite adept at making people do what I want. As you well remember.”

“You may have made me a monster,” Regina replied. “But I won't let you do the same to Emma,” she added, holding up Belle's heart, giving it another small squeeze. “Now run along, like a good little Dark One, and change your plans. Then your precious Belle will be fine.”

Gold glared at her before he turned away. He would make her regret doing this. When he got his ink, and he would get it. He would make sure she had no son, no friends and no true love. Her life would be nothing but loneliness and abject misery. He was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Once Regina was sure he was out of sight, she magicked herself away so that she appeared in front of Belle. The woman startled slightly at the sudden appearance but soon composed herself.

“Did it work?” Belle asked.

“I hope so,” Regina replied. “Sorry for squeezing it,” she added, holding out the heart. She then raised her hand, and gently placed it back where it belonged. “Thank you again for letting me do that,” she said once she'd removed her hand from Belle's chest. “I know that it wasn't easy for you to trust me. And I'm grateful. Truly.”

“I know,” Belle replied with a small smile. “Now we just have to hope that things will work out.”

“They will,” Regina said. “If anyone can resist the lure of darkness its Emma. She's more powerful than she realises,” she added as they resumed the walk back into town.

* * *

She pulled open the door to the cabin, and walked inside. She noticed the man stood in the corner of the room, reading a book that this world considered to be a great of American Literature. She smirked as she took in his posture. He was still the same easily led man she remembered.

“Don't bother studying the greats, darling,” she drawled causing him to look up from _The Great Gatsby_. “You'll never be one of them,” she added. “Hello, Isaac. Never though you'd see me again did you?”

“I was certainly hoping not to,” Isaac commented as he set the book aside.

“Then why don't you make this easy,” Cruella commented walking towards him. “And give me back what you took?”

“Can't do it,” he replied giving a half hearted shrug. “Sorry.”

“With one whistle, I can send a hundred snarling dogs after you.”

“You could,” Isaac agreed. “But you and I both know, that even with all your magic,” he added. “You don't have enough power to hurt me.”

Cruella rolled her eyes and gave a small groan of frustration. “I do hate it when you're right darling,” she sighed. “Though I do like this new shade of confidence,” she smiled, trailing a hand down his arm. “It's so...masculine,” she added. “Are you sure you can't help a girl out?” she asked. “For old times sake?”

“Not a chance,” Isaac replied.

“Well then, you will pay for what you did, when you made me what I am.” Cruella snarled.

“You know,” Isaac mused. “Idle threats don't make for good drama,” he added. “But I do see one interesting story developing here.”

“Really?” Cruella asked. “And what's that?”

“Rumplestiltskin,” Isaac replied. “He has no idea that we know each other, which means that, you lied to him,” he added. “So, from one old friend to another, you should probably be gone before he gets back.”

“Oh you always did know how to infuriate a girl, didn't you?” she commented with a pointed glare, and a roll of her eyes. “Well, enjoy the upper hand while it's still on your wrist,” she added. “Because, I think you'll find, there's more than one way to skin an author,” she smirked, before she turned and walked out of the cabin, leaving Isaac alone once again.

-x-x-x-x-

The street was quiet as the school bus came to a stop outside 108 Mifflin Street. The doors opened and Henry hurried out, eager to see of any progress had been made in locating the Author. As the bus pulled away, he noticed Pongo sat in the middle of the path, almost as if he'd been waiting for him.

“Hey,” he said as he walked over to the dog. “Pongo, what are you doing here?” he asked. “You shouldn't be out here by yourself.”

Henry watched as Pongo stood up, and ran off down the road. After a momentary pause, Henry chased after him, if he'd gotten loose from Archie, he knew that Archie would want him back. He followed Pongo down the road, and around the corner until it reached the alleyway. He noticed Pongo stood looking at him from the middle of the alleyway. He slowly moved closer, careful not to frighten the dog and set him off running again.

“Pongo, come here boy,” he said crouching down. Rather than hurry forward like he normally did. Pongo sat down and growled in Henry's direction. “Whoa, what's wrong?” he asked, causing the dog to start barking. “Calm down.”

“Don't blame the dog darling.”

Henry stood up and turned around to see Cruella at the end of the alleyway, leaning against the passenger side of her car.

“He's simply following orders,” Cruella said indicating the dog. “And I told him to fetch.”

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I want you to be a good boy, and get in the car.”

Henry looked at her for a moment, before looking back at Pongo. Pongo growled at him, as if dating him to come to closer.

* * *

Emma walked into City Hall, hoping that Regina would be there. She hadn't seen the woman since earlier when she'd said she knew how to deal with Gold. She walked up to the Mayor's office and noticed that the door was shut firmly. However as she could see a light coming from under the door, Emma knew that the woman had to be in there. She knocked on the door and pushed it open at Regina's call to enter.

“What is it?” Regina asked looking up from the stack of paper, to look up at the blonde.

“Nothing, I just needed to get away from my parents,” Emma replied.

“And you chose to come here, out of everywhere in town?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn't know you cared.”

Emma rolled her eyes as she sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. “How did it go with Gold? Was the Author with him?”

“No, he wasn't,” Regina replied as she set the pen down. “However, I do believe that Gold shouldn't be too much of a problem for us.”

“And how did you manage that?”

“With a little help from Belle,” Regina replied. She didn't need to mention the heart ripping. “But about your parents...”

“Regina, don't,” Emma said warningly. “I can't deal with that right now.”

“No, that's not what I meant,” Regina replied. “I just need to know something,” she added, waiting for Emma to tell her it was okay to continue. At Emma's nod, she continued. “You're not angry with me for keeping their secret are you?”

“It's between me and them,” Emma replied after a few moments of thought. “You were just trying to help.”

Regina smiled over at her, before she looked down as her phone buzzed against her table at the exact time that Emma's chimed signalling that a message had been received.

“It's Henry,” Regina said as she looked at the notification. “Video message?”

“Must be a thing now,” Emma shrugged. “I got one too.”

As Emma's phone had a larger screen, they agreed to watch the message on her phone. Emma sat the phone down on the desk and pressed play on the video. They watched as Henry's face filled the screen.

“ _Mom, mom. Cruella has me,”_ Henry said, causing both to look at each other. _“If you ever wanna see me again, you have to do what she says.”_

The camera moved, so that it now showed Cruella, holding Henry tight against her side. _“As you can see, I have your dreadful son,”_ she said. _“If you prefer him to remain intact, you'll do exactly as I say,”_ she added. _“Kill the Author. Then, ah, bring me his broken little body, or your son will meet a very unhappy ending.”_

-x-x-x-x-

Isaac looked up from the book he was reading, as the cabin door opened. He saw Gold walking in, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Finally,” he said setting the book aside. “The joy of getting lost in a good book just isn't the same,” he added. “Not after it happens to you literally.”

“Stop talking,” Gold sighed. “We haven't much time. Not now that you and Cruella have been reunited at last.”

“Cruella?” Isaac asked feigning ignorance. “No, I, I, I don't even...”

“Enough,” Gold snapped cutting him off. “You both lied to me about your past, and now those lies are coming to the surface.”

“I'm sorry,” Isaac said. “Please don't hurt me. I-I didn't think it was...relevant,”

Gold looked over at Isaac. “Oh, it's not only relevant,” he said. “It is essential to my plans,” he added. “Cruella is so desperate to see you dead, she just kidnapped the saviour's son.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, you have your tools,” Gold shrugged. “I have mine,” he added. “I watched as Cruella gave the saviour a rather morbid choice, either you die. Or her son dies.”

“Now, hang on,” Isaac commented. “You said you needed me to get the saviour to go dark, and this is how you plan to do it?” he asked. “By having her kill me?”

“Relax,” Gold smiled holding up his hand to stem anymore questions. “If you died, uh, the mantle of 'the Author' simply passes on,” he added. “Perhaps to someone less willing to help me,” he sighed. “No, no. I need you alive.”

“Then why work with Cruella if she wants me dead?”

“A person obsessed with vengeance is easy to manipulate,” Gold smiled nastily. “She thought I believed her happy ending was reconciling with her mother,” he added. “But I knew she was after something else. Your death,” he said. “Now, I wanna know why,” he commented. “I want to know precisely what you wrote about her. The exact words.”

“You wanna know?” Isaac asked as he pulled out the piece of paper he'd held onto all these years. “Here, read it for yourself,” he said handing it over to Gold. “I'm better on the page anyway.”

Gold took the paper and read the few words that had been written on it. He smirked as he finished reading. If things panned out the way they seemed to be going, his plan was on track. Even if he couldn't turn Emma to darkness at his own hand.

* * *

The group sat around the table in David and Mary Margaret's loft looking at the video that Cruella had sent. Every time she watched the video, Regina could feel her blood lust rising, and knew it was the same for Emma. If the woman thought she could get away with hurting their son without any retribution than she was wrong.

“I recognise that trail head marker,” David said as he enlarged the photo on the screen. “Cruella's holding Henry a couple of miles South of the toll bridge.”

“So what now?” Killian asked as he looked around the table.

“Time to get our hands dirty,” Regina replied. “And do whatever it takes to get him back.”

“You're not actually considering Cruella's demand to kill the Author?”

“Of course not,” Regina replied with a roll of her eyes. “Even if we could find him, it wouldn't be half the fun of killing Cruella,” she added. “Let's see how she likes being made into outerwear.”

“Regina!” Mary Margaret commented, looking at Regina with wide, fearful eyes.

“What?” Regina shrugged. “It's Emma's heart we're trying to protect not mine.”

“If we go in guns blazing, we risk hurting Henry,” Emma replied. “We have to find another way.”

"I've headed many rescue missions,” Killian commented. “It would be helpful to know the terrain more.”

"I can help there,” Robin commented.

Emma nodded knowing Robin had spent many hours amongst the woods of Storybrooke. “We also need to know where the Author is,” she said. “If he's enemies with Cruella, maybe he knows the best way to defeat her.”

“Oh,” Mary Margaret said. “We might be able to help with that,” she added.

“We went back to the convent and found the flask that we gave him,” David replied. “It dropped when he escaped. A locator spell might work on it.”

“Sounds like a perfect job for you two,” Emma commented. “I'll take Regina, Robin and Hook, we'll scope out the area where Cruella's holed up with Henry.”

“Emma, I know you're still angry,” Mary Margaret sighed. “But avoiding us is not going to help.”

“I'm not avoiding you,” Emma replied. “But with Henry's life on the line, I need to be around people I trust,” she added. “And right now, that's not you,” she finished as she walked out of the loft. Those that remained shared a glance before they followed Emma outside.

-x-

“You're acting like a petulant child,” Regina commented as they walked along the toll bridge. Robin was walking ahead of them, marking out a trail for them. “Yes, your parents did a bad thing but they apologised,” she added. “Now get over it.”

“Forgive me if I don't take advice from the woman who held a grudge for half her life,” Emma snapped, before she turned away from Regina. “And all because a ten year old spilled a secret.”

Regina glowered at the back of Emma's head as Killian moved closer so that he was walking in step with Emma.

"Swan, if you won't listen to Regina, perhaps you'll listen to me,” he said. “You were able to forgive both of us, all because you found it in your heart to see past it.”

“The difference is that you never held yourself as some paragon of virtue,” Emma replied looking at him, before she turned back to face Regina. “Neither of you did. You were honest about who you were,” she added. “My parents weren't. They said that they were heroes.”

“Even heroes make mistakes love.”

“You know,” Regina said moving closer to Emma. “Not long ago your mother, she gave me some advice,” she added. “She said that I needed to believe that I could still earn forgiveness, that I had a chance at grace,” she said. “I didn't realise it then, but, she was talking about herself Emma,” she continued. “She's been trying to make up for what she did for a long time.”

“If you two understand them so well, you forgive them,” Emma replied. “I can't,” she added. “I've got more important things to worry about right now, like saving Henry,” she added walking ahead so that she could find out if Robin had gotten a trail yet. Regina and Killian shared a look before they followed her.

-x-x-x-x-

Cruella leant back against her car as she played with her phone. Henry took advantage of her distraction to grasp around the floor around him looking for something to cut his rope ties with him.

“Blasted birds,” Cruella groaned as she missed another hit. “I'll show you what angry looks like.”

Henry smiled in triumph as his hands landed upon some shards of glass. He picked it up and used it to cut through the rope so that he could get himself free. Once he felt the rope fall away, he jumped up, grabbed his backpack and set off running. As his feet pounded against the mud, he heard Pongo barking loudly.

“Pongo!” Cruella yelled

Henry ran through the woods, eager to escape the dog at his heels. He knew his mom's would be looking for him and they wouldn't give up until they found him. Henry knew he just needed to keep running until they found him.

“Help me! Please!” he yelled. “Help me!”

From the far end of the woods, Emma, Regina, Robin and Killian had managed to find the right direction to look for him. But they still had seen no sign of him.

“Help!”

“It's Henry,” Emma said as his cry for help echoed off of the trees.

“It's coming from over there.” Robin said pointing towards the right.

“No, it's this way,” Killian commented indicating the other direction.

“Has cannon fire damaged your hearing?” Regina asked. “It clearly came from over there,” she added indicating the same direction that Robin had heard it come from.

“No! No! Help me!”

“Split up,” Emma called sending Regina and Robin in one direction, while Killian ran in the other.

“Henry!” Regina called.

“Help me please!”

“Regina!” Robin called. She turned around and noticed that he was holding up a conch. Regina growled in frustration as she realised how they'd heard his cries for help.

Killian rounded another tree all the while looking for any signs of Henry.

“Henry!”

“Somebody! Help me!”

Killian ran in the direction the voice had come from, but stopped when he noticed the pale pink conch sat at the roots of the tree. “Magic!” he groaned, as he picked it up and headed back in the direction he'd came from.

As he turned around, he was unaware of the fact that Gold was watching him from the shadows. Eager to see just how, when and if Cruella's gamble was going to pay off.

Henry ran out the heavily wooded area, and skidded to a stop as he realised he was right near to the cliff edge. He turned around only to see Pongo behind him, growling viciously.

“Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?” Cruella asked as she emerged from behind a tree. “You shouldn't have run,” she commented as she sauntered forward.

Henry looked over Cruella's shoulder, at the sound of a twig snapping and breathed out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of his mom.

“Henry!” Emma called.

“Mom!”

Cruella spun Henry round so that she was behind Henry, pulling him back against her.

“Let him go!” Emma yelled.

“I'm afraid not,” Cruella replied. “Come any closer and he dies.”

-x-x-

 The door to the cabin flew open, startling Isaac as Mary Margaret and David rushed inside. Isaac scrambled back against the wall as he watched the couple move closer.

“Don't come any closer! Stay back!”

“We're not gonna hurt you,” David said.

“We just want some information.”

“Uh uh,” Isaac replied with a shake of his head. “I want some guarantees. Because if I tell you everything, you just might kill the messenger.”

“You're safe,” Mary Margaret said. “Trust us.”

“Trust you?” Isaac snorted. “I've seen what you'll do to protect your daughter.”

David lunged forward and grabbed Isaac's arm. He spun him around, his arm behind his back, and shoved him hard against the wall.

“Ow! Hey. You said you wouldn't...”

“What have you done with Emma?” David asked.

“Nothing, I was just trying to protect the world from Cruella,” Isaac replied. “I had no idea that Gold would use her like this,” he added. “Even I couldn't see the end to the story.”

“What are you talking about?” Mary Margaret asked. “How does the story end?”

“With the saviour, turning dark,” Isaac replied as he freed himself from David's grip and handed it over to David.

“What is that?”

“Something I wrote,” Isaac replied watching as David unfolded the scrap of paper. “The truth.”

“ _'Cruella De Vil, can no longer take away the life of another.'_ ” David said as he read the note aloud. Both he and Mary Margaret looked up at him. Not fully understanding quite what he was telling them.

“Do you see now?” he asked. “Henry's in no danger.”

“Cruella can't kill anyone,” Mary Margaret commented as realisation dawned. “She's defenceless.”

“Emma doesn't know,” David replied. “Which means that Gold wants her to...” he tailed off as he realised what was going to happen.

“We have to stop this.” Mary Margaret said. She and David quickly turned on their heels and hurried out of the cabin. They prayed they would get to their daughter in time. They needed to get to her and fast.

-x-x-x-x-

“One small, dead Author,” Cruella commented. “That's all I asked. Simple revenge and you failed utterly,” she added.

“Put the gun down, Cruella,” Emma said, her eyes never leaving the gun in the woman's hand.

“Mom!”

“It's gonna be okay Henry.”

“I'll do it saviour,” Cruella said as she readied the gun. “Believe me I will,” she added. Emma raised her hands, the magic starting to glow in her outstretched palms. “Put your hands down, saviour. We both know you're bluffing.”

“That's my son,” Emma commented, her gaze hardening.

“And you're a hero,” Cruella replied. “And heroes don't kill.”

Without waiting for any further taunt, Emma let her magic flow free, pushing Cruella away from Henry. Cruella stumbled backwards, falling off of the cliff. She smashed against the ground, her head hitting a rock, the snap of her neck faintly reaching Emma's ears.

“Henry?” Emma asked, looking at her son. Hoping that he was fine.

“Mom!” Henry replied as he ran towards her, throwing his arms around her. As Emma held her son close, Mary Margaret and David arrived at the cliff edge. They looked over the edge, and noticed Cruella's broken body lying there. They shared a look of horror as they realised what had happened.

“No,” David breathed. This was not how today was supposed to go.

“Emma?” Mary Margaret called as she turned to look at her daughter. Looking straight into her eyes, she could see no trace of the daughter she knew. They were losing Emma to the darkness and she didn't know how they could stop it.


	19. Lily

The day was overcast, and the only mourners in attendance were Gold and Isaac. While Gold was focused on someone by the trees, Isaac looked down at the napkin from Murray's Club. He'd held onto it all these years. A reminder of the woman he'd thought he'd known.

“I'll miss her,” Isaac commented. “Furs and all, I'll miss her,” he added feeling Gold turn his eyes onto him. “She was good to me...in her way. Made me who I am,” he said with a sad smile as he placed the napkin on the edge of the bare, wooden coffin.

Gold nodded at the cemetery worker, who started to lower the coffin into the ground. “Well, someone had to die at the saviour's hands.”

“Did they?” Isaac asked, finally turning to look at Gold.

“We won't have what we need to rewrite the book,” Gold replied. “To secure our happy endings, we need Ms Swan to complete her journey,” he added, his gaze turning from Isaac to the person watching them from the trees. Isaac's gaze turning in the same direction “The saviour has taken the first step down a dark path,” he said. “And we have to make sure that she stays on it. For both our sakes.”

Emma felt as her gaze harden as she looked directly at Gold. She knew he'd seen her watching them. As they turned to leave, Emma followed suit, and walked back towards the town. She now knew what it was she needed to do.

-x-x-x-x-.

Emma walked into Granny's diner, to see that her family sat in the middle of the diner, two tables pushed together. They looked up from their breakfasts and stopped their conversations as they saw her walking towards them, a face like thunder.

“I'm going after Gold,” she announced as she reached the table. “He made this happen, he needs to answer for it.”

“Careful,” Killian warned. “Don't go off half-cocked.”

“Hook's right,” David commented looking up from his coffee. “He wants you angry.”

“Yeah well, I am angry,” Emma replied. “That doesn't meant that he's going to get what he's after,” she added. “Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella? Yes,” she said. “But that's regret. Not darkness. I think we've all done things we regret,” she said looking directly at her parents, though she knew that both Killian and Regina would be thinking about their regrets. “Right now, we need to focus on one thing. How to keep Gold and the Author from causing anymore damage.”

“I might be able to help with that.” The group turned to see Maleficent stood behind them, having just walked into Granny's. “It now appears that we have a common foe...Rumplestiltskin.”

“He resurrected you,” David pointed out.

“To help himself, not me. Cruella's death only confirmed that,” Maleficent replied. “Now, as I believe I went undercover for you. You owe me.”

“What do you want?” Mary Margaret asked wearily.

“Nothing from you.” Maleficent replied, her eyes sliding towards Emma. “But your daughter, I hear, has a talent for finding people.”

“Yeah, I do,” Emma nodded. “Who do you want found?”

“My daughter.”

“She's alive?” Mary Margaret breathed.

“Yes, she survived the journey to this land. The journey you sent her on.” Maleficent replied. “You want to prevent Rumplestiltskin from achieving whatever he wants. What better way than leaving this town and helping me?” she asked.

“I'm not running away from Gold,” Emma replied.

“It's not running from him, it's hindering him.”

Emma tilted her head to one side as she acknowledged the truth in his words. “What do you know about her?”

“Just what the Dark One showed me,” Maleficent replied. “That she was banished to this world 30 years ago, to a place Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple,” she added. Emma nodded, that was a fair bit to go on. Certainly enough for her to start a search. “And they named her Lillith.”

Emma paled as she heard the name. She had known someone from Minnesota with that name, long ago. But she didn't think it could be the same person. Though, life had taught her, that it certainly could be the same person. “No,” she breathed.

“Emma?” Killian asked as he noticed the change in her demeanour. “What is it?”

However, rather than answer him, Emma spun on her heel and hurried out of the diner. She ran down the street, towards the library. As soon as she reached the building, she ran inside and sat in front the microfilm reader. She entered in some details and found the relevant newspaper article. As it confirmed her thought from earlier, Emma sat back in her chair and let out a low breath. “Lily.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Ain't fate a bitch,” Regina commented causing Emma to jump slightly. “You know this girl? How?” she asked leaning against the desk.

“She was my friend.”

Regina's brow furrowed as she tried to recall if Emma had ever mentioned this girl. “Oh, the one you told me about,” she said as she recalled their conversation a few months ago. “Who you said you pushed away?”

“How is this possible?” Emma asked. “Of all the kids in the world, the one I end up friends with, is the one my parents banished?”

“Emma, there are powers beyond our understanding and your parents messed with them.”

“So, the only friend I ever had wasn't ever my friend by choice.”

“I know, it hurts doesn't it?” Regina commented. “I've been there too.”

“You have?”

“You think it was a coincidence that I just so happened to adopt the saviour's son?” she asked. “Our actions may be our own, but fate pushes us.” Regina added. “Maybe its time you pushed back.”

“How?”

“Well, you have to find this girl to redeem your parents and show Gold he's wrong about you, that he can't change you.” Regina replied. “How about you make today, the day that you beat fate?”

Emma looked up at Regina and watched the challenging look she was giving her. Almost as if she was daring her to do it. Emma smiled up at Regina, as she nodded. She was going to show Gold and the Author that she was the only person that wrote her story and decided its path.

-x-x-x-x-

Isaac walked out of the shop, and frowned at the small group he could see stood outside town hall, Emma's car beside them.

“You're letting leave town?” Isaac asked. Surely this was the exact opposite of what they wanted.

“For our purposes where the saviour turns dark is of little consequence,” Gold replied. “I'm confident that her latest mission will darken her heart faster than we ever could,” he added as he stared out of the driver side window, noticing Belle and Will walking down Main Street towards the pawn shop. “Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to take care of.” he said as he opened the car door and got out of the car.

-x-x-x-x-

The small group stood outside the town hall as Emma and Killian prepared to head off to find Lily. Even though her parents were there and stood near to Henry, Emma was completely ignoring them.

"Be good, kid,” Emma said as she hugged Henry. “I'll see you when I get back. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Henry smiled as they broke apart, before he moved back to stand beside Robin.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Emma asked as Regina came out of the building.

“I did,” Regina replied as she handed a rolled up scroll over to her. “The Snow Queen's scroll,” she added. “Just in case there are any problems with the cloaking spell on the way back.”

“Thank you,” Emma replied as she took the scroll and tucked it into her jacket pocket. “And thank you for encouraging me to do this.”

Regina smiled, giving her a small nod. “Can I give you a bit of advice?” Regina asked, she watched as Emma indicated that she could. “Vengeance and darkness its tempting,” she added. “When I first started learning magic, I was adamant I wouldn't give in. But I did. So I'm advising you to resist it,” she said.

“With all due respect, Regina, I'm not you.”

“I know you're not,” Regina nodded. “Back then, I had nothing to live for.”

“You do now though.”

“I do,” Regina replied looking over her shoulder at Robin and Henry. “And so do you.”

Emma looked over at Killian who was talking to Mary Margaret and David.

“Emma,” Mary Margaret said as she and David came over to them.

“You ready?” Emma asked ignoring her mother and looking over at Killian.

“Aye love,” he replied as he got into the car.

“Take care of Henry,” Emma said looking over at Regina.

“I always do Miss Swan.”

Emma smiled at her, before she got into the car. As she pulled on her seatbelt, Emma noticed that her phone had received a message.

“What is it?” Killian asked.

“One of my contacts found an address for Lily,” Emma replied as she read the content of it. “But its five years old.”

“Emma?” he prompted noticing that she'd started to frown.

“This is Lowell, Massachusetts, which is less than 30 miles outside of Boston,” she replied. “Which is where I lived five years ago. Lily and I grew up in Minnesota, separated as kids, and ended up living less than an hour apart as adults?” she commented. “Regina was right, fate clearly is pushing us together,” Emma sighed. “It pushed us together as kids, but the last time I saw her, I pushed away.”

“What exactly happened between you two?” Killian asked, as Emma put her foot on the pedal and started to drive.

-x-x-x-x-

Robin walked through the front door of the mansion and looked to see if anyone else was home yet. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that Regina wasn't back from the office yet. That made things a lot easier. Now he just had to hope Henry was in as he didn't want the chance that Regina would overhear them talking. He would have included Roland in the conversation, but his son – God bless him – just couldn't keep a secret. He would just have to mention it to him nearer the time.

He'd been thinking about this since the spell of shattered sight had hit the town. Now the time had come for Robin to start putting it into action. There was one thing he needed to do first though. Probably the most important thing apart from the actual proposal. Hearing noises from one of the rooms, he walked across the foyer towards the half open door.

“Hey Robin.” Henry said looking up from his video game, as he saw Robin enter the den.

“Hi,” he replied, feeling a little nervous. This was either going to go brilliantly. Or horribly. He knew which way he wanted to it go, but he couldn't guarantee that Henry would like it. Or even be amendable to it. “Your mom isn't around is she?”

“No, she went to meet Maleficent, why?”

“I wanted to speak to you, its rather important,” Robin replied. “And I didn't want her to overhear.”

Henry sat up a little straighter pausing his game before turning his attention to the outlaw turned deputy sheriff. He'd been wondering when this would happen. Henry bit back a smile as he took in Robin's nervousness. _That's good_ , Henry thought _he doesn't think it's a sure thing_.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Henry trying not to laugh out loud as Robin tried to find the right words.

“You want to marry my mom don't you?” he asked deciding to put him out of his misery.

“I do,” Robin replied, feeling a brief moment of relief. “How do you feel about that?”

“Honestly?” he asked, watching as Robin nodded. “I think its awesome,” he smiled. “How many kids get to say that Robin Hood is their step-dad?”

“So I have your blessing then?”

“Of course,” Henry replied. “But just so you know, you ever hurt her you'll see what I inherited from being raised by her. Not mention grandpa has a very sharp sword,” he added with another smile.

Robin couldn't help but smile at Henry's protective attitude towards Regina, and while he knew he would never do that, he still felt the need to clarify. “You know I have no intention of hurting her don't you?”

“I do,” Henry replied. He already knew that, but it was nice to have it confirmed. “Now, lets start with Operation Proposal,” he added as he switched the game off, and looked at Robin earnestly.

“Operation Proposal?”

“Exactly.” Henry nodded. “You're gonna need my help if you want my mom to say yes.”

-x-x-x-x-

When she'd first 'created' Storybrooke, Regina had never given much thought to the various departments of town government. Sure there had been people working in them, but she'd never really thought about them until now. When Robin had mentioned that his friends were feeling a little restless, Regina had put them to work in the forestry department, giving them dominion over the woods that they called their home. It basically meant mapping the woods, and keeping everything from overgrowing. But they'd been more than happy to do it. Robin occasionally helped them out when he wasn't at the Sheriff's station with Emma and David. But now it was just a question of where she could put Maleficent. She knew that her friend – who was currently housed in Regina's guest room – would get bored of having nothing to do.

Regina had thought about installing Maleficent as deputy Mayor. However, she knew that Maleficent had little to no good will with the people of Storybrooke. It hadn't escaped her notice that Aurora had practically gone into hiding when she'd heard that the woman who had cursed her had ended up in the town where she'd made a home for herself. She looked down the list of various departments and tried to figure out which would be the best place for her. There was always the DA's office, since Spencer had been locked away, there hadn't been anyone there. But as people in the town never went to trial, it was pointless even having it there. Regina also knew that anything to do with the school was automatically ruled out. Until there was a slightly more easy peace between Maleficent and the Charming's, Regina would be keeping them far apart.

“So, why did you want to meet with me?” Maleficent asked as she walked into the office, sitting down into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“Well,” Regina began. “If you're going to be sticking around this little town of mine. We need to find you something to do.”

* * *

“And I thought that jail cell you had me thrown in back in New York was awful.” Killian commented as he and Emma walked up the stairs of the run down apartment building.

To call it a habitable environment was far too charitable. There was rubbish lying in the corridors, a distinct smell of bodily fluids and narcotics, mould seemed to be growing in the corners. Emma couldn't help but think that it made some of the places she'd lived in when she'd gotten out of jail as a paradise.

As she walked down the corridor, Emma made a note of the numbers, as she looked for Lily's apartment. She stopped in front of one and raised her hand, knocking on it sharply.

Disturbed from the noise, an unkempt man poked his head out from the door of his apartment. Emma guessed that the man was a landlord. “Yeah?”

“Oh, sorry to disturb you,” Emma said as she walked over to him, more than aware of Killian staying close to her. “We're just looking for Lillith Page. Is she around?”

“No, she ain't around,” the Landlord replied. “Not for years.”

“You know where she moved?”

“Lady, she ain't moving nowhere,” he said. “She's dead.”

“What?”

“Car wreck a couple of years back,” the landlord shrugged. “Pretty sure she was drunk. Not that anyone missed her,” he added. “I mean she was a weird one. Kept to herself. 'Course she had one of those personalities that you wanted to stay far away from. A real loser.”

“She was my friend!” Emma yelled as she lunged forward and grabbed the landlord by his throat, slamming him against the wall.

“Emma! Emma!” Killian called as he rushed forward. “He's not worth it love,” he added, placing a hand on her arm, in the hopes she'd calm down. Or at least move her hand from around the guy's throat. “Are you alright?” he asked when she'd stepped away from the man.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Emma replied with a shake of her head. With a last look at the landlord, she turned around and walked back in the direction of the stairs. Killian frowned at her, knowing that there was a strong chance that she was lying. However, he knew that by pushing her, he wouldn't get any form of answer out of her.

-x-x-x-x-

From his spot in the back room, Gold looked into the shop as he observed Belle and Will. It had been something of a sour point that Belle had found someone else in the short time he'd been out of Storybrooke. However, even he had to admit – however grudgingly it might be – Will was actually a good guy, who did seem to care about Belle.

“So are you sure that you don't mind?” she asked as he helped her put on her coat. “Mary Margaret and David just need me to watch Neal for an hour or so.”

“'Course I don't mind,” Will smiled, as he untucked her hair from beneath the collar, letting it hang loose over her shoulders. “Your willingness to help others, is one of the reasons that I like you,” he added, causing Belle to bite her bottom lip, a little colour creeping onto her cheeks.

Gold felt a pang of loss deep in his chest as he watched her smile up at Will. She'd once looked at him like that. Despite what Regina had shown him the previous day, there was no doubt in his mind that Belle was once again in possession of her heart. And now, he was fairly certain that he was in the process of losing Belle for good. With a flick of his wrist, Gold disappeared from the back room, he had other matters to attend to while he waited for Emma to return.

-x-x-x-x-

As the bug sped down the road back towards Storybrooke, Killian kept glancing over at Emma. She'd been quiet since they'd left Lowell, and he was trying to figure out the best way to get her to start talking. He knew how the darkness began to spread in someone and currently Emma was showing a couple of warning signs.

“Swan,” he said, causing her to glance over at him.

“What?”

“Do you want to talk about what happened back there?” he asked.

“Nope,” she replied, turning her eyes back to the road.

“You nearly had that guy wearing the wall.”

“Look, I know what you're thinking,” Emma sighed. “But what happened back there wasn't me turning dark,” she added. “It was mourning a friend. Can you understand that?”

“It wasn't your fault love.”

“You sure about that?” Emma asked. “You heard what that guy said, her life wasn't pretty,” she added. “That darkness was meant for me,” she commented turning to look at him. “Or could have been or...”

“Emma!” Killian said drawing Emma's away from him and out the front window.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw a grey wolf stood in the middle of the road. Emma managed to swerve at the last moment, avoiding the wolf, and sending them skidding to a half at the side of the road. Emma watched as the wolf lowered its head before it turned and ran down a dirt road towards a rest stop.

“You okay?” Killian asked as he looked over at Emma. Emma nodded at him as she opened the car door and got out.

“This has happened before,” she murmured. “The wolf in the road, and an accident. The first time I tried to leave Storybrooke.”

“Are you sure its fate, and not just a flat tire?” Killian asked as he noticed the front driver's side tire was flat. “Or does fate want us to go the coffee mug diner?”

“This wasn't just an accident,” Emma insisted. “Come on, you can get a tire and I'll get some coffee.”

Emma pulled open the door to the little diner and looked around, taking note of how empty it seemed. She took a seat at the table, watching as a tall, brunette waitress came over to her. Emma couldn't pinpoint why, but there was something familiar about the woman.

"Hi.” Emma said reading the woman's name tag trying to see if it evoked any memories.

“Hey.” Starla replied

“Two cups of a coffee and a pack of Advil,” Emma said. “Actually, make it two packs.”

“Tough day?” Starla asked as she poured the coffee into two cups.

“You don't know the half of it.”

“I'll leave the pot here, then,” Starla commented as she set the coffee pot down on the table. Emma frowned a little, as she noticed the birthmark on the inside of the woman's wrist. She realised why the woman was so familiar to her. “I'll be right back with your Advil,” she added turning and walking out into the back room.

Killian walked into the diner and scanned the room looking for Emma. He caught sight of her and walked over to the table and sat down in front of her.

“The car's being towed,” he said. “What's wrong?” he asked as he noticed her eyes following the waitress.

“It's her,” Emma replied nodding in the direction of the woman. “That's Lily.”

-x-x-x-x-

The little jewellery store, around the corner from the library was one of Storybrooke's most profitable businesses. At least since the curse had broken it was, and it was still behind Granny's in popularity but everyone who went in there knew they were getting something special. It was run by King Midas, and latterly by his daughter Abigail. For all the time he had been in Storybrooke, Robin had never noticed the shop before, so when Henry had pointed it out to him, he had been surprised. He'd initially gone to Gold's shop and asked Belle if any other family heirlooms and shown up. When she hadn't found anything, Henry had come up with a new solution for which Robin was thankful. The less people that knew, the less chance he had of Regina finding out before he actually proposed to her.

“Hi Henry,” Abigail said as she looked up to see who had just walked in. “A little too young to be buying jewellery aren't you?” she asked jokingly. She saw Robin behind him and knew exactly why they had come in here.

“I am, but he's not,” Henry smiled. “I don't believe you've properly met yet have you?”

“Not in this realm,” Abigail replied as she shook Robin's hand. “But I do believe you and your men stole a couple of things from my father's castle once.”

“Apologies,” Robin replied looking a little sheepish.

“It doesn't matter, those candlesticks were rather hideous.” Abigail laughed. “I hope you got a good price for them.”

“It allowed us to feed the poor for several months during a harsh winter.”

“Then we have no problem.” Abigail nodded. “Now, I assume you're looking for a ring for our erstwhile mayor, am I right?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful,” she smiled, before she pulled up several cushions with rings in them, placing them on the counter. “Now, do you have a particular style or stone in mind?”

“Not really,” Robin replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “But she'd prefer something simple and elegant,” he added, chancing a look at Henry who nodded his agreement. Abigail smiled at them, before she put one cushion back at the counter.

“These are probably your best options,” she replied pushing two cushions closer to the two. “They're a variety of stones, cuts and styles so take your time.”

Robin leant against the counter and studied some of the ones in front of him. Though the diamond rings he could see were ones that he was sure would suit Regina, he felt there was something missing from them.

“What about this one?” Henry asked as he pointed to one in the second row of the cushion. It was a square cut sapphire, with diamonds in a channel set into a platinum band. Robin carefully picked it up and studied it. While it was simple, it also seemed a little bland and that wouldn't do. And not something that he could see Regina wearing.

“I don't think so,” he replied putting it back in its spot, before he resumed looking at the rings.

* * *

Leaving Killian to finish his coffee and check on the car, Emma walked around the back of the diner, where Lily was sat on an empty drum of cooking oil.

“Hey, Starla.”

“Is something wrong?” Lily asked as looked up at the blonde. “Did I bring you decaf by mistake?” she asked standing up. “I'm so sorry, I always get the pots mixed up.”

“Starla isn't your name is it Lily?” Emma replied, her arms folded across her chest.

“How do you know that?”

“This mark,” Emma replied, pulling Lily's arm towards her. “You showed it to me a long time ago, outside a crappy cub foods in Hopkins, Minnesota.”

“Emma?”

“I thought you were dead,” Emma commented. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I, uh, got into trouble a couple of years back with some bad people,” Lily replied. Emma fought back an eye roll, it was the same old story. “I needed a fresh start,” she added. “But I've been careful, how did you find me?”

“Fate.”

“What?” Lily snorted.

“I know that this is gonna sound crazy, but remember when we were kids, you used to say that you and I were connected?” Emma asked. “Like something was drawing us together?”

“Yeah,” Lily nodded. “That's something teenage girls say, and then you braid each other's hair and become BFFs.”

“What if you were right?” Emma asked. “What if there's a reason that your life has been on a down swing ever since we met?” she added. “That all your problems, are not your fault, they're...mine.”

“You're right,” Lily commented. “That sounds crazy.”

“It's complicated,” Emma replied. “But I can explain it if you come with me. I just need you to trust me.”

Lily looked at the only person that had ever cared about her, had been her first real friend and frowned. “Look, I don't know what kind of 12 step program you're in,” Lily replied. “But I've moved on. I'm fine.”

“You're living in the middle of nowhere, under an assumed name,” Emma pointed out. “I can help you.”

“I don't need your help,” Lily replied, watching as a school bus pulled up in the car park. “And my life is great thank you very much,” she added. “I have an awesome daughter, and a loving husband,” she said. “The last thing I need is for you to come into my life and just blow it apart again,” she sighed. “So, if you'll excuse me, that's my daughter's bus.”

Emma watched as Lily started to walk away. “I, I'm sorry,” Emma called. “For, everything.”

“You don't need to apologise,” Lily replied turning to look back Emma. “We were kids. To be honest, I haven't even thought about you in years.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked with a small frown.

“Yeah,” Lily replied, before she walked over to the bus and crouched down in front of a young girl.

Killian came up beside Emma, watching her watch the scene unfold in front of them. “Tyre's being fixed,” he said, placing a hand on her back. “So, it was her then?” he asked, watching Emma nod slowly. “Well, it looks like her life wasn't ruined after all.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily noticed that Emma was stood watching her. She knew that she wouldn't leave just right now, so she looked back at the young girl. “You know me from the diner right?” she asked, smiling as the girl nodded. “Free burgers for a week, if you smile, take my hand and walk around the block with me,” she said. “But you have to decide now.”

The girl thought about for a few moments, before she nodded and gave Lily a small smile. Lily smiled back and stood up taking the girls hand, leading around the other side of the diner. Emma watched the pair leave, and frowned. Something about this didn't feel right at all.

-x-x-x-x-

As they opened the door to Granny's, their eyes fell upon Maleficent sat at a booth, Regina opposite her. Mary Margaret and David shared a look before they walked over to them. Regina noticed them approaching and her eyes widened, praying that Maleficent wouldn't roast them in the middle of Granny's.

“I don't think...” Regina began but Mary Margaret held up a hand to stop her.

“We need to do this,” she said, before she turned her attention to Maleficent. “Maleficent?”

“Go,” Maleficent said looking up at the couple. “Now. I don't want to see either one of you.”

“Just hear us out,” David replied. “Please?”

Maleficent shared a look with Regina, who shrugged in response, she had no idea what the pair wanted.

“We realised, we've been so concerned about earning Emma's forgiveness,” Mary Margaret said. “We forgot the person we hurt most.”

“So you're here to apologise?” Maleficent asked. “I'm afraid that I'm not the one whose forgiveness you really need.”

“Your daughter.”

“She was an innocent,” Maleficent replied standing up so that she appeared to be towering over the couple. Regina stood up as well, ready to get in the middle if things turned ugly. “Its her that you need to apologise to.”

“We will,” Mary Margaret nodded. “We will do everything we can to make it up to her.”

“Whatever it takes,” David agreed.

“Do you think that'll be enough?” Maleficent asked. “Well, you've been so worried that the Dark One might turn Emma into a monster, you forgot, that's exactly what you did to my Lillith,” she added. “So, if I won't forgive you, why would she?” Maleficent asked, before she walked out of the diner, leaving Regina, David, Mary Margaret and the other customers wonder just what would happen next.

* * *

Emma walked out of the side door of the diner, and walked over to Killian who looked at her curiously. After Lily had walked off with her daughter, Emma had hurried back inside the diner, leaving Killian to wonder just what was going on inside her head.

“What did you do Swan?” he asked noticing a white card in her hand.

“I just swiped 'Starla's' time card,” Emma replied. “It has her real address,” she added passing it over to him.

“But she said that she didn't want your help.”

“And she was lying,” Emma replied.

“You saw her with her child.”

“A child,” Emma commented. “You know me. I know when someone's lying and she was,” Emma added. “She always has. Why would she be any different now?” she asked. “Something's wrong, we have to go find her,” she said as they reached the bug. “I'm gonna help her this time. I'm gonna get her back to her mom,” she finished as she climbed into the car.

Killian looked at her curiously for a moment, before he got into the car as well. He only hoped that Emma knew what she was doing.

-x-x-x-x-

For half an hour, the two had studied the rings in front of them. Robin was glad that he had Henry's help, as it helped having someone else to offer an opinion. It did occur to him that Mary Margaret could've been useful, but there was no guarantee she wouldn't let something slip without meaning too. There had been a few rings that were very nearly right, including a beautiful white gold band with leaf and flower motifs encircling the diamond. Though that had been nixed fairly early, if only because Regina wasn't as attuned to nature as Robin was.

“I think I might have one for you to look at,” Abigail said when several rings had been rejected. “Back when the first curse was still in place, not long after Emma came to Storybrooke. Regina was helping – at least I thought she was helping – with my marriage problems. Anyway, I remember once we were talking in here, I was sorting out something for my father, and I noticed her looking at this particular item. I think she might like it,” she added as she picked up a ring from the cabinet. “What do you think?” she asked holding out the ring for the two to look at.

Robin looked at the ring, and tried to imagine it on Regina's hand. He smiled, as he realised that he could. While the other rings had been beautiful and would have looked good on her, none of them had given him the image he was looking for. One where it looked like the ring was made for her, and her alone. Like it had always belonged there.

“I think that's one,” Robin replied after a few more moments. “What do you think Henry?”

“She'll love it,” he nodded.

“Now you just have to hope she says yes,” Abigail smiled as she set about finding a box for it, biting back a laugh at the look on Robin's face at the thought that Regina would turn him down. “And when the time comes, I can do you a good deal on the wedding rings. Because I have the perfect one to go with this particular engagement ring.”

“You seem fairly confident Regina will say yes.”

“You must be as well,” Henry replied. “Especially if you're asking her to marry you. No one would do it if they weren't sure of the answer.”

-x-x-x-x-

The car pulled up outside a little static trailer park, several static trailers dotted close together. Emma parked in front of the middle one, before getting out of the car. She was followed by Killian and they walked towards the front door. Finding it unlocked, Emma pulled the door open and walked inside, followed by Killian.

“No kid's stuff, no sign of a husband,” Emma commented as they walked from one room to another.

“So you were right,” Killian commented.

“Can't blame her for running off,” Emma sighed. “I was about to tell her that she was Maleficent's daughter.

“Aye, that might have been a hard tale to hear,” Killian replied.

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “It took me a long time to believe in the curse and that was when I was in Storybrooke.”

“Emma,” Killian said quietly drawing her attention.

“What?”

“It might be easy for her understand,” he commented waving his hand in the direction of the board that was set up in front of them. It was exactly like the incident boards she used to use when she was tracking a bail jumper. It gave her an easy way of seeing just exactly what she knew and where things were. It included many pictures of fairytale characters pulled from old tales, a large map of Maine sat in the middle of it, several spots circled as to the possible location of Storybrooke. Not to mention various newspaper clippings.

“Son of a...” Emma tailed off. “She knew, she already knew.”

“And she was looking for you,” Killian commented, drawing Emma's attention to the picture of her as a teenager stuck to the board.

“No,” Emma breathed. “My parents. She knew everything. She wants revenge,” she added as the sound of squealing tyres punctuated the quiet of the trailer. “Really? Lily!” she called as she ran out of the front door, watching as her yellow bug drove out of the park. “The Apprentice's scroll is in the car,” she said turning to look at Killian.

“Bloody hell,” he replied. “And now she's got a way into Storybrooke.”

Emma glared in the direction the car had taken, before she picked up a loose post from the side of the trailer and walking over to a blue sports car.

“Swan?”

“That girl destroyed my life with one family,” she replied as she swung the post at a window causing it to smash so that she could unlock the car. She got into the passenger seat and proceeded to hot wire the car. “I'm not letting her do it again. Now get in.” she said.

Killian barely had time to sit down before, Emma was speeding off to follow Lily.

* * *

“She's doing it again,” Emma said as she slammed on the gas, pushing the car to go even faster as she caught a flash of yellow. “Every time I let Lily in, she rips apart my life,” she added. “Now she's going after my parents. I have to stop her.”

“And you will,” Killian replied. “But you can't go in with a head full of steam, you'll just end up doing something you'll regret.”

“Really?” Emma asked glaring over at him. Unable to believe the nerve of him. “Tell me pirate, what was it you were going to do to Gold when you first arrived in Storybrooke? Invite him onto The Jolly Roger for some rum and sea shanty's?”

“That was different.”

“How exactly?” Emma asked. “Given half the chance you'd have killed him. So I'll do the same thing to Lily.”

“Careful, Swan, you're starting to sound like...”

“Like what? A villain?” she asked mockingly. “This is the real world, Hook. There's no such thing as heroes and villains, there is just real people with real problems,” she added. “So if you're going to try and stop me, you can find your own way back to Storybrooke.”

-x-x-

Emma took the corner sharply as the road curved to the left.

“There she is,” Killian said as they noticed they were just a few feet away from the bug. Which had suddenly sped up as Lily noticed the car following. Emma slammed her foot on the gas and pushed the car to go even faster. She was not going to let Lily make it to Storybrooke. If need be, she'd lie to Maleficent about the whereabouts of her daughter. “Swan!” Killian yelled as Emma swerved so that the car caused Lily to drive off the road.

“Hey!” Emma yelled as she got out of the car. Lily turned around to face Emma and glared at her. “You know. You know everything,” she said. “Did you know when we were kids?”

“Of course not.”

“But now?”

“Yeah, I learned it all,” Lily replied.

“How?”

“Does it really matter?” Lily asked. “It doesn't change anything. You screwed me over before you were even born.”

“I had no more say in what happened than you did.”

“But your parents did,” Lily pointed out. “And the minute I get to Storybrooke...”

“You lay a hand on them,” Emma interrupted. “I end you!” she yelled as she punched Lily hard, sending the woman falling backwards.

“Emma, stop!” Killian yelled rushing forward and trying to pull Emma away from Lily.

“Yeah?” Lily asked ignoring the man trying to pull Emma back, and punching Emma just as hard. “And how are you gonna do that without your magic saviour?” she asked as she pushed Emma away from her. Thunder and lightning crashed around them as they continued to hit each other. “Your parents are monsters Emma,” Lily commented. “They banished me and threw you into a wardrobe,” she added. “And now here you are, ready to die for them. Because you're so perfect. The Saviour,” Lily spat. “Well, they deserve to be punished. There's only one way to stop me and you know it.”

Emma pushed Lily away from her, so that Lily was flat on her back. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her gun, aiming it at Lily's head.

“Of course it ends this way,” Lily snorted as she stared down the barrel of the gun. “This just makes too much sense.”

“I'm just trying to stop you from doing something that you'll regret.”

“You can't,” Lily replied with a shake of her head. “Thanks to you, I'm hard wired for bad decisions,” she added. “So come on, just put me out of my misery. You know the truth. We both know that my life isn't worth saving,” she said. “And if you let me go, I will destroy everything. Its what I do,” she sighed. “So come on, be the hero and end this right here before it even starts,” she added. “Come on Emma.”

“Swan, put the gun down,” Killian said as he came up behind Emma. “If you pull that trigger, you will be the one who ruins your life this time,” he added. “Not to mention Henry's, and your parents. And everyone else's.”

“I have to protect them.”

“Then lower the gun,” Killian replied. “Storybrooke needs a hero, not a murderer.”

“I'm already a murderer.”

“Cruella was an accident,” Killian replied. “But if you kill Lily, then the path back isn't an easy one,” he added. “Take it from someone who's killed his fair share of people,” he said. “This is exactly what the Crocodile wants you to do, so don't do it.”

Emma turned to look at Killian who was looking at her at earnestly. Trust and love evident in his eyes. She lowered her gun and placed it back into her back pocket.

-x-

As the sun started to lower, Killian watched as Emma and Lily sat on some pipes at the road side. He turned and walked in the direction of the bug giving the former friends some privacy.

"Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?” Lily asked. “I would have.”

“I'd like to think you wouldn't have,” Emma replied, looking over at her.

“Isn't that the whole point of the saviour and anti-saviour?”

“Stop calling yourself that,” Emma said with an exasperated sigh. “So, Lily, are you coming with me and Killian?” she asked.

“You still want me to come with you?” Lily asked. “After everything that's happened?”

“Yeah,” Emma replied giving her a soft smile. “I'm not pushing you away this time,” she added as she stood up, holding her hand out for Lily to take it.

* * *

Belle walked into the shop, smiling as she caught sight of Will stood behind the counter.

“Hey, I brought us dinner from Granny's,” she said holding up the bag of take out. “I got you your usual burger,” she added. Her smile dropped as she noticed the small frown on his face. “Is something wrong?”

Will gave her a tight smile, as he straightened up. “There's someone here to see you.”

Belle was about to ask who, when the beaded curtain to the back room parted to reveal her estranged husband. She moved back as she caught sight of him. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with him right now. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I wanted to stay something to you,” he replied. “Before its too late.”

“I'm not sure that I want to hear it.”

“Please,” Gold said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Please. I'm not asking for forgiveness,” he added. “I spent every day of our marriage deceiving you, when I should have been trying to make you happy,” he said. Belle gulped slightly, trying to stop the tears from welling up. “And now, it's too late. My heart is nearly black. And if I continue hurting you, then there's no hope for me,” he said as he took her hand in his. He let out a low breath, when she didn't pull away from him. “Goodbye Belle,” he finished as he dropped her hand before he walked out of the shop. He paused in the doorway and gave her a last look, before he closed the door behind him.

Will walked out from behind the counter and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He tried not to mind when she shrugged his hand off. “You still care for him don't you?”

“I...” Belle tailed off as she tried to figure out just how she felt. “I don't know.”

“Hey, I get it,” Will replied giving her a small smile. “I've been in that position an' all.”

“With Anastasia?” Belle asked, recalling the name of the woman he'd left behind in Wonderland.

“Yes,” he replied. “But as long as you're honest with yourself, about what you're feeling, everything will become clear in time.”

Belle looked over at him and smiled sadly. She removed her coat and walked into the back room to look for some plates.

* * *

As she opened the front door, Regina was met with the sounds of laughter. Despite her worry about where Maleficent had gone when she'd left the diner earlier, she couldn't help but raise a smile. This was all she'd wanted as a young girl. A family full of laughter and love, simple as it was. Even if she had mocked Mary Margaret for wanting something similar. She walked into the kitchen and her smile widened as she watched her three boys looking at the ingredients they had set out on the counter.

“What is going on here?” she asked.

“Mama!” Roland exclaimed as he saw her leaning against the door frame. He ran over to her and she crouched down in time to catch him as he ran towards her. He threw his arm around her neck and she stood up, carrying him over to the others.

“So, what are you up to?”

“We were going to make you dinner,” Henry replied. “We were just trying to decide what to make.”

“Do you have any objections to that milady?” Robin asked.

“None at all,” she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. “Oh, I had a message from Killian earlier,” she added, watching as Henry looked over at her. “They found Lily, and they'll be back tomorrow morning.”

“Is mom...”

“She's her normal saviour self,” Regina replied with a smile as she set Roland down on the floor. “Right, I shall leave you boys to your cooking,” she added. “Just don't mess up my kitchen,” she smiled as she turned around leaving them to their own devices.

While Henry helped Roland back onto the stool that he'd previously been sat on, Robin pulled the ring box out of his inside jacket pocket. He flipped it open and looked at the ring nestled between the white foam interior. Robin smiled as he looked down at it, he couldn't wait to give it to her and see her reaction.

“Do you know when you're going to do it?” Henry asked as he came up beside him.

“Soon,” Robin replied with a small smile. “Very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	20. Mother

Regina sat swirling the coffee around her mug while she waited for her morning appointment. Recently, she'd started to think about the future. Namely her future with Robin and what it held for them. She was fairly certain about a few things in regards to their future. But there was just one thing that was still up in the air. Something she still didn't know Robin's feelings about, but at the same time, she wasn't ready to talk about it. With anyone.

“What do you want with me this time?”

Regina looked up as Maleficent walked into her office. She pulled out the sheaf of papers that she'd located earlier.

“I've got some houses I think you would like,” she said indicating the various houses listed. “You can't keep living in my guest room.”

“Why?” Maleficent asked with a smirk. “Might you be needing a nursery? Though I have to warn you, I will fight that green pixie to be Godmother.”

Regina looked at her friend and gave her a tight smile. “Actually, I was thinking about if Lillith decided to stay in town,” she added. Regina could tell that Maleficent had picked up on her hesitation to answer and the quick subject change. However, if pressed on the matter, Regina knew that she wouldn't tell her why, or just how her comment had touched a nerve. It wasn't something she'd discussed with Robin yet. And it was something that Regina figured he should hear directly from her, then second hand from someone else.

“Do you think she'll want to?” Maleficent asked knowing that Regina wouldn't share whatever had gone through her mind. She looked up from the sheaf of papers and looked at her with a hopeful expression.

Regina looked over at her friend and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Despite having her own problems at the time, Regina could still remember what it had been like after the curse had broken and how hard Emma had found it to be reunited with her parents after a lifetime of not knowing them.

“I hope so,” Regina replied. “If only so you can get to know her,” she added.

-x-x-

Isaac looked around the diner with a frown. It was the first time he'd seen much of the town, and he hadn't been that impressed by it. Not to mention the fact that this diner was giving him throwbacks to an awful little diner opposite his former place of business that served the worst food on the Eastern seaboard.

“What is this?” he asked as he held up a circular piece of food, looking at it from all angles.

“It's a bagel,” Gold replied.

“Is it?” Isaac commented, it looked nothing like the bagels he was used to, or had experienced in the past.

“Gold.”

Both Gold and Isaac looked up to see David and Mary Margaret stood in front of him.

“This why I hate this place,” Gold muttered as the pair sat down in the booth beside them.

“We just thought you should know, that Emma's on her way back to Storybrooke,” Mary Margaret commented. “With Maleficent's daughter, and her heart isn't dark.”

“Your plan failed Gold,” David interjected. “Emma's still as light as they come,” he added. “And thanks to what Belle's told us, we know you can't do anything to her, without darkening your heart further,” he said before the pair stood up and walked back out of Granny's.

Isaac watched them go with a small frown before he looked back over at Gold. This certainly put a dint in their plans. “Well, that's bad news,” he commented causing Gold to look over at him. “Emma's in charge of the happy endings around here,” he added. “The ink has to contain her blood. It has to be governed by her dark impulses. No dark saviour, no ink,” he said as Gold gave a hacking cough. “You okay?” Isaac asked. “What was he saying about your heart?”

Gold waved the question off. “I'll be perfectly fine once I find another way to get that ink.”

“You think there's a loophole?”

“Well, there always is,” Gold replied as he stood up, giving another hacking cough. “Forget walking,” he said. “I have a better idea,” he added as he enveloped them in a whirl of red smoke.

 

-x-x-

As the yellow bug pulled up outside Granny's, Emma let out a low breath as she noticed the small group stood on the side walk. Both her parents were stood nearest the archway to the small outdoor seating area of the diner, with Henry beside them. Set a bit further back were Regina and Robin, Maleficent a little behind them. In the rear view mirror, Emma caught sight of Lily looking out at her curiously, before her gaze hardened at the sight of David and Mary Margaret. Both she and Killian got out of car, while Killian headed over to the small group, Emma pulled her seat forward so that Lily could get out.

Henry rushed over and hugged Emma tightly relieved that she hadn't gone dark while outside Storybrooke. Emma hugged him back tightly, before she stepped away from him. As her parents came forth to hug her, Emma took a step back, and walked back over to where Lily was stood. She placed a hand on Lily's back and steered her in the direction of Maleficent. The glare that Lily levelled at her parents did not go unnoticed.

“All right,” Emma said. Her voice carried a note of warning, so that Lily would remember the warning given the previous day. Emma shared a quick look of concern with Regina as they approached Maleficent, noticing the tears in Maleficent's eyes. “Maleficent,” she said. “This is Lily,” she added as she pushed Lily forward towards the blonde. “This is your daughter.”

As Maleficent stepped forward to hug her daughter – a hug that Lily returned awkwardly – Emma stepped back against Killian, watching the reunion with interest. It was certainly strange knowing that her childhood best friend was the daughter of Sleeping Beauty's nemesis. Though no more strange than the fact that she shared a son with the Evil Queen.

* * *

As they appeared in the middle of the shop, Gold staggered before he leaned heavily upon the counter. “Get anything on blood magic,” he instructed sending Isaac towards the other end of the shop. “But be quick, I've just remembered something in the back that might help.”

Gold raised a hand and plunged it into his chest, pulling out his own heart. He watched as the blackness covered it all, save for one loan red spot in the centre of his heart. Isaac came closer and looked at the heart curiously. Both looked up as the bell above his door dinged.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asked at the same time that Gold asked. “What do you want?”

“I want the Author,” Regina replied. “Finding him was my son's idea, and then you stole it,” she added. “What's wrong with you? You look terrible.”

“Nothing, I'm fine.” Gold lied.

“Oh, it's your heart isn't it?” Regina commented as she moved closer, noticing the small black object that Gold held in his hands. “It's finally happening.”

“Yeah, it's dying,” Gold replied. “Bad news for you and me both.”

“You said it would kill your ability to love,” Regina said as she studied him closely. “You didn't say that,” she added with a small frown. “The Dark One can't die. Not like that.”

“No,” Gold agreed. “But Rumplestiltskin can,” he added. “A friendly warning, you don't want to face the Dark One when there's no one else at home,” he said. “So I suggest you don't antagonise me.”

“Oh it doesn't really matter,” Regina shrugged as she moved to stand beside the Author. “Currently, I'm happy, so I don't really care what you'll be up to,” she added. “But I do have a few things, the Author is required for.”

“Look, I have the quill,” Gold said. “You and I, we can work together. Secure both our happy endings. We can both figure out a way to...to find that ink.”

“Yes, you look like you're up for some serious collaboration,” Regina commented with a roll of her eyes. “Thank you though.”

“No, no, no.” Gold said.

“Goodbye, dearie,” Regina smiled as both she and the Author disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Gold stared at the spot where the two had been stood, unable to believe that his last chance had slipped through his fingers once again. Soon, though, his vision blurred and he swayed before everything went black and he fell to the floor.

-x-x-

The vault was as dimly lit as ever as Isaac looked around, the underground room. He certainly had to admit it was impressive. It was certainly better than the little cabin that Gold had had him holed up in.

“So, if I have this straight,” Regina said turning back around to face him. “You thought that Emma was going to go dark, and she didn't,” she added. “So your whole operation's dead?”

“Right,” Isaac nodded. “The energy of her darkest potential has to charge the ink,” he added. “You know, you've always been a favourite of mine. Very clear goals, plus totally damaged personality with a self-destructive streak. It was a recipe for compelling,” he smiled. “Of all the characters I've wrote for you really did get screwed over a lot.”

“I'm well aware,” Regina muttered giving him a glare. Remembering the question she had for him, she pulled out the folded up page from her pocket. “Take a look at this,” she held it out for him to look at. “This page, it shows something that didn't happen. So how can this even exist?”

“Woah, I wrote this,” Isaac replied as he took the page out of her hands, and studied the image. “I mean, the story with this drawing in it,” he clarified. “From my...well, a little experimental piece I did for another book, that I never got the chance to write,” he said. “Where did you get this?”

“It just turned up one day in Robin's things,” Regina shrugged as she took it back off of him and put it back in her pocket.

“Well, I don't know how that happened,” Isaac replied. “But it certainly suggests that there's something out there, looking out for you.”

“Could you be more vague?”

“You know as well as I, that there are forces greater than all of us,” Isaac replied. “But if you wanted the life portrayed in that page. Or even a way to secure your current happiness, well I would be honoured to do that. To write a happy ending for the evil queen...” he tailed off as he imagined it. “But you don't have the ink required.”

Regina smiled slightly at his comment. There was something alluring about what he'd just said to her. Not to mention, the many deeds in her past that she wished she could forget. “What if I could get you the ink?”

* * *

As Lily tucked into the breakfast that Granny's offered, Maleficent stared across the table at her daughter. She sighed softly. For the longest time, she'd wondered just what her child looked like.

“You're so beautiful,” she breathed, causing Lily to look up at her. “Sorry. I just...just, you are, that's all.”

Lily looked at her, as she set her fork down. “So, how are we gonna get revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming?”

Maleficent shook her head. “Now that I see you, I don't want to waste our time on revenge,” she said. “I understand why you want it. It's suddenly so clear we should only look forward.”

“Seriously?” Lily asked, unable to believe what her mother had just said to her. “We're gonna let them get away with this?”

“We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past.”

“Let's do both,” Lily said as she leaned across the table. “Look all these years since I figured out what happened. I, I've been trying to figure out how two humans could get me away from a freakin' dragon,” she said. “But now I get it,” Lily leaned back against the booth. “You're a pushover. What'd they do, rub your belly? Give you a dragon treat?”

“Lily, no,” Maleficent said. “I did everything I could,” she added. “But all I want to do now is enjoy our time together. I am your mother.”

“Well, I'm grown up now,” Lily snapped. “I don't need grooming advice from Annie Hall,” she added standing up. “I gotta go.”

Maleficent watched as Lily turned to leave. “Wait! Wait,” she gripped her arm, turning Lily back to face her. “Please. If you go, if you leave town, you can't get back in,” she added. “I can't leave at all. I'll crumble back into the dust that I was before Gold revived me.”

“That's a bummer.”

“Please,” Maleficent said, her voice breaking. “Can't you just wait a little longer?” she asked. “Things could look different in a week.”

“Send me a postcard,” Lily replied before she turned on her heel and walked out of the diner. Leaving a heartbroken Maleficent in her wake.

-x-x-

She had just gotten Neal down for his nap, when there was a frantic knocking on the door. Mary Margaret shared a look with David, wondering just who was there and what they wanted. She pulled open the door, and took a step back as she took in the tall woman stood in the hallway.

“David.”

“I'm not here to kill you,” Maleficent said tearfully as she held her hands up.

“Okay,” David commented wearily, placing a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

“I just, I just want my daughter.”

David looked at her, concern filling his eyes. “Lily isn't with you?”

“She's leaving,” Maleficent shrugged.

“And you think we can help,” Mary Margaret said as she realised the reason that Maleficent had shown up on their doorstep. “Come in.”

Maleficent crossed the threshold and shuffled nervously as she looked at the two, that until recently had been her enemies. “You cast the second curse. Can you...Is there, a way for you to seal the borders the way that Regina did?” she asked.

Mary Margaret shook her head sadly, wishing she could help in the way that Maleficent wanted. “I don't know how to do what you want. But that wouldn't be the right way,” she said giving her a small smile. “If she's upset, you have to get to the heart of what's wrong.”

“I don't know what's wrong,” she replied. “I don't know her.”

“Well,” David began. “She's acting a lot like Emma did when she first came here,” he said. “She had these...her walls were always up.”

“She was afraid that if she opened herself up to me,” Mary Margaret said, taking up David's train of thought. “I would let her down, like everyone else had. And, ultimately, I did.”

Maleficent looked at them, sending there was truth in her words. “If you have any way to help,” she tailed off. “You didn't give her back to me then, but please, if you can help. Do it now.”

“Yes,” Mary Margaret agreed. “Come on David. Let's find her.”

* * *

The sun shone down through the trees, as the small group moved towards the camp. No one had been entirely sure how the reunion between Maleficent and Lily would go, so both Emma and Regina had agreed that Henry should go into the woods with the Merry Men. Mostly, because they knew if Main Street got levelled, the woods would be the safest place to be. Normally, Henry would have hated being kept out of things, however, he hadn't minded it today. It meant he had plenty of moments to discuss Operation Proposal.

“Don't do it in public,” Henry pleaded as he and Robin fell behind the other group. “No audience, nothing. Just make it about the two of you,” he added. He recalled the illustration in his story book of the King's proposal how there had been people around, and Regina had not been comfortable with any of it. Of course she hadn't wanted to marry Leopold, whereas Henry was fairly sure she wanted to marry Robin. So if he proposed in public she'd probably say yes, but he wasn't going to bet on it. Especially as his mom wasn't big on public displays.

“Okay, how about in the woods?” Robin suggested. “There's a fallen log in a clearing, its where she goes when she wants to be alone.”

“Then how do you know about it?”

“Who do you think found her there the first time?” Robin smiled as he recalled the day of Neal's funeral and how he'd been the only person she'd told her fears and doubts to. And how she'd later given him her heart.

“Okay, so that's the place,” Henry said after a few moments of thinking. “Now how are you going to ask her.”

“Isn't there only one way to ask?”

“Yes, but some people, especially in this land, come up with elaborate ways of asking.” he replied. “Back when me and my other mom were cursed in New York, her boyfriend there proposed by having the ring placed on a plate alongside the desert.” he added. “One of my friends parents got engaged in the middle of a lake. How did you guys first meet?”

“Here or over there?”

“Both times.”

“I shot an arrow at her,” Robin shrugged. “The first time to save her and your grandmother from a flying monkey, the second time, I thought she might have been the witch that cursed us. She actually caught that one mid air.”

“So maybe something with arrows,” Henry suggested. “Only don't aim this one at her head.”

Robin couldn't help but laugh. The arrow idea most definitely had sparked something in the back of his head. But he did agree with Henry, he wouldn't be aiming it at Regina's head.

-x-x-x-x-

Lily tilted her head up slightly, to catch a few of the sun's rays as she sat at the bus stop. The sooner she got out of this small town the better. She looked to her left as a shadow fell across the path. She looked up to see one of the women she'd seen when she'd first arrived in Storybrooke. She recalled that the woman was called Regina, and was once the famed Evil Queen.

“Thought I might find you here,” she said as she leant against the side of the wooden structure. “Fair warning, bus service in these parts can be spotty,” she added. “It's going to be a wait.”

“Missed the part where that's your problem,” Lily replied looking up at her with a glare. “Shove off.”

“I bet that mouth got you lots of attention back at the group home,” Regina commented. “But it doesn't work here. Now, listen up,” she said as she pulled her coat tighter around her and sat back down. “I've got some talking to do.”

Regina studied the young woman beside her, trying to look for traces of Maleficent in her. She turned her attention back to the road, choosing her next words carefully. She needed to time this perfectly.

“You know about Snow and Charming, getting you banished, putting Emma's potential for darkness into you.”

“Sent me through the portal in my eggshell,” Lily sighed. “Like baby Moses in his basket. And unless you have any ideas about giving them what they deserve...”

“Let's not worry about what they deserve,” Regina said interrupting her. “Let's work on what we deserve.”

“I deserve them dead.”

Regina leaned back against the bench and looked at her again. This time she could see Maleficent in her. “Well, you do have some darkness in you, don't you?” she asked. “Thing is, a lot of that darkness, that actually belongs to Emma,” she added. “And right now, it's good and riled up. And riled up saviour darkness is exactly what I need.”

“The only thing you need, lady, is to get out of my way,” Lily snapped.

Regina sighed, pulling her coat around her as she searched in her pocket. “And here I thought we could have a civil conversation,” she pulled out the knife that she'd been looking for. “Guess I should just cut to the chase,” she added as she stood up, grabbing Lily's hand. She dragged the blade across Lily's palm drawing blood.

“You're out of your mind!” Lily exclaimed, pulling her hand back.

Regina smiled as she pulled out the small inkwell, allowing Lily's blood to drip into it. She closed the lid and looked over at Lily. “Welcome to Storybrooke.”

Lily watched as the woman disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She clutched her hand tighter to her, as she felt the anger boiling beneath the surface. An anger stronger than any she'd ever felt before in her life. If she'd have been near a mirror, she would have seen that her eyes had suddenly glowed yellow.

-x-x-

The pick-up truck sped down the street as they searched for Lily. While David focused on the road ahead, Mary Margaret and Maleficent looked out of the windows looking for any sign of Lily. A loud screech, caused them to start looking around wildly. As they turned a corner, the truck came to a screeching halt as they saw the large dragon sat in the middle of the road.

“Lily?” Maleficent breathed as she leaned forward to look out of the front window.

Almost as if she'd heard them, the dragon turned and looked at the pick up truck. Both David and Mary Margaret shared a worried glance as the dragon appeared to get angrier. It moved towards, and all three occupants braced themselves for Lily to start ripping apart the truck. However, rather than attack it, Lily merely used the bonnet as a launchpad before she took off into the air.

* * *

The leaves crunched under her feet, as she walked towards the mausoleum that housed her vault. Regina knew she could've just magicked herself into the vault, but she wanted time to think about just what she was going to get the Author to write. She had her son, another boy that she regarded as a son. She had her soulmate, a place that finally felt like home. She was finally starting to feel accepted by the people of Storybrooke. Of course she could just get him to erase a few things from her past, mostly the things that still gave her nightmares.

“Mom!”

Regina turned around to see Henry, Roland and Robin walking towards her. She smiled as the two boys ran at her. Henry wrapped his arms around her waist, while Roland hugged her legs. “What are you three doing here?”

“We're taking you to dinner!” Roland exclaimed looking up at her with a toothy smile.

“Oh, are you?” she asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Henry replied. “Little John's promised I can help with the cooking.”

“Best make sure Granny's will deliver to the woods then,” Regina commented with a smirk, as Henry pretended to look offended.

“Are you ready to go?” Robin asked.

“I'll meet you at the camp, I've got a few things to finish up first,” she replied with a tight smile. She hugged both boys before she leaned in and kissed Robin lightly.

As Henry and Roland walked on ahead, calling a goodbye over their shoulders, Robin stood and studied Regina for a few moments. He knew that there was something on her mind, he just wished she'd share it with him.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” she smiled. “I won't be long. Promise,” she added as kissed him again.

Robin gave her a small smile, before he turned and followed the path that their sons had taken several moments previously. Regina watched them for a few moments, before she turned around and walked into her vault, hoping she wasn't about to make a huge mistake.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma sat on the low wall of the harbour looking out at the open space ahead of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Killian doing the same thing. Only he was sat sideways so that he was facing her, rather than the view.

“What are we looking at?” she asked.

“The horizon,” he replied.

“Is it doing something?” she asked.

“Well, I just thought you'd find it calming.”

Emma smiled softly at him. “It is,” she agreed. “So, is rum.”

Killian smiled at her, as he pulled out his flask of rum from his jacket pocket. He passed it over to her, watching as she unscrewed the lid, and took a deep swig. “Emma, I can tell that your heart is uneasy,” he said. “And it's my job, well I hope it's my job,” he added with a small laugh. “To protect your heart, even when no one is physically trying to steal it.”

Emma passed the flask back over to him. “You don't have to stop me from going after Gold,” she smiled. “I'm smarter than that. He didn't turn my heart dark, and I'm not gonna fall into one of his traps.”

“I'm not worried about him getting to your heart,” Killian replied. “I was talking about your parents.”

“We talked about this,” Emma sighed.

“I talked, you walked away,” Killian pointed out, giving her a slightly stern look. “I just want to know is anything going to be enough?” he asked. “Or are you willing to loose them just to spite them?”

“Gimme back the rum,” Emma said as she snatched the flask away from him, taking another hearty swig.

“They've done a lot of good,” Killian said. “Turned themselves into heroes. Yes, I know they didn't own up to what they did,” he added. “But did you ever think that maybe they were ashamed? And they wanted you to like them.”

Emma sighed as she turned her head back out to the horizon. “I'd like them more if, I'd known they turned themselves around,” she said. “I like when people find their good hearts along the way,” she said turning to face him, giving him a wide smile.

“They were trying to protect you Swan,” Killian commented as he brushed back a lock of her hair. “Twice. Before you were born, they wanted to make you happy,” he said. “And when they found you again, they wanted to make you proud. Do you want both of those to be failures?”

Emma sighed as she looked out over the horizon. Killian's words had sparked something inside of her. She thought she was done with pushing people away but this had proved that she wasn't. She took another swig of Killian's rum and knew what it was that she needed to do.

* * *

David pushed aside some low hanging branches as they walked into the large clearing. They had been tracking Lily on foot for the past twenty minutes and this was the closest they'd come to locating her.

“It headed this way.” David commented as he walked ahead of the other two.

“She,” Mary Margaret hissed.

Maleficent inclined her head in Mary Margaret's direction. “Thank you.” She said as she scanned the field for her daughter. “I'm worried. You need to be taught to fly, and she was way too low,” Maleficent explained. “If one wing tip hit a tree, she could be badly hurt.”

“And maybe hurt a lot of people around you too.”

“David!” Mary Margaret scolded as they caught sight of the dragon curled up on the ground.

Maleficent's worried gaze softened a little as she caught sight of her daughter. She walked towards her, taking in the full Dragon form of her. “Oh, she...she looks like me,” she said as she moved closer.

“Be careful,” Mary Margaret called.

“She's my daughter,” Maleficent replied.

Mary Margaret stepped forward and began to follow Maleficent. This had been her fault – in part – and she wanted to be there to help make up for it. Even if it was only a small bit. As they approached the dragon, Lily caught sight of them and proceeded to stand up. She moved so that she was stood on her hind legs.

“Mary Margaret, no!” David called as he watched his wife get closer than he liked to the dragon. Especially as Lily chose that moment to breathe out a long stream of fire cutting off both Maleficent and David from getting any closer to her. “She's out of control!”

As Mary Margaret stood up, Lily used one of her wings to attack the woman responsible for all of this. Maleficent and David watched in horror as Mary Margaret went flying backwards, landing hard against a rock. Almost immediately, Lily flew away, as if trying to escape town. David pulled a cloth out of his pocket and hurried over to his wife. Maleficent on the other hand, looked in the direction that she had gone. With a quick look behind her, Maleficent squared her shoulders and walked in the direction that her daughter had flown.

“Mom!” Emma exclaimed as she and Killian arrived in the clearing. She rushed over to them, and noticed the blood stained cloth that David was dabbing against Mary Margaret's forehead.

“She hit her head heard,” David explained as Mary Margaret moved her head slightly.

“No, stay still,” Emma said quietly, waving her hand across her mother's forehead. The bright silver of her magic glowed as the wound healed and disappeared altogether. “It's gonna take time to heal inside.”

Mary Margaret smiled sadly as she looked up at her daughter. “I'm sorry I let you down again.”

“You didn't,” Emma smiled, shaking her head slightly.

“No, I was selfish.”

“Yes you were,” Emma agreed. “But at some point, this has to stop.”

“Emma, I'm not ever going to stop trying to protect you, not ever,” Mary Margaret insisted. “I don't care what you do or say.”

“I know,” Emma nodded. “I need to stop punishing you.”

“You do?” Mary Margaret asked, shocked at the change in attitude of her daughter.

Emma smiled softly and nodded at her. “You're a hero, if it happened at my expense, it doesn't change anything,” she said. “It doesn't change the good person you became, and it doesn't change what you are.”

“Which is what?”

“My mom,” Emma smiled. “You wanted to make me proud,” she added. “So you li...omitted the truth, which was kind of self-defeating, but human,” she said. “Cutting you out, and trying to hurt you has just made me miserable. Anyway, I miss you, and I forgive you.”

The smile that Mary Margaret gave Emma was blinding as she sat up and hugged her daughter tightly. Over their heads, Killian and David shared a smile, both were relieved that things were back to normal.

-x-

Maleficent walked through the trees as she followed the path in the direction that Lily had flown. The leaves crunched beneath her feet as she emerged from the row of trees. She caught sight of Lily some distance off. Maleficent also noticed the purple smoke swirling all around her, she knew she was changing back into a human. As the smoke cleared, Maleficent hurried over to her daughter, who was sat knees to her chest, leaning back against a fallen log.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she knelt down beside her.

“I'm not sure just yet,” Lily replied, glancing over at her mother.

Maleficent adjusted herself so that she was sat instead of kneeling. “You know, I was going to give you something earlier,” she pulled out the small rattle from her pocket and held it out so that Lily could see it. “This was supposed to be yours, but I never got a chance to give it to you,” she said sadly. “It's too late isn't it?” she asked. “You're too grown up for everything. You don't need me,” she sighed. “And I know that I'm not….I'm not what you were hoping for.”

Lily looked over at her, studying her closely. “I thought that you'd be this scary dragon bitch, and we'd go get out revenge,” she smiled. “You know, blasting all those who did us wrong, but you're just this, this real person,” she added. “And you're so frickin' open, it kills me.”

Maleficent frowned, not quite used to the terminology of this world. “Why does that kill you? I don't understand. Please, tell me.”

Lily sighed, angling herself so that she was looking at her mother more directly. “Because you want a relationship, a future. And anyone who's ever wanted that with me, it's just, it's never worked out,” she explained. “I've always let them down. I destroy everything that I touch,” she added. “That darkness they put in me, its serious business.”

Maleficent leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly. “I don't mind a little darkness,” she said when she pulled back. “Why don't you stay for a week, and I can teach you all about being a scary dragon bitch?”

Lily looked at her mother closely, trying to make the decision. “Okay,” she said with a nod. “One week.”

* * *

Regina walked down the steps into her vault and watched as Isaac looked at the various bottles in the small cubby holes. There was a blank notebook sat open on one of the chests waiting for her to tell him what to write.

“Did you get the ink?” he asked as he turned around to face her.

“I did,” Regina smiled, holding up the small inkwell. Isaac reached out and took it from her. He opened it up and looked at the ink inside.

“Potent,” Isaac commented, before he sat down on the chest, and pulled his quill out of his pocket. He crossed one leg over the other and looked up at Regina. “So what shall it be?” he asked. “A mother that only wanted your happiness? Your stable boy alive and well? To have walked into that tavern all those years ago?”

Regina stared at the man in front of her. With one stroke of his pen, Isaac could undo everything. Or rather change everything. She could grow up with a mother that cared more for her happiness than power. She could've married Daniel, had the life she'd dreamed off as an idealistic teenager. Or maybe she could have had a life with Robin. She could make it so that Leopold or her mother had never found them.

Regina looked over at Isaac as she tried to figure out just what it was that she wanted him to write. Reversing some of her more questionable decisions was certainly an option. But deep down she knew that if she did any of that, it would be erasing who she was now. All the decisions and choices she'd made throughout her life had all contributed to the person she was now. She may have regrets, but they had made her.

“Well, the ink is drying,” Isaac said as he pulled her out of her thoughts. “So what do you want me to write?”

“Nothing,” Regina replied decisively as she heard the sound of someone coming down the steps of the vault. “I don't want you to write anything.”

“Regina,” Robin said as he walked into the room. “I thought you might n...what is going on?” he asked noticing the Author.

“Nothing,” she replied with a shake of her head as she walked over to him. “Nothing that matters. Not now,” she added as she wrapped her arms around his waist, before reaching up and kissing him lightly.

Isaac stared at the two with a frown, as he looked down at the blank page in front of him. “So you really don't want me writing anything?”

“No,” Regina replied. “You could, but it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't have Henry, Robin wouldn't have Roland.”

“I could make it so,” Isaac said. “Just one swish of my pen and they'd still be your sons.”

“It wouldn't be the same,” Regina insisted. “I don't need you to write me anything, Author,” she said with a smile turning to look back at Robin. “I already have everything I need,” she added, leaning in and kissing him once again.

“Well, I don't,” Isaac commented causing the couple to turn back and look at him. They frowned as he wrote furiously on a scrap of paper, before he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

“What the...no.” Regina muttered as she read the words in front of her.

“What does it say?” Robin asked.

“' _Vanishing in a cloud of smoke, the Author slips away with the ink to where Mr Gold awaits.'_ ” she said as she read the words aloud. She shared a worried look with Robin. “We need to tell the others.”

-x-x-x-x-

Once again, Gold realised, he was all alone. Facing the end and all alone, he should've known it would end this way for him. Belle wanted nothing to do with him, his son was dead, his grandson hardly spoke to him – though after the way he kept treating Henry's family, he wasn't surprised – and however he looked at it, it had been his own fault that most of this had happened. Gold looked up as Isaac reappeared in a plume of smoke.

“How?” he asked as he regarded the Author with narrowed eyes. “No, no. I don't care how, and I don't want to waste time.”

“That's what I thought,” Isaac commented. “Are you okay here?”

“I soon will be.”

“Here,” Isaac said as he walked forward and tried to help Gold stand up.

“Let go of me,” Gold said as he shrugged out of his hold. “Go and write.”

“Write on what?” Isaac asked as he walked behind the counter.

Gold snapped his fingers and in a plume of red smoke, a book with a black leather cover appeared in front of Isaac. It looked exactly the same as Henry's story book, with two differences. One, it was blank, and two, it's title 'Heroes and Villains' was embossed in silver across the front page.

“Now then,” Gold said. “It's time, Villains finally win.”

Isaac smiled over at his benefactor, before he opened the book, to the first blank page. He dipped the pen into ink and began to write, with the most famous opening words in all recorded history: ' _Once upon a time_...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'll update with the final chapter on Saturday


	21. Operation Mongoose

Since Regina had brought them the news that the Author had ink, and was back working with Gold, they had been holed up inside the hidden library in the Sorcerer's mansion. While Killian brooded in an armchair, Emma, Henry, David, Mary Margaret and Regina had begun searching through the books, and Robin had taken to passing Regina the books off of the shelves.

Regina sighed as she slammed another book shut. “Nothing! They're all still blank,” she said as Robin brought another three books over to her. “Whatever the Author is writing, its not appearing in the books. This is useless,” she added, throwing a book off of the desk, and onto the floor.

Robin took her right hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “Easy, this is not your fault.”

“Isn't it?” Regina muttered, if she hadn't almost got the Author to rewrite her story, Isaac wouldn't have gotten the ink. “Either way, tomorrow, thanks to Gold and the Author, I could wake up a talking frog.”

Killian looked over at Regina who was leaning over the desk. “At least you'll wake up,” he said darkly. “I don't doubt whatever the Dark One has in store for me is a far worse fate.”

“Well there's no use speculating what he wants,” David commented looking up from another blank book. “We just need to stop it. And if there's nothing useful here,” he sighed looking around the assembled group. “We need to move on, find something else that can help.”

“I might know just the thing.”

They looked up as the door to the hidden library opened, all hoping they hadn't been discovered. Emma smiled as she saw who it was walking into the room.

“August,” David said. “I thought you didn't know anything more about the Author.”

Emma smiled looking over at her father. “He doesn't,” she agreed as Killian, Regina and Robin walked over to the main desk in the room. “That's why I called him here. Because he knows someone who knows exactly how to deal with the author.”

“Who?” Mary Margaret asked

August smiled, looking around the group. “The man who gave him his power, the Apprentice. I met him once when I was living in Phuket,” he explained, before he turned to look at Henry. “He was the one who told me about the story book, and that I should learn everything about it.”

“If he was in Storybrooke, could you find him?” David asked.

“Well, I haven't seen him, but,” August replied as he pulled a piece of paper from his jacket and unfolded it, showing the drawing to them. “That's what he looks like.”

Killian paled slightly as he recognised the man in the image. “I know this man.”

“You do?” Emma asked looking up at him.

Killian nodded. “More importantly, I know exactly where to find him.”

-x-x-x-x-

In what felt like no time at all, the small band of heroes had arrived at the house that belonged to the Apprentice. Blue had met them there, after David had called when they'd left the mansion. They currently stood in the sitting room, the sorcerer's hat on the floor in front of them.

“I trapped him in there,” Killian commented sadly. “I didn't know.”

Emma smiled softly at him, before she placed a hand on his arm. “It's okay,” she soothed. “It was Gold, not you. Blue was in there, she can get him out.”

“Don't you need the Dark One's dagger?” Killian asked looking over at the fairy.

Blue shook her head. “Not if I have something that belonged to The Apprentice.”

Killian looked around the room and picked up the broom that he and Gold had followed several months ago. He picked it up and handed it over to her. Blue took the broom, and studied it briefly before she knelt down and placed it just to the side of the hat. Blue stood back up and held out her hands over the broom. As a yellow light was emitted from the broom and hat at the same time, the assembled group turned away to stop from being blinded by the light. Even Blue who was controlling the magic had to look away briefly. The light died down leaving two inanimate objects an old man breathing heavily and sitting on the wooden chair.

“Are you.”

“Yes,” the Apprentice replied cutting Emma off. “And there is no time to waste. Isaac has abused his power for too long. The time has come, to set things right,” he finished uncertainly as his eyes fell upon Killian who was stood a short distance away.

Regina frowned as she looked over at him. “How?”

“By putting him back where he can't harm anyone, in the book,” the Apprentice replied. “I will need the page with the painted door and the key. We shall return him to his prison. And this time,” he said fixing the assembled group with a stern gaze, causing them all to squirm. “I would wager none of you will set him free again,” he added, holding out his hand. “The page.”

“It's back in the loft,” Henry replied.

“Mom, dad, Killian, watch Henry,” Emma said taking charge of the situation. “If Gold's smart, he'll go after the page too.”

-x-x-x-x-

Gold closed his eyes and grunted in pain as another convulsion of the darkness gripped his heart. He leaned his head back against the glass of the counter and looked over at Isaac who was writing away. “Are you, close?”

Isaac nodded. “Hang in there, Dark One. Don't let that heart turn to coal just yet. You'll be fine. Better than ever.”

“Why help me?” Gold asked. “You have the quill now. You don't need me anymore.”

Isaac paused as he considered Gold's words. “We're a lot alike. We've both struggled mightily for happiness all our lives. You got power, became the Dark One, but you've never been the content one. I know what that's like,” he said. “To always have dissatisfaction gnawing at you, watching other people's happiness bloom. It's time for a world where up is down, where villains can have happy endings.”

Gold looked at him curiously as a question occurred to him. “And what does your ending look like? A castle? Treasure? Power?”

Isaac snorted. “In the Enchanted Forest? Do you think I like dysentery and a 40 year life expectancy?” he asked. “No, no, that's your world. I like room service and indoor plumbing. You're welcome to a happy ending in your land. I'll take one in mine.”

Gold waved a hand in his direction. “Continue with the writing, if you please.”

Isaac nodded. “Of course, I...I just need one last detail,” he said. “Your son, Baelfire.”

“Don't toy with me, scribe,” Gold snapped. “Magic can't bring back the dead.”

“No it can't,” Isaac agreed. “This quill and ink can only change a past it has created. Which is why I have to write your new story from this moment forward and into the future. But, in your new life. I can make you forget him.”

Gold shook his head. “No, never. I want my memories of him. But maybe with a, slight adjustment,” he paused as he tried to think about how he wanted it. “I would like a world where I remember doing right by my boy. Where he may be gone, but I can live with that loss. Where Bae sees me as a hero. Right at the end.”

Isaac smiled slightly and gave a small nod. “I think I can do that. And with that last piece, its time to finish.” He put quill to paper and began to write the final part of the story. The part that would seal everyone's fate. Permanently.

Emma, Regina and the Apprentice hurried down Main Street, they needed to get to Gold's shop, before the Author could finish whatever he was writing. At the same time, David, Mary Margaret, Killian and Henry hurried through the front door of the loft. Henry rushed up the stairs to where he'd hidden the key. Killian looked through the items on the table sweeping objects aside as he looked for the book.

Isaac smiled as he looked at the end of the story. He'd finally done it, wrote the book he'd always wanted. There was just one final thing left to do. He moved the quill in precise patterns as he spoke aloud, the final words of _'Heroes & Villains'_: “The End.”

Almost at once, the ground began to shake under his feet, and a bright white light filled the room, engulfing everything in its path.

* * *

The village stood empty. Once it had been bustling and vibrant, but since Queen Snow's rise to power, it had become quiet. People preferred to stay inside it was the only way to avoid the wrath of the queen, especially as Regina had a wooded hideout somewhere nearby. The yellow light that had sucked Henry into the book, appeared above one of the small cottages and spat Henry out onto the ground.

He stood up, and brushed the dirt off of his clothes before he looked around. He walked over to the table, investigating the various objects left lying around. The sunlight caught something in the distance and Henry walked over to it. He brushed a bit of dirt off of the hilt before he picked up the sword.

“Cool,” he murmured as he raised it like his grandfather had taught him. He swung it round and watched as it collided with the air.

“Feel like a real hero now?” Isaac asked as he walked towards Henry, a yellow and black shield clutched in his hand. “Don't get used to it,”he said as she swung it round and sending Henry flying to the ground.

-x-

Henry blinked as the darkness cleared from his vision. He felt a slight pull on his arms and raised his head, noticing that he was tied to the undercarriage of an overturned cart. He looked over to his left and noticed Isaac sat on an upside down bucket.

“So, now we're both trapped in the book,” he commented. “Congratulations, let me tell you about this place. It's cold, there's no running water, and things are always trying to kill you.”

“Let me go!”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Not a chance. This book we're in, it's worked out quite nicely for me,” Isaac commented. “I don't need you running around changing things. This is my story. And no hero gets a happy ending.”

“Why?” Henry asked, his mind starting to put the puzzle pieces together. “Would that somehow destroy the book? That's what you're afraid of. Isn't it?”

“Doesn't matter,” Isaac shrugged. “You brought us into the final chapter.”

“How do you know?”

“I know, because I wrote it. And I know how it ends,” he replied. “With the loud tolling of a bell and a ship's horn at sunset. When you hear that sound, it'll mean we've reached the last page,” Isaac said. “The book will end, and everything will remain exactly how I wrote it,” he paused as an ogre's roar echoed around the village. “There we are. Right one time.”

“What is that?”

“Oh, the inciting incident of this chapter. An ogre attack,” Isaac replied standing up. “And you know what they say. You don't have to be faster than the ogre. You just have to be faster than the next guy.”

Henry struggled against his bonds as he watched Isaac run away. His eyes widened as he watched the ogre came near. He recoiled back against his bonds as the ogre crouched over him, its rancid breath causing bile to rise up in Henry's throat. He cried out for help. Almost as if he'd summoned the help by magic, a knight came riding into the village. The knight came to a stop and the ogre turned towards its new prey. With just a wave of his hand, the knight sent out a blast of pure white light, in the direction of the ogre, knocking it out completely.

Seeing that the beast had been vanquished, the villagers came out of hiding, all staring in awe at the ogre slayer.

“The monster is dead. The ogre slayer saved us!” one of the village women called. “Thank you. If there's anything my family and I can do to repay you...”

The knight turned to face the woman and raised his visor. Henry gasped silently as he caught sight of his grandfather.

“Good deeds have their own reward. This comes with no price,” Rumplestiltskin said with a smile. He turned around and waved his hand, releasing Henry from his bonds. Henry sighed in relief as feeling returned to his wrists and he looked over at the person who had saved him. “Are you alright boy? What's your name?”

“Uh, Henry.”

“I am Rumplestiltskin, a knight at your service,” Rumplestiltskin replied, giving Henry a small bow. “Do you have any family around here?”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Henry replied. “Yeah.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled at the boy. “Then I suggest you run home for your supper, Henry, because I, I have another village to save.”

-x-x-x-x-

It hadn't been a lie when he'd told Rumplestiltskin that he had family in the area. It was just that said family had no idea who he was. As he walked through the woods, he pulled out his copy of the book, looking for any sign of where he might find his mother.

“' _Many deadly traps were set to protect the forest hideaway_ ,'” he read. “' _A pit trap under the cedar tree_ '” Henry looked down and noticed the fallen tree, with branches and leaves arranged in a conspicuous way. Stepping around it, he noticed the next obstacle. “' _A falling log hung just beyond,_ '” he read as he stepped over the trip wire. “' _And finally, at the centre of the willow forest, there was a rustic version of home_.'” Henry looked up from the book as he noticed the hollowed out stump, right in front of him. “Hello?” he called. “Is anyone here?”

The sound of a twig snapping made him jump, but the voice that rung out calmed any nerves that may have formed.

“Turn around slowly.”

Henry turned around and got his first glimpse of his adopted mother in this world. She wore tight fitting white trousers, tucked into a pair of pale brown boots. A white shirt was covered by a light brown jacket, fur matted on the front. Her long hair was in a messy braid over her shoulder, the bow and arrow pulled tight, and ready to strike. Henry couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was dressed a little like Snow White had when she'd been on the run.

“Who are you?” Regina asked. “What do you want?”

Henry smiled inwardly, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to do this to her. “My name's Henry. And I'm your son.”

-x-x-

Henry followed Regina into her home, begging her to listen to him. “But I'm telling you...”

“That we're trapped inside a book?” Regina commented interrupting him. She turned to face him, and couldn't help but shake her head at his earnest expression.

“Yeah.”

“And I'm supposed to live in a place called Maine? Where I became your adopted mother after someone named Emma gave you up?”

“Come on mom,” Henry pleaded. “You can remember.”

Regina stared at the boy curiously, before she walked towards him. “Well, now that I think about it. This does make me wonder one thing,” she said as she pulled a little knife out from her pocket. “Who sent you?” she asked holding the knife against the boy's throat.

“Mom, please.” Henry said as as he struggled a little against her hold. “Nobody sent me.”

“Stop calling me that!” Regina exclaimed as she pushed Henry away from her. “Are you working for the queen?”

“No I'm trying to help you.”

“Help me what?”

“Return your happy ending,” he replied. “I've been calling it 'Operation Mongoose.”

Regina snorted. “That's a very silly name.” Regina narrowed her eyes as she looked over at him. “Wait, you actually believe this. You're crazy.”

“I'm not,” Henry insisted. “And I can prove it,” he said, pulling out the book from his coat pocket. He held it up so that Regina could see it. “This is a copy of the book we're trapped in.”

Regina snatched the book out of his hands. “Let me see,” she flicked through the pages, looking at the page that was marked. She frowned as she read the words in front of her. “This, this says I'm going to rob a royal tax carriage today to buy passage out of the Kingdom,” she said looking up at Henry. “How did the book know all that? It can see my future?”

“Something like that,” Henry shrugged.

“Then I don't want any part of it,” Regina said throwing the book into the fire, before walking to of the stump.

Henry hurried over to the fire and tried to pull it back out. However he was only successful at pulling the map out of the book. Stuffing the map into his pocket, he hurried out of the stump, eager to catch up to Regina.

Regina groaned as she heard the hurried footsteps behind her. “Don't follow me!” she called over her shoulder. “Whatever world you think you're from, go back there.”

“I can't,” Henry protested. “Not until you find true love.”

“Then you're stuck,” Regina replied. “Never gonna happen for me.”

“His name is Robin Hood,” Henry said as he stumbled over a branch. “I, I think the only way for us to escape this book is for you to find him in a tavern and kiss him. True love's kiss, it can fix anything.”

Regina stopped momentarily, her mind going back to the past, to a scuffle with some of the Queen's knights and an arranged meeting in a tavern that she'd chickened out of. She shook her head briefly. Now was not the time to go down that road. Not after all that had happened.

“Wow, you are crazy,” Regina snapped turning back to face him. “If I ever meet Robin Hood in person, the only thing he gets is a punch on the nose,” she added punctuating her words with a playful punch at Henry's nose.

Henry frowned, that didn't sound right at all. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

Regina sighed. “He's my competition. Every robbery I plan, he beats me to it. He's the reason I'm stuck in this kingdom,” she explained, before frowning. “Why am I still talking to you?”

“'Cause I'm your son,” Henry replied smugly.

“Look, kid,” Regina sighed placing her hands on his shoulders. “If you read about me in that book, you know I got to go. The queen wants me dead. She thinks I ruined her life.”

“Did you?”

“Yes,” Regina replied sadly. “So, if its happy endings you're after. Look some place else,” she said as she walked away. Checking she had her knife in her pocket, the tax carriage was due soon. She needed to get in place and prepare herself. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow she'd be in another land. Far away from this kingdom.

* * *

The carriage travelled down the road at speed. The horses hooves causing dust to fly up in their wake. Regina watched from her spot, hidden amongst the trees, waiting for the right moment to strike. Her left hand gripped the base of the slingshot tightly, while her right held the sling firmly. She knew she would only get one chance to do this, and it needed to be perfect. Once the driver was inches from the right spot, she released the sling and let the small ball-baring fly. She watched as it knocked the rider off of his seat, his grip loosening on the reigns, the carriage coming to a stop. Seizing her chance, Regina ran out from the trees, tucking the slingshot in her pocket while, she pulled her small knife out with the other. She reached the carriage and attempted to open the lock with the knife. Regina was startled when the carriage door swung open to reveal the one person she hadn't expected to see.

“Snow White,” she whispered, horror filling every pore.

Snow smiled maliciously as she disembarked from the coach. “Surprised to see me?” she asked. “Charming, disarm her.”

Regina jumped as she felt the cold, sharp point of a blade touched the back of her neck, before Snow's toy brought the blade down against her hand. She dropped her knife in shock, as Snow stalked towards her, before grabbing her face in her hands.

“I've waited so long for this moment,” Snow smiled. “Your head is going to look lovely in my trophy room.”

“Please, Snow,” Regina all but whimpered. “How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?”

Snow looked at her for a moment, before she squeezed Regina's face slightly. “Once more,” she replied. “From your grave.”

“I didn't know what would happen to James,” Regina insisted. “I was a child, I was only trying to help you.”

“You broke a promise,” Snow hissed. “Because of your poor, poor judgement. My true love is dead,” she said as she plunged her hand into Regina's chest, her hand clutching around her heart. Regina winced as she felt the life being squeezed out of her.

“Your majesty,” David said interrupting to Snow, “before you rip her heart out,” he added holding out his hand in a gesture to stop. “Perhaps you should ask her about the boy.”

Snow looked over at him with a look that could almost pass for being impressed. “So, you do have a brain somewhere in that pretty head,” she sighed as she removed her hand from Regina's chest, wiping off some invisible dust on her red dress. “Where's the boy?” Regina stared unblinkingly at the queen. She wouldn't sell anyone out. “Where. Is. He?” she asked punctuating every word.

“When does this end, Snow?” she asked. “This, blood feud, when does it stop?”

“When I've killed you, and every one of your followers.”

Regina looked at her, her eyes begging her to see reason. “You lost one happy ending. And I'm sorry for that, but, all this killing, it will only bring more hatred into your life,” she said. “And all you'll be left with is a hole in your heart. And no hope of ever finding true happiness.”

“You,” Snow smiled, as she brought a fireball to her palm and slowly began to move backwards. “Know nothing of my happiness.”

Regina braced herself for the burning sensation of the fireball making contact with her body. However it never came, instead she heard the tell tale thud of an arrow on wood. She opened her eyes to see an arrow stuck in the carriage door and Snow on the ground. The sound of hooves made her look to her left and she caught sight of someone riding horseback in her direction. She had no doubt that this had been the man that had fired the arrow. She jumped into the carriage and grabbed the bag of coins, before she turned around as the rider reached her.

“Milady.” He held out an arm, and she took hold of it allowing him to jump onto the horse settling herself behind him, her arms tightening around his waist. She looked over her shoulder as the rider urged the horse to go faster, and noticed that Snow was only now getting up. She hadn't realised things had happened that quickly.

Regina glowered at the back of his head, she had recognised his voice, though she couldn't place it. “I had the situation under control.”

“A simple 'thank you' would suffice.”

Henry looked around the tree he'd been hiding behind. Though he'd have been no help if Regina had gotten into difficulty, he couldn't help but keep an eye on her. Alternate reality or not, she was still his mother. However, he had soon seen she hadn't needed any help. Henry smiled as he watched the horse gallop away, it may not have been the true loves kiss he'd been hoping for. But at least they'd met now. He hurried after the horse, eager to see what would happen next.

-x-x-

“I told you, I didn't need rescuing.” Regina pulled open the door to the tavern as she walked in. She pulled off her gloves with her teeth, before signalling to the barmaid that she wanted two drinks.

Robin snorted as he made his way over to the bar, and picked up the jug of ale that had just been set on the bar. “Believe me, I'm already questioning helping the competition.” he said as he walked over to a table.

“Competition?” Regina laughed as she turned around to watch him. She frowned as she realised who had saved her. It suddenly occurred to her, why she'd recognised the voice. “Robin Hood?” she asked as she walked over to him.

“Well I'm not Friar Tuck,” Robin replied, as he held out a thin strip of fabric and took her injured hand in his. “Now, hold still please, milady.”

“Why?”

“Because this may sting a little,” he replied tipping a small amount of the ale over the injury. “Now sit down before you pass out.”

“I'm fine, its just a scratch,” she said with a glare. However, a pointed look from Robin in the direction of the table, had her rolling her eyes. She sighed as she took a seat, watching as his actions mirrored hers. It hadn't escaped her notice that he was still holding her hand.

As Robin set about wrapping up her hand, Regina pulled out a single gold coin and placed it on the table. “What's that?”

“Your cut,” she replied as imperiously as she could muster.

Robin shook his head in amusement as he tied the bandage. “You still can't say 'thank you', can you?” he asked as he gave the bandage a final pull. Maybe making it a bit tighter than necessary.

She glared at him as she pulled her hand out of his grasp, before sighing. “Thank you.”

“And thank you,” Robin smiled, his gaze never leaving hers. He took one of the tankards that one of the barmaid's had brought over, before raising it slightly. “So, to new friends and old rivals,” he said as they clinked the tankards. Regina looked down at the counter top, before flicking back to up him and then back down again. “What is it?” Robin asked, he hadn't missed her reaction.

“Just thought you'd be...dirtier,” she replied with a smirk as she took a sip of her ale.

“Well, I take that as a compliment,” he replied. “While we have never met,” he continued, missing the flash of sadness that had passed across her face at his remark. “I've always been an admirer of your skills, and your talent for thievery.”

“I had to survive,” Regina replied with a shrug.

“Indeed,” he said with a nod. “I'm getting out of this game, and I have a proposition for you. You see I'm in need of a new leader for the Merry Men. I think you would be perfect.”

“I'm flattered, truly,” Regina replied. “But I'm sorry, I can't accept. This forest isn't for me.”

“Well that is a shame.”

“So, what's driving you out of the business?”

“Have you ever met someone that you'd change your life for?” he asked. “Someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?”

For a moment, they sat gazing at the other, stirring a myriad of emotions that played out across their eyes. It was as though they had done this before, sat opposite each other and exchanged glances without words. Regina felt her heart began to race slightly. It had been years since she'd felt any flicker of emotion in her heart.

“Uh...”

“I have met such a person,” Robin said breaking the moment between them. “Its why I'm giving up being a thief,” he added. “She returned to her home in Arendelle to nurse her sick mother. Last month she wrote to me telling me that her father needed someone to run his shop over there. So today I set sail and leave this land behind.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “How do your men feel about that?”

“They...understand,” Robin replied, deciding not to mention the many attempts his men had made to get him to change his mind. “Are you sure you won't change your mind about taking my offer?”

“Sadly not, my time in this land is almost over,” she replied. “Hopefully, I'll be out of this Kingdom by the end of the month. I should go,” she added with an incline of her head. “Good luck with the business. I hope it works out for you.”

“Will you at least come and say goodbye?” Robin asked.

“I doubt I'll be in the area,” she replied. “Thanks again for saving me from the queen,” she added before turning and leaving, cursing that annoying kid all the way. He had put a flame of hope in her heart, and now it had been extinguished.

“Mom!”

Regina groaned as she heard the voice, she turned around to face him. “You have to stop calling me that,” she sighed. “How do you keep finding me anyway?”

Henry smiled slightly. “I figured if my plan worked, you'd be in Sherwood Forest, with Robin Hood.”

Regina rolled her eyes at him. “I hate to break it you, but Robin's already found his true love. And he's leaving to join her today.”

“N-n-no,” Henry stuttered. “This is all wrong...” he tailed off as he noticed that Regina had already walked off. He turned and hurried off after her. “Wait, you have to listen to me.”

“No, I don't,” Regina replied.

“Wait, please!” Henry called as he chased after her. He watched as she stopped and turned to face him.

“Look, I have to go,” Regina said. “And you should too. Snow White's looking for you.”

“Wait,” Henry said. “You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything when you met Robin Hood,” he added. He smiled as she avoided his gaze and looked down at the floor. “See? That's proof. He's your true love.”

Regina sighed, it seemed reasoning wouldn't work with this kid. “Look, you seem like a nice boy. And clearly, you believe all this, nonsense,” she added. “But didn't you say I was your adopted mother? That you have another mother out there, named, uh…Emma?” she asked, watching as Henry nodded. “So, if you want help, maybe you should start by finding her.”

Henry sighed. “I tried. She wasn't in the book,” he said. “And if she were, believe me, you'd know,” Henry commented. “She's the most powerful sorceress there is.”

“The only sorceress in this land is Snow White.”

Henry smiled. “She's more powerful than her. She has, uh, special magic.”

“Special magic?”

“In our world, she was called 'The Saviour.'”

“Never heard of her.”

Henry smirked a little, he recognised the look she had on her face. “Mom, I know that face,” he said. “What aren't you telling me?”

Regina sighed. Maybe if she told him, he'd go off to find her, and she'd be able to get away from Mist Haven. But she knew there was no way her could actually get to her. “There were rumours once of a woman who called herself that. The Saviour.”

“Isaac lied,” Henry commented. More to himself than Regina. “He couldn't write her out of the story. Where can I find her?”

“You can't,” Regina replied sadly. “Snow White locked her up years ago. No one has set eyes on her since. The prison she's in is impenetrable.”

-x-

In the middle of the ocean that lie between Mist Haven and Glowerhaven, there was a small island. It was big enough only to contain a large, white, ivory covered tower. It had been built by Queen Snow White many years ago to contain only one prisoner, and one permanent guard. There was only one room in the tower and it was right at the very top. It was only the one room and there was no furniture at all. The only piece in the room was a square of wood in the centre of the floor, to which a pair of shackles was attached. The cell's only occupant, was a woman with straggly blonde hair wearing a dress of the deepest blue. Every so often a horrific scream would echo throughout the tower. She was the only one in the world who knew the truth about it. That this world was not supposed to exist. However, Emma Swan's curse was that she could do absolutely nothing about it.

* * *

Despite the urgent need to find his mom, and undo everything that Isaac had written, Henry had to admit he'd had a little bit of fun in this realm. How many people could say that they'd knocked Blackbeard out with little more than loose rigging from the very ship he was now standing on. Of course it had taken some convincing for this world's version of Captain Hook to sail him to the tower. But that didn't matter, not now. Not when he was close to finding Emma and then everything would be fine.

Henry studied the sea, as he waited for a glimpse of the tower. He was close to seeing his mom again. And if anyone would believe his tale, it would be her. At least he hoped he would. Things would certainly be easier if Emma was able to help him.

“Look!” he called as he noticed the building in the distance. “We found it!”

Hook pulled out his telescope and looked through it, studying the island closely, watching the guard stood in front of the door. “There's a Black Knight standing guard.”

Henry turned to look at Hook. “Only one, we can take him out.”

“Well, perhaps you hadn't noticed, but I'm a deckhand, not a soldier.”

“Then maybe we don't need to fight,” Henry smiled as a plan came to mind. One that he knew would definitely work.

-x-

Hook fidgeted nervously as he walked towards the knight, Henry grasped tight in his grip. The black knight turned to look at the newcomer, Hook guessed that the guard would be frowning if he could see beyond the mask and helmet.

“I'm here on official business for the Queen,” Hook said as he approached the knight. “Delivering a dangerous prisoner from the Kingdom of Kashyyk.” Henry smirked as he looked up before he knocked the black knight out. “Well done lad.”

“The Wookiee prisoner gag,” Henry said with a smile. “It always works.”

“The what?” Hook frowned.

“Never mind,” Henry replied with a shake of his head. “Lock the guard in the cell. I'll be back with my mom as soon as I can.”

Hook furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched Henry scurry up the stairs towards the top of the tower.

Henry reached the top of the tower, and stared at the door in front of him. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. As he walked into the room, he noticed Emma in the middle of the room. “Hi, my name is...”

“Henry?” Emma asked as she looked up from the floor. Smiling as she looked at her son.

“Mom?”

“Henry,” Emma said as he approached her.

“You, you remember.”

Emma smiled as she hugged her son. “I knew you'd find me.”

“I don't understand, Henry said as he stepped back a little from her. “How do you remember when no one else does?” he asked as he began to unlock the chains keeping her in place.

Emma shrugged. “Must have been part of Gold's plan. My punishment in this world is that I know the truth, but I'm powerless to do anything about it. In this world, I'm no longer the saviour. I've got no magic.”

“That's all right,” Henry said. “I think I know what to do. Now, come on.”

-x-

She pulled up the hem of the dress slightly, as she hurried down the steps of the tower. Emma turned to check that Henry was following her, she only hoped his plan would work. She didn't want to be stuck in this land for much longer. She turned back in time to see another man before she collided with him.

“Oh!” she exclaimed as she felt his arms tighten around her. She looked up to thank him for steadying her, and felt her heart flutter as she realised who it was that she'd bumped into. “Oh!”

Henry smiled as he caught sight of the two. He also noticed the way that Emma was smiling at Killian, and how Killian was looking awkward. “Uh, Killian, this is my mom. Mom, Killian.”

Killian smiled awkwardly as he put some distance between himself and the woman. “Uh, yeah, um...pleasure.”

“Yeah, right. Look, we need to get going,” Emma commented, finding his flustered state a little cute. “We've got to stop Robin leaving the Kingdom.”

-x-x-x-x-

She glanced down at the new outfit, and smiled in relief. After being trapped in a cell in a full skirted ballgown, Emma was glad to back in a pair of trousers. Even if they were tighter than she would have liked them to be. She'd paired it with a simple white top and blue tunic that she'd found below decks on the boat. She'd also found a small hair tie that she'd used to tie her hair back so it was no longer hanging loose around her shoulders.

“You're telling me that in this other reality,” Hook began as they walked across the docks. “I'm an expert with such a weapon?”

Emma smiled. “You're a regular Jack Sparrow.”

Hook frowned. “Is that good?”

Emma moved to stand behind him. She gripped the wrist Hook was holding his sword in. “Here. Let me show you how to use it.”

“What?” Hook asked as she slowly began to move his arm, in a series of moves. “Oh,” he breathed as Emma moved back slightly and he continued to move the sword perfectly.

“They say, once you become an expert,” Emma replied. “Your subconscious takes over. Back in my world, that's what we call muscle memory.”

Hook turned around to face her properly. “Tell me more about this reality you want to return to. Us, for example. I sense that we, uh, we may be close.”

Emma nodded. “Very.”

Hook couldn't help but raise a smile at that. “Really? Well, I'm starting to get jealous of the other me.”

Emma smiled before she turned away. “Let's see, what food Henry's discovered. I'm starving.”

They turned around, ready to go and find Henry, when they stopped suddenly. Not only had her guard found her. But she was joined by Black Knights, dwarves and the Queen. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief that Henry hadn't yet come back to the docks.

Snow frowned as she looked at the blonde woman. “I know you. You're...Emma. The mad hag who was locked in the tower. I almost didn't recognise you out of your chains.”

“You're the one that's hard to recognise, both of you,” Emma said as she looked between Snow and David. “This isn't who you are.”

“Tell me,” Snow said as she sauntered forward. “Who are we?”

Emma looked at them pleadingly. “You're my parents. I'm the product of your true love. You taught me how to be a hero. You taught me how to believe in hope. And I do. And now I need you to believe in it too.”

“You're right, Emma,” Snow said, her voice soft. “Hope is a very powerful thing. Which is why I'm going to have to snuff it out of you and that awful son of yours. Kill them.” she ordered.

Lily and the two black knights stepped forward, before David placed an arm in front of them. Henry walked towards them, oblivious to what was going on, a few items of food clutched tightly in his hands. He froze as he caught sight of who was on the docks.

“There he is!” David called.

“My my,” Snow smiled. “I am going to enjoy watching him die in front of his mother.”

“Save Henry,” Hook murmured, looking over at Emma.

“Killian, you can't beat them.”

Hook smiled sadly, noting the worry in her eyes. “If I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here won't matter, will it?” he commented. “Now go. Save your boy.”

Emma looked at him, before she looked over her shoulder at Henry who was still stood frozen beneath the archway. With a last glance at her parents, Emma ran over to where Henry was stood, before they both turned to watch the ensuing fight. Emma hoped that things would go their way when she watched Hook get the best of David. However, that turned to horror as she watched David stand back up and plunge his sword into Hook's chest

“No!” Emma cried as she watched David pull his sword back and Hook crumpled to the floor dead.

Henry placed his hand on Emma's arm and tried to pull her away. “Mom! We have to get out of here!” he pulled on her arm again, harder this time. “Mom!”

As Hook lay dying on the cobbles of the docks, Snow stepped over his body, conjuring a fireball as she slowly walked towards the mother and son. She raised her hand and threw it. At the same time, Henry finally managed to pull Emma away and they ran as the fireball hit the wall behind them.

* * *

Belle smiled as she raised the tea cup to her lips and took a sip, before she looked down at her son. She gently rocked the small cot back and forth, her smile widening as she caught his eye. She looked up as the door opened and her husband walked in. She frowned as she noticed the concerned look on his face.

“What, what's wrong?”

Rumplestiltskin sighed heavily as he sat down on the chair beside her. “I've just learned, of a threat to our realm,” he explained. “If left unchecked, it'll destroy all that we've built together. All our happiness.”

Belle tilted her head and smiled softly. “But you're the Light One. Whatever this force is, you'll overcome it.”

“It's more complicated than that. Eliminating this threat mean I have to make a difficult choice. And if I make the wrong one...”

“You won't,” Belle interrupted. “You never do. You're a hero, Rumple.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled at his wife as she turned around to pour him a cup of tea. “Yeah, but what if I'm not?”

“Here,” Belle said as she held up the cup for him. “Things never seem quite as bleak after a cup of tea.”

Rumplestiltskin reached out to take the cup from her. However, it fell from his grasp as Belle let go a fraction too early. “Belle, I'm so sorry,” he said as the tea splashed over their floor and feet.

Belle smiled softly as she leaned down and picked it up. “It's alright,” she said. “It's fine. See? It's just chipped,” she added showing him the small chip. “We can fix it.”

“I'm not so sure its as simple as that,” he sighed. He glanced over the other side of the room to where his sword was. He knew what he had to do.

-x-x-x-x-

If there was one thing she was thankful for, it was that Mist Haven had several docks. Especially as it meant that the ship she'd been able to book passage on was docked on the other side of the Kingdom. It also meant that she didn't have to see anything to do with Robin, or the ship he would be leaving on. She'd been stupid to even entertain the foolish notion that something good would happen to her for once in her miserable life. She looked at the strip of fabric around her hand before she shook her head, and began putting clothing and the few priceless items she owned into the small bag. Regina knew she'd be starting from scratch in Glowerhaven but it was better than sticking around and waiting to be killed by a vengeful queen.

“Mom! I knew you'd still be here.”

Regina groaned as she caught sight of the boy coming back into her hideout. She thought she'd gotten rid of him after she'd left him by the tavern. “You again?” she sighed. “Listen, I don't have time for stories. I need to hit the road before the Evil Queen has my head.”

Henry sighed, thankful that this time he had someone to help him. “Wait, I brought someone else this time. Maybe you'll listen to her,” he said as Emma walked into the stump and looked around.

“Regina.”

“Let me guess,” Regina said looking over at the blonde woman. “You're his other mother.”

Emma smiled, before introducing herself. “Emma.”

Regina smiled as she looked over at Henry. “I have to give you credit. Breaking her out of that tower couldn't have been easy.”

Emma glanced over at their son. “Henry. Can you give us a minute?”

Henry nodded at them, before he turned and walked out of the stump. He only hoped that his mom could get through to Regina, then they'd all be able to go home. Regina watched as he walked out of the stump before she turned to look at Emma.

“You know, your son can use some reining in,” she commented. “He's been running around the forest. Getting into trouble, spouting nonsense.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Regina, everything he said about this reality, it's all true.”

Regina scoffed at the woman's response. “I doubt that. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with a madwoman. Who calls herself the saviour.”

Emma sighed as she walked towards Regina. “Because I can help. Your happiness is still a possibility. Your first step is going after the man you love.”

“My happy ending isn't a man.”

“Of course not,” Emma agreed. “But love, is a part of all happiness. And you have to be open to that,” she added, wondering when she'd turned into her mother. “Go to Robin Hood. All you have to do is tell him how you feel.”

“Oh is that all?” Regina scoffed.

Emma looked at her searchingly. She'd seen the two of them back in Storybrooke, she knew how deep their feelings for each other ran. “What does your heart tell you?”

Regina sighed. “I know what my heart says. But what if his doesn't say the same thing?”

Emma fought back tears, as she recalled what had just happened before they'd come here. She needed to make Regina see sense. “Isn't that a risk you're willing to take? I just watched the man I love die.”

Regina's face softened as sympathy entered her gaze. “I'm, I'm sorry. That's horrible.”

Emma felt a few tears fall as she looked at Regina pleadingly. “There worst part is that I never told him I loved him. Not once. I was too scared,” she said. “Too scared that, somehow saying it would make it real. And change everything. But now I'll never chance to take that next step with him because he's gone. My only chance with him, is if you don't make the same mistake I did.”

Regina looked over at Emma, could see the sadness lurking there. If there was something Regina understood, it was missed chances, she'd had many over the years. Though Regina desperately wanted to leave the kingdom, something inside of her told her that she should help this woman.

* * *

The dock was crowded as people said goodbyes and merchants loaded their goods onto the boat. Isaac looked around from his spot hiding behind some bags of flour, he needed to make sure that everything stayed as it should before the bell chimed the hour and the ship sounded its horn.

Robin looked away from his friends and scanned the area, looking for a familiar face. Though she'd brushed it off, he hoped that Regina would make an appearance. It hadn't been until earlier that he realised something had always felt wrong, but as he'd been talking to Regina things had finally felt right. As he'd looked into her eyes, he felt something he hadn't felt since his first days in the woods. Memories of waiting for someone who had never shown sprung to the forefront of his mind.

“Robin?” Will asked noticing his friend's attention was elsewhere.

“Sorry,” Robin replied turning back to his friends.

Regina, Emma and Henry reached the docks and noticed the small group stood a little apart from the entryway of the ship. Regina bit her lip as she fought the urge to turn around and run back in the direction of her hideout.

“I don't even know what to say to him.” Regina commented as Emma gave her a little push in the direction of the boat.

Emma smiled slightly at the nervous energy coming off of the woman. This was a side she didn't even think Regina had. “I think, in this case, actions speak louder than words.”

“Once you and Robin share true love's kiss,” Henry said, “everything should be great again.”

“Okay,” Regina nodded, though privately she thought that that was a bit too much responsibility to have on her shoulders. “What?” she asked noticing that Emma was looking at her curiously.

“Nothing,” Emma replied with a shake of her head. “After everything we've been through, I'm glad to see you find happiness,” she added, causing Regina to look at her strangely. “You got this, Regina.”

“I'm afraid none of you are stopping him from leaving.”

All three turned to look at the man who had just arrived. Emma pulled out her sword and pointed it in Rumplestiltskin's direction. “Go. I got the Dark One.”

“'Dark One'? I'm afraid you have the wrong name, dearie.”

“We'll see about that,” Emma replied as she proceeded to fight him. She looked over at Regina who was still stood watching the fight. “Regina, go!”

Regina nodded and turned around, before walking towards the group of people. As she drew nearer, she noticed that Robin was stood by the gangway as though he was waiting for someone. She stood watching him for a moment, unable to figure out just how to get herself to take those final few steps. At the sound of swords clashing she turned to see Rumplestiltskin knock the sword out of Emma's hand, as well as knocking her to the floor. He then turned around and started walking towards Regina.

“Mom!” Henry called, drawing attention from the few people still meandering on the docks. He picked up the sword and moved to stand between Rumplestiltskin and Regina. “You have to get through me to get to her!”

Regina turned her attention back to Robin who had spotted her, and was holding her gaze across the distance between them. She felt her heart speed up as their eyes locked. This was it, she had to do this. The sound of a sword smacking against the ground, caused Regina to turn back around and see Henry now facing Rumplestiltskin with no weapon.

Henry noticed his mom's hesitation. “Go! You have to stop him leaving!” he yelled, before he turned to look at his grandfather. “You won't hurt me. You're supposed to be a hero here,” he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Rumplestiltskin nodded his head, before he raised his sword once more. “And that's exactly why I must do this. To ensure I remain one.”

Henry closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow as Rumplestiltskin swung his sword at him. He frowned as he realised that nothing had hit him. He opened his eyes and noticed Regina stood between him and Rumplestiltskin. Her hands clutched over her abdomen as she crumple to the ground.

“Mom!” Henry cried.

“It's done” Rumplestiltskin said before he magicked him away.

“Mom?” Henry said as he knelt down beside her, tears filling his eyes. “Why didn't you go to him?”

“I, I couldn't let you die,” Regina replied looking up at him. At the same time, the sound of the ship's horn echoed around the dock.

“We're at the end of the book,” Emma sighed. “We're not gonna be able to change anything now,” she added as she shared a sorrowful look with Henry.

“Regina?”

Henry and Emma looked up to see Robin running over and kneeling down beside them. A brief flicker of hope sparked inside Emma as she watched him look down at Regina. Maybe all wasn't lost.

“You don't remember me do you?” she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

While Emma and Henry frowned at the question, Robin knew exactly what Regina had been referring to. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier. She hadn't changed that much. “How could I forget the woman who took out two black knights with no more than a few arrows?” he asked with a smile as he moved her, so she was practically laying in his arms. “I had hoped you'd take me up on my offer of a drink.”

“I...I wanted to,” Regina commented. “I even went to the tavern where you said you would be. I just couldn't make myself walk in. Not when there was a price on my head. I'm sorry.”

“Its okay,” Robin said reassuringly, looking down at Regina, his hand moving to cover hers.“You're gonna be alright.” he added, smiling at her, before sharing a brief glance with Henry and Emma both of whom looked anxious.

“No, no, I'm not,” she shook her head as best she could. This wasn't how she'd pictured dying, but it was better here than at the hands of Queen Snow. She looked over at the young boy who had been claiming to be her son and saw his eyes full of tears.

“At least I can promise you,” Robin said, “you won't die alone.”

“Too little, too late.”

Robin, Henry and Emma all looked up at the man who had just joined them. Robin had no idea who this man was, but judging from the others reaction to him, he wasn't a pleasant fellow. He smiled to himself as he watched Emma pull back and punch the man right in the face sending him flying. Maybe he could offer her a position amongst his men, she certainly looked like she could handle herself. A strangled gasp, turned his attention back to the woman in his arms looking up at him. Her eyes staring straight up into his. He'd recognised the truth of his words earlier in the tavern, but now he knew for definite that they were true for her too. He knew he could spend the rest of his life gazing into them. If she hadn't been scared all those years ago, they could have been doing this for years.

While, Emma yelled at Isaac, Henry turned his attention away from his mom and Robin, glancing over at Isaac's bag, the quill lay there glinting in the sunlight. It seemed as though it was calling to him. He walked over to it and picked it up, feeling warmth shoot up his arm as he did so. _This must have been how Harry felt when he got his wand_ , Henry mused, before looking over at Emma and Isaac.

“Whoa, kid.” Emma gasped. “What the hell?”

“No.”

“What's happening?”

“He's the new author.” Isaac explained, glaring at the young boy.

“I, I can feel it,” Henry said as he looked down at the quill in his hand. He looked back over at his other mom and saw that she and Robin were still paying no attention to anything around them. He hoped they'd be able to get back to Storybrooke, especially considering what Robin had been planning in recent weeks.

“Henry. Fix it.” Emma pleaded looking over at her son. “Write everything the way it was.”

“Without ink, he's not writing anything,” Isaac taunted. He may not be the author anymore, but at least he'd ended everyone's stories.

“My blood, it was supposed to work last time,” Emma said placing her sword above her palm.

“Yes, when mixed with darkness,” Henry pointed out. “But you're not the saviour here, because of him,” he added looking over at Isaac who smirked in response. “But that doesn't mean we didn't find one,” he added looking over at his mom, who's breathing had grown shallower. He carried the notebook and quill back over to her. “And in this world, we don't need a dark saviour. We need a light one. Hold on, mom.”

“No! Don't”

“Henry, do it,” Emma said holding Isaac back before he could do anything.

They watched as Henry dipped the nib of the quill into the wound, letting the blood cover it, before moving it over to the notebook. He looked back at Regina, her eyes were getting glassy and her breathing almost non-existent. He only had a few more moments to do this right.

“ _Thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work was undone._ ” Henry said watching as the words appeared on the paper. Just as Regina's eyes closed for the last time, they felt the ground shake, before a white light engulfed them all. Henry allowed himself a small smile, he'd done it. Now he just had to hope his mom and Hook made the journey back as well.

* * *

Her head was pounding and every instinct told her not to open her eyes. After a few more moments, the pain dulled enough and she opened them looking up into the eyes of her son.

“Henry?” she gasped as she stood up, checking her abdomen for any trace of her injury, but everything was as it had been before. “You did it.” she added as she pulled him close to her, hugging him with all her might.

“No mom,” Henry said, “we did it.”

“Regina!”

At the sound of a familiar voice, Regina spun around and watched as Robin ran towards her. She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him again and smiled as he threw his arms around her pulling her close. Both breathed in the scent of the other, relieved that her injuries hadn't carried over to Storybrooke.

“Mom!” Henry yelled running over to Emma who was slowly getting back to her feet.

“Henry!” she smiled as he drew her into a hug. Though it had only been moments since he had last seen her, Henry was relieved that both his mom's had made it back alive and in one piece. “Hook.” Emma said suddenly, taking off at a run in the direction of the loft.

“Never do that to me again,” Robin said pulling back to look at Regina and attempting to give her a stern glare. Of course that failed when he saw her looking up at him, brown eyes sparkling. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't long before it deepened and the two poured all the pent up emotion of the days events into it. He leaned back slightly, lifting her off of her feet as he did so. As a result, Regina tightened her hold on him.

“I am still here you know,” Henry commented, causing the two to break apart and look at him sheepishly.

-x-x-

She took the stairs two at time as she ran up to the loft, hoping that Hook would be there. Emma practically threw the door open, not caring as it bounced off of the wall. She looked over at her parents who were stood beside the island in the kitchen. “Where is he? Where's Hook?”

“Uh, he was there,” David said pointing towards the pile of mess on the floor from where Henry's bag had been emptied earlier. “Right before we got dragged away.

Her heart sunk into her stomach as a thought crept up on her. “Everyone reappeared where they were before this whole mess started...no.”

Mary Margaret moved forward, ready to pull her daughter into her arms.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess,” Killian said as he looked over the small railings beside the stairs. “I really needed to find that book, and I'm usually a bit tidier.”

Emma smiled in relief as she ran up the stairs. Mary Margaret looked over at David who looked relieved as he rested his head on her shoulder. Once she was near to him, Emma tackled Killian in a hug causing them to fall backwards onto the bed. She pecked his lips lightly before pulling back to look at him.

“How many time do I have to tell you, love?” Killian smiled looking up at her. “I'm a survivor. Look, I didn't mean to cause any panic. I awoke moments before your parents and came up here, looking for your boy.”

“He's fine. Henry's fine,” she replied. “I'm just...glad you are too.”

“What is it?” Hook asked noticing that she was looking at him curiously.

“When I, watched you die. I was afraid I was never gonna get a chance to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?” Hook asked, as he used his Hook to gently push back a lock of her hair.

“That I...I,” Emma paused, the words sticking in her throat. “Want to thank you. For sacrificing yourself. Henry and I wouldn't have succeeded without you.”

Hook smiled at her softly. He sensed what it was she had wanted to stay, but respected her need to wait it out. “Of course love. It's all in a day's work for a hero.”

Emma laughed slightly, before she leaned down and kissed him.

-x-x-x-x-

Isaac groaned as he looked around the shop. Unable to believe that he was back in Storybrooke. He noticed the keys to Gold's car on the counter. With a quick glance over at the man laid on the floor before he ran towards the door.

“No,” Gold gasped. “W...w...wait a minute. Where are you going?”

“Sorry, can't risk that bum ticker of your slowing me down,” Isaac pulled the door open just as Belle was about to walk in. “He's all yours lady.”

Gold struggled to his feet using the counter to help himself up. “Belle, you came back for me.”

Belle shook her head looking at him. “I came back to make sure you weren't going to try and hurt anyone else.”

“No, Belle,” Gold protested. “Y-you don't understand. I only did what I… I thought...was...”

Belle watched in horror as he hunched over, going slack in his movements. She rushed forward and steadied him. “Rumple? Rumple?”

-x-x-

Henry looked down at the two books in front of him. One was his storybook the one that had been given to him a couple of years previously. The other was Isaac's twisted version. He looked down at the quill that he held in his hands. Since he'd erased Isaac's work, he hadn't let it out of his sight. Isaac may not be the author anymore, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try and steal the pen from him. As Henry thought about how Isaac had changed things, something flitted across his mind.

“It's tempting, is it not?” Henry jumped at the voice that came from behind him. He turned to see the Apprentice stood in the doorway of the Mayor's office. “The power of the quill?”

Henry sighed as the Apprentice moved to sit beside him. “I, I just keep thinking...maybe I could use it just one more time. To bring back my dad.”

The Apprentice gave him a sad smile. “Henry, not even an Author can bring back the dead, no matter how much they might wish it.”

“But Hook was dead, and then I brought him back to life.”

“Hook's death was never real,” the Apprentice explained. “That was a fiction created by Isaac. And now, thanks to you, that fiction has been erased,” he opened Isaac's book and flipped through it, showing Henry the blank pages. “You see? All gone. But your father, Baelfire, died in the real world. And that, sadly, can never be undone. The best way to show your love for those that are gone is to tell their stories. Now, this book, these stories,” the Apprentice said as he pulled Henry's storybook closer and opened it up to a page showing the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming. “Can never be erased, because, they are more than stories. They are the truth. And the truth is what you must write. I hope that you can resist the temptation of the quill. The power to change reality is only outweighed by the cost.”

Henry looked up at the Apprentice letting the new information sink in. He'd seen what damage Isaac had caused and he didn't want to end up in a predicament like he'd just gone through ever again. He picked up the quill and broke it in half. “No one should have that much power.”

The Apprentice nodded slightly as he studied Henry. “It would seem that, this time, we have found the right person for the job. Though, you do still need a pen.” With a wave of his hand a selection of pens appeared on the table. “Pick the one that calls to you.”

Henry move his hand across the row of pens. He eventually picked up a simple ball point. The Apprentice nodded at the choice. “What if I run out of ink?”

“It won't."

* * *

Regina looked around the diner, it seemed to become something of a regular occurrence that after some crisis had been averted, everyone would celebrate here. Once that would have been a cause for jealousy. However, now she was invited to the parties. She often suspected it was more to do with the insistence of the Charming's, then any real feeling of goodwill. But recent events had seemed to show the townspeople that she wasn't planning on lulling them into a false sense of security before she attacked. She smiled down at Henry who was flicking through the story book. After his adventure in Isaac's book, she'd thought he'd have been weary of the book. But it seemed that his recently unlocked author powers had just made him love it even more. Regina looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching the booth. She smiled when she saw that it was Robin. It had only been a couple of hours since she'd seen him, but it felt like forever since they'd had any time that was just the two of them. And when one considered that she had died in an alternate timeline, they hadn't really wanted to be apart for that long. If only to reassure the other that they were still there.

“Hello,” he said leaning down and kissing her.

“Hi,” she replied as he sat down opposite her and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. An action, Henry noticed, only focused on one part of her hand. He wondered if it was finally about to happen.

“So, Will is looking after Roland,” he began. “Perhaps I could take you for a walk in the moonlight?”

“Perhaps,” Regina smiled in response, before looking at Henry who nodded at her.

As she got out of the booth, she missed Robin nodding in reply to Henry's silent question. She took hold of Robin's hand and led him out of Granny's. Henry watched as they left, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait for them to get back. Hopefully, there would be another reason to celebrate.

Over by the serving hatch, Emma leant against Killian's side, her head on his shoulder as she looked over at her parents.

“I didn't mean to kill you,” David commented. “Though to be fair, I didn't have a heart.”

“So it's my fault?” Mary Margaret glared as she turned to face her husband. “What I think he means to say is… we are sorry.”

Hook shrugged and smiled over at them. “Eh, you don't need to be sorry. Although I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time.”

Emma scoffed, smacking him lightly. “I think we both know what happened in that world was not real. Although, seeing you guys as real villains made me sorry for holding a grudge against you for so long.” Emma watched the smiles light up her parents faces and couldn't help but smile back. She looked over their shoulders, noticing the lone woman sat on one of the bar stools at the counter. Lily looked up from her drink as she saw Emma walking over to her. She braced herself waiting to hear what she'd done wrong now.

“What's up?” Emma asked as she leant against the counter. “Something wrong?”

Lily pulled the chain out from under her shirt and held it up. “Do you remember this?”

Emma smiled as she looked at the necklace. “Yeah, I nearly got hepatitis stealing it back from your boyfriend's rat-infested place.”

Lily smiled back as she recalled the night in question. “It's a piece of the egg I was hatched from. It's also the only clue I have as to who my father is.”

Emma tilted her head as she looked at her friend. “Have you asked your mother?”

“She doesn't know either,” Lily replied.

“What?”

Lily smiled briefly. “It's a dragon thing. You know, it...happened in dragon form.”

Emma nodded as she began to understand. “Do you want to find him?”

“Do you mind if I stick around Storybrooke and look?”

Emma smiled in reply. “I think that'd be great.”

* * *

The gentle breeze seemed to stop as they made their way through the woods towards what they'd dubbed as their log. It had been here that Regina had first let herself open up to him after she'd found the letter confirming that Zelena was her sister. It had been here they'd come during the Snow Queen's reign when she'd been wondering if her magic would be enough to save Tinkerbell. They'd had many moments here, and she knew that there would only be more in the future. She sat down on it, thankful that there hadn't been any rain today so it was dry. Regina frowned a little as she noticed that Robin was still standing. Not only that, but he seemed to be pacing a little as though trying to work up the courage to do something.

“Is everything alright?”

“It is,” Robin replied as he took a deep breath and picked something up off of the floor, where he'd left it earlier. “Do you remember this?” he asked holding it out for her to get a better look at it.

“Its an arrow,” she replied. “If I'm not mistaken, the same one you shot at my head out by Zelena's farmhouse.”

“I did apologise,” Robin smiled as he moved to sit next to her on the log. “Anyway, this is symbolic of the moment my life changed. Back when I saved a reformed evil queen from death by flying monkey.”

“I was managing just fine,” Regina smiled.

“It certainly looked it,” Robin commented giving her a wink. They had spent hours teasing each other about their first meeting in the Enchanted Forest. Judging by the glint he could see in Regina's eye, they were about to get into it again and he needed to steer her away from that. He had something important to do. “Anyway, I had a bit of an ulterior motive for bringing you out here tonight.”

“Oh?” she asked, as she watched him fiddle with the tip of the arrow.

“Hmm,” he nodded in reply. “I, uh, wasn't going to do it today, but after everything that happened and nearly losing you…”

“It was a fiction,” Regina interrupted, placing her hand over his. “One that Henry managed to undo.”

“All the same I nearly lost you,” Robin smiled. “And it made me realise that I really don't like the idea of a future, any future, any reality for that matter, without you in it.”

At those words, Regina felt her heart stutter. She was pretty sure where this conversation was about to go. He moved slightly, so that he was knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his and placed the arrow in her palm. She frowned at him for a moment, before he indicated that she look down. As she did, she noticed the ring that was tied to the tip.

“Regina Mills, will you marry me?”

She felt tears pooling in the corner of her eyes at his question. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that – unlike the King's proposal, all those years ago – this came from a place of love. She also knew exactly what her answer would be.

“Yes,” she replied with a watery smile. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about marrying him. She just hadn't thought it would come less than six months after they'd started dating. Though, technically, it had been over a year since they'd first met.

She felt a few tears spill out, as she saw that Robin was having a similar reaction to her. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him take the ring off of the arrow and placed it at the tip of her ring finger. Regina gave him a small nod and he slid the ring onto her finger. She looked down at the ring, marvelling at the perfect fit – she suspected a minor level of involvement from her son in that department – and just how much she loved it. She could recall looking at it once in Midas's shop, and thinking about how she'd have liked something similar. It was a simple ring. It had an emerald cut ruby as the centre stone, with two stepped baguette cut diamonds on either side of the ruby. The stones themselves were set on a band of platinum. She removed her hands from his and placed them on his cheeks before pulling him up so that she could kiss him.

-x-x-x-x-

The door to Gold's flung open as they rushed through it, Belle's warning meant that time was of the essence. They noticed the prone figure of Gold on the floor, with both the Apprentice and the Blue Fairy stood over him. They also noticed that the Apprentice was holding the Sorcerer's hat. Noticing the looks on their faces, the Apprentice quickly explained what it was he planned to do.

“Does that mean that his heart will be healed?” Belle asked looking over at the Apprentice.

“Perhaps,” he replied sharing a look with Blue. Out of everyone there, they knew what could happen in these situations. He looked back down at Gold, and placed his hand over his chest. “If the strength is there. This is more dark power than the hat has ever been asked to contain,” he said as he pulled out Gold's heart. They all gasped as they saw the tiny spot of red amongst the black rock.

The Apprentice stood up, Gold's heart in one hand, the hat in the other, and began to speak an ancient spell. They watched as the darkness began to seep out Gold's heart in smoky tendrils, the hat sucking them in deeper. They also noticed that the name Rumplestiltskin began to fade from the dagger, the lighter his heart got. Eventually, the Apprentice set the hat to one side, leaving a bright white heart in his hands. He then crouched down and put the heart back into Gold's chest.

Belle leant in closer. “He's barely breathing.”

The Apprentice nodded. “Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries. His return to the man he used to be will not be easy. This will preserve him until we discern if we can help him,” he added as Blue waved her wand over Gold's prone body encasing him in a blue sheen.

“If?” Belle asked.

Before either Blue or the Apprentice could explain further, they turned around to see the black tendrils slowly seeping out of the hat.

“Everybody step back!” Emma yelled, they hadn't pulled the darkness out of Rumplestiltskin just end up under the thumb of another Dark One. They watched as the tendrils began to wrap themselves around the Apprentice, turning him towards the darkness. Acting on instinct, Emma raised her hands letting her magic pull the darkness away from the Apprentice. They watched as the darkness circled above them for a moment, before it escaped out of the door of the shop. “Mom! Dad! Go after it!” Emma said, noticing their hesitation. “Go! I'll be right there. Help me make him comfortable.”

Blue, Belle, Killian and Henry helped Emma carry the Apprentice through to the back room of the shop, setting him down on the bed. “What was that?” Emma asked.

“Long ago, in another realm, before any of your stories began,” the Apprentice replied. “There was an order of sorcerer's. They were the practitioners of all the magical arts. They battled the darkness and were able to stop it from consuming the realms. They tethered it to a human soul that could be controlled with a dagger.”

“The Dark One.”

The Apprentice nodded. “Indeed. They died out long ago, leaving only one who is able to help you defeat the darkness. Their faithful student. You...must,” the Apprentice struggled to get his words out with each failing breath. The encroaching darkness was a problem, and only one person could help them now. “Stop, the darkness. Find Merlin.”

Too concerned with the words that had just been spoken, no one paid attention to Blue in the background who had suddenly gone very pale. Yelling at Henry to stay there with Belle, Emma ran outside to locate her parents, Killian close on her heels.

“Where is it?” she yelled as she saw her parents stood in the middle of the street.

“It just disappeared into the night.” Mary Margaret replied with an alarmed look. She'd seen much in the way of magic, but this was something different. Something that felt more malevolent than any dark magic previously encountered.

“Hey, what's going on?” Regina asked as she and Robin walked around the corner to see them stood looking around wildly. She quickly turned the ring around so that the ruby and diamonds weren't on show. Something was going on, and she could sense that now was not the time for an engagement announcement.

“The Dark One,” Killian replied, “it's no longer tethered to The Crocodile.”

“What?” Regina exclaimed. “Where the hell is it?” she asked looking around the deserted street.

“It hasn't gone anywhere,” Emma commented as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She could tell by the look Regina had just flashed her that she was able to feel it too. “The darkness, its surrounding us.”

Almost as if Emma had summoned it by words alone, the temperature dropped by several degrees, the atmosphere crackled with malevolence, low rumbles could be heard echoing all around. Regina looked up and saw it before anyone else did. As though an invisible hand was dragging her, she found herself trapped in a tangle of black and blue smoke. As much as she struggled, she couldn't move one iota. Regina could feel the lighter side getting darker, as the darkness surrounded her very being.

“Regina!” Robin yelled as he noticed what was happening. “What's it doing?” he asked turning to face Emma. He could feel the worry begin to claw at him, this was not how things were supposed to be going.

“What darkness always does,” Emma replied, her eyes trained on her friend and occasional mentor. “It's snuffing out the light.”

“I'm not going to let it,” Robin commented, before running towards the smoke, if there was even the slightest chance that he could stop Regina being consumed by the darkness then he was going to take it. However, he barely got close to it, before he got blown back. Standing up, he caught sight of Regina looking at him with a mix of terror and worry. Worry that he'd been injured, terror that he might do something that would get himself killed.

“That's not going to work on this thing.” Emma yelled as the wind and thunder picked up around them. “The Apprentice told me we have to do what the sorcerer did,” she added looking from Robin, to Killian, to her parents, before looking back at Regina. “We have to tether it to a person to contain it.” she finished running forward with the dagger clenched tightly in her fist. She was blindly aware of her mother yelling her name, but that didn't matter right now.

“Emma, no!” Regina yelled when she realised what she was going to do. She couldn't let Emma do this for her. She couldn't let her do that to Henry. “There has to be another way.”

“There isn't,” Emma replied with a shake of her head. She needed to do this. Regina had come too far in recent months, they couldn't let that be for naught. “You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed.”

“No!” David yelled, gripping his wife tighter to stop her running to their daughter, for fear that the worst might happen.

“You figured out to take the darkness out of me once before,” Emma yelled back turning to face her parents. “You need to do it again. As heroes.” she pleaded.

“Emma, Emma, please don't do this.” Killian said approaching her. She could see the tears that had fallen. She knew he'd already lost one woman he loved to the Dark One, he clearly didn't want that to happen a second time. But this was what was right. She was The Saviour, if anyone could battle against the darkness and resist it long enough for them to save her, it was her.

“I love you,” she whispered leaning her forehead against his briefly before turning back to Regina.

She could see that she had to act fast, the woman's eyes were already starting to turn black. She took a deep breath and held the dagger high above her head. She watched as the tendrils stopped wrapping themselves around Regina, and turned their attention to the dagger. They swirled around the dagger, and draped around Emma's arm, releasing their hold on the former queen.

Regina stood there in shock, as she watched the darkness take over Emma. She hurried over to where Robin was stood, and almost fell into his waiting arms. She turned around to stare at Emma who was still stood in the thick of it. The screams were terrible as Emma attempted to fight off the darkness to no avail. And then, it was all over.

As Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke, no one moved an inch, all troubled by what they had just witnessed. Mary Margaret gripped David's arm tightly as they stared blankly at the spot where Emma had been, while Killian felt tears continue to course down his face. Regina was glad Robin had his arms wrapped around her, otherwise she'd have collapsed, as the weight of what had happened and what had almost happened finally caught up with them. They looked down as the dagger fell to the ground, glinting under the street lights, the name of the new Dark One, harsh against the silver of the blade. _Emma Swan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this it for my season 4 rewrite. The sequel will be up no later than next Sunday (May 5th). And with a couple of exceptions, season 5 will be vastly different to canon.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
